Born in Shadows
by ShadowMika
Summary: The jewel is close to finished, it has been close to 2 year since it all started. What happens when a hanyou comes threw the bone eaters well from Kagome's time? InuxKag plus more used to be known as From Darkness to Light
1. Chapter 1

From Darkness to Light

(Chapter 1)

In the city of Tokyo, Japan. It the run down part of town, where the houses were run down, and had wholes in the walls. The drug dealers and gangs rule the streets. In one of the broken down houses, a young girl of 16 was once again trying to escape the hands of her so called step-father.

Her long black hair with red and blue steaks running threw it, amber eyes looking threw the dark room, claws digging in to the floor, fangs digging into her lower lip, the dog ears on top her head folded back, and two purple jagged strip scars on the right side of her face.

A tall man, black short hair, had muscle, and was drunk, like normal. He was once again looking to torturing his freak step-daughter. "Were are ya wench!" he yelled, pounding up the halls.

"Mommy, he isn't going to hurt me is he?" a small girl asked. She had long black hair, purple highlights, emerald green eyes, cat ears, fangs, and claws. She was holding on to adoptive mothers legs, trying to hide.

"No, he's not going to hurt you. Its ok." the older girl said, putting a hand on the little girls head. She placed an ear ring on the little girls ear, and she took on the appearance of a human child. "Now go hide, everything will be ok." the older girl said.

"So there you are wench! You thought you could hide from me!" he yelled, grabbing her by the front of her shirt. While the smaller girl ran, she didn't want to, but she had too.

"I could kill you!" the girl spat.

Her step-father rammed the older girls head into the wall, making a small dent. Also, leaving a gash on her forehead. Then threw her into the living room. He picked her up by her hair, making her look at him. "You forget, bitch. I control you. You try to do anything, I'll sell you and your kid to the freak show!" the man yelled, and threw her once again, but this time into the kitchen.

Again picked her up by the hair, "Maybe I should hurt your kid. That might knock some brains into the freak head of yours." he laughed

"Don't you dare hurt her!" she yelled.

He took firm hold of her arm, and pushed it onto the burning hot stove top. Hissing in pain, she tried to do everything to block it out. "This is what you get when you talk like that to me." he laughed, and slowly let her arm from the stove top.

"You will not get away with this!" she growled.

He slammed her into the wall, keeping her there by digging in knee into her back. He grabbed the razor and pressed it into the back of her sensitive dog ears. There were already many scars from when he did this before. He dug it in far enough and quickly sliced across it, making sure not to cut it off. A small yelp of pain, he threw the razor aside and slammed her head into the counter. Knocking her out. He left to go to work.

This was her life, her name was Mika, one of the only half demons in this time period. She lived with her adoptive daughter, Sakura a half cat demon. Mika lived with the pain, lived with the monster, no friends, had no control of her life. The only reason she lived with this monster was because if she ran, he would expose her secret and her daughters.

Anyone found out the were part demon, people would try to kill them, or worse. Sakura ran over to Mika, "Mommy! Are you ok? Please!" Sakura cried

Mika got up slowly, vision blurred. "I'll be fine." Mika said. Sakura embraced her mother, and Mika rubbed her back trying to settle the young girl down. She wished she was back in her real time.

(Feudal era Japan)

It was a nice day sunny day in feudal ear Japan. Once again a fight was taking place by the miko from the future and the stubborn silver haired half demon. While there friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara watched them go back and forth.

"Inuyasha I'm going back to my era, like it or not!" Kagome yelled

"We don't have time! We have to find the jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled back

"Well I do have a life in my era to you know!" Kagome yelled

"What you mean going to that stupid school of yours!" Inuyasha yelled

Miroku shook his head from the side lines, "He'll never learn." Miroku said

"He's just an idiot." Shippo said from Miroku's shoulder. Then the countdown started. (3...2...1)

"That's it! Inuyasha Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Then the echo of Inuyasha face eating dirt went threw the forest. Kagome turned around and jumped in the well. While Inuyasha was mumbling curses into the dirt.

Shippo ran over and sat by Inuyasha's head, "Inuyasha when did Kagome say she would be back?" Shippo asked

"She said 3 days runt!" Inuyasha growled

Miroku and Sango stood up, and started heading back. Until, "Miroku you pervert!" Sango yelled

Slap!

"Sango you don't understand, I can't control it!" Miroku yelled, and ran to caught up with her.

"Idiot." Shippo mumbled. Kirara mewed in agreement. They caught up with Sango and Miroku. Soon Inuyasha was also back, still mumbling curses.

(With Kagome)

"Inuyasha can be such a jerk!" Kagome said to herself, while climbing up the rope ladder to get out of the well. "It's not like I want to do these testes! I have too!" She said to herself and walked out of the well house.

She walked into the house, and saw her mom first. "Hey mom Im back!" Kagome said

"Hello dear, so how was it in the feudal ear?" Mrs. H asked

"Not good, we can't find anything on Naraku or the jewel shards." Kagome sighed and headed upstairs for a bath. Soon after catching up on homework.

She was up half the night and still hadn't finished everything, "I'm never going to be able to finish all of this!" she said to herself. "Might as well get some rest or I will fall asleep during class agin." she thought tiredly.

(7:30 a.m.)

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Stupid alarm clock!" Kagome thought and looked over. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Kagome thought.

She got into her school uniform, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the door. Not hearing, her mother or Souta. Running up the street almost running into everyone, until she did. Landing on her butt, "Sorry about that." Kagome said, looking up to see who it was.

It was a girl, had blue jeans, plain black shirt, silver skull earing in her left ear, violet eyes, long black hair and a black backpack with a red dragon on it. "Don't worry about. Need a hand?" She asked, and helped kagome up.

"Thanks. Sorry I have to get going. Bye!" Kagome said and ran off again. The girl looked back to where Kagome ran. "Weird, it looks like that girls a miko." she thought and went the same way Kagome went.

As Kagome was running she swore she felt a demonic aura come from that girl, as well as a jewel shard. "That can't be. There isn't any demons in this time. I must be going nuts." Kagome thought and got to the front of her school.

"I made it." she said to herself.

"Hey Kagome!" three voices yelled. It was her friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka.

"Hey you guys." Kagome said

"So how you feeling Kagome?" Eri asked

"Yeah, the sickness you had sounded bad." Yuka said

"Great what did gramps say this time?" Kagome thought. "Oh yeah I'm feeling a lot better. I think those charms gramps gave me are working." she said, laughing nervously.

School started, and the test went by. Kagome knew she boomed it, "I don't even know how I'm passing this class." she thought putting her head down.

"Class, please I have an announcement." the teacher said

"Please say that all testes are cancelled." Kagome thought.

"We have a new student joining us today." the teacher started.

"Crud." Kagome said to herself.

"Please welcome, Mika Taiso." the teacher said.

The same girl that Kagome ran into came into the room, wearing the guy's school uniform. The students gave her a weird look, it didn't bother her. She took a seat in the back.

Again Kagome felt the demonic aura, and sacred jewel shard. The bell rang a little later and they headed to the next class. Kagome surrounded by her three friends.

"What is with that weird girl? Why is she dressed in the guys uniform?" Eri asked

"Yeah really. And she looks beaten up too." Yuka said

"Maybe she's from a gang or something." Ayumi brought up.

"Something isn't right about her." Kagome thought, then was knocked out of her thoughts.

"What do you think about her Kagome?" Eri asked

"I don't know." Kagome said, and felt the shard again. She looked over her shoulder, sure enough it was the girl again. This time she saw the shard, it was in the skull ear ring. It wasn't tainted, it was still pure. That didn't explain why it was in her time though.

(A little later) (P.E. well whatever they call it in Japan)

Kagome and her friend, with a few other girls were playing volleyball.(I'm getting this from the 3rd movie) They were taking a break, were usually most of the girl watched the guys play basketball. "Hey Kagome its that girl again." Eri said tapping Kagome on the shoulder.

Kagome looked ahead, she saw Mika playing basketball and beating the guys bad. Only thing that looked different about her was her hair was up in a high pony tail, and wearing a black tank top, and shorts that went past her knee's.

She was faster then most humans, could jump higher but, "Nah, Im jumping to conclusions. She couldn't be a demon." Kagome thought.

(After school)

"Great just what I don't need more homework." Kagome thought. Once again not paying attention ran into someone. This time didn't fall though, "I'm so sorry." Kagome apologized.

"You have a bad habit of running into people don't ya?"

"Oh, your names Mika right?" Kagome asked

"Yeah. Why?" she asked

"Oh no reason, well I'm Kagome." she said, shaking Mika's hand. Then she noticed claws, Mika also noticed and pulled back quickly hiding her hands in her pockets. When a little girl came running up and jumped into Mika's arms.

"Well Kagome nice meeting ya, but I have to go." Mika said and walked off.

Then, Kagome caught the same aura from the little girl as well as a jewel shard. "There is something really wrong." Kagome thought and ran home.

(With Mika and Sakura)

"Mommy was that one of your friends?" Sakura asked from Mika's shoulder.

"No, you know I can't have friends anymore Sakura. I lost my friends when I was," she thought for a second "younger. Well enough of me, how was your first day at your school?"

"It was great! The teacher even gave me something to eat. I got to play a lot." Sakura said

"That's good."Mika said, happy she wouldn't have to sneak anything from her so called father. She could last 5 days straight without food. Even though she looked like hell after, she was already skin and bones, and way to pale to be normal.

They got to her part of town, and she took off the ear ring and well as Sakura's. The gangs around there knew, they didn't care. She knew a few of them that were her friends, but when Sakura was around she didn't say much. Well if she did say anything it was in spanish, when you had a lot of free time and hung around the gangs you learn the language. Plus she was a gang leader.

She ran into her gang an the way, "_Hey Chang, see the old man around_?" she asked.

"_Hey Scar, what's up homes?_" Chang asked. Chang had black hair, green eyes, wore baggy black jeans, and red shirt.

"_Hey were's Lee?_" Mika asked

"_He go checking on your old man, he grabbed a few guns from there. You better be careful around him._" Chang said, and tried to hand her a gun.

"_No, you know I don't believe in these._" Mika said pushing it back.

"_Oh yeah I forgot, you believe in the sword, well just in case for protection. Don't want our bud and leader getting hurt getting hurt._" he said and pushed it in her hand.

"_Thanks man, be out here later when the old man comes around. Make sure you bring your little bro, Sakura likes hanging with him._" Mika said and gave him a high five.

"_Got it, later man_." Chang said and left.

"Mommy what did you say?" Sakura asked

"Nothing, but lets go." Mika said, on the way she tossed the gun. She didn't believe in them, and she might have been in a gang, but that didn't mean anything. Her gang was different, the normal fights, no killings or drugs. They helped kids out, no matter how weird it was. She wasn't a drug user, killer, she was just a freak. He was the only one that would watch her back. But she would give anything to get out of this era and back to her own.

(With Kagome)

She was half way home when Souta came running to find her, "Hey Souta what's up?" Kagome asked

"What do you think? Inuyasha wouldn't stay put." Souta said

"Not again! Please say he has a hat to cover the ears?" Kagome asked

"I don't know he left to quickly!" Souta yelled.

"Were did he go?" Kagome asked

"He went that way, he said he sensed something." Souta said, pointing to the bad side of town. "Oh great. Tell mom I'll be back soon." Kagome said and ran off.

"Inuyasha had to come to this part of town, he just had too!" Kagome thought, and was soon there. It seemed darker over here though.

"Well what are you doing in these parts?" someone said

"Yeah seem a little to cheery to be around here." someone else said

"I'm just here to find someone, nothing else." Kagome said

"Sure you aren't with the cops?" someone else said

"Hey yo, wait up. This girl isn't any harm. Stand down." a female voice ordered

"You sure Scar?"

"Yeah I'm sure." she said and stepped out to were Kagome could see her. It was Mika, she now had a black headband on and a red one wrapped around her arm. Black jeans, and black shirt. Sword at her side now, but she looked beat up, burn on the side of her face, along with a bruise, and a bloody gash. Mika still looked human. As well at the rest of the gang stepped out.

"I know her, don't worry about it." Mika said over her shoulder.

"Got it boss." Lee said

"So Kagome, what you doing in these parts?" Mika asked

"I'm looking for someone." Kagome said

"Well come on I'll help ya look, you need a someone around here to watch your back. Lee, Hawk, watch Sakura while Im gone got it." Mika said

"Right." they said

"Well come on. So who are ya looking for anyway?" Mika asked

"A friend of mine." Kagome said

"They would be down here why?" Mika asked

"No reason." Kagome said, laughing nervously. She looked over at Mika and swore she saw dog ears. Then the jewel shard became visible again.

"Should I ask her?" kagome wondered. "No Maybe I should at least get to know her first. Don't want to make anymore enemies.

"So Mika, why do you live in these parts?" Kagome asked

"Don't really have a choice. My step-father lives around here." Mika growled

"Were do your real parents live?" kagome asked

"They died a long time ago, along with my friends." Mika said

"I'm so sorry to here that, is Sakura your sister?" Kagome asked

"No, she's my adoptive daughter. She lost her parents." Mika said, "So see your friend anywhere yet?"

"Not yet." Kagome said and then someone landed in front of them. "Kagome were the hell have you been!"

"Guessing that's your friend?" Mika asked

"Yeah." Kagome said

"Who in the hell is she?" Inuyasha growled

"Is that Inuyasha?" Mika thought. Sliver hair, hat covering the ears apparently, claws, fangs, and that red outfit you can't get in this time. And the sword at her side was pulsating.

"I should be asking you that, there aren't many half demons in this time." Mika growled

"How did she know!" Kagome thought scared out of her mind.

"I should be saying the same to you wench." Inuyasha growled

"Well so I guess it is you." Mika laughed and removed the earring, dog ears coming back.

"So you are a half demon." kagome said

"Well you should ask Inuyasha, he knows me." Mika growled

"How in the hell should I know you?" Inuyasha growled

"I guess you wouldn't remember, thanks to that one wench. Well you two should get out of here." Mika said and put the earring back on.

"Wait, you won't tell anyone about this will you?" Kagome asked, worried what would happen if people found out.

"No, I won't. I have to keep myself a secret. Now come on, I don't want you two to get jumped." Mika said

"Like I need protection from you." Inuyasha spat.

"Shut up dog boy and come on, I'm the gang leader here and I could easily get you out of here the hard way. Your lucky." Mika spat.

"Feh." Inuyasha said, he got kagome on his back and ran off.

"So I guess my brother is still alive, I guess that means kagome is the wench's reincarnation. Figures." Mika thought bitterly and got back to the rest of her gang. Then she thought of something, he still looked like he did, if he lives for 500 years he would have at least look a little aged. "There's a way to get back, and that girl knows how." Mika thought

She got back, and Chang and Lee were shot in the shoulder, "Shit what happen!" She yelled

"It was your step-father!" Hawk said coming out with the knocked out Sakura on his back.

"He was looking for you, saying he needed his punching bag. We wouldn't tell him were you were." Lee said trying to get up.

"Stay down you two." Mika ordered and ripped off a small strip of the bottom of her shirt, and wrapped up the wholes and there shoulders.

"You guys going to be ok?" she asked

"Sure thing boss, we have gotten worse." Lee laughed

"I can't believe you guys sometimes." Mika laughed and helping them up. And got Sakura on her back. She took the jewel shard out of the earrings and put the jewel shard in her wrist. She could at these fight back, when he came around again, but she _wouldn't_ become that mindless killer she used to be, and probably still would be. "_I can never escape what I did back then._"

(With Inuyasha and Kagome)

"Kagome why in the hell were you with that wench! She could have killed you!" Inuyasha yelled

"Why were you down there!" Kagome yelled back

"I sensed a demon aura ok!" Inuyasha growled

"Well you should have stayed back in the feudal era in the first place! You could have been seen with out that hat!" Kagome yelled

"Well you were taking to long. You need someone to look after you!" he growled

"I said I would be back in 3 days, I need some time with my family!" kagome yelled

They were at the shrine now, and still yelling at each other. Souta was watching the whole thing. "They'll never learn." he sighed.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled and stormed off inside, leaving Inuyasha mumbling curses into the dirt. After finally getting up he went back threw the well. Still thinking on who that girl was.

"She said she knew me, but how?" he wondered.

One thought came across his mind, his loser of a sister he used to have 50 years ago. He always had hated her for was she did, and what she almost did. But why would _she_ come back to mind, that girl couldn't be her.

"If she dose come back around I'll kill her." Inuyasha growled.

He got back to the village soon enough, just to see the monk get smacked again. "Stupid lecher." he growled and jumped up into a tree.

(With Naraku)

Standing in a dungeon, if front of 7 limp bodies handing by chains on the walls. Laughing to himself, knowing these would be his best tools to kill Inuyasha. He pulled out 7 jewel shards, no these "tools" were not dead. Held under a spell for about 51 years. But still very much alive.

"If I am correct, Inuyasha's sister will be coming back. She won't be able to kill her own friends, and won't let her brother kill them." Naraku laughed and placed the blackened jewel shards in each of there foreheads. No memories, only hatred for those who "killed" part of their pack.

"Awaken from you slumber, you have yet to take your revenge." Naraku said

"Revenge? On who?" a male voice asked

"The ones that killed your friend, and your future mate. Am I right Koro?" Naraku laughed

The one known as Koro, he went nuts still held by the chains. "Calm down, you shall get what you want." Naraku said, and released them from there chains.

"Now will you do my biding?" Naraku asked.

The blackened shards started glowing and each if there eyes changed. Lifeless, mindless killers behind the eyes.

"Yes Master Naraku." they all said in unison. They all left.

"Kagura." Naraku ordered

"Yes Naraku?" Kagura said, leaning on the doorframe. Fan leaning on her shoulder. "Watch them, until Inuyasha is dead." Naraku ordered

"Yes Naraku." Kagura said, rolling her eyes. She walked out of the castle and flew off. Naraku watched from Kanna's mirror. "Kohaku, you know what to do." Naraku said

"Yes Master Naraku." the young boy said and was off.

(With Kagome)

Sitting at her desk, doing a mountain of homework. She still couldn't stop thinking of what happen earlier. "Mika, she seemed to know Inuyasha. Was she talking about Kikyo before?" Kagome wondered "How could she know him? Unless she has lived for 500 years, but that's not possible. How did she get the shards?"

Questions kept on running threw her head. "Ah this is making my head hurt." she groaned and her laid her head on the desk.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to her, I mean what could happen? Even though she's leader of a gang and all. I'll just have to take my chances." Kagome said to herself.

It was now late, and she was falling asleep doing her homework, "I'll never get this done!" she said to herself. "I might as well go to sleep, its already," she looked over at her clock. "4:30 a.m.!"

(With Mika)

She slowly walked back to her step-fathers house. Sakura on her back. As she was walking the demon in her head wouldn't let up.

"You know you want to kill him." it laughed "It would be as easy as killing all those villagers back in the old days."

"I WON'T be that again!" she growled shaking her head.

"You know you liked all the blood, the excitement of chasing them down for what they did to us." the demon said "Just like when your brother betrayed you for that wench, Kikyo."

That made Mika's eyes flash red. "He turned on us, to protect the one that hurt our pack, and future mate." the demon continued

She flinched, remembering them, it hurt. That's why she turned, from a killer to a mindless killer. Worse then any demon. The blood of humans, man, women, children. All there blood on her hands.

"Damn it! Get out of my head!" she yelled

She regretted all of it, the monster she was. The looks of fear from the victims she killed, they all haunted her to no end. She wouldn't let that happen again, she couldn't. She got to the house and jumped over to the side window that was broken out. She laid Sakura down on a mat, and covered her up.

"I have to face him for what he did." Mika thought, and walked out knowing he was just around the corner. He would get to her sooner or later, might as well be now.

"Well wench! Final show up after I hurt you little friends." he laughed, beer in one hand.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but you will not hurt my friends!" she growled.

He stood up and walked over to her, "So your part of that gang huh? Didn't I say you weren't aloud to make little friends?" he yelled grabbing her by the collar of her shirt.

"I have to have someone to back me up!" Mika yelled back. He punched her in the side of the face. Knocking out a fang that would grow back.

"_Kill him!_" the demon chanted in her head, but she didn't listen. "Well didn't I say that wench!" he yelled, she didn't say anything. He kicked her in the stomach, and threw her into a wall.

He broke the beer bottle, grabbing a piece of the glass. He dragged her up by her hair, yanking on one of her dog ears, making them bleed again from other gashes. Shutting her eyes, from the pain, she cracked one open seeing the glass.

"Go ahead, I don't feel the pain anymore." she growled

He put the sharp part of the glass against the inside of her ear. He did this once, and it hurt more then anything. He always made sure not to cut off her ear though. He sliced it against it, and she hissed in pain.

He hit her in the eye once more, and slammed her head into the wall. A small pool of blood collected around her from the head wound. She got up, and staggered to her room, and shut the door.

"The great Shadow Killer, reduced to getting beat by a human." the demon laughed. "Shut up!" Mika yelled in her head.

Her room wasn't much, mat in the corner that her and Sakura shared. A chest in the corner, she walked over to it. She opened it, inside was a blue outfit much like Inuyasha's, except it being made from the fire/acid rat. There was a sapphire necklace, in the shape of the crescent moon with a star between the two points. She picked it up, tears came to her eyes. "Koro." the one name entered her mind. Along with it was a sapphire rose, blue until the center were in was a pearl white. She didn't know how it had lived for so long, she had it for over at least 75 years putting it all together.

She put the items back in the chest, not being able to take it. She missed all of them so much, but they probably looked down on her from heaven, ashamed of all the killing she had down when they passed on.

"He would hate me for what I did, if he was alive I would still be alone." she thought, and a signal tear fell.

"Momma? Are you ok?" Sakura asked walking next to her.

"Hey Sakura, and yeah I'm fine. Come on we better get some rest." Mika said

"Ok momma." Sakura said, hugging her close and walked back over to the mat, curled up and feel asleep. Mika looked back at the sleeping girl, "The only reason I haven't killed myself by now." she thought, she wished she could give her a better life then this. She got cleaned up, and soon feel asleep herself.

(Ok thrid story! I have been waiting to put this one up too. It gets a lot better as it goes! Trust me on that, funny too. Inu/Kag pairings all that stuff, plus tons of Kikyo bashing! If anyone has read my other two stories (A New Beginning) or (A New Life) same charaters stuff like that. PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!)


	2. Chapter 2

From Darkness to Light

(Chapter 2)

(With Mika)

Threw the whole night, images of her past came to her. The killing, her brother, that wench. As well as weird images of a well at a shrine. One thing kept on repeating in her head.

"Kill him, run away, jump into the bone eaters well. Go back to the time you belong in.Kill the man that had hurt you for so long."

It kept on going threw her head, her demon trying to take over. Her other side trying to make her a killer again. She couldn't look at someone else's blood without going nuts right now. She didn't know why, maybe she hadn't gained total control yet.

She shot up, looking around. She looked down at her hands, a light scar of a crescent moon. A promise mark, made she didn't know how long ago. Then her mind came to a answer. Carking her claws, a killers look behind her eyes. "Tonight, father. You die for everything you have done to me." she laughed

Her eyes narrowed, and the killer came out. Soon tossed back. She got up and ready for school. She knew she had to talk to Kagome, get things straight. Tell the girl her past if needed, she'll threaten her if she had too.

"Brothers, Im coming back." she thought a evil smile on her face. Her and Sakura got ready to leave, she wasn't going to take any crap from their step-father. As expected he was waiting, seeing the beating marks on her made him laugh.

"Well wench, figurer out your place yet." he laughed.

Sakura hid behind her mothers leg. She looked at him with cold eyes, hand on her backpack, other to her side with the jewel shard still in it. A dry laugh escaped her, "Learn my place, my place is back 500 years ago. And you will not hurt me again." she growled

"You want to bet bitch!" he yelled and ran for her. She stood there, "Time to bring back the fighter." she laughed.

She pulled her fist back, and threw it hard into his face making him fly back. Giving him a broken nose. "Like I told you, you won't hurt me again. You can tell everyone Im a half-demon. I don't care! Cause I won't be here for much longer." she growled and walked out, Sakura staying close.

Sakura was scared her mom could fight like that, without hesitating. "Mommy?" Sakura asked

"What is it Sakura?" Mika asked

"What if he says something, about us? What will happen?" Sakura asked, scared what would happen.

"We're going back to our time." Mika said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked

"You'll find out soon." Mika laughed.

(With Kagome)

Kagome was walking to school, still half asleep. "Stupid homework! Well at least Im going back to the feudal era again." Kagome thought happily. When she caught site of Mika.

"Hey Mika!" she yelled and ran to caught up.

"Oh hey Kagome." Mika said. Kagome saw the bruises and cuts. "What happen to you?" Kagome asked

"I'll tell ya later. Kagome tell me something, can you travel 500 years back into the past?" Mika asked

"Ah..." Kagome wasn't sure wether to tell her or not.

"If you tell me, I'll tell you my past." Mika said

"First tell me how you know Inuyasha." Kagome said

"Well, he might not remember me, but he's my brother." Mika said

"Your brother! But how?" Kagome asked.

"Like I said, you have to hear my past to get it. Just to warn you, my past is really bad, worse then any demons, well most demons." Mika said sadly.

"Well tell me!" Kagome yelled.

"I can already tell, you're the reincarnation of that wench Kikyo. I hate her for what she did to me. I don't hate you though, your different." Mika said laughing slightly.

Kagome was surprised that someone said that, "First time someone noticed right off huh?" Mika laughed

"But what did Kikyo do to you?" Kagome asked unsure of what to say. Not many times you ran into someone from back then, that was still alive anyway.

"Well she made my own brother turn on me, I can tell ya that much." Mika growled "After that, my life is the same story."

"But how did you end up in my time?" kagome asked

"All I can remember if getting shot by her, falling in some weird well, and I wake up. 8 years old, with my sword and kimono. Wake up to this would, and to my abusive, bastered of a father." Mika spat.

Then Kagome realized were Mika had gotten those bruises and cuts. "She gets beat by her step-father." Kagome thought. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mika asked

"Those bruises, they came from your father right?" kagome asked timidly

"Yeah, its normal for a hanyou to get beat anyway." Mika laughed sadly.

"She has the same outlook as Inuyasha dose, but what happen to make her hate Kikyo? Why doesn't Inuyasha remember her?" Kagome wondered, life for her was more complicated then she thought.

"So you going to tell me or not? Or do ya have the same outlook on half-demons as everyone else?" Mika asked

"So you have demon and human blood so what, some humans are worse then demons." Kagome said

"Your telling me." Mika mumbled

"So, Mika you want to get back to your time don't you?" kagome asked

"More then anything at this point." Mika said

"After school, grab your stuff and come to my place. I'll take ya back." Kagome said, for some reason Kagome felt like she had to get Mika back to her own time. Plus, she felt bad for her and getting beat all the time.

"You don't know how much this means Kagome, but can I ask ya one thing?" Mika asked

"Yeah sure."

"Well, Inuyasha might still have a score to settle with me. Anyway to keep him down so I can tell him what really happen." Mika said laughing slightly.

"I got that covered. I think you will get along great with everyone else. I think Sakura would love to play with a little fox demon back in your time." Kagome said.

"Yeah, hope so." Mika said

When three voices came up from the school, Kagome put her head down. "Not what I need right now." she thought

"Hey Kagome!" Eri yelled

"Hey guys." Kagome said, putting on the fake smile that anyone with half a brain could see right threw.

"Great, 3 screechy girls dead ahead." Mika thought, rolling her eyes.

"Kagome see ya later, don't think I can take those three yapping." Mika said, and was about to walk off. Before she could leave Kagome grabbed her wrist. "Oh no you don't." Kagome said

"Not fair." She mumbled

"So Kagome, how you feeling today?" Ayumi asked

"I'm fine, but I might have to go for a few weeks to visit..." she had to think for a second, anything so her gramps wouldn't come up with some weird illness "my boyfriend."

"You mean the two-timing, jerk?" Yuka asked

"Yeah him." Kagome said.

Then her three friends noticed the new girl, "Hey your new around here right?" Eri asked

"Yeah, so your point." Mika growled, making the three girls flinch back. "Well, people say that your leader of a gang, we were just wondering, it that true?" Eri asked, the other two girls hiding behind her.

"Yeah, and your point would be what?" she growled

"Oh no reason, well see you later kagome." Yuka said and they left. Mika shook her head, "How do you get along with them?" Mika asked

"They're great when you get to know them." Kagome laughed.

"Right." Mika said, rolling her eyes.

(Back in the feudal ear)

"When is Kagome coming back?" Shippo wined, looking over the edge of the well. "We told you before Shippo, she'll be back in the morning." Sango said getting annoyed herself with the whining.

"Why so long?" Shippo wined, jumping on top of Inuyasha's head. "Would you shut up runt!" he yelled, hitting Shippo on the head leaving a lump. "Inuyasha take it easy on the little guy." Miroku said

Then Inuyasha caught the scent of at least 6 half demons and one demon coming there way. He got up, and drew the tetsusaiga getting ready for them. He normally wouldn't attack half demons but they all had Naraku's scent on them.

Miroku was the next to sense them coming. "Something is coming." he said

"Huh? What is it Miroku?" Shippo asked

"7 demon auras, and they're strong." Miroku said

Kirara transformed, and Sango got ready. When it seemed the aura's disappeared, a thing came flying at them, one side blue the other red. Spinning like a boomerang it went around them as a warning shot. Someone flew from the treetops, sapphire dragon wings spread wide. Once again he threw the weapon, it was aimed at Sango.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's boomerang and the other weapon hit, when they hit sparks flew. But the one weapon was stronger then Sango's and sent her's into the dirt, while his returned to his hand.

Sango got her hiraikotsu and got ready for another attack. "Miroku, what is that thing?" Shippo asked hiding behind Kirara. "I don't know but he's powerful." Miroku said holding on to his staff.

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm going to kill them anyway." Inuyasha laughed, then a blue flame cut them off, putting them in a ring of fire. It soon died down.

"Who's there!" Inuyasha yelled

"We're the ones that will kill you. DRAGON RAGE!" some yelled out. A shape of a red dragon took form. It let out a roar and came shooting at them. Kirara got Sango and Miroku and got out of the way, while Inuyasha jumped out of the way. The dragon hit the ground leaving a deep crater.

"Call that an attack, try this. WIND SCAR!" The attack went towards the forest, two people jumped out of the way. "The wind scar missed! Who the hell are these guys!" Inuyasha growled to himself.

While Kagura looked from the air, waiting the this little battle to be over. Kinda impressed onhow they were hiding themselves. "This should be over quick." she thought. She didn't know _why_ Naraku brought these half demons and the one demon back. She thought he would have used them for his new body or something. One though, she felt bad for. For the first time her life. It was the half wolf demon, he had no memory of the past, but he knew his friends and knew the one that was most important to him wasn't around.

"Yet another name to add to the list of Naraku's victims." she thought bitterly.

Down on the ground, the attackers still refused to show themselves. The one that was flying you couldn't see his face. Finally, someone jumped from the tree line. Charging toward Inuyasha, two large swords in each hand, wolf ears atop his head, black hair, held in a low pony tail, ocean blue eyes, X shape scar on the left side of his face, fangs bared, and claws ready. He wore an outfit similar to Inuyasha's except it was black. They also noticed a rose behind one of his wolf ears, blue and it turned white as it went to the center.

His eye looked as if he was being controlled, bangs covering one eye. Inuyasha blocked him and threw him back, he flew back and landed on his feet. Inuyasha swore he has seen this guy before, but he didn't know were.

"Why do you attack us?" Miroku asked, calm as normal, but still ready to use his Wind Tunnel.

The young man raised, looking straight at them. When Sango saw how the eyes looked, "His...his eyes, its just like Kohaku." Sango thought

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled

"What is it?" he growled

"It's like he's being controlled! He's just like Kohaku!" Sango said. When she said that, he seemed to disappear, along with the other presences around the area. "Where did they go?" Shippo asked and looked around from Kirara's head.

"It seems they had run away." Miroku said

"That guy, I know him from some were!" Inuyasha growled

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, then caught site of the crater, and the rest of the small wholes. They disappeared. "Hey look the crater and other wholes are disappearing." Shippo said

"Strange. These are not normal demons." Sango said, looking down at the ground were the crater used to be. Then looked over at the well.

"It seems the well protects the area around it." Miroku said.

"Feh, who cares! We have to find those guys!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It would be no use Inuyasha, wait until Kagome comes back." Miroku said and headed back to the village. Kirara changed back into her smaller form, and jumped up on Sango's shoulder. Shippo ran to caught up with Miroku. "Are you coming Inuyasha?" Shippo asked

"Yeah, yeah." he mumbled, he put tetsusaiga back in its sheath. Following behind the others. "I know them, but how?" he wondered, then a picture of his sister popped into his head. Before he hated her. "She's probably dead, everyone is better off with it that way." Inuyasha growled to himself.

(With Kagome) (After school)

Kagome waited out in front of the school, she was waiting for Mika. Finally saw her coming. "Hey Mika over here!" Kagome yelled

"Oh hey." Mika said

"Well come on, I want you to meet my mom and brother." Kagome said about to run right out.

"Ok,ok. Let me get Sakura." Mika said, then a little girl came running and jumped on Mikas back.

"Ok now Im ready." Mika laughed

Kagome never really saw Sakura up close, but Kagome thought she was adorable. "Mika she is so cute!" Kagome screeched. Sakura hid behind Mika's leg, thinking she might hurt her like that man.

"She's kinda shy around other people." Mika said sadly

Kagome kneeled down to see Sakura eye to eye, "Its ok I won't hurt you." Kagome said

Sakura was still nervous, her head looked from behind Mika's leg. "Its ok Sakura she's a friend." Mika said.

Sakura looked at Kagome with some suspicion, "Mommy, is she one of your friends?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Mika said, not sure if that was true or not considering she really didn't know her past. Most miko's hate things like Mika was, miko and a half demon, not to mention a ex-killer. Who in the hell knew anymore.

Sakura perked up hearing her mom say she had a friend, " Hi Im Sakura."she said, and jumped up on Mika's shoulder. Sakura was about as tall as Shippo was maybe slightly taller.

"Well come on! We don't have all night." Kagome said and she ran to get to the shrine. Mika caught up soon after. When and if she got back, she would have to face her brother again. Not to mention the countless stories the villages had about her when she was "Shadow Killer". "That killer is still in me, I know it. If I go back that monster could come back. If I only knew what caused it in the first place. Getting stuck here was probably punishment." she thought.

"So Mika, tell me what happen when you were in the feudal ear?" Kagome asked

"Well if Inuyasha has told you anything about his past, well he did leave some out. I'm guessing he's never mentioned a sister." Mika said

"No, only Sesshoumaru." Kagome said

"Well after our mother died, we watched out for each other. Even made a stupid promise that didn't last long." Mika said, looking at her palm were the crescent moon shape scar was.

"Well anyway, we ran into a small group of half-demon when we were about ten. 2 years on our own we didn't trust anyone but each other. They group had 6 half-demons and one neko demon. They became out friends in time, but soon when Inuyasha found out about the jewel he wanted it to become a full demon, as well as I did. I didn't think much of it, spying on the miko that held it. He acted like he hated her at first, I already did. She tried to kill me on more then one occasion, as well as my friends." Mika explained, she noticed how Kagome reacted to the name Kikyo.

"Your friends, who were they?" Kagome asked

"Well, the one demon her name was Shadow. Looked like an innocent kitten until she changed into a saber toothed cat." Mika laughed

"That sounds like Kirara." Kagome thought.

"Then there were Iva and Tora, those two were like my sisters. Iva was a half dog demon like me and Tora was a half fox demon. There was another half fox demon, her name was Kimsune, like a little sister I never wanted." Mika laughed, some pain behind her words. "Then my two brothers, Ryuu and Ray. Ryuu was a half dragon demon, acted cold all the time. Ray was a half coyote demon, a total whack."

Then came the last one, the one that made her heart turn over every time she thought about how he wasn't around anymore. "Then, there was Koro. Half wolf demon, him and Inuyasha never really got along. He...he's one of the ones that would sacrifice his life for someone else." Mika said sadly, looking at the ground.

"He must have been important to her." Kagome thought, feeling bad for her.

"What happen? To your friends I mean." Kagome asked

"They died, because of that wench." Mika growled

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Kagome said

"Don't worry about it." Mika said, then they reached the shrine steps. "This is the place I saw in my dream." Mika thought.

After getting up the steps, she saw the well house and sensed the demonic aura coming from it. Sakura was looking around, she was amazed since she really never saw nice houses or shrines.

The sun was starting to set, it was now or never. "Kagome, take care of Sakura for a while. I need to take care of something." Mika said

"Mommy were are you going?" Sakura asked

"I need to go say goodbye to a few people, and get a few things ok." Mika said, she ran before anything else was said.

"Sakura, do you know what she's going to do?" Kagome asked.

"She's going to go hurt the man that took care of us, and hurt mommy. She never did because he would say we were a half demon." Sakura said, shaking a little.

(With Inu and the gang)

They had returned to Kaede's hut, and told her what happen. This was going to confirm what Inuyasha was thinking.

"Ye said there were 6 half demons and a demon?" Kaede asked

"Yes, they were powerful as well." Miroku said

"Yeah, one looked like a dragon and the other one looked like a wolf." Shippo said

"They could be the friends of the "Shadow Killer"." Kaede said.

Inuyasha stiffened up, he had fought his sister when she was like that. He didn't know that name was well known. "Hey Inuyasha you ok?" Shippo asked, waving a hand in front of the hanyous face.

"Shut up runt!" He growled. Then caught Kaede staring at him, "What ya looking at you old hag?" he growled

"If I'm right Inuyasha, "Shadow Killer" is your sister. Am I right?" Kaede asked

The rest of the gang was silent for a second, they never knew he had a sister! "Inuyasha, you never told us you had a sister." Miroku said

"Well maybe because, its none of your business!" Inuyasha yelled

"Well since Inuyasha won't say anything, who is this "Shadow Killer" anyway?" Sango asked

"51 years ago, a new terror raged along the lands. Slaughtering innocent villagers. Many who survived said it was like a monster without a heart. No one was spared, unless they looked like her past friends. A year of havoc until she was sent to a different time some how, you should know Inuyasha, you helped Kikyo send your sister to a different time am I right?" Kaede asked

"Feh."

"Did they say what changed her?" Miroku asked

"The only one that would know, is my sister and you Inuyasha." Kaede said

"I don't give a care." Inuyasha growled, then a thought hit him that monster was in Kagome's time! That girl he ran into, it was her. No other way she could have known. He would have raced back to Kagome's time, but he didn't want to get sat by going there again.

"If Kagome isn't back by morning, Im going to get her." Inuyasha thought, and walked out.

"Kaede, you know what drove Inuyasha's sister to be that don't you?" Sango asked

"Yes, she was not only a hanyou but also small part miko. After her friends deaths both energies were raging. When she went to confront my sister, she got shot with a purifying arrow and hit by her own brother. The arrow had an opposite effect on creatures such as she was, it powered the demon making them a killing machine. Only way to stop the effect is to take control over it, of for the curse to be broken." Kaede explained

"So it was not her fault in words." Miroku said

"But if her friends died then who were those that attacked us?" Sango asked

"They were never sure if they were dead, it could be possible that they lived." Kaede said

(With Mika)

Mika got to her area of town, she couldn't help the evil grin on her face. A small scar pulsating on her back. She jumped from the roof tops. The shack came into view, that only made this work even better. Mika went threw her bedroom window, grabbed her backpack and put the small chest in it, along with Sakura's few things. She slung the backpack over her shoulder, and looker towards the door.

"Now its my turn." she thought. Mika already heard him yelling. Sure she could have just left, but she couldn't let him get away with what he did for 8 years. She walked out the door and around the corner. Arrogant smirk still on her.

He caught sight of the backpack, "Were do you think your going!" he yelled and tried to though a punch, she dodged easily.

"I'm getting away from you, and there is nothing you can do about it." she spat.

"Do you forget wench! You leave I will tell everyone you're a freak half demon, along with your kid." he laughed

"Your wrong, because they will all think you're a nut case when they see I just disappear. Now its time you payback for what you did to me!" Mika growled and punched him in the jaw. He was sent flying back, but soon got up. "You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" he yelled.

He was going in to hit her again, she jumped out of the way and kicked him in the back as well as leaving three slash marks. She walked over and this timeit was her turn to pick him up by the collar of his shirt.

"This is for what you put me threw for 8 years." she growled and slashed him in the chest, "This is for all the pain." she spat and kneed him in the gut. "And this is for treating me and Sakura like a freak!" she yelled and threw him into the opposite wall. She kicked him in the gut one more time.

She walked over to her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "See ya dad." she laughed and slammed the door shut. She had waited to do that for years, she couldn't kill him but that was good enough.

She ran to were she knew her gang was, all 7 of them were there. She caught Lee's attention first. "Hey Mika! You look happier then normal." he laughed

"Yo Scar what's with the pack?" Hawk asked

"You guys know my past, I found a way to get back." she said

"What! But your are leader, and like a sister." Wings yelled

"Yeah man, how can you get back?" Chang asked

"I can't tell you guys that, I wish I could take you guys. You guys were the only friends I had in this time. As for me being leader of this gang, I pass that on to one of you guys." she said

"I think we I can say this for the rest of them, good. You been putting up with that thing for to long. We wish ya the best Mika, and here." Chang said and handed her a necklace. It had a black panther on it, the gang's sign.

"Thanks, and I pass this on to you Chang. You are now leader of the "Panthers" and make sure you keep the name intake." she said and took off the red bandanna from around her arm and gave it to Chang.

"He ever comes around and asks were I ran, tell him I went back. Hope the best for you guys." Mika said and turned to leave.

"Yo Mika." Lee started, she turned around to look at him.

"Kill a few demons for us." he laughed

"Got it." Mika laughed and ran off. She still had blood on her claws, and that made her own go nuts. Shaking her head to get the idea out, she ran off again. "I can take it out when I get back, enough demons to go around." she thought. She stopped for a second and grabbed the ear ring that made her look human, she stared at it for a second before crushing the thing leaving the jewel shard there. She stuck it in her wrist, and grabbed a hat from her backpack, simple black with the saying "Don't Mess With Me." on it. She put it on backwards and took off again.

(With Kagome)

After convincing Sakura to play video games with her little brother, she went up to her room to pack everything for when she went back. She always made sure she had extra candy, and ramen. After she got everything she looked over at the small vile of jewel shards. Now the group had 1/3 at least f the jewel. Naraku still had much more though.

Just as it got dark she sensed a jewel shard coming, "Must be Mika." she thought, she went down stairs and outside. She stopped at the god tree, looking up at the spot Inuyasha was pinned to for 50 years. When she was snapped out of her thoughts, "Hey Kagome."

"Oh Mika your back." Kagome said looking away from the tree.

"What were ya staring at anyway?" Mika asked

"Oh nothing, lets get in it looks like its going to rain." Kagome said, looking up at the sky.

As soon as they got in, they were greeted by Kagome's mom. "Hi Kagome, oh this must be your friend Mika." Mrs. H said happily (as normal)

"Hi Mrs. H." Mika said

"Hey mom, we're going to leave to the feudal ear in the morning." Kagome said, from half way up the stairs. She ran the rest of the way up to make sure she got everything. Mika was about to follow but stopped.

"Mika may I talk to you for a second." Mrs H asked

"Yeah sure." she said

"Well Kagome told me your Inuyasha's sister right?" she asked

"Yeah, but I haven's seen him in about 8 years." Mika said

"Could I ask you a favor?" Mrs. H asked

"Sure why not."

"Well, no matter how much Kagome denies it but I know she really dose like Inuyasha, but she has come back so many times with her heart broken. I just want you to look out for her. I would really like to see my daughter and Inuyasha be together in the future. I know how Inuyasha acts that he loves her as well." Mrs. H said.

Mika was a little surprised that she would let her daughter be together with a half demon, but what the heck. A small smile went across her face, "Promise." Mika said

Then Mrs. H caught site of the burns on Mika's arms, "Dear what happen to you?" she asked

"Oh this, don't worry about it." Mika said, like it was nothing.

"Let me put something on that, it looks infected." Mrs. H said worriedly.

She let Mrs. H put some kinda stuff on it and wrapped up her arm. Mika went upstairs and went to Kagome's room. She knocked once, "Hey Kagome mind if I come in?" Mika asked

"Come on in." Kagome said

She opened the door and was almost blinded by all the pink, not her favorite color. "Hey Mika what happen to your arms?" Kagome asked

"Your mom insisted." Mika said

"Hey Mika could I ask you something?" Kagome asked

"Yeah."

"How did you get the jewel shard in your wrist?" Kagome asked

Mika looked down at her wrist, and took the shard out. "You mean this thing? Had it since I got here. Sakura has one too." Mika said, and also saw the small vile having at least 12 shards in it, "Looks like you have a few yourself, what are these things anyway?" Mika asked

"Well funny thing is, it's the scared jewel." Kagome said laughing nervously

"What a second, you mean the dumb jewel that wench was guarding?" Mika asked, still not knowing what happen after she ended up here.

"Well I kinda shattered it, when I was getting it from a demon." Kagome said

"Well that explains it. Let me guess after this thing is whole again Inuyasha is going to wish to be a full demon right?" Mika asked, anger behind it. That stupid jewel caused nothing but trouble for everyone, including her.

"I don't know what he's going to wish for anymore, if he even dose." Kagome said sadly.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't he wish for anything?" Mika asked, totally confused. As far as she knew Kikyo was probably still alive, an old hag but none the less alive. Totally forgetting the person had to be dead to have a reincarnation at the time.

"Well Naraku, an evil demon we're hunting down, tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo to turn on one another." Kagome started off.

"Figures when I'm not around." Mika thought

"Naraku made himself look like Inuyasha and hurt Kikyo, Inuyasha got a hold of the jewel and was going to run off with it. Until Kikyo stopped him, she pinned him to the god tree for 50 years. Soon after Kikyo died and the jewel was burned with her body." Kagome explained

Mika was still interested, the only reason Inuyasha wouldn't wish to be a full demon was one of two reasons. One wanted to bring that wench back to life, two wish to be human for some odd reason. Then Kagome continued on with the story.

"Then we ran into a witch that brought Kikyo back, but she's the walking dead. Her body made of graveyard soil and bones. She feeds on the souls of departed girls. She came back hating Inuyasha," Kagome was trying not to break down. "And when she came back, Inuyahsa promised to avenge her death and after Naraku was defeated he would go to hell with her."

Mika looked dumbstruck, "What! You have to be kidding me! Stupid baka, he doesn't get it!" Mika growled, then caught Kagome's expression and felt really bad, she was obviously hurt when she talked about that.

"Damn stupid wench, not only ruins my life, but Kagome's too. She's going to die all over again. No way I'm letting Inuyasha end up in hell! I don't care what he did to me I won't let that happen." Mika thought, and then she smelt tears coming. Even if she hadn't known Kagome long, but she still saw her as a sister in some ways. Sighing to herself, she sat next to kagome, placing a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"If I know my brother at all, he won't go threw with that. Besides I wouldn't allow it anyway." Mika said showing kagome the scar on herpalm.

(Another chapter up! OH yea just to let people know ( this is indicated to animegirl1407) yea you can use my charaters BUT if i found out you didn't ask me first i will not be happy about it.

animegirl1407: you can use my charaters yes, just make sure to keep them in charater and let me know about new attaks ya come up with. Mika is me after all right. :)

Anyway Tell me what ya think and PEASE REVIEW!)


	3. Chapter 3

From Darkness to Light

(Chapter 3)

Kagome thought the scar looked like the one Sesshoumaru had on his forehead. "What dose that scar mean?" Kagome asked

"It's a promise mark, Inuyasha has the same scar on his right hand probably hides it. After our mom died we made a promise to watch out for each other. The scar gives you power to know when the other is seriously hurt." Mika explained "Even if he did turn on me in the past, I couldn't let him do something like that. I would feel the pain for the rest of eternity."

"You and Inuyasha used to be close huh?" Kagome asked

"Feh, well on our own since we were born really. But yeah we were best friends, even if we were brother and sister, we never fought much." Mika laughed, but the pained look returned. "Now he probably hates me though, I tried to kill Kikyo at least 10 times. Plus when I changed it didn't help."

"Change?" Kagome asked

"Well, after my friends died and I was shot," Mika started and showed the star shape scar on her back slightly above her heart. "Something in me snapped. I went nuts, and I slaughtered innocent villagers. I wasn't even in my demon form. After a year, they started calling me "Shadow Killer". Later I ended up here. You don't have to be scared of me though, I can control that side of me now."

Kagome was shocked, but still wasn't scared. She waited for Mika to continue. "I regret all of it, killing just for fun. That side of me comes out sometimes. One of the reasons my brother hates me." Mika finished

Kagome believed everyone deserved a second chance, "Everyone deserves a second chance. I can tell you changed since then." Kagome said

"First time anyone's said that to me." Mika said, then Sakura came running in. "Mommy can I show Souta that I'm a half demon?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, give me the earring. You won't have to use it anymore." Mika said. Sakura dropped the rose shape earring into her hand and the cat ears on her head came to view, along with the purple highlights.

Kagome, being one to love the ears, thought it was so cute. Then she heard a small whimper from Sakura. "Come here Sakura, your ears hurting again?"Mika asked, Sakura jumped up and sat on Mika's lap. She rubbed the spot where a small whole in Sakura's ear was. Few moments later, Sakura was purring. "Ok mommy its better now." Sakura said and ran off to play with Souta.

"Mika, your step-father, you said he beat you. I hate asking but I don't see any thing on Sakura." Kagome said

"I took it for her, I didn't want her to put up with what I did." Mika said and took off that hat, letting Kagome see the scars on Mika's ears. Fur was growing back, but ugly scars were still there going all the way down to the base. Hanyous like her, ears were the most sensitive and didn't heal as quickly.

"They should be healed up in a few more weeks." Mika said, putting the hat back on. When they heard Souta, "Kagome! Why didn't you tell me you knew Sakura anyway!" Souta asked running into the room. "Who's she?" Souta asked

"Sakura's step mom." Mika said

"You a half demon too?" Souta asked

"Yeah so?" Mika said, and took off the cap again. "Cool! You look like Inuyasha too." Souta said

"Well I would since I'm related." Mika mumbled

"Your Inuyasha's sister! Awesome! Hey want to play a video game?" Souta asked, he could never get Inuyasha too, so why not try his sister. It might work.

"Souta do you ever think of something other then video games?" Kagome asked, obviously annoyed.

"Maybe later kid, besides Sakura is good at those games." Mika laughed, Souta ran back to his room.

"Little brothers are such a pain." Kagome mumbled

"Give the kid a break, the guys are born that way." Mika laughed

Most of the night went on, the two talking. Sakura had stayed in Souta's room, falling asleep in the top bunk. Everyone in the shrine was already asleep, well besides Mika anyway. She was outside up in a tree, listening to her C.D. player. She had all her favorite cd's. And tons of batteries for it for when she went back. She set the backpack up in the tree and jumped down. She looked up at the moon, "Well might as well see if I can transform like I used too. Might as well try." she thought.

A blue swirl of energy circled her, and she slowly changed into a dog. Black fur, spikes going along her back, scars over each eye, she was a little bigger then a normal dog, and looked a lot different. She stretched her claws out, and walked around. Jumping up into the tree, looking around.

"Looks like I still got it." she thought. She never was able to transform when he was around, so now was a good time. She could grow a lot bigger when she was fighting but for now this was good. Tail wagging she ran around. Finally after about an hour in this form, she changed back.

"Even if I go back, everyone I held close are gone. I swear Kikyo's going to pay!" Mika growled

(Early morning)

Kagome woke up as soon as the run rays entered her room, she had gotten used to getting up this early. She got changed and went downstairs, to see her mom already cooking breakfast.

"Morning Kagome, want some breakfast." Mrs. H asked

"Yeah, thanks mom. Hey seen Mika any were?" Kagome asked.

"I'm right here, needed to get some fresh air." Mika said from the door.

Soon, Souta and Sakura came racing down at the smell of food. After, they ate they got ready to leave. Souta and Mrs. H standing at the top of the steps in the well house, "Bye mom I'll see you in a few weeks." Kagome said, huge yellow backpack over her shoulder.

"Be careful, good luck." Mrs. H said.

"Ok Mika just jump in, since you and Sakura have a jewel shard you should be able to get threw." Kagome explained.

"Got it." Mika said

They all jumped in at once, Sakura hanging on to Mika for dear life. A blue aura came, and the jewel shard in her wrist started glowing as well as Sakura's, when they hit ground again. Sakura still didn't look. Mika was even afraid to look, until the scent hit her, she looked up see clear sky. For the first time in many years, she was happy again.

"It worked." Kagome laughed

Sakura dared to look, and caught the scent. "Mommy did we make it?" Sakura asked

"Sure did Sakura." Mika laughed. Mika jumped out of the well, forest greeting her sight. She put Sakura down, Mika helped Kagome out of the well. Mika took out the jewel shard from her wrist and Sakura arm.

"Kagome I can't repay ya for bring me back, but here. You need to compete the thing, here's to more to add." Mika said handing her the two shards.

"Thanks Mika, well come on want you to meet the others." Kagome said a walked a head. Kagome was surprised Inuyasha hadn't come yet. She did come back earlier then she said. Sakura jumped back on Mika's shoulder, and she ran to caught up with Kagome.

Right now, Mika stuck out as much as Kagome did as well as Sakura. She would change back into her old kimono later. She put the hat back in her pack, "Hey Kagome, who are your friends anyway?" Mika asked

"One is a monk, his name is Miroku. He is cursed with the wind tunnel in his palm, small warning Miroku is a pervert. Then there's Sango, she's a demon slayer and is looking for her brother Kohaku. Also she's after naraku to avenge her village. Then Shippo, is a fox demon. His parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers, so he travels with us." Kagome explained

"Thanks for the heads up. Cause I think they're coming." Mika said, Kagome heard her mumble under her breath and guessed that meant Inuyasha.

When a small ball of fur came running and almost knocked Kagome to the forest floor. "Kagome I'm so glad your back!" Shippo said

"I missed you too Shippo." Kagome said, Shippo turned around and saw the other person. "Hey Kagome who's she?" Shippo asked

"The name's Mika squirt." she said

"She's a friend Shippo, so what happen while I was gone?" Kagome asked

Shippo perked up, "Yesterday a bunch of demons attacked, but they ran off. It was weird though. As soon as someone came out they ran off." Shippo said.

"Where the others at?" Kagome asked

"There coming, Inuyasha seemed kinda mad though. He said something about someone's back or something." Shippo said, confused himself.

"Great." Mika mumbled. "Sakura stay with Kagome, and stand back if I know him he'll be the one to attack first." Mika said rolling her eyes.

"How do you know Inuyasha?" Shippo asked

"You'll find out soon kid." Mika said, Sakura jumped off her shoulder and stood next to Kagome. Mika sensed something from the right, her head snapped in that direction. "What bro, still scared to attack me? Even after about 50 years." Mika growled

"Wait, that's Inuyasha's sister!" Shippo yelled

"How did you know Shippo?" Kagome asked

"Kaede told us something yesterday about her, like she was a killer." Shippo said.

"Ex-Killer kid." Mika corrected.

Inuyasha jumped from the tree he was in, sending a death glare right at her. "Kagome get back, she can't be trusted." Inuyasha growled

"Well looks like you haven't changed a bit baka. If you haven't noticed I haven't killed or even tried to kill anyone!" Mika yelled

"Killers don't change, neither do traders!"Inuyasha growled

"Look I have payed for what I did then, but I still don't regret attacking that damn ice wench!" Mika growled, laughing at the last part.

She had hit the one subject that would get him over the edge. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he drew tetsusaiga. Mika threw her backpack to the ground and got her own sword ready. Kagome didn't understand how Inuyasha and Mika could hate each other, yeah she knew most of the reasons, but this seemed worse then even with Sesshoumaru.

"Well what are ya waiting for baka, afraid I'll beat your ass like last time?" Mika laughed, her sword transformed it looked like tetsusaiga with a blue shine to it. Mika explained to Sakura what is was like in these times, so Sakura wasn't scared. She was confused why her mom's brother hated her though.

"What are you waiting for!" Mika growled, then looked from the corner of her eye, "He's scared to hurt them, fine." she thought.

"Yo Kagome, go on ahead. I need to talk to Inuyasha for a sec." Mika said

Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to hurt her, but she knew Mika could handle it. She did know Inuyasha after all. "Mommy are you sure?" Sakura asked

"Mommy? She's a mother!" Inuyasha thought, the scent of the girl was half cat, so obviously she was adopted. "Go ahead Sakura, I'll be fine. Puppy over there couldn't even hurt me." Mika said.

Kagome walked to the village, knowing no one would really get hurt. She hoped anyway. Then she saw Sango and Miroku coming.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled, to caught there attention.

"Hey Kagome." Sango greeted

"Kagome, may I ask, who is Inuyasha fighting now?" Miroku asked

Before Kagome could say any thing, Shippo popped off. "It's Inuyasha's sister! The one Kaede told us about yesterday." Shippo said

"What? I thought she was sent to a different world." Sango said, obviously worried.

"Yeah, my world. She told me she's changed, she helped me out." Kagome said.

"You guys don't have to worry about me. Only kill demons now, by the way names Mika." she said jumping out of the way when Inuyasha tried to slash her in half. "Would you pay attention already!" Inuyasha growled

"Don't need to when Im fighting you." Mika laughed. The swords connected making sparks fly, "You'll pay for what you did." he growled

"If you ever took the time to listen back then you would know what happen!" Mika growled

"What excuse do you have for killing villagers!" he spat.

"I don't have one! I know it had something to do with the little wench of yours!" Mika spat

"Leave her out of this!" Inuyasha yelled

Jumping back, both ready to go at it again. "Inuyasha sit!" Kagome said.

He went crashing to the ground, and Mika amazed and entertained. "Kagome you have to teach me how to do that." Mika laughed and put her sword back.

Sango and Miroku weren't sure if they should trust her or not. Mika slung the backpack over her shoulder agin, "You guys don't have to be scared of me, but you don't have to trust me, that's your choice." She said

"Trust you! Yeah right!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up baka! You don't know who I am anymore!" she growled

Then Miroku got the perverted look in his eye, "Mika, if I may ask. Will you bare my child?" he asked

After getting whacked in the back on the head, "Hell no, you ask again I'll make sure you won't be able to have kids." she growled.

"Idiot." Shippo mumbled

"So Im guessing that's Miroku, you must be Sango. Nice to meet ya." Mika said, she heard growling from behind her.

"So Mika, what are you doing back?" Inuyasha growled

"Get away from the hell whole I was living in, baka. If you still have that damn scar on your hand you should know." Mika growled

"What could you have gone threw to be so bad?" he spat.

"Who about getting beat everyday, for about 8 years. You should know, it happen to us when we were kids. But the difference this time I had no one to help me out. Plus getting almost starved to death, and beat within an inch of my life and can't do a damn thing about it! Oh yeah I was living a paradise!" Mika growled

"You got what you deserved." he said, laughing slightly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, being rude was one thing but that was to far.

"Sure whatever you say bro, next time you get your ass beat don't look to me for help." Mika said, turning her back to him.

"Like I would need it!" Inuyasha growled

"So Mika, are you going to join us on our journey?" Sango asked

"If you guys want me too, why not." Mika said

"We could always use more help." Miroku said

"We don't need her around! Probably bring more trouble." Inuyasha said

"Well like it of not Inu Baka, I am so deal with it." Mika said

"I swear you even try to do anything.." Inuyasha growled

"I do anything then you can kill me ok." Mika growled in annoyance. This is what she hated, not even trusted by her own brother. She would try and talk to him tonight, maybe try to get threw to him. She really did miss him, when he did trust her. Mika wasn't sure if she could gain his trust back, but she was going to try.

Sakura jumped back on Mika's shoulder, looking at the others with some suspicion. Miroku and Sango still had there own concerns, if Kaede was right the wrong thing could set this girl off. Maybe the curse was already broken. Inuyasha kept a eye on her, one wrong move she was gone.

"Mika if we may ask, Kaede the village miko, told us about you. We still have yet to know what happen between you and your brother." Miroku said

"Feh, I'll explain that later. Baka over here might screw it up." she said, glaring at Inuyasha. He also wished to trust her again, but found it hard to even try. She had tried to kill Kikyo tons of times. Killed a lot of villagers. He saw the scars on her ears, and arms. He felt the pain threw the scar on his palm.

They got to the village, small talk between the small group excluding the two hanyous. Inuyasha kept close to Kagome, think Mika would try to pull the same stunt as she did with Kikyo. Mika just rolled her eyes. They got to the village, looking at Mika as they did Kagome the first time they saw her. Well she stood out a little less, but not by much.

"I got the same look the first time I came here too, don't worry about it." Kagome said

"I get weird looks anywhere I go, Im used to it." Mika mumbled

They got to Kaede's hut, when Mika almost got her head taken off by an arrow. "Speak now, what is your propose for being here?" Kaede asked harshly. Looked like she remembered her, "Kaede intend no harm to anyone, the killer you remember me as is gone." Mika said

"I will not fall victim to your trickery." Kaede said

"You really think I would attack anything with my daughter around?" Mika said

Kaede lowed her arrow, she saw that she was no killer now. "Ye go on inside, I must speak with Mika alone." Kaede said

They went inside, "That means you too Sakura." Mika said

"But mommy?"

"Go play with Shippo for a while ok." Mika said

"Ok." Sakura said and ran inside.

"Ye have changed much over the years." Kaede said

"Same goes for you." Mika said

"Ye are sure the monster will not come back? I can not risk ye destroying the village." Kaede said

"You know as much as I do, I don't know. Something set it off back then, you should know." Mika said

"Child, do you have yet to learn what set lose that monster?" Kaede asked, she knew but didn't know if the young half demon did.

"No, all I know is, it was after kikyo shot me with that damn arrow. Which I still have a scar from. Im guessing it had something to do with it." Mika said

"Yes child, you are correct. The arrow gave your demon blood power, while at the same time making your miko powers increase. You were not demon, but it was taken over. Your rage, and pain gave you more power and ye had no control." Kaede explained

"No offence to you, but your damn sister caused it then!" Mika yelled, she had always suspected it, but knowing that she was blamed for something she didn't have any control over.

"Yes child, it still lives within you but seeing you are under control now, the only was for it to break free, is if you were to get shot with a purifying arrow, to turn demon, or you emotions were to become overwhelmingly strong." Kaede said

"Well is there anyway to get rid of it?" Mika asked

"To over some the nature of the pain and rage. Whatever caused it ye have to except it." Kaede said

"Well that isn't going to be anytime soon, so I'll just have to control it then." Mika said

"Have ye told Inuyasha what really happen?" Kaede asked

"I will later, he won't listen to me if Kagome or anyone else is around." Mika said.

"Yes child, well I must check on the village. I will be back by sundown." Kaede said and walked off.

Well at least she got her to trust her again, "Now one to go." Mika thought. She walked into the hut. Shippo and Sakura were playing with Shippo's toys and running around along with Kirara.

"Why don't you guys play outside for a while, hey Shippo could ya show Sakura around the area?" Mika asked

"Yeah sure, come on Sakura." Shippo said and ran outside Kirara following close behind. "What did Kaede want to talk to you about?" Kagome asked

"Nothing much." Mika said, her brother still sending death glares from the corner he was in. Mika pulled of the small chest, andopened it. She pulled out a small bracelet with the family sign on it, it was sliver with small designs on it.

"Here bro, you lost it a while ago." Mika said throwing it over to him. "What the hell is this thing?" he asked

"Mom gave to you before she died idiot. You lost it in the last battle we had." Mika growled. Sango who was right next to her, saw the unusual rose in the chest. "Mika, this rose is beautiful." Sango said.

Mika picked it up, "Yeah, my friend gave it to me a while ago." Mika said with a sad smile, and let Sango see it.

"How can a flower live that long?" Kagome asked

"Don't know." Mika shrugged.

Sango then realized were she had seen the same rose, when they were fighting that half wolf demon. She decided not to ask, since Kaede had already confirmed it was Mika's friends. She didn't want to set off anything, Miroku had also noticed the similarity but decided to pull a well, Miroku. Sango handed the rose to Kagome, when she heard Miroku come closer.

"My dear Sango, a flowers beauty is nothing compared to yours." he said, hold on to her on hand, when his other hand wandered.

"Pervert!"

Slap

Kagome handed the rose back to mika, who put it back. "Well since I am going to be helping you guys, what is it your doing anyway?" Mika asked

"And who says your going!" Inuyasha growled

"I say, so shut up!" Mika spat

"If I may cut in, we're looking for the evil demon Naraku. He placed a curse on my family. The wind tunnel, will suck me in as it did with my father, and grandfather. Unless we defeat naraku in time." Miroku explained

"He tricked my family, along with slaying them and my village. He took my brother, Kohaku and now has him under Naraku's control. I want to avenge the demon slayers village." Sango said

"He is also after the jewel shards, and causes destruction along the lands." Kagome finished.

Obviously Inuyasha wasn't going to say anything, but Mika already knew his past after she was sent back to the future. "So Mika, what happen to you?" Sango asked

When that question came up, Inuyasha left the hut and ran off. "Might as well explain now." Mika thought.

(Flashback) (When Inuyasha and Kikyo first meet)

_Everyone was laying around lazily in the field, having nothing to do. Mika and her brother were looking for the wench again but failed. Mika had the same kinda outfit as Inuyasha, except blue color and loss at the end out the pant legs. Laying against a tree, neko demon curled up in her lap. When she noticed her brother wasn't around, she went to go look for him. _

"_Hey guys I'll be back in a minute." Mika said over her shoulder. The neko demon jumped up onto Mika's shoulder, "Not this time Shadow, watch the others ok." Mika said, petting the black kitten on her shoulder. The cat had sapphire blue eyes, star on its forehead, two tails with what looked like a fire ring around each. She jumped off mika's shoulder and ran to watch the others. _

_She walked threw the forest, when the scar on her hand started burning. She looked down at the scar, focusing on the her brother mind. She saw threw his eyes for a second, but didn't see anything. But his mind told her he was with someone. _

"_Damn it Inuyasha, what did you get into now?" Mika growled and raced off, one hand on her sword just in case. She stopped at a clearing were the scents seemed to be divided, the scar was saying to go right, so she did. That's when she caught the wenchs scent. "Don't die on me bro." Mika thought and jumped threw the trees, seeing something over the tree tops. She couldn't tell what the hell it was. She got behind a tree, making she was down wind, back to the tree to looked over to the small clearing. _

_What she saw made her get sick, Inuyasha kissing that wench kikyo! She knew this couldn't be real. Now she knew why her brother had been volunteering to spy on the miko. It had been going on for about 3 months, and Inuyasha made her promise not to go digging into his head. She promised so she didn't._

_Wench like that love her brother, yeah right. The girl was smug, acted like she knew everything. Hated half demons, and demons. If anything she would want to be with a human. "Like any man would." Mika thought. _

_She knew her brother wanted someone in his life, she couldn't blame him. Who didn't? This was just desperate, anyway you looked at it. No possible way he would act like this just to get the jewel, kill her yes but not make out with the bitch. _

"_Well bro, this is what ya been doing for those few months." Mika growled, disgust clear. Arms crossed, looked at them well mainly at Kikyo. Mika may have been part miko, she still hated this girl, just as much as the wench that sometimes followed her, not Kikyo's little sister another whacko Kinomi. _

_Each of them not looked straight at her, well when Kikyo did she was meet by a cold glare. "So wench, what are you doing with my brother anyway? I thought us half-demons were to filthy for you to be with or even around." Mika spat _

_Inuyasha still not saying much, not looking straight at her. "Well Inuyasha say something!" Mika yelled _

"_You filthy half-demon should not walk this earth, but that will be different when I use the jewel to make Inuyasha human." Kikyo said coldly. _

_Mika thought she was hearing things, "What! Inuyasha you have to kidding me! Are you serious?" Mika asked, still not saying anything he looked at the ground. "Inuyasha you hate being human as much as I do! What the hell is going on!" Mika yelled _

_Kikyo spoke for him, "He dose not want to be an outcast to both humans and demons like you and your friends. He wants to live a normal life, with me. I will be able to have a normal life, without the burden of the jewel." Kikyo said, getting an arrow ready. _

"_Inuyasha, we might be outcasts, but come on. Human, you'll be killed by the next demon that comes around. Your not alone, Im still here, and you do have friends back there. You just want to throw your demon blood and powers away for that?" Mika asked, anger still there but more saddened then angry. She knew Kikyo didn't love her brother, using him to be normal that's it. If Inuyasha had his mind set, no other way to change it. _

"_Feh, I love kikyo. I don't want to be part of you stupid group anymore sister." he growled _

_Mika felt betrayed by her own family, angry as hell, but she was going to leave without a fight this time. She turned her back and started to walk away, "Well bro I guess that promise meant nothing to you." she thought, when an arrow came flying past her head. She wasn't going to fight, but now Kikyo had one. Eyes narrowing, she spun around. _

"_You die now. SHADOW RAZOR!"_

_Five black blades, went for her. Knowing this wouldn't be the end of it, she was about to draw her sword but wanted to kill this wench with her own claws. The attack grazed Kikyo's leg, and sent dust into the air. Being able to see threw it, she charged toward Kikyo. _

_Her claws extended, and took on a metallic look. Rasing her hand up ready to take the ice wenches head off. She was punched in the jaw, she fell out of the dust cloud, blood coming from the corner of her mouth. Wiping it off, she looked threw the clearing dust she already knew how hit her. _

_Spitting out a fang, that would grow back in a few hours. "Fine bro, your choice. You want to ruin your life for that go ahead. Im not stopping you. Don't come to me when your stuck as human and she's gone. Don't go looking for me either." Mika said coldly, and ran back. Not to see her brother again almost a half a year later._

(End flashback)

"That's how it started anyway." Mika said sadly. She felt the mark on her back pulsate, she settled down and the throbbing went away. "I would kill Kikyo if I ever saw her, she's already the walking dead anyway right?" Mika asked

They just shook their heads to say yes, " Surprised her little follower didn't take the blow for her." Mika growled

"Who are you talking about?" Sango asked

"A dark miko called Kinomi. She followed Kikyo around a lot, the girl was about 15 and was a total baka, fought her more then once when I was normal." Mika growled, the little slut was worse then she had told them, but she didn't want to bring up the _other_ person that caused the pain. Mostly heartache, and the fact that he was gone.

When that thought passed, the mark pulsated again. She was fighting demon and human to keep that thing gone. "Hey Mika are you ok?" Kagome asked

"Huh? Yeah Im fine." Mika said quickly.

" So Kagome when are we going to look for the jewel shards?" Sango asked

"We should start in the morning, Miroku didn't you say the other villagers were talking about demon attacks lately?" Kagome asked

"Yes to the south of here." Miroku said

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were talking. Mika was staring off into space, when she thought she sensed something and the pain in her heart increased. Soon it was gone.

(With Inuyasha)

Sitting up in the God Tree, going threw his own thoughts it had been a good few hours since he left. Baka sister, she just had to come back and mess everything up. Jumbling up his plans for after the jewel was whole again. She would more then likely try to kill Kikyo again if he brought her back to be with him, then his thoughts stopped for a second. Did he even want to be with Kikyo anymore? I had figured out a long time ago he didn't love her anymore.

He _wanted_ to be with Kagome, but he knew she could never love him. A filthy half breed. He could use the jewel to become a full demon like he had planned in the first place, but he really didn't want to be a full demon anymore. Every time he transformed he lost his mind and couldn't remember anything.

"I don't know what to do anymore." he growled to himself.

"If you would hear me out, it might help." someone said from under the tree. He looked down, say his sister looking up. He knew she was different, her eyes said enough, but how could he trust her?

"So you going to hear me out this time bro?" Mika asked

"Feh, whatever." was his reply

She took it as a yes, best response she got out of him so far. She sat at the base of the tree, staring at the ground basically. "Inuyasha, I knew I judged things to fast back then. I should have gave the wen... I mean Kikyo another chance. I just didn't want you to get your heart broken, I knew she was just using you from the start. Yeah we all need someone in our lives sooner or later. I can't blame you for that." Mika said, Inuyasha carked on eye open and looked down at her.

"But I still don't regret attacking that wench, Kagome told me what happen after I got sent to her world. It might have been Naraku's trick, but don't you think if Kikyo trusted you enough, she wouldn't have thought it was you at all. No matter what the facts were, Im sure if I loved a guy enough I wouldn't shoot them and pin them to a tree for 50 years." Mika said, she heard a feh from him, but ignored it.

"Anyway as I was saying, when I attacked you the last time I wasn't normal. I wasn't able to think straight, seeing your friends die and thinking your brother helped well it wasn't easy. I should have thought it threw first, but seeing them gone and thought you hated me I felt alone. When I turned into that monster, it was kinda my fault letting my emotions run rapid." Mika explained, when her brother jumped down and was sitting next to her. Listening to her for the first time in a while.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked

"When Kikyo shoot me with that arrow, it set off something. It powered my demon blood as well as my miko blood. I didn't look like I transformed, and I knew what went on around me, but I had no control of the blood lust my demon wanted. My miko blood thought, if I did something like I did it would give me enough power to bring my friends back. I listened, and you know what happen." Mika explained, the only response she got was Inuyasha's ears twitching back and forth.

"Now that I am back, I want to try and put things straight. After getting beat for eight years, it put things in line." Mika laughed sadly, making sure the scars on her ears were noticeable. Inuyasha's own ear went flat against his skull. He didn't even like his ears being touched, let alone be sliced like that.

"Who did that to you?" Inuyasha asked, just above a whisper. She looked over at him, thinking she was hearing things again.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha, so think you'll be able to trust me again? Or still think I'm a mindless killer?" Mika asked

Mika was telling the truth, Inuyasha could tell. He wanted to trust the only family that didn't want to kill him. He trusted her once, and it was him that really turned on her. So why not give her a second chance. There were only to people he acted normal around, without hiding his emotions. His mother, and sister.

A small smile went across his face, (amazing isn't it) "I guess I don't have a choice, I missed my best friend anyway." he said

Mika was overjoyed to say the least, she got him in a half hug. "Yes I got my best friend back!" she said happily.

"Feh." was all Inuyasha said, still had a small smile on his face. When his expression went serious. "Mika, really who beat you for so long?" he asked

"The stupid bastered I had to live with, I would have fought back but he would of exposed my secret and Sakura's. I got him back, before I left." Mika shrugged.

"Who says I will let him get away with his life?" Inuyasha growled

"Settle Inuyasha, can't kill people in that time or else I would have." Mika said, "Now come on you don't want the others to worry about you."

(I deticate this chapter to all my faithful reviewers! And my two best friends Hana and Dara. As well as my one-chan. Anyway yes Mika is me so this is how i see Kikyo (EVIL!) Im sure a lot of other people see the same so i also deticate this chapter to them. So tell me if this is good so far. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	4. Chapter 4

From Darkness to Light

(Chapter 4)

Walking back, as the siblings were walking back without fighting for once. Mika was staring at the clear skies, and enjoyed the clean air again. "Hey Mika, who's the little girl anyway?" Inuyasha asked

"Found her when I was about 12 in Kagome's time, she's around 8. She's is also from this time, but I don't know if her real parents are alive or not." Mika said, then got a evil idea. "So bro, since that ice wench is dead and gone. Im guessing you like Kagome." Mika laughed

"Huh what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked nervously

"Don't give me that crud! You love Kagome, simple. I can't only see it, but sense it too." Mika said

"Ha! Yeah right! No matter how much you don't like it I still love kikyo!" he growled

"You are such a bad liar! You feel like you owe something to that ice wench, you never loved her you baka. But its different with Kagome, I can see the changes she's made. Just say it!" Mika said

Suddenly his bangs covered his eyes, sighing to herself she had an idea of what was going on. "Ok Bro, what's up?" Mika asked

"Even _if_ I did it wouldn't matter anyway, she had Kouga or Hobo or whatever that guys name is. Why in the hell would she love a half breed?" Inuyasha growled

Laughing slightly to herself, " What the hell is so funny!" Inuyasha yelled

"Well, look at this way. You are seeing something that you didn't with that wench. And by the way I still hate her." Mika added

"You just going to have to deal with it." Inuyasha said

"Who says Im going to?" Mika asked

"I say so." Inuyasha said

"Who says I'll listen to you bro." she laughed

"If you go and try to kill her, I swear.." Inuyasha growled

"Who said I was going to?" Mika asked

"Who said you wouldn't?" Inuyasha growled

"Oh yeah good point, hey she's already dead so what's the big deal. Its not like any one else would follow the wench." Mika said, she looked from the corner of her eye to see Inuyasha reaction, kinda forgetting the conversation she had with Kagome about his little promise. She caught that look again. "What stupid promise did you make this time!" Mika yelled

"I owe her my life, when Naraku is dead I'm going with her to hell." Inuyasha said, just loud enough for Mika to hear.

"YOU WHAT!" she yelled, and it echoed threw the forest. "Are you freaking nuts! Go with her to hell! Hello earth to Inuyasha, you have a life to live! You are NOT supposed to give it up! She is supposed to be dead, your not! You got a second chance, as well as I did! You don't see me following anyone to hell! You owe her nothing, avenge her death fine, put her to rest ok, BUT NOT FOLLOWING HER TO FREAKING HELL!" Mika yelled, but was knocked out of her thoughts when a scent hit her like a brick.

Looking around, to at least pinpoint were it was coming from. She saw a jewel shard as well. "That scent, it couldn't be? It can't be." she thought, the normal pain in her heart came back.

"Inuyasha, please tell me I'm not the only one that can caught that scent?" she asked shakily, the mark on her back burning.

Inuyasha already knew, and knew if he didn't do something quick his sister would go nuts. Since the certain person was under Naraku's control. "Great make things even worse!" he thought. He was slightly less worried when the scent faded. "Naraku is messing with her head." Inuyasha thought.

When the scent faded, the burning still went on. Bangs covering her eyes, trying to get ride of the voice in her head. Inuyasha swore he saw the killers eyes and same evil smile. That faded soon enough. When she was normal again.

"Yo Mika you ok?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, Im ok." she said, " Well I guess I can't say much about you living in the past bro, cause it seems I can't get away from it either. Well at least you still have some future ahead." she said sadly

Not being one to be the helpful kinda talker he really didn't know what to say, "Feh, well get over it and come on already." he said crossing his arms and walked a head

"Yeah, yeah I heard ya." Mika said, and caught up with him. Well at least he tried once in a while to help. Like most guys, not really good at that kinda stuff. She wasn't sure if that was a trick, or her mind was going overtime. "Or maybe Im just desperate, and my heart is still hoping for him to come back. Stupid emotions bring nothing but pain." she thought bitterly. "I guess I'm just as bad as Inuyasha, I shouldn't be so hard on him with the kikyo thing. Even if it is totally different, I know what its like to loss someone you love." she thought.

"Hey Inuyasha, sorry for being hard on ya about the kikyo thing. I was serious on what I said though. Don't let the chance at happiness slip threw your fingers." Mika said

They got back to the village when the sun was setting, both smelling food. "Hey Mika, when are ya going to change out of that future stuff anyway?" he asked

"I will tonight, don't worry about it." she said, she looked over at the highest hill in the village, the one she had started the fight. She knew she really didn't want to bring this up but, might as well.

"Hey Inuyasha, the last time I was that thing. When I attacked here, are ya still well mad at me for that?" she asked

"It wasn't really you I guess, try anything like that again then I won't go easy on ya." Inuyasha said

"I don't want ya too, kill me if I do become that." she said, then a little girl came tackling Mika down, " Hi to you too Sakura." Mika laughed. Sakura now had on a black pants, and purple kimono top with a light red outline of a sakura flower on the back. "Look what lady Kaede gave me." she said excitedly.

"Yeah you look like your from here now." Mika laughed, and Sakura jumped onto her shoulder. "Oh by the way, Inuyasha you never really got a introduction from Sakura did ya? Well Sakura this is my brother, Inuyasha." Mika said.

"Hi, are you still mad at mommy?" Sakura asked innocently

"No kid." Inuyasha said

"Yay! Mommy dose that mean you won't be sad anymore?" Sakura asked, she saw how Mika acted sometimes when she was down about her past. Or woke up in the middle of the night to see her mother crying or looking at items from the past. Sakura was hoping this fixed everything.

"Yeah, you could say that." Mika lied, her brother was only a small part of what got her down. "Well come on, lets go."

When they got in front of Kaede's hut, Shippo came running out. "Finally, come on foods ready!" Shippo said and ran right back in.

After everyone was done, Shippo and Sakura went outside again. All noticing no tension between the two half-demons. "Inuyasha, it looks like you and your sister are at an understanding now." Miroku said

"Yeah, not a _total_ understanding but close enough. He doesn't hate me anymore." Mika laughed, the "total" part being the whole kikyo thing.

"Feh." Was all he got out of Inuyasha.

"That's great. I'm glad things are patched up." Kagome said

Then Inuyasha felt something on his neck. Smack. "Myoga, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled

"Master Inuyasha, glad to see all is well. I heard rumors, of "Shadow Killer" returning. Many of the demons had already fled." Myoga said

"Demons still scared of me huh?" a voice behind him laughed. Turning around, seeing her, almost gave the old demon a heart attack. "L...Lady Mika. What a surprise." Myoga said nervously

"You don't have to worry about me, jeez. Please would you drop the damn nickname already." Mika growled.

"Of coarse Lady Mika, I never once doubted you. I always knew you had no control of that thing. I'm so glad your back." Myoga said, bowing.

Mika rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah." she mumbled

He hopped over to her shoulder, "As well as it seems you have made amends with Master Inuyasha. Well now I must take my leave." Myoga said and hopped away.

"Surprised to see the old flee is still alive." Mika said

"He's always running away from danger, that's why he's still alive." Inuyasha mumbled

Night went on, nothing much. Small talk, was about it. Shippo and Sakura had fallen asleep almost as soon as they got in. Everyone had fallen asleep, Inuyasha half asleep anyway. Mika got up grabbing her backpack in the corner and got ready to walk out, "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked

"I stick out right now, might as well wear what I used to in this time right?" Mika said

"You know a lot of people will notice." he said

"Let them, like I care. Already call me a fifthly hanyou anyway, might as well let people no I'm not going to kill them." Mika said and walked out.

She got to the hill that over looked the village, the same one were the monster was last seen. The field behind her, where the monster was first released.

(Flashback)

"_Damn it!" Mika yelled, tears falling. _

_She was holding on to the lifeless body of her friend, the one she had loved since she had meet him. All her others friends, dead laying in pools of there own blood. Arrows sticking out of their chests. Koro, he was still alive but hardly. _

"_Please don't die on me! You're the only one I have left. I love you to much to let you go." she cried. A clawed finger wiped her tears away, "Don't cry, please. I won't leave you, I'll always be with you I promise. Just remember I love you and I always will." he said, and placed a white and blue rose behind her ear. _

_Then he went limp, "Koro! Koro! Please, you can't die. You're the only one that I had left." she cried, and held him closer to her. Tears never creasing, suddenly a huge pain of anger set her off. _

_She laid him down, she stood straight up. Her soul was broken, her heart shattered. She knew who did this, she knew who was to blame. Her fists clenched, and bangs covering her eyes sheran towards the murders scent. Only if she hadn't left! If only she had just stayed, she could have a least died with him! _

_Coming to the clearing, she saw her. Acting as if she had done nothing wrong, "Kikyo! You. You killed my friends didn't you!" Mika yelled, a murderous growl came. _

"_So what if I did, I just got rid of the vermin of this land." Kikyo said _

_Kikyo was soon pinned to a tree, by her neck. Mika had one hand around her neck claws digging in, "You had no right to kill them. They didn't do anything to you! They were the only family I had! You first took my brother away, then you took my friends and the one I loved. I will not let you live!" Mika growled, her claws dug into Kikyo's neck. _

"_Get away from her!" A voice yelled, and hit Mika in the side. Her back hitting a tree. Mika's eyes flashed red, "Inuyasha, you protect a murder. That killed everyone that I held dear to me! Why should I let her live! Why don't I show you what its like to lose someone you love!" Mika yelled. Her aura flaming, all her other wounds from an earlier battle did not slow her down. _

_She went for Inuyasha first, seeing if he was still able to move she wouldn't be able to get to Kikyo. Mika was blinded by her emotions, aimlessly trying to hit him. When her back was to Kikyo an arrow struck her, above the heart. _

_Something in Mika snapped, her eyes narrowed almost looking like Sesshoumaru, what looked like black eye shadow came to view, and the scars on the right side of her face also came to the other side. She wanted blood, not just anyone's. Letting out all the energy she had, she blasted her brother and the wench. Inuyasha took the chance and got out of there, with Kikyo. _

_Standing in the middle of the clearing, her eyes never changed. Ripping the arrow out, a murderous laugh came from her. "So they don't want to pay huh? Wonder what would happen if I made other villages pay." she laughed _

_From there one countless villagers feel at her feet, many lives lost for no reason. _

(End of flashback)

Tears had made there way to her. "Koro, I miss you so much. Iva, Tora, Ray, Ryuu, Kimsune, Shadow. I miss all of you. Why did you have to die?" she asked herself. Ever time she thought about it, it hit her hard. She would never see them again.

Looking over the village again, she remembered the last day she was here.

(Flashback)

_The hanyou now known as Shadow Killer stood on a cliff, over looking the village the was her intended target. The men of the village stood at the entrance with any weapon they could get there hands on. The leader stood in front, shaking_. _"This is going to be to easy." she thought, and decided to play with there heads first. Running down the face of the cliff, "Get ready men!" _

_When it looked like she was coming head on, she seemed to disappear. "Were did it go?" one of the men asked. _

_When a dull sickening thud was heard, and the body of a man was thrown in front of the army, four claw marks going across the mans back. "You looking for me." a demonic voice laughed _

_The men turned to see, the monster blood on her claws. Cracking them, taking pleasure in the fell of blood on her claws. The rest of the men, never stood a chance, one swip of her claws and half of them were dead. _

_Now _s_tanding in the middle of a village, fire was set to all the huts. All the villagers dead. Besides a very select few. Walking threw, checking to see if anyone was still alive. She heard whimpering, from a collapsed hut. Throwing the ruble aside she saw a young girl, curled up waiting to die. _

_She would have killed her, but she looked so much like her one friend, Tora. She remembered her brothers village was the next one over. She soon found use for this girl. _

"_Stand up!" she ordered. _

_Shakily_ _getting_ _up, she looked in fear. "Do not fear young one, I don't intend to kill you. If you do something for me." Mika said _

"_W...what do you want from me?" the young girl asked. _

"_The village over those mountains, go there. Go to the hanyou and miko of the village. Tell them I'm coming. As well as to be prepared." Mika said, while looking over the mountains. _

_Noticing the girl had yet to move, "GO!" Mika yelled. _

_The young girl scurried off, running for her life. "Well brother, this will all end in a few short days." Mika thought evilly. _

_A few days later, Kikyo was tending to the village while Inuyasha watched from the trees. When a young girl, bloody and burned came running up to them. Kikyo caught her before she collapsed. _

"_Young one, what has happened?" Kikyo asked _

"_Shadow Killer, she attacked my village. She told me to come to you, as a warning. She's coming." the young girl cried. _

_Inuyasha had jumped down, hearing about his sister. The final battle with them was coming soon. _

_A few days later, Inuyasha and Kikyo stood ready. No one else with them. While Mika stood on the hill over looking the village. Laughing. Arms crossed, evil still remained in the eyes. "Now Kikyo, you'll pay for what they did to them." Mika said to herself. _

_Drawing her sword, a black energy circled it. "Shadow Rage!" _

_Black energy shot out, ripping threw the earth as it went. _

_(End of flashback)_

Holding her head down, she looked across the village. The one she threatened over 50 years ago. "After that first attack, I can barley remember anything. Only thing I remember is the rage and pain. Wanting to kill Kikyo for what she did to my friends. I wasn't even sure if she was the one that did it. The last thing I remember, I jumped out or the way of bro's attack, when I saw that arrow come at me, I finally gained control again. Then I woke up in the future." Mika thought.

For the first time in a while, the mark didn't pulsate on her back when she thought about all of this. When she thought of Koro though, it all came back and hard. The day he died, he had said he loved her. They had been idiots not saying anything, finally when they did it was already to late. If he was looking out for her from death, how could he love something that took so many innocent lives, for no reason.

She silently got the rose and a crescent moon shaped necklace. Last things she had of him. This was her problem, she had no one to talk to about this. One person was there, and he wasn't the sentimental type. Sakura didn't understand. What other person was there? Kikyo.

"Yeah right, I'll kill her first. Like it would be a big change." she said to herself.

Looking up at the full moon, only more memories came back. For the first time in the last few years, she let her tears fall freely.

"What in the hell are you crying about now?" a harsh voice asked

"Well bro, coming back brought a few memories back I just wanted to forget. Now matter how much you said you hated him, I still had feeling for him. Like I said bro, I can't say much about you bro cause Im still living in the past myself. One difference though, you have a future you can make, I don't. I really don't think his reincarnation will be jumping threw any well." she said, laughing at the last part.

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder, "You didn't think I saw that, Im not stupid ok. Some things you couldn't help anyway." he said

"Since when were you so understanding bro? Its weird on you." Mika laughed

"Feh, now are you going to stay out here all night? Don't want demons taking your head off." Inuyasha said

"I can still fight demons you know, I might have been only fighting humans for the past 8 years. Being in a gang, I kept up on fighting." Mika said

"What the heck is a gang anyway?" Inuyasha asked

Mika rolled her eyes, "Bunch of friends that watch out for each other, and fight daily. Some are out to kill, mine wasn't we just watched out for people. You don't want to get on there bad side though." she explained

"Whatever, just make sure you get back alive ok." he said and started walking back.

"Thanks for worrying so much." she said sarcastically, and walked farther into the forest.

A few minutes later, she looked like she was from this time. She wore an outfit like her brothers, but a dark blue color. Under that, black sleeveless shirt. Plus it withstood acid, ice, and some fire. The ends of the pant legs were loose, plus if was a little more tighter. Sword at her side, she looked normal well for this time period.

The rose behind her ear, and the necklace on. To the older villagers that did survive what she did, well first site and they would be gone. "Well might as well face them." she thought, and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Just in case she were to go to the future again, might as well keep it.

She got back to Kaede's hut, slipped in without waking anyone up. Sitting in the corner, sword leaning against her shoulder.

(With Naraku)

Kagura leaned against the doorframe, "Naraku, the dark miko is here." she said

"Good, bring her here." Naraku ordered.

Kagura walked out without saying anything, she walked up to a old hag that looked like a witch. Gray hair, bony fingers, wrinkled skin, the whole thing. (Yes like the other dark miko who's name I can't think of at the moment.) Rags for cloths, looked like she was knocking on deaths door.

"Ok come on you old hag." Kagura said, "What dose Naraku want with this witch?"

Walking the old hag to where Naraku was Kagura left, "Come in, I have a offer you might like." Naraku said

"What do you want with me Naraku?" she asked

"I can give you internal youth, and give you someone you have been chasing after." naraku said

"How do you know me?" the old hag asked

"You are Kinomi yes? The one who followed Kikyo, one who hated Inuyasha's sister. Am I right?" Naraku asked

"How do you know what I want?" Kinomi yelled

Naraku looked to the back of the room, "Koro, show our friend you are still among the living." Naraku said

The old woman almost had a heart attack, she could sense that he was under a spell. She didn't care. "Give me my youth, and we shall talk." Kinomi said

Naraku summoned a shadow demon, it raised its claws and black energy circled the old woman. Steadily she started to look younger again, when the energy died down. She looked like she did 50 years ago. Straight black hair going down her back, cold brown eyes. A lot of village boys would do anything to be with her.

Her outfit was a tight black top, and a very tight mini skirt that was a little above her knees. Something you normally wouldn't see in that time. Bow and arrows across her back.

"Now you have to do something for me." Naraku said

"What is it you want of me?" she asked

"You got the two things you want, now I want you to attack Inuyasha and the rest of his pathetic friends. You will be the leader of your old enemies friends, all under your control." Naraku said

"Fine, I'll do what you want. Only if I kill Mika myself." Kinomi said, she saw Koro visible stiffen up. "You are sure they do not remember her?" Kinomi asked

"I am sure, as long as you don't let the spell that holds their memories break. Do not fail me, or I'll make sure you pay." Naraku said

"I will not fail Naraku, you can be sure." Kinomi said, evil smile coming across her face. In a flash of light, she was gone along with the other possessed half demons.

(Early morning)

Everyone woke up to the smell of food, Kagome sat up. She stretched out, and looked around. "Kagome your up! You have to try some of the stuff Mika made! Its great!" Shippo said happily.

"Its ok." Inuyasha mumbled

"You've been inhaling it for the past 30 minutes bro." Mika laughed. He didn't say much, just went back to eating again. Sakura walked up to Kagome, handing her some. "Thanks Sakura." Kagome said

After everyone was done, they had talked Inuyasha into staying one more day. With a few "sits", and the normal argument. Sakura and Shippo had went to play with the village kids, since Shippo had already made friends with the village kids, they made friends with Sakura easy.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree some where, still fuming more then likely. Kagome was helping Kaede, Sango and Miroku where relaxing knowing the next few days would be tiring. Mika was leaning against the hut, looking around. Mid-day, she got up walked around, and seemingly attracting a lot of attention. Hearing the village men, whispering as she walked by.

"Who is this wench?" one mad whispered.

"She looks much like Inuyasha, it must be a tricking hanyou whore." one man said

Her head lowered, maybe it wasn't that good to be back. One of the few reasons she didn't live in the village back then. Inuyasha was respected there, he protected them for a long time had the forest named after him. She was just another lowly hanyou that everyone hated.

She turned around and leaped into the forest, "Now I know why Inuyasha spends so much time here." she thought. Walking an unknown path, just getting away form the village. Yeah they had every right, if they knew who she used to be, then she couldn't really blame them. Now though, they didn't even know.

"I guess I'll never get away from it." she said to herself. "Looks like the heartless side of me has to come out, or I'll go nuts."

"What's up with you?" Inuyasha asked from up in a tree.

"Oh hey bro, nothing some crap I had to put up with before." she said and sat at the base.

"What would that mean?" he growled

"What do you think? Getting called a "hanyou whore" along with other things. Your respected there in some ways, Im not." she shrugged.

A louder growl came from him, "Why in the hell are you putting up with that!" Inuyasha yelled

"It wouldn't mattered if I yelled my freaking head off, they wouldn't care. I don't even try." Mika said

Another growl came, "Hell if I'm going to let it happen. If they want their lives they will shut up." Inuyasha said to himself and jumped down. Mika looked at him, confused for a second.

"Come on, I'll make sure they keep there mouths shut." he said, arms crossed.

Mika remembered something like this happening before, except it was the other way around. "Bro really, it doesn't matter anyway." she said

"Hell if it doesn't come on, I'm not going to stand around while they're making jokes about you." he growled

A small smile went to her, she got up and walked up next to him. "So you are the big softie I remember huh bro?" Mika laughed

"Feh, shut up and come on." he said

Rolling her eyes she ran to caught up with him, "You know you don't have to act around me, you never did before."

"Feh." was all she got out of him. Sighing, she guessed the whole Kikyo turning on him had everything to do with the emotion hiding, and being a guy in general. "Bro I'm not going to pin ya to a freaking tree for 50 more years, so ease up. I know not easy, but you have to learn to deal, that's how I put up with that thing I had to live with. Sometimes, emotions are a weakness I know, sometimes they save your life though." Mika said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah right, we don't need emotions. There just in the damn way all the time." Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha the one I loved died in my arms, in front of me. I know what its freaking like ok." she growled

"Then you know how much of a pain they are!" he yelled

Mika was caught, he had a point. She wouldn't have killed, but then again she would have never felt like she did. "Yeah, they are a pain sometimes. Other times though, you will be glad that you do have them. Unlike fluffy." Mika said, laughing at the last part. "Bro you never really loved that ice wench, it was more like you knew how she felt. You where lonely, so was she. You thought you could fix that and be together with the jewel. All she would have done, was leave you bro. That's why I was so hard on her, I already knew. I didn't want that to happen. You were to good for that. No matter what you think about yourself, I always saw ya as a best friend, and a great fighter. Dad had nothing on you I can say that much."

Inuyasha looked over at her, she was one of the few that knew he wanted to surpass his father in power. So did she. What she said it made sense, after he thought she betrayed him there was no guilt right after. Only after she came back, saying he owed her his life. "Only one that really makes me feel like I'm worth something is Kagome." he thought

Kagome had said tons of times he was strong, the one time she said that she loved him as a half demon. Memories went threw his mind. Unknown to him, Mika was looking herself. Inuyasha heard her laugh, "What's so damn funny?" he growled

"Never told me Kagome kissed ya before." she laughed, he turned blood red. "Would you stop doing that!" he yelled, fist clenched.

"Only way to get things out of you. You two look kawaii together anyway." Mika said

Inuyasha turned even more red, if that was possible. "Shut up about it already!" he yelled

"Fine, fine." Mika laughed

When a wolfs scent caught Inuyasha's nose. Growling low he saw a tornado coming his way. Good thing Kagome wasn't here. Mika thought she had caught that scent before, "Its almost like Koro's. Must be his half brother he told me about." Mika thought sadly.

When the tornado stopped in front of them, Inuyasha was ready to draw is sword. "Hey mutt face, were is _my_ woman at?" Kouga said.

"Kagome is not yours!" Inuyasha growled

"Really who says!" Kouga yelled, getting in Inuyasha's face.

"I say!" Inuyasha yelled and got right back in his face.

"Yo! A little lost here." Mika growled

"Great another mutt." Kouga mumbled

"Who are you calling a mutt!"Mika yelled ,if he was Koro's brother he was nothing like him. "The names Mika, what problem do you have with my brother anyway?"

"Mutt face has a sister!" Kouga asked, he personally only knew of his brother.

"Yes he does retard, hey what's your name anyway?" Mika asked

"Why should I tell you!" Kouga yelled

Mika rolled her eyes, she really didn't want to bring it up. "Cause maybe I might have known your half brother idiot. So if I am right, your Kouga." Mika said

"Half brother?" Inuyasha wondered.

"How would you know him?" Kouga laughed

"I know him better then you do, I can already tell your nothing like Koro. If you must really know, he died 50 years ago." Mika said sadly.

"Good, he was worse then mutt over here." Kouga said, crossing his arms. Inuyasha even backed up a little, oh boy he was in for it. Mika's eyes changed dangerously. Aura flared, scaring Kouga a little bit.

"Wolf your in for it big time now." Inuyasha laughed. Kouga looked at him, distracted long enough Mika let her fist fly. Connecting with his jaw, sending him flying. Crashing into a tree. Not giving enough time to react, she was holding hin up by the armor. Eyes that Kouga would recognize, "Look here wolf, you insult him like that again. I will have your head." she growled, murderous eyes staring at him, evil grin on her face.

"You!" Kouga spat

A sicker smile came to her, "So you remember me huh? I'm touched, so then you also must know that I won't hesitate to kill you!" she laughed pushing him farther into the tree. Inuyasha was really enjoying this. When he caught how his sisters eyes looked, it worried him.

"I will take those shards from your legs, and I won't be gentle about it!" Mika yelled

"Surprised any brother of mine would like you!" Kouga said.

Eyes narrowing impossible more, she threw him across the clearing into a tree again. When she went after him again, Inuyasha grabbed her by the arms. Eyes still narrowed, "Mika snap out of it!" Inuyasha yelled

She stopped struggling, shaking her head like crazy. "What happen?" she asked

"You went nuts on wolf over there." Inuyasha said, letting her go. Then she remembered, growling looking over at the knocked out wolf demon. "Surprised I didn't kill him." she said, cracking her claws.

"Wish you did." Inuyasha said, when he smelt kagome coming. Kagome saw Kouga like he was, thinking it was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! What did you do to Kouga!" Kagome yelled

"I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha yelled back. By some miracle, Kouga gained consciousness. Taking Kagome's hands in his, "Kagome, how had mutt been treating you?" Kouga asked

"I'm fine Kouga, thanks." Kagome said nervously

"So that's why bro hates him so much." Mika thought. Kouga's last words though kept on going threw her head.

"Skip to the point wolf, why are you here?" Mika spat, clearly she didn't like this guy. It took a lot to get that monster out, she had fought his tribe once. Killed a few weaklings and left.

It looked like the flee bag remembered.

"Not that its any of your business, but I came for Kagome's help." Kouga said

"What do you need help with wolf breath, and if Kagome is going anywhere I'm going to got it!" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome said under her breath. Inuyasha meet up with his old friend. "What do you need my help with Kouga?" Kagome asked

"Well it looks like, mutts sister was a little off thinking her friends were dead." Kouga said.

(Major cliffy! But can i ask people one thing WHY IS NO ONE READING MY STORY BESIDES MY LOYAL REVIEWERS! Anyway tell me what you think and please REVIEW!)


	5. Chapter 5

From Darkness to Light

(Chapter 5)

Mika turned paler then a ghost, "Your friends are taking on your traits wench. They have been attacking my pack for the past two days. I think there using jewel shards." Kouga said

One minute Kouga was standing in front of Kagome, the next her was pinned against a tree. Mika freely let out the other side of her, that side could torture. "Tell me now wolf, how do you know its them! Or is this some sick joke for what I did to your pathetic wolf pups over 50 years ago!" she growled

Tring to use the powers of the jewels in his leg, he tried to kick her. She caught it, "Your going to have to do better then that. Now if you want to get out of here alive, then give me some proof that's it them." Mika spat.

Kouga laughed in her face, "What's so funny!" she yelled

"I don't think you want to see him again, even if he is alive. He has some wench with him all the time." Kouga laughed

Eyes narrowing, rage was sent out. He had to be lying! "Your lying, he told me how he felt when he died! He wouldn't do that." she yelled.

"Why would I have to lie about that! I can see why he picked the other wench though. Least it's a full blooded human instead of half." Kouga laughed. That snapped threw the last barrier. She kicked him hard enough to out power him, smashing threw two trees. Her claws started glowing, Inuyasha might had wanted Kouga dead, now though not the time. She let the attack fly right at him.

It hit, a sinister smile on her face. Once again she was stopped, "Damn it sis snap out of it! You don't want to be this again!" Inuyasha growled

While Kagome ran over to check on Kouga, it seemed that he had jumped out of the way just it time. Landing in front of the still restrained hanyou, eyes still narrowed. "Wolf back off, or I will let her kill you." Inuyasha warned.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with her?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"That thing is still in her! Wolf over here set it loose! See what you do baka!" Inuyasha yelled, started to lose his grip.

"Hey don't look at me, I just told her what I saw ok! Not my fault she fell for my idiot brother. Now he's with someone else, big deal." Kouga said

Kagome was tried of Kouga now, which happened only a few times. "Kouga! Look we'll help you, but stop talking like that!" Kagome yelled.

Kouga was taken back for a second, "Fine." Kouga mumbled

Mika got one hand few and swiped at him, grazing his arm. Inuyasha got his grip back. "Wolf if you don't back off, she's going to take your head off!" Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, I'll meet you guys there." Kouga said, and ran off in a cyclone again. Mika's aura settled, her scent went back to normal. She stopped struggling. "Mika are you ok?" Kagome asked, she saw Mika's eyes, they were normal but they looked so broken.

"You can let go of me bro, I want do anything." Mika said lowly.

He let her go, "Are you ok?" Kagome asked again. A sad laugh escaped her, "Yeah, I'll be ok. Well come on, lets get the others and go. If anything I want to know if my friends are ok." Mika said, head down she walked ahead. When she was out of ear range where she couldn't hear anything, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"Who was Kouga talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

Growling low himself, "Her friends were killed over 50 years ago, one was closer then the others. It's the same thing that made her turn in the first place." Inuyasha explained "We have to go after them anyway, if they have jewel shards we have to get them."

Inuyasha got Kagome on his back, and ran towards the village. "Inuyasha I can walk you know!" Kagome yelled

"You would take to long, we don't have all day." Inuyasha said, and landed right in front of the hut. Miroku came over, "Inuyasha, I sensed Kouga's aura a little while ago was it him?" Miroku asked

"Yeah, we have to help the wolf out with some demons that have shards." Inuyasha said, "Now come on lets get going before he gets the shards himself."

Kirara ran up and transformed, "Hey where are we going?" Shippo asked running up.

"You'll find out when we get there runt." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome gave him a warning glare, "Hey Sango, Miroku, can Sakura ride with you?" Mika asked

"Yeah sure." Sango said.

Shippo and Sakura sat on Kirara's head, while Sango and Miroku got on. "Ok come on already, I want to make it there by sundown!" Inuyasha yelled, and ran ahead. Kirara took to the skies, Mika behind her brother and Kagome.

"Inuyasha why are you helping Kouga anyway?" Sango asked

"I'm not helping the wolf, we're going for the jewel shards. Nothing else. I won't help that baka, even if my life depended on it." Inuyasha growled

"What do you think the real reason is Miroku?" Sango asked, knowing the hanyou enough.

"I'm not sure Sango." Miroku said.

Mika had caught up, still stuck in a daze though. Kouga, he had to be lying. There was know way, the rose behind her ear symbolized that. She remembered what he told her about them a while back,

(Mini Flashback)

_A young half wolf demon sat on top of a hill_,_ holding to roses in his hand. His parents gave them to him the day they died. One for was when he knew who he would spend the rest of his life with someone. They were called wolf roses, they lived as long as the love did. Died when it was gone. He knew who, but not so sure if she felt in anyway the same. _

"_Hey Koro what you doing out here?" Mika asked sitting next to him. A small blush came to him. _

"_Just thinking, that's all." he said _

_Mika saw the roses, he always had those things. "Hey what's with the flowers anyway?" Mika asked _

"_Something my parents gave me a long time ago." Koro said_

"_What are they for? There has to be a reason your keeping those things." Mika said _

"_My mom and dad said, when I get older and I ah... choose a mate." he started and turned red, " They said to give one of these to whoever it was, and it shows if the love is still there." he said _

"_Uh, did you have a mate in mind? Or no?" Mika asked nervously, turning red herself. He turned a deeper red. "Well, I kinda do, but this "someone" I'm not really sure if she feels the same or not." Koro said nervously. _

_Not wanting to know the answer, fearing it wasn't her. Even if they were to young by demon law, one more year that was it. They were almost 15, but still."Hey you two come on its late!" someone yelled behind them. After that, nothing was said on the subject._

(End of mini flashback)

"Kouga has to be wrong, he has to be." Mika said to herself, and picked up speed. If he was alive, how? She saw him die. It had been 50 years, if any of them where alive why hadn't she ever ran into them. "There's something more to this." she thought, and a dull pain returned to her heart getting worse with each step.

"When are we going to get to the wolfs den?" Mika growled

"If we go all night, by morning." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha we are not going all night, we need rest you know." Kagome said, getting annoyed all ready.

"Fine wench, don't blame me if the wolf gets killed." Inuyasha said

"Hope he dose." Mika said under her breath.

"Lady Mika, you seem to have some problems with Kouga. What happen?" Miroku asked

"Feh, stupid wolf. 50 years ago, I attacked his pack once. He was giving me trouble, I killed the weaker part of the mutts. I left before I did any real damage. Plus a friend of mine a while back, well he was Kouga's half brother, Kouga made comment I couldn't let by without hurting the guy." Mika growled at the last part.

Sango looked back at Miroku, "Maybe we should tell her." Sango whispered.

"Yes, it seems Inuyasha has yet too." Miroku said, "Lady Mika, I think you must know of something that happened the day before you and Lady Kagome came back." Miroku started

"What would that be?" Mika asked, looking at him with curiosity.

"6 half demons, and one demon came to attack. One we could not see clearly, but we could see dragon wings, and a weapon like a boomerang with blades on each side. I suspect the demon let out an attack that looked like blue flames. Another used an attack called "Dragon Rage", after that," Miroku hesitated then, seeing the reaction already. Decided to go on, "A half wolf demon attacked Inuyasha, a rose much like the one you have, behind his ear. As well as two powerful swords." Miroku finished.

Mika's eyes were already mostly blank, "T...that was him, it was them. No one else knew those attacks." she said lowly. She knew before they died they had something against Inuyasha for what he did, but attack like that there was no way. "Tell me was there any other aura you sensed! They wouldn't just attack, I didn't even know they were alive! Someone has to be controlling them some how." Mika yelled

"There wasn't anyone else there." Inuyasha said, "They weren't the walking dead either, the scents were the same. Besides Naraku's scent anyway."

After hours of running, the sun started to set. When it was completely dark, Kagome had convinced Inuyasha to stop for the night. "Stupid wench, the sooner we get there, the better chance to get the shards!" Inuyasha yelled

"We can't go in the dark!" Kagome yelled back. "Feh fine!" Inuyasha growled and went up into a tree. Sakura ran over to her mother, "Mommy, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy now." Sakura said worriedly.

"I'm just worried Sakura. Don't worry about it." Mika said

"Mommy, can I listen to your music thing Lee gave you?" Sakura asked

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mika asked, Sakura dug threw her backpack and pulled out a light blue i-pod. "Lee said it was a present for when you left." Sakura said, and gave it to Mika. It had a note on the front,

"Yo Scar,

Knew you would have to go sooner or later,

Well know you can't live without your music

So got ya a present, all the guys saved up for

A while to get it, has all your favorites, even

the ones we didn't know why you liked.

Come back soon,

Lee

Laughing slightly, "Yeah sure, hey Shippo come here want to show ya something." Mika said laughing slightly.

Shippo ran over, seeing the others were busy doing something. He saw the shiny metal thing, "What's that thing?" Shippo asked

"It plays music, put these two things in your ears for a second." Mika said, putting the ear pieces in Shippo's hands. He put one in his ear, but didn't hear anything. "I don't hear anything." he said.

"Hold on one second." Mika said, looked down the list. They did a good job on it too. After finally found one Shippo might like. Keeping the volume low, sense he did have sensitive hearing. Song came on, Shippo jumped three feet in the air.

"Its ok Shippo, it won't kill you." Mika laughed

"The future has weird music." Shippo said, but likes it after a while. "A lot of stuff in the future is weird." Mika said

Kagome came back to camp with Sango, and enough wood for the night. Shippo ran over, "Kagome, why didn't you ever bring this here before?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"Show the kid an i-pod and he goes nuts." Mika said to herself. Shippo was going wild with the thing, never letting it go either. After finally getting tired out, Shippo fell asleep on Kagome's sleeping bag. When yet another echo of Miroku getting slapped went threw the forest.

"Stupid pervert." Sango growled

"Sango, it's the hand." Miroku said defensibly.

"Yeah right you lecher." Sango said

"Has he always done that?" Mika asked Kagome.

"Ever since I've known him." Kagome said, looking over at Mika seeing her still down about the whole thing. "Mika, who are your friends? Tell us about them." Kagome said

"Huh? Sure I guess." Mika said. "Well I told you the basic already Kagome, but you guys might want to hear it too. Well anyway, Shadow, a neko demon like Kirara. Could transform, fly, and use fire attacks. She could talk too. She looked almost like Kirara, but black and red rings around her tail. My two sisters, will not really sisters but close enough. Tora was a few months older then me, she's a half fox demon. Tora is daughter of the legendary black fox of the south. She kept most of us in line, and helped out a lot. A few months before they died. She became mates with Ray." Mika said laughing at the thought. "Ray was a half coyote demon, could control the wind and lightening elements. He was the jokester. Always making jokes, messing with ya. He knew when to take things seriously though."

"Then there was Iva, she was a few months younger then me. Half dog demon, looked more like Inuyasha then I did. She was kinda the way Ray was, always messing around, but she had a really bad temper. She was not really mates with Ryuu, but those two were together. Ryuu was a half dragon demon, had a weird weapon. He called it a doubled sided sword staff, the thing could control her fire and ice powers. As well as the dragon spirts in him. He was the quiet type, but really cared for Iva."

"Kimsune, was the little sister of the group. She was around Shippo's age. She was a half fox demon too. Even if she was young, she knew how to fight. Bugged the heck out of bro anytime she could. Then there's Koro, Kouga's half brother. He lost his parents when he was young, him and Inuyasha really didn't get long well. We found him, ready to die in run down village. From there, he was with us. He can open up, but not as much. A girl, Kinomi," Mika hesitated for a second, mark burning at the thought of that wench. "She turned on him, she was daughter to the higher lords, and was "ordered" to kill Koro. Bunch of shit if you ask me."

"How would it possible for them to still be alive?" Sango asked

"Feh, when I found them like they were. All I could smell was blood. Didn't hear anything, couldn't sense that they were still alive or not. I was so dead set on finding that ice wench, and kill her for what she did." Mika said

"I don't see why Lady Kikyo would kill with out reason." Miroku said

"She attacked under false claims, there had been a rash of attacks and they were blaming us. We had just got back from a big battle, with Ryuu's old clan. They were hurt pretty bad, I was hurt but not that bad. I went to check the area, when I heard the first shot, I tried to get back but she put up a barrier. I watched as they died, I couldn't do anything! We never attacked anything, and she took the chance while they were hurt. She took the cowards way out and went while I was distracted." Mika growled, claws digging into her hand. Her head hung a little, if it was them. How was she supposed to fight them, she couldn't do that.

"If it is them, I don't know if I'll be able to fight them. The most I ever hurt them was a hit on the head. Even after that I felt bad." Mika said

"Your going to have to get over it! If there helping Naraku, we don't have a choice but to kill them." Inuyasha said, looking down from the tree.

"Get over it! Your nuts, they wouldn't work for Naraku in there right minds! They have to be under mind control or something, I can't watch them die again." Mika growled.

"I know how you fell." Sango started

"Huh?" Mika looked at Sango, seeing the sadness come to the slayers eyes.

"My brother, Kohaku, is being controlled by Naraku. The only thing that's keeping him alive, is the shard in his back. He can't remember anything, and is always thinking of what he did to our father and the rest of our comrades." Sango said sadly, looking into the fire.

Naraku was getting worse in her book by the second, then her, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha sensed a strong dark aura. Realizing it, a deep growl came from Mika, "That's her, Kinomi isn't dead." Mika thought.

"What is that?" Kagome wondered, even with the lack of training she could tell they were strong. Miroku was surprised how strong it was.

"I don't get it, Kinomi should be an old hag. She couldn't have this kind of power, unless she has her youth back." Mika growled, then something worse hit her. That scent, it was his.

What Kouga said, replayed in her head. "A full blooded human wench, its her." she thought.

The powers died down, staying they were staying in one place. "We leave first thing in the morning. Looks like they're coming to us." Inuyasha bit out.

Everyone was nervous with such a strong power that close. "You guys don't have to worry, she shot up her power to make it like she's close. She's playing head games." Mika said.

After everyone had fallen asleep, besides the two hanyous, who kept watch. (You can tell they're related in more ways then one.)

The sun slowly came over the horizon, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. Sakura and Shippo would probably sleep most of the way. "Come on you stupid monk get up." Inuyasha growled, slightly kicking him in the side.

"Inuyasha, you have to be so rough?" Miroku asked grumpily.

"We have to get going!" Inuyasha yelled

" Ok fine, fine." Miroku said and got up. Sango was up right after him, last was kagome as normal. "Come on wench get up, we don't have all day." Inuyasha said roughly.

"Inuyasha, its too early." Kagome mumbled

"We don't have time for you to sleep, now would you get up already!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome said, while Inuyasha was meeting his friend again, Kagome got ready to go.

"Hey what did you do that for!" Inuyasha yelled

"That was being a jerk!" Kagome yelled back.

"Well bro if your so concerned about time, then lets get moving!" Mika growled in annoyance. Kirara transformed, while Shippo and Sakura were still curled up, fast asleep some how.

Right before they left, Mika changed into her dog form. Slightly smaller then Kirara, and a sharp row of spikes on her back. "Since when could you do that?" Inuyasha asked

"After you left, I trained a lot. Now come on." Mika said, and took of running. She could go much faster in this form. She could also control the voice inside her head. Now she would need that.

When they saw the mountains that was Kouga's territory, they saw a huge explosion of ruble go threw the air. "Inuyasha, I sense 7 shards!" Kagome said, she couldn't tell if the shards were tainted or not though. The power coming from there was huge.

Running, or flying as fast as possible. They got to the base of the mountains. They felt the aura again. While the others took there time, Mika shot up jumping from the side cliffs. Running straight up, she used her claws to force herself up the side.

"She's going to get herself killed!" Inuyasha mumbled, and followed her. Along with Kirara.

(Up farther on the mountain)

Kouga was beat up pretty bad, none of them were dead but hurt badly. These guys were tough. They were toying with his pack, and he knew it. Jumping out of the way of another one of his half brothers attacks, Kouga tried to kick on of those swords out of Koro's hands. A barrier stopped him. Crashing into the ground, "Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled

A red dragon came at them, looking to kill Kouga this time. He wouldn't be able to move out of the way. When the attack was about to hit, something blocked it.

"Wolf, your lucky I didn't let this take you down." Mika growled, and the attack was deflected by her sword, it was sent crashing into the side. Dust filled the air, no one could see anything.

"Why in the heck did you save that wolf anyway?" Inuyasha growled, and Kagome got off his back.

"Feel bad for the jerk."Mika said, and she kinda saw threw the dust. What she saw made her hopes rise, but fall at the same time. Ginta and Hakkaku went over to Kouga. "Kouga are you ok?" Ginta asked

"Yeah say something." Hakkaku yelled

"He's fine." Inuyasha mumbled, not to happy about it himself. Sango and Miroku got ready, while Kirara stayed hidden with Shippo and Sakura. The dust started clearing up, and they saw shadowy figures up on a cliff. Even from the outline Mika could tell it was them. The last figure, it was the dark miko.

Kagome saw the blackened glow of the shards in each of the figures foreheads. "The shards are in their forehead." Kagome said

Then a voice cut threw the dust, "Well Mika, looks like you haven't changed at all. Besides there's no blood on your claws." a feminine voice laughed.

The growling grew louder, "What do you want!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So Kikyo didn't make you human. Surprised. Unlike you, I got what I want." the voice laughed. The dust finally cleared up, and they were able to see again. The first site, made Mika's heart shatter all over again. Koro was alive, but the way he was holding Kinomi. It didn't look like he was being controlled, he looked normal. When he saw her, a sinister grin spread across his face. Cracking his claws, he let go of Kinomi and jumped towards Mika. Claws ready to take her head off, she didn't even try to move.

A flash of red, and his claws hit the ground. "Mika! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Hearing that name, made Koro think. He knew that name, he knew her. When he went to attack, something yelled in his head not too. He couldn't remember anything besides his name, and that he was supposed to "love" Kinomi. "That girl, who is she? I know she means something." he thought.

"Koro! Finish the girl off now!" Kinomi yelled.

He turned around to look at her, fangs bared. "You wench, don't boss me around! I do what I want got it!" he snarled, there was no way possible he loved this wench.

"Looks like he has some control left." Miroku said

"Yes, but he still doesn't seem to remember anything." Sango said

The rest of the group, besides Kinomi jumped down behind there leader. Inuyasha got ready for anything, as did the rest of them.

"You want a fight, then your going to get one." a young girl laughed, long brown hair held in a low pony tail, fox ears on top of her head, fox tail like Shippo's, blank brown eyes staring them down. A sword much to big for the small girl in her hand. A small cat demon was next to her.

"You guys, come on snap out of it!" Mika yelled

"What in the hell are you talking about wench, we don't even know you." a black haired girl growled. She had long black hair with bright red highlights going threw it, black fox ears on top her head, skinny fox tail that looked more like Kouga's, crimson colored eyes, and a X shape scar on the right side of her face. Deep blue outfit, with a light blue flame design on the sleeve.

"Yes you do! You memories are gone, I know you guys! You know me better then anyone else!" Mika yelled, she was going to get them to remember one way or another.

The one with deep blue hair, that went past his shoulder, slightly pointed ears, ruby and sapphire eyes mixed, with a black outfit with a red and blue dragon design on the back. The top was sleeveless, and the pants were baggy. He got ready to throw the boomerang like weapon.

"Ryuu, stand down." Koro ordered, looked back at him. He looked back at them, the girl hanyou, he knew her. That necklace around her neck, the stone held a small part of his soul, that rose, also part of him. She had to be important, for him to give her that. The pain, sadness, hurt. All of them made him want to comfort her, why?

"It seems you know us, but who are you?" Koro asked

Hope lit up again, "It's Mika, come on we knew each other since we were kids! That wench behind you, she tried to kill you!" Mika said, taking a small step closer.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was a trick or not, that wench didn't seem to worry. Smug look still on Kinomi's face. Growling low in her derision, he looked back.

The shards in all of there foreheads started to lighten. Some more then others. After a few moments, Koro realized who it was. Breaking threw the spell, for long enough. An even more sinister smile came to Kinomi, she let the spell weaken enough.

"Mika, what happen. I thought I was dead." Koro said, he had not the slightest idea what was going on.

"That was to easy, that wench is planning something." Inuyasha thought, growling low. "Miroku, all of this seems to easy." Sango said, grasping her Hiraikotsu.

"You are right Sango, we must be ready." Miroku said, looking at the girl on the cliff. "What is she planning?" Kagome wondered, getting an arrow ready.

Mika was already in front of him, she embraced him tightly. "I thought I lost you." she said. He held her close, "Its ok, I won't leave you alone, I promise." he said.

A sharp pain hit anyone who had a jewel shard in their forehead, "Mika, get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt." he growled out, another pulse of pain hit him. "Koro!" Mika yelled, then heard a laugh behind her.

"Mika, you should know I would not let you have any happiness. I have your ultimate weakness." Kinomi laughed, "Now Koro, finish her off." Kinomi ordered.

Before any one saw it, Mika skid to the side, 4 gashes in her shoulder. "You bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome ran over to check on Mika, "Mika are you ok? Say something." Kagome yelled. Her eyes opened, Kagome looked to were Koro was. Now seeing red eyes, along with blood on his claws. Black shard shining bright. "How cruel, she's using someone that means most to her." Kagome thought.

"She can't be human, you would have to be heartless to do something like that." Sango spat.

"She is indeed on of Naraku's minions." Miroku said in disgust.

"I might be heartless, but I know how to get rid of the ones that cause me trouble. So Mika, if you want to get to me, you'll have to hurt your little friends." Kinomi laughed

"Sick witch, I'll kill you!" Inuyasha growled, and ran for her. Half way there, Ryuu stopped him.

"He might not be able to get to you wench, but I will!" a demonic voice laughed, Kagome looked down at Mika, her eyes were not red, but they looked like they were when she was fighting with Kouga. She disappeared into the shadows, "You will pay for hurting him!" a voice growled.

Kinomi spun around, and was slashed in the back. Mika reappeared right next to the wench. Grabbing her by the collar of the shirt, "You release them now, and I will kill you quickly." Mika spat.

"You should be thanking me for bringing them back, they could still be chained to the wall of Naraku's castle." Kinomi laughed

"Thank you! Yeah right, you let that spell weaken, you let him come out for a few short moments. Just to play with my head!" Mika yelled, her eyes went back to normal and tears almost came back. She wouldn't let this wench see it.

"Love is a weakness, and I intend to use it." Kinomi laughed and in a bright flash she was gone. After they stopped seeing spots, Mika looked around wildly. "Damn it! Kinomi I will kill you, if it's the last thing I do! I will set him free, away from you!" Mika growled, hitting the ground under her. Hard enough to bust her knuckles open one shot.

"Mika are you ok?" Sango asked

Mika didn't hear it, the pain that she put him in. He tried to fight, and she hurt him every time. As well as the rest of them. She put a hand over the gashes on her shoulder, and jumped down.

"Lady Mika, are you ok?" Miroku asked

"I'll be fine. Lets get out of here, the smell of wolf is getting to me." she growled

Kouga decided to wake up, "Were are they Im going to kill them!" Kouga yelled

"You hurt any of them, you'll have to deal with me got it!" Mika spat

Stifling a laugh he looked at the girl, "What are you going to do? You can't save them, they don't even know you." Kouga laughed

"If you value you life wolf, shut up." Mika growled, back turned to him so she wouldn't attack him. Right now, if she saw anyone's blood besides her own , she would loose it. "Come on, there's nothing more we can do right now. It was a only a lure to get us out here in the first place. Naraku was telling us something, and he got it threw just fine." Mika said sadly.

She went ahead to get Sakura and Shippo, forgetting the wound on her shoulder. It wasn't as much as the physical pain that bugged her. It was the emotional pain, growling fiercely she punched a tree and hard. "Kinomi, I swear on my life I will make you pay!" Mika swore.

Koro had come out, she saw the others coming too. Kinomi was a sick bastered, messing with Mika's head and heart. "They're stronger then that, they'll be able to fight it." she thought. Her heart felt to relieved to see him alive, and he still held the love he had for her. She saw it. That's what made it harder. Even if he didn't have his memories, he hated Kinomi. That was some way a relief. "His demon side, the pain behind the eyes when he attacked me. He doesn't have any control." she thought, her hand to her shoulder. If she remembered right, she would have to heal at a normal rate, something about his claws whenever he attacked.

"I will get you guys back, and I'll die trying if it goes that far." she said to herself

(Ok no cliffy this time, but i think i made Kinomi almost as bad as Kikyo. (EVIL!) Well anyway please review! tell me what ya thing and well you know the drill. REVIEW! BUSH THE BUTTON!)


	6. Chapter 6

From Darkness to Light

(Chapter 6)

Inuyasha was pissed, that girl, she was doing the same thing to his sister as Naraku did to him. "Not totally." a voice in his head said.

"Inuyasha."

"What do you want monk?" Inuyasha growled

Ignoring the anger in the half-demons voice he went on, "You know more about them, as well as that dark miko. What are they to your sister?" Miroku asked

"Feh, the wolf well she cared for him a lot. The rest of them are like brothers and sisters." Inuyasha shrugged, not going into details.

"What about the dark miko? She seemed have something against her." Sango said.

"She was a pest. Followed Kikyo around every where, Mika had a bigger issue with the pest." Inuyasha shrugged.

"She's just as heartless as Naraku." Kagome said, kinda knowing how Mika felt seeing someone she loved with someone else. Kagome scolded herself mentally, "I can't think like that!"

"Come on, no use wasting are time here." Inuyasha said, and walked ahead. Everyone else right behind him.

(With Mika)

Growling to herself, her shoulder burning from being open. The gashes went from, a little under her shoulder going over and slightly on her back."Looks like I'm going to have to close them myself." she thought, when three figures came running toward her. Sakura dragging her backpack as she ran.

"Mommy what happen!" Sakura yelled

"Just a fight, nothing to worry about." Mika said, Shippo jumped up on her good shoulder, "Why aren't you healing though? Inuyasha is usually a little healed by now." Shippo said

"The demons claws had a certain power to them, makes me heal at a normal rate." Mika said, "Sakura want to help me close my cuts up?"

"Yeah!" Sakura said, and brought the backpack over. Kirara and Shippo watch as she pulls out a needle and a black thread. "What are you doing?" Shippo asked.

"Well most of the times when wounds are like this, better to stitch them closed. In other words you sew your skin together." Mika explained, and removed her outer kimono, leaving a sleeveless shirt. Moving the part around her shoulder, so she could get to the wounds. Shippo flinched back see her stitch up each one, it hurt her only slightly.

"Ok what weird future thing you doing now?" a annoyed voice asked

"Shut up bro, don't fell like hitting a vein ok." Mika said.

Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder, she knew how to heal some things. Kagome thought you had to go to medical school to learn stuff like that. She really didn't want to do something like that. So far Mika had two done, and it was going ok.

"So were are we going next anyway?" she asked, while finishing the third gash.

"I have hear rumors of Naraku, but there's one slight problem." Miroku started.

"What would that be?" Mika asked

"It is in Sesshoumaru's lands, the western mountains." Miroku said, Mika just laughed. "That isn't his lands, those are mine and Inuyasha's." Mika said

"Since when!" Inuyasha yelled

"Baka, a few years before everything happened, we were planning on making a village there for run away half demons, and orphans. You thought the idea was stupid and gave that part to me to take care of. Fluffy doesn't own them we do." Mika said rolling her eyes. "Still why would Naraku be there? There isn't much but a few caves, and more then likely torn down huts."

"Who cares, we just have to get to the guy." Inuyasha said

"Could it be possible there is some kinda spiritual powers? Or powerful demon around that area?" Sango asked (referring to the whole Mt. Hakurei)

"Nope, a few of our old mans demons that wanted to help. That still excepted us for half-demons, but spiritual power I don't think so." Mika said, finishing the last stitch. Wrapping them wrap so if they did reopen in a fight, it wouldn't be that bad.

"Its probably because of how hard it is to get into the area were you can live in, other then that you would have to be demon to get over." Inuyasha said

"You think I'm a baka? I made paths. I was the only one that knew." Mika said, and got her otter kimono back on, but a tattoo like on her right shoulder caught Kagome's attention.

"Mika, were did you get that mark at?" Kagome asked, sitting next to her.

"Oh this?" Mika asked and rolled up her sleeve. It was a sword that looked like the tetsusaiga, with three red slash marks over it. "A friendship symbol, or well demons might think of it as a pack mark. All my friends, besides you guys have it."

They saw the sun slowly setting, "We should get farther into the forest, then make camp for the night." Miroku said

They got down a lot easier then they got up, after they were a good distance away from Kouga's area they made camp. Sakura was curled up in Mika's lap, asleep. The normal thing, Inuyasha up in a tree, fire going, Shippo and Kirara curled up.

Finding the silence unnerving, Kagome brought something up. "Mika, if you don't mind me asking, how did you learn how to close your wounds like that? I thought you had to go to medical school." Kagome started.

"Well, when I was 14 the teachers found me much to smart for that school. Tell ya the truth I was working my ass off so I could get passed so I could get away from him. Well age of 14 I was in medical school, and next thing I know he pulls me out and throws me back in jr. high." Mika shrugged.

"In other words your still a smart ass." Inuyasha said

"Oh shut up! Also trained in different fighting styles so don't want to fight me again." she laughed

"Yeah right." he mumbled

"Does that mean you will go back to the future with Kagome, for this school thing?" Sango asked

"Yeah I guess, if I just suddenly disappeared they might get worried. Don't want them contacting my step father. He might say something. Plus I want to make sure my other friends are ok." Mika said

"Great." Inuyasha mumbled

Mentally sighing, Kagome looked around. "I wish there was a hot spring around here." she said

"If my nose is right, should be one half a mile that way." Mika said pointing behind her. She heard Inuyasha mumble something about being a big mouth, but she ignored it.

"Really? Sango? Mika want to come?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Sure Kagome." Sango said and got up.

"Might as well, my shoulder is still killing me." Mika shrugged and put Sakura next to Shippo and Kirara. Before leaving Sango turned a death glare at Miroku. "Miroku, if you even try to spy on us. It will be painful." Sango warned.

"My dear Sango, I would never think of such a thing. If I were to even be in the area it would be to check and see if you were all right." Miroku said innocently.

"You forget monk, extra half demon around now. So we won't need you snooping around." Mika growled, Miroku flinched back.

The three of them headed down the path. Inuyasha was a little relieved that someone else could watch Kagome, well at least were he couldn't go anyway without being sat. He just had to watch the monk and make sure he didn't sneak off.

The three girls were half way down the path, when a weasel demon jumped out. The thing was short well for a demon it was a little taller then them, and didn't even look powerful. Beady eyes, brown fur, nothing much. "You! Shadow Killer," it started and then was on its knees at her feet. "Please spare my clans life, we will do anything." it begged.

The three of them looked down at it, then back at Mika. "Speak your name demon." Mika growled not trusting it. Its head raised, " My name is Hiroki, I am but your humble servant. It would be an honor to serve one such as you. Say the word and it shall be done" he said bowing again.

"Why would a demon such as you, serve a half demon?" Mika asked

"It dose not matter master, you are more powerful then any full blooded demon. Your two brothers are no were close to your power. Please let me serve under you." he pleaded.

Looking to the two by her, "What in the heck am I supposed to do?" Mika whispered harshly, she didn't want something like Jaken following her around. That toad drove her nuts. Kagome and Sango shrugged, "Ok Hiroki, but if this is a trick I will not hesitate to kill you." she warned

"I would never think of tricking you master! I was one of your fathers fighters, I would never go against his own daughter!" he almost yelled

Sighing this guy was probably going to be persistent even if she said no, "Ok fine, you may serve under me. But as you know my older brother and that imp that follows him around, do not act like that got it." Mika ordered.

"Yes master." it said and it changed into a smaller weasel, some human features. Brown hair, red eyes, small daggers around its waist, and armor. "You must not travel directly with me, only close by. If you can not fight for yourself, then I will help but you must know how to fight some what, ok." Mika said

"Yes master, say my name and I will be there in an instant." he said bowing.

"Good now go, I do not wish for you to be around the hot springs while me and my friends are there." she stated.

Hiroki ran into the forest, "Ok that was weird." Mika said

"Its amazing, not many demons become servants willingly. Let alone offer." Sango said.

"You really think he's going to be any help?" Kagome asked

"Who knows, but he wouldn't have let up." she sighed

"Well come on, don't want Miroku to come looking for us." Sango growled. They got to the springs, and got in. Mika sank in up to her neck, she had grabbed her i-pod on the way and had one ear piece in and the other ear was free to hear anything. She was listening "My Heart Will Go On" by "Celine Deion", she really didn't look to be one into that kinda stuff, but it reminded her on what was going on.

"Mika?"

Her head snapped to the side, "We want you to know that we'll help you get your friends back. It must be hard to see them like that." Kagome said

"Yeah, must be rough." Sango added.

A small smile crept to her, "Thanks, Sango I'll help you look for your brother. Kagome, well I think I can help get my brothers mind clear so he can see what he's missing." Mika laughed, seeing a blush come to Kagome.

"Mika don't be crazy! He's still in love with Kikyo, all he sees me as is a copy." Kagome said sadly.

"Kagome, don't say that." Sango said harshly.

"Kagome, I can read the baka's mind. I know who and who he doesn't love. Some how he seemed to build a wall around that part though. I can tell you one thing, that ice wench never loved him. She was a spoiled bitch if you ask me." Mika mumbled the last part.

"Kagome, Inuyasha does care for you. That's why he fights better when you are there." Sango said

"The baka can't hide it, he never really loved Kikyo. I saw it the first time," Mika said and then slightly laughed at one part, "No one has been able to get him to open up, our mother yes, me once or twice, you he's a totally different person. He never opened up to Kikyo at all, if he did she wouldn't have pinned him to a tree for 50 years."

"How can that be true? The second time she thought she died, he was a total wreck." Kagome said (referring to were naraku kills Kikyo a second time around. Which I loved!)

"That wench died two times! Man I missed to much, but anyway. You didn't see him cry over it did you?" Mika asked

Sango looked at the half demon with a confused look, she gave Sango a I-Know-What-I'm-Doing look. Then Sango got it.

"Well no." Kagome said lowly.

"There's your proof right there, if it meant that much he would have cried. He might have pushed himself away, but still. If I'm right from what memories I did dig threw, when he thought you had died, he was balling like a baby." Mika laughed, trying to make it seem she wasn't pushing it. When she was, she loved doing this stuff.

She did have a point, "But still, he feels he owes his life to her." she thought sadly. "He promised Kikyo he would go to hell with her, I heard it myself." Kagome said (referring to** evil** episode 23)

"I talked to him about that, what the problem is you can't be afraid to pound this stuff into his head. Or else there is no chance. Seeing how he always pushes everyone else away I force myself to stay. You learn how too over the years." Mika laughed, "I don't know why he pushes everyone away though, I went threw a lot and I'm not acting like that. I think its because he really cares for his friends, and doesn't like what people say about them when he is around that's why he keeps distant."

"That dose make sense, he does hear more then we do." Sango said

"Why would we care about what they think? I know people in this time don't except hanyous, I really don't care what they think." Kagome almost yelled

"Your one of the few people that except half demons, most half demons have to be feared to be respected. Even then, he doesn't want the same thing that our mom went threw to happen again." Mika said.

"Could that be the reason he wanted to turn human with kikyo?" Kagome asked nervously

"No, that was because he wanted to make that wench happy. As you can tell now, he wants to be a full demon again. The reason for that, he wants to overpower our father and Sesshoumaru." Mika shrugged

"When he's a demon, he can't control himself. He's a mindless killer." Sango said

"I wouldn't know, haven't seen him like that. If its anything like me when I change, they I have no clue why he wants to be that." Mika said

"All I want is for Inuyasha to be happy, even if it is with Kikyo." Kagome said sadly, and got out to get ready to go back. When Kagome was out of hearing range Sango decided to see what Mika was planning, "Mika, how do you plan to get Inuyasha and Kagome together? They still deny their feelings."

"Well I got my friends Iva and Ryuu together, I also got my other two friends Tora and Ray together. If I can do that, this will be easy. I have a way with being pushy with these things." Mika laughed

"Tell me if I can do anything to help." Sango said smiling.

"Will do. Lets get back, before that monk come sneaking around." Mika said, and both got out and ready. Mika grabbed her i-pod from the rock, putting in her pocket. They saw Kagome a little ahead. "Hey Kagome, sorry for bring that up. Not really my place to say. Just trying to help." Mika said

"No don't worry about it, Im fine." Kagome reassured.

"OK let go, it looks like its pretty late." Sango said and went ahead.

(With Inuyasha and Miroku)

It had been about 10 minutes after the girls left, Miroku casually got up and started to sneak off. "Don't even think about it you lech." Inuyasha growled

"Why Inuyasha, I would never have done such a thing. I only wish for them to be safe." Miroku said

"My sister is with them, they're fine." Inuyasha said.

Miroku went back to his spot, clearly not able to get passed Inuyasha. Miroku looked into the sky, and saw a white glow a little a head of camp. With what looked like white snakes flying around. Looking back at the hanyou, who had also noticed. "Inuyasha, are you going to go to her again?" Miroku almost spat, he didn't like seeing his friends getting hurt, physical or mentally.

"Its none of your business monk." Inuyasha growled, he would go when they others were asleep, he didn't want Kagome to know. "Shit, Mika. If she knows, she'll go nuts!" he growled to himself.

Miroku laughed slightly, now that there was another hanyou around, that was Inuyasha's sister. Maybe it would get threw Inuyasha's head who he really belongs with. Mika seemed stubborn enough, and aggressive. If Inuyasha were to meet his match then maybe he would see something.

About 20 minutes later, the girls came back. Without much said, they turned in. 30 minutes later, when it seemed everyone including the other hanyou was a sleep. He got up and ran towards where the glow was coming from.

Mika cracked one eye open, and watched as her brother ran off. She looked over at the glow, catching the scent of death and graveyard soil. "It is Kikyo." someone said

"Your serious Miroku?" Mika asked

"Yes, I am sure." he said, making sure not to wake up Kagome.

He heard a low growl, "I'm going to check it out. Don't want Inuyasha to end up in hell now." Mika growled, and ran off. Miroku was happy that someone could look after his friend, if he had tried he would have been cut down.

(With Inuyasha) (inu baka at this point)(Im going to hate myself for writing this!)

Inuyasha ran threw the forest towards the light, the demon yelling in his head. He didn't want to leave kagome, but he felt like he had to see Kikyo. Slowing down when he came to the front of the clearing. Kikyo was laying in a tree, souls flowing into her clay corpse. The white snake like things, flew around and soon were soon spread apart. Opening her cold brown eyes, she looked down at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I see you have come." Kikyo started.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, stared was all he could do. Kikyo looked into his eyes, not seeing love only regret. Silently coming down from the tree she was in, she walked over to him. (Gag) "Is it true that you have feelings for my reincarnation?" she asked

Caught off by the question, the first (most baka) answer that came, "She is nothing to me but a jewel shard detector. After naraku is gone, I'll go with you to hell as I promised." Inuyasha said.

Before the two kissed, (GAG!) "That is such a big lie you baka! Hell if I'm going to let you go with that wench!" a voice growled, jumping down only to be caught by the soul snatchers. Ripping threw them easily, she landed about 7 feet a head of them.

"So you have returned I see." Kikyo said

"So you noticed, by the way thanks a lot for putting me threw hell for 8 years!" Mika growled, claws cracking.

"Mika, get out of here now!" Inuyasha yelled

"Or what! Do what you did to me last time? No not this time. I am not that stupid, baka your hurting someone that cares for you for who you are! Not that thing who wants you to throw your damn life away, if she loved you like she says, she would want you to live on and move on." Mika said

"How would you know of such things? A killer of so many." Kikyo said

"That was not me, you caused that! Your little sister has already explained that, if anyone is to blame for that transformation. You murdered my friends under false rumors, when they were still weak from another fight! You thought I wouldn't fight for them, you are foolish. Now there are under Naraku's control! I should kill you again." Mika yelled

Kikyo turned her back on her, "Inuyasha, I must take my leave. Good Bye for now." Kikyo said and the soul stealers wrapped around her. "Don't act like Im not here wench!" Mika growled, seeing she was about to attack Inuyasha got her in a neck hold putting pressure on her injured shoulder. A small yelp of pain, and when he was sure Kikyo was gone he let go. Mika quickly spun around and punched her brother hard.

"You are a baka," she growled holding on to her shoulder "Your lucky it was me and not Kagome. You are breaking her heart every time you come to see that thing! In the short time I have known her, she doesn't deserve to get hurt like that. I don't know why you are afraid to love her, but get over it!" Mika yelled, she stormed off. Leaving Inuyasha there. Growling low, he knew she was right.

"Baka! That stupid idiot! Ow, stupid!" Mika growled holding on to her shoulder. "Doesn't no what the heck is right there! I made that mistake and looked what happen, my best friends are fighting with Naraku! He's lucky Kagome is even still around, let alone putting up with him! Stupid baka, I swear it would have been easier killing my so called step-dad! Wouldn't have to put up with him or anything else! I wouldn't have had to put up with me friends being under Naraku's control, I wouldn't have to put up with that baka back there, and I wouldn't have to deal with Kikyo or Kinomi! My life is just one big pain!" Mika rambled, usually when the temper came out, she acted more like her brother then she thought.

"Probably have to see my friends die again! More then likely by me, oh yeah something to be proud of! Why didn't Kikyo just kill me! It would have made things so much easier!" Mika growled, closing her eyes for a second and counting backwards from 1,000 , she settled down. "Ok, I'm fine. I'm fine." she mumbled, finger still twitching. "Just going mental, but hey what could that hurt." she said sarcastically, and noticed she had a really bad head ace. "This is what I get for worrying, and losing my temper." she growled

She got back to camp still mumbling to herself, "So what happen?" Miroku asked, seeing the angry look on her face.

"Oh nothing, broke up baka number one and wench number two. I swear she's brainwashed that baka." Mika mumbled.

"I'm guessing that means, it didn't go as planned?" Miroku asked

"You could say that. Miroku, (growls) maybe you should try to talk to him normally! Not saying why you can't have two girls. You try at least break something open, then I could try and do something." Mika said

"I have tried." Miroku said

"I mean normal, not as a lech! You're a monk you should know this stuff." Mika growled, "Why do I even try, I'll be able to get this sooner or later. Before he gets dragged to hell."

Mika noticed Kagome getting up, and her brother wasn't back yet damn it! She didn't like to lie! She rushed over to were she was earlier, just as Kagome got up. Kagome looked around, and up at the tree she was sure Inuyasha was in before she fell asleep. "He must have gone to see _her_ again." Kagome thought sadly, tears collected but she wasn't going to do this again. Every time she did, nothing came out of it.

"Hey Kagome, you ok?" Mika asked, noticing Kagome's aura change, and it was overloaded with sadness. "Damn it bro, she already knows! Man how long has he been doing this!" Mika growled in her head.

"Oh, Mika your up." Kagome said nervously.

Mika sighed, "Ok Kagome, talk to me, there's something you need off your shoulders. I'm all ears." Mika said

Whenever things like this happened, it was always late in the night. No one was up. When ever Sango noticed Kagome always said there was nothing wrong, she hated lying but she didn't want them to worry about her. Now she was caught in a corner, Mika being half demon sensed emotions easier. She really didn't like talking about it, but who knew maybe it would help.

(With Inuyasha)

"Damn sister." he mumbled and got up. The last thing that Mika said though before she left, kept on replaying in his mind. "She doesn't know anything about that! Kagome just tolerates me, as soon as she gets the chance she'll go back to her time or go with kouga!" Inuyasha growled to himself, saying that broke his heart in two.

"What if Mika is right, and I am breaking Kagome's heart. Damn it! Why would a someone like Kagome love a hanyou like me! Its not possible." he said and started walking back.

(Back at camp)

Kagome looked back up at the tree Inuyasha was in earlier, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Its ok if you don't want to, just tell me if you need someone to talk to." Mika said, when she heard Inuyasha in her head. "So that's what he thinks." she thought.

"No, I want to tell someone. Not around here though, I don't want anyone to over hear." Kagome said.

"Fine, come on go for a walk or something. Still be a few hours before they get up." Mika said, standing up. When they were a little away from camp and out of ear shot, Kagome looked down. "So Kagome, I can already guess what's bugging ya. Tried of being second to the clay bitch right?" Mika asked, getting straight to the point.

Kagome looked at Mika for a second, either Mika could read minds or was really observant. "I don't hate her for coming back, it wasn't her fault, but I'm tried of Inuyasha always comparing her to me." Kagome started.

"Well one thing we don't agree with, I hate Kikyo myself, but anyway I have no clue why bro would compare anything. You look nothing like her, and a lot more cheerful too." Mika laughed

"I'm weaker then her, don't have complete control of my powers. I'm usually the reason why Inuyasha gets hurt." Kagome said and, sat on a boulder on the side of the path.

"I have no control of my powers either, you haven't trained your whole life like Kikyo had. She was born into it, you were born into the future times were there isn't any demons, hanyous, or mikos. Well there is but they hide it." Mika said, she really had to knock some sense into Inuyasha, jeez he was a jerk!

"Inuyasha always says the only reason he lets me stay here is because I can sense the shards, after that he'll throw me back into the future. Probably use the jewel to become a full demon, or bring Kikyo back to life." Kagome said sadly.

"I don't think that, because there's two reasons why he wouldn't be able to bring that wench back for one of 2 reasons. One, I would kill her as soon as she did come around." Mika laughed, "Two, in order to bring her back, even with the jewel Kikyo would need the rest of the soul she already has that keeps her among the living. So in words, as hard as it is to say it, he would have to kill himself or you. He wouldn't be able to do that I know him." Mika said.

Kagome flinched at the thought, then changed off that subject. "I just want him to open up to me a little at least, I don't see why he can't trust me."

"I'm surprised your trusting me with this, but well how should I explain this. Bro, he never really trusted anyone after our mother died. She was the lords daughter, and when she died thanks to a hired killer, they blamed me and my brother. We got chased out of the village after that." Mika said.

"Lady Mika is right." the flee said

"Myoga!" Mika growled

"Sorry lady Mika, I only came to see what had happened, and perhaps help you tell Kagome the tale of your mothers death." Myoga said

"Fine." Mika growled

(Flashback)

_It was a normal day for the two half demons, playing outside were the other village kids were not. Their mother watching near by. There demonic powers they were not able to use yet, there claws were small, and fangs were short. Hearing and smell were still as a humans would be. _

_Running back into the castle were they stayed with there mom, grandmother and grandfather. The grandparents did not like half breeds in there village, but seeing it was there daughters children they allowed it. _

_As the two young kids played in the halls on the way to there mothers room, tackling each other down. When suddenly there_ _demonic senses kicked in. Over whelming them, there mother held on to them._

"_Mom what's happening?" a young girl cried. Feeling her fangs grow, as well as claws. Her brother the same way. _

"_Your demonic powers are fully working now." their mother said _

_The agonizing pain soon stopped, the little boy looked down at his hands, seeing now lethal claws. "Cool!" his sister yelled _

_When a silver shine caught there eye, in the far corner of the wall. A silver dagger shot toward them, and sliced their mothers throat. Blood spilled ever were, covering the kids, claws included. _

"_Mother!" the young boy yelled, and ran over to her. She wasn't dead yet, "Please, be safe for me." she said, and placed two identical silver bracelets on him and his sister. That was the last thing they heard, before they heard the rushing of the guards. In a panic, they ran. When a demon jumped in front of them, the young girl attacked on instinct, and 5 shadow blades cut threw it. _

"_Inuyasha! Come on, they'll kill us next!" she yelled, and grabbed on to his hand. As soon as they got out, the army had bows and arrows ready. Tring to dodge all of them, which seemed impossible. Finally after they got out of the village, they were able to rest, and realize what had happened. _

_(End of flash back) _

"It seemed that they wanted to only scare them into leaving, when they made a mistake, they blamed young master Inuyasha, and lady Mika." Myoga said

"It was because of what we were, and our mother payed for it. We trusted the village, when they turned on us, we both stopped trusting people." Mika finished, the memory made her sick every time.

Kagome had never heard of how Inuyasha's mother died. She could see why he didn't trust humans easily.

"Still, its is no excuse no matter how bad it was to put every one in that. If anyone he should be able to trust you." Mika said

"She's right." Myoga added

"Ok did we invite you into this little conversation?" Mika growled

"I thought I would be of some help, master Inuyasha has waited far to long." Myoga said loud enough for only her to hear.

"Fine, well like I said, plus fluffy doesn't help. Having your own brother turn on you." Mika sighed. "I'm guessing being known as the reincarnation of the great Kikyo," Mika started sarcastically, "must be a drag."

"It scares me, the hate, and jealousy. I just don't feel right, its not her fault that naraku tricked her." Kagome said

"Its normal, I know that place your in right now. Almost a replay of what happen to me, a while back. Kinomi, one of the few reasons I hate her, she tried on more then one occasion to steal Koro away. Sometimes I thought it worked, that's what started the hate. I thought all the same things, until they day I though he died. Hate, jealousy its normal. When your in love with a guy, more then normal." Mika said, laughing slightly at the last part, seeing Kagome go red. "Well you know it, I know it, Sango and Miroku know, well come on lets get back before my brother does."

They started walking back, Kagome obviously thinking. "Lady Mika, what do you plan to do?" Myoga asked

"Oh I have plans, and I'm sure they will work out."

(Ok another up! And man i hated writing that KIKYO PART! STill can't stop getting sick. Anyway she will so get it soon! PLEASE REVIEW! BUSH THE BUTTON!)


	7. Chapter 7

From Darkness to Light

(Chapter 7)

It had been a few days since the attack, and Inuyasha and Kagome have been acting, well distant. Kagome was constantly thinking, and Inuyasha was well normal just didn't talk as much. They weren't rushing like they were on the way there, before they were going to head out they would tell Kaede what happen. Shippo and Sakura were on each of Mika's shoulders since her one shoulder was healed enough, seeing Miroku and Sango were fighting again, and Inuyasha and Kagome were kinda zoning.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha and Kagome, they've been acting weird lately." Shippo said.

"They're just thinking." Mika said

"Inuyasha can think, that's new." Shippo mumbled

"Shut up runt!" Inuyasha yelled

After a few more hours, they got to the village, and the talking started again. Kirara, who had ran a little ahead, next to Mika seeing that was the only safe zone. Kirara looked up at her with sad eyes, "Its ok Kirara, I'm used to it." Mika said.

Hearing them again, she sent a death glare in the direction and the talking stopped and was replaced with fear. "I can get used to this again." she thought, but the few that thought she was an empty threat well she would deal with that later.

"I see ye have returned, how did things go?" Kaede asked, coming from one of the huts.

"Feh, didn't get any shards." Inuyasha said

"We have a new lead on Naraku, but the journey is at least 4 days long." Miroku said

"More like a week." Mika said

"It sounds that ye have a long journey ahead. Ye should rest up and head out in the morning." Kaede said

"We figured out that much you old hag." Inuyasha mumbled and ran off some were. Rest of the group went off to get prepared. "Well since we have the whole day, you two want to do some training?" Mika asked

"I never really trained before." Shippo said

"Well now is a good time to start, Sakura hasn't trained either lets just see what you can do and work from there ok." Mika laughed

"Yeah ok! Lets go!" Shippo yelled excitedly, jumping off Mika's shoulder and ran to who knew were. Sakura was close behind him. "This is going to be a long day." Mika mumbled under her breath and ran after the two hyper kids.

(With Inuyasha)

Jumping up in the god tree, keeping his senses alert. He had been in a mental battle for the past few days, and it was driving him insane. Ever since the encounter with Kikyo and everything, he didn't know what to do. He _wanted_ to be with Kagome, but if felt like he _needed_ to go with Kikyo. He wasn't even sure if Kagome felt the same or not, even if she did she was supposed to live in the future, and her mother would never agree to her daughter to be with a half breed, 500 years in the past with demons running around. "I will live in the future just to be with her, but I'm a half demon that would never work!" he mentally growled.

Part of him just wanted to forget that she even lived in the future, after the jewel was done close the damn well so Kagome couldn't go back. "But she would hate me for that. I'll still be alone, and she'll always be unhappy. I can't do that to her, I already hurt her enough as it is." he said to himself.

He saw a soul stealer fly by, he ignored it. (YAY!) Not wanting anything to do with the clay bitch. He shook his head, since when did he think of her like that. His sister was getting to him, or that's what that walking corpse was.

(Few moments later with Mika)

After finding out that Sakura was a lightening cat half demon, and after getting shocked a few times. Not to mention getting hit once or twice by Shippo's fox fire. "Ok Shippo my two friends were half fox demons, they told me you can make your fox fire into some sort of weapon, like a sword, or dagger. But you have to have almost complete control." Mika said

"Right!" Shippo said jumping up and down.

"Sakura, I'm not so sure on your powers. I think though yours is more of an element control, now you two take a small break, I'm going to test your senses a little later." Mika said, she needed a break from the two, not from the attacks but they wouldn't settle down. Shippo and Sakura played with some toys, while Mika scanned the area.

Opening her mind link to see what her brother was thinking, seeing he hadn't said much lately. It was the normal so far, when they whole Kikyo think came up thinking he was going to run off again. Growling low, then she heard what he said about the ice wench and almost shocked. "Finally! What do you know there is hope in that small brain of his, now if I can talk him into letting me kill her without him going nuts." Mika laughed, she hoped his mind was made up but with him, who the hell knew.

She got back to were the other two were playing. "Ok you two lets go, see if you can hunt. If you can do that, then you can fight lower level demons." Mika said.

The two stood up, acting like soldiers, they did a salute, "Yes ma'am." they said and marched off into the woods. Sakura had obviously taught Shippo that, "Sakura you have watched way to many war movies." Mika laughed, and followed the want-to-be soldiers.

(With Kagome and Sango)

Kagome and Sango, had went to help some of the villagers out, and see if everyone was well. They were on there way to help out an old woman, who's grandchild wasn't doing to well. Sango noticed Kagome was much more quiet then normal. "Kagome, is something wrong?" Sango asked

"What would make you think that?" Kagome asked nervously

"You have been quiet the past few days." Sango said

"I have just been thinking, after we do defeat Naraku, and the jewel is whole what's going to happen? I want to stay here, but what propose would I have?" Kagome asked sadly. She didn't want to end up like the other girls in this time, stuck doing work all the time.

"I'm sure something will happen before we defeat Naraku, that will determine what will happen. Fate works in strange ways. Besides you have us, and Inuyasha." Sango said

"Once the jewel is whole, he'll just go to hell with Kikyo or become a full demon and forget about us." Kagome said, looked at the ground. When Sango was about to say something, they got to the hut were the little boy was. Sango would have to talk to Kagome later.

(Later that night)

Everyone was in Kaede's hut, but three of the group was not there. The two smaller ones, and the new hot tempered one. "I wonder were Shippo is, I haven't seen him all day." Kagome said

"Him and the girl went training with Mika a while ago." Inuyasha said

When something literally crashed to the ground, with to sleeping children on her back. "Would someone please get these two off my back." Mika mumbled into the ground. She had scorch marks everywhere, hair frizzed, ears soaked, and looked a little worn out. Sakura had more then just lightening powers apparently. Kagome gently but the two sleeping kids down on her sleeping bag.

"What the hell happen to you." Inuyasha laughed, his sister looked like a nut.

"Shut up, I was training those two that's what. I was zapped, burned, almost drowned, knocked into a tree, hit with a boulder, and oh yeah learned how to freaking fly!" Mika growled, everyone was laughing a little.

Sitting up crossed legged, she got her hair straight again with her claws, and flicked her ears back and forth to get them dried. "Never train a girl that can control elements, and has no clue how to use them. Or a kid that can use some pretty intense fire power."

"I thought you were tougher then that." Inuyasha snickered.

"Well I didn't fight back, I can't attack kids!" Mika growled

"Settle you two, save the fight for the demons." Miroku said

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha and Mika mumbled.

The night went normal, after Miroku got hit a few times. Everyone had turned in. Inuyasha was in the corner waiting for the others to fall asleep, when he sure they were, he silently kept over next to the door were his sister had passed out. "Hey Mika get your ass up." he growled, not waking anyone.

"What now? This had better be good." she growled

"Just follow me." Inuyasha ordered

"Fine, but if its trying to get me to change my mind on the ice wench thing, it won't work." Mika said and followed him outside. When they were a little ways from the hut, Inuyasha stopped. He looked up at the stars, he had made a decision on who he was going to stay with, but he would need his sisters help.

"Ok so what do you want?" Mika asked

"Well I kinda need your help." Inuyasha mumbled, embarrassed to ask help from anyone.

Mika looked at him weird, he never asked for help. "Help with what?" she asked

"Look you say anything about this to anyone your dead got it!" Inuyasha growled harshly.

"Fine, fine just get on with it." Mika growled getting annoyed.

Inuyasha turned kinda red, "I need your help showing Kagome how I really feel. I can't just say it, so I was going to try and show it." he said nervously.

Mika stared at him for a second, blinking a few times. Then a sly smile came to her, "So you finally figured it out huh?" Mika laughed

Inuyasha turned beet red, "Are you going to help me or not!" he almost yelled

"I'll help, I'll help. I know how to do these things. First, are you really over that ice wench? Are you positive you won't go running from this?" Mika asked

"I've come to terms I never really _loved_ Kikyo, ok. I won't go to hell with her, and I won't go running ok." Inuyasha said

"Thank kami, so does that mean I can re-kill the ice wench?" Mika asked hopefully.

Getting a death glare from her brother, she guessed that was no. "Fine." she mumbled. "Well anyway, let me give ya some rules first off." Mika started, and sat against a tree, knowing this would take a while. Inuyasha sat in front of her.

"OK what rules." Inuyasha asked, almost painfully. This was going to take a long time.

"Ok rule 1. Don't go calling her wench all the time. 2. Open up to her, don't act like a stranger or like you hate her 3. When the ice wench comes around, don't and I mean don't go to see her. Kagome has some weird sense, when you go to see Kikyo she knows. 4 Regarding wolf, even if she sits you to the U.S. don't let up. 5. Every once in a while get her something, anything well not anything but close to anything. 6. Don't give her any reason to sit you, in an argument let her win. 7. When you see she's worn out, either carry her or stop for a break. 8. The most important rule, do not make her fell like she's useless. Got it." Mika finished.

"Fine, but what in the hell is a "U.S." anyway?" Inuyasha growled

"It's a different country, but don't try and get off the subject." Mika said

"Ok fine, but why in the heck do I always have to let her win the fights!" Inuyasha yelled

"Cause that will show her you respect her." Mika said

"Right, got it." Inuyasha said

"Good, make sure you remember that. I will take care of the rest, you just have to go along with it." Mika laughed

"Why do I know like the sound of that." Inuyasha mumbled

"I have tons of plans in mind, like I said. Besides, this is one girl I think I can be friends with. I don't hate her like Kikyo. It will be much, much easier." Mika said, when she smelt Hiroki coming.

When the weasel demon came running out, Mika gave Inuyasha a look that said not to attack. "Master Mika, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was beyond confused, "Who are you?" Inuyasha growled

"Forgive me, I'm Hiroki." he said bowing. "Master Mika, I have come to see if you are in need of anything." he said

Inuyasha looked at Mika, she gave him a I-explain-later-look. Then an idea hit Mika, "Hiroki, I have a job for you. The northern mountains there is a rumor of an evil demon there, I want you to check it out and report back to me. Don't get caught." Mika said

"Yes master." Hiroki said

When a little flee came hopping along, and landed on Inuyasha.

Smack

The flattened flee landed in Inuyasha's palm. "What do you want Myoga?" Inuyasha asked

Myoga turned around, "Why Hiroki, its been a while." Myoga said

"Same to you Myoga." Hiroki said

"How do you two know each other?" Mika asked

"Hiroki was one of your fathers lead fighters, trained by master himself." Myoga said.

"Another one of the old mans fighters huh? Looks a lot more of a fighter the other two." Mika mumbled

"Hey!" Myoga yelled

"She is right Myoga, you only ran from battles." Hiroki said

"Ok, ok. Save this for later. Myoga why don't you go with Hiroki to see what Naraku's up too and don't get caught." Mika said

"That would be a great idea, but I think I should say away for back up." Myoga said nervously. "Hiroki, take Myoga with you. Get back to me soon with the information ok."

"Yes master." Hiroki said and got Myoga between his claws, and quickly ran off. "I swear, who else used to fight for dad anyway. So anyway, there's one more thing you have to do before I help you with this." Mika said

"What now?" Inuyasha asked

"Simple say you love Kagome, out loud. Now in your head." Mika said, laughing at her brother when he want as red as his haori. She stood up, "Well what are you waiting for? If you mean it, then you'll say it."

"I...I love Kagome." he said barely as a whisper. Mika could hardly hear it, she was going to have fun with this. "Can hear you bro." she laughed, and then caught none other then the ice wench' scent. Instead of attacking though, she would make the wench hear what Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha growled low getting annoyed with her, "I love Kagome." he said a little louder but not enough for Kikyo to hear.

"Say it louder bro, still don't believe you mean it." Mika said harshly. A deep growl came from Inuyasha, his demon had a slight hold but not much. The most was the need to be with Kagome, that's what Mika wanted.

"I love Kagome, not the dead wench." the more demonic side said, Mika knew Kikyo had heard but wanted to make sure. "Let every demon in this forest know it! Let our bastered brother know it! Scream it to the freaking stars, if you mean it that is." Mika growled, only way to communicate with a love sick half dog demon whose demon was slightly taking over, but he still knew what was going on. She had to be rough, and she was loving the progress. "Go ahead bro, scream it! Don't be afraid of what any demon or human may think!" Mika growled

Inuyasha hardly hesitated, "I love Kagome!". It went threw the night sky, any demon within 300 miles would have heard it. Humans heard it, and more importantly so did Kikyo. A satisfied smirk came to Mika, arms crossed. She swore even Kagome might have heard that. "Good job bro. Oh yeah and Kikyo you can come out." Mika almost spat the last part.

Inuyasha eyes snapped open, red slits still slightly there. His demon did not like Kikyo, and he would have killed her if it wasn't for the control he had. Even then, realizing everything he wanted Kikyo dead, for trying to kill Kagome, for hurting his sister, and for killing her friends. A deep growl grew louder form him, as Kikyo came into view. She wasn't alone.

Two shadowed figures stood behind her, Mika stepped back eyes widening. "No, not now." Mika growled, she knew those two anywhere. Her two best friends, Tora and Iva. Still under the spell. Someone else was hiding, watching. Coming under no order, more like he felt he needed too. He didn't trust the dead wench with two of his pack as well. Hiding in the trees, watching as everything played out. His eyes landing on the sliver haired hanyou and his sister, "There's something about her I should know, but what." the voice growled, a ruby stone around his neck pulsated at the thought.

"So Inuyasha, I see my place in your heart has been stolen." Kikyo said, keeping the normal emothneless look. The two came into clear sight, a glow came from Mika's right arm close to her shoulder, the same glowing came from the other two half-demons. Holding on to the top part of her arm, trying to cover it. It didn't work. There was a faint glow coming from a tree as well.

Inuyasha ignored everything around him, demon ready to kill this wench. No remorse for her what so ever. "Your going to pay for everything." he growled, ignoring the soul stealers that were creeping closer.

"That sister of yours, she's the one that showed you who you really loved I see. She will pay for interfering." Kikyo spat. The soul snatchers had took advantage, of the half-breeds inner torment. They tightly wrapped around her arms, legs, wrists, and waist. Iva and Tora really didn't want this girl to get hurt, something about her made them think about what they had forgot about their past.

"Kikyo leave her out of this!" Tora growled, it felt like the two half demons in front of them, they felt like they were related or something. Even if they didn't remember anything besides their names, and in Tora and Iva's case their mates back were they left them.

"Kikyo let her go! Your fight is with me!" Inuyasha growled, he looked out of the corner of his eye. Mika, was fighting to keep control of the monster inside. A sinister smirk graced Kikyo's face, also seeing the inner fight. Suddenly, the soul stealer started glowing, and a sudden power shot threw Mika. It hurt worse then anything she had ever felt, on top of that she was losing the inner fight badly. Then everything went black.

"Damn wench! We told you to leave her out of this!" Iva yelled

A deep growl sounded from the forest, a dagger glowing red flew past the soul stealers killing them. "Look, I might not remember anything, but I know I won't let you hurt her. Like it or not you have more then just silver boy over here to deal with." Koro growled, and went over to check on Mika, she passed out from what ever those snakes used.

Inuyasha looked to the side, seeing that Mika's claws had slightly grew, and her aura was that of the killer again. It was different though, seemed more calm. When he heard an arrow fly threw the air, he didn't have time to move. When a silver energy beam cut threw it. "Insolent fools!" Kikyo spat.

"I don't care what Naraku's orders were, this isn't right. Those two mean something in our past, and I be damned if Im going to let them get hurt." Tora growled, then she turned a stare at Inuyasha.

"Your fight is with her fine, I won't stop you I could care less. Just tell me one thing, did I ever know you?" Tora asked

"Yeah you did, you knew my sister too." Inuyasha said calmly, not wanting them too attack. A dark glow steadily start to get brighter from the tainted shards in Iva and Tora's foreheads. The spell was getting stronger, soon they would be mindless puppets. Inuyasha was hoping Mika was knocked out, seeing this again would make things really bad. She had already lost the fight with the monster, if she woke up he didn't know what to expect. "Crap, wolf boy." Inuyasha thought.

(With Naraku)

Also watching the everything from Kanna's mirror, he held the close to complete jewel in his hand. Steadily increasing pressure on it, making the spell on his servants stronger. He had made a "deal" with Kikyo. She helped him, and he would let her take Inuyasha to hell. He was allowing the spell weaken, and let them remember some then almost instantly take it right back. It not only did it hurt the person that knew them, but it also put the puppet through nightmares of what they had forgotten. Seeing that the girl hanyou, would not be able to hurt them and would not allow anyone else too. If he had gotten Inuyasha's sister mad enough, she could change into the legendary Shadow Killer. Killing Inuyasha and his friends for trying to hurt her pack.

He was sure this plan was fool proof, he did not expect for Inuyasha to turn on Kikyo so suddenly though. "That girl, she will be a valuable tool in my plans." Naraku said

"What does that wench have that I don't?" Kinomi spat from the doorway.

"Simple fool, she has power that you don't. She could easily kill you is it weren't for her friends guarding you. Now leave before I kill you." Naraku said coldly.

"Whatever." Kinomi mumbled and walked off. Not only did she get her youth back, but also got her attitude back. In words, she was a brat. Kagura saw Kinomi storm down the halls, "She'll never learn." Kagura said

"Your telling me." a small half fox demon said, she had long brown hair in a low pony tail, fox ears, fox tail, brown eyes, and a outfit all black, with a red outline of a dragon on the back. A small neko demon followed as well.

It had been a few weeks since these guys were freed, and Kagura got along with them easily. Not so much with Ray or Ryuu, and Koro just kept quiet never really said much. Spent most of his time staring at a ruby stone, or that weird rose. Iva and Tora she also got along with easy. When they weren't under mind control, they acted almost normal, but they knew something was missing.

"The only thing I know is, I don't like her." Kimsune said

"Can't see how anyone could like her." Shadow said

"Hey Kagura, think Iva and Tora are doing ok with that weird clay wench? I didn't like the looks of her." Kimsune asked, she swore she had seen the miko before. Then again, she thought a lot of things looked like she had seen them before.

"Your friends will be fine, Kikyo wouldn't attack them. Unless they attack her anyway." Kagura said

"Oh great, I swear she kills them. I'll kill her." Kimsune growled

The wind sorceress looked down at her little friend, if Kimsune knew what kept her in a 51 year sleep or well dead really for that long. Kikyo would have been gone already. Naraku had said they would get their memories back when they did what he wanted. They were tempted to go to that one hanyou, she seemed to know them. Koro mostly, he wasn't the mushy type. Hugging someone in front of them wasn't normal. The strange thing was he didn't remember it, like some weird dream. None of them could understand why Kinomi said they hated the girl, there was no way. It was about as likely as Koro loving the wench. All that Koro thought was on her, it wouldn't leave. It was the same for all of them.

"Kagura, if I may ask. That miko/ hanyou. Could you tell me her name?" Shadow asked

Kagura looked down at the neko demon strangely, "Her name? I think its Mika." she shrugged.

(With Kagome and everyone else)

When a sharp howl like scream echoed threw the sky, Kirara jumped up from Sango and stuck her head out the door. Shippo sleepily got up and checked too. They heard it, and thought it was a dream. Shippo had always seen it, but he really didn't know about this stuff.

The two demons heard someone get up, "What was that?" Sango asked

Shippo went over, "It was just Inuyasha." Shippo said, and passed out again on Kagome's sleeping bag. When Kirara's fur stood on end, and she ran outside, transforming into her bigger form. Waking the others up as well, "What's going on?" Kagome asked

"Were's Inuyasha and Mika?" Miroku asked looking around.

Kagome visible stiffened, "I sense 3 jewel shards." she said

They grabbed their weapons and ran out, leaving Shippo and Sakura behind. Kagome and Sango on Kirara, while Miroku was stuck running. When they say the faint glow of the soul stealers, things started to look worse.

(With Inu and everyone else)

The half wolf demon went over to the fallen hanyou. He had no idea what told him to protect her, but what ever it was he listened to it. Her claws shrunk to normal size as he got closer, the monster giving up this time. Letting the girl have her time, after this she would surly pass out and the monster side of her would have to take over.

Almost timidly kneeling down next to her, afraid something would happen. "What the hell is wrong with me!" he growled in his head. Steadily feeling a pressure build in his forehead, he knew he had to get this done before he blacked out again. He didn't want to hurt her if he did black out. Feeling a miko barrier start to form, he was really hesitant. If the barrier didn't except him, he could be purified.

His hand went threw the barrier, not hurting him but a warm feeling went threw him. The shard in his forehead started to glow. Turning from black to a light purple color. Still some of the darkness stayed keeping control. Making sure his memories stayed locked away.

Putting his hand on her shoulder, he saw she was coming to. He wanted to get out of there before she did wake up.

Mika was barley coherent, thinking she was still in a weird dream. Sensing her friends without the darkened shard almost made her sure it was a dream. Looking up to see a very concerned hanyou wolf. She was wondering if the if the other part of her life was a dream. Then catching Kikyo's foul scent said she was still in the real world. As well as still seeing the shard that still had some darkness, in Koro's forehead.

"Hey you going to be ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Mika said, and grabbed his wrist. She could tell he didn't have his memory back, and knew that shard would soon take over. She really didn't give a care. She was far from scared, it was never him that attacked in the first place. Her heart sunk when she saw the jewel start to blacken again.

He felt the pressure coming back, growling mentally he blocked it out. As much as he hated it, he had to get out of there. With or without the dead wench. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone." Koro said, and stood up. "Iva, Tora lets go. Kikyo you want to do this fine, but we aren't helping the likes of you."

Then they were gone, that's when once again the shard took over. While Inuyasha's back was turned Kikyo disappeared. "Damn wench." Inuyasha growled, and the red flicks disappeared. He heard the others coming, an felt something behind him.

Mika had blacked out again, something those snake things did. The killer took the chance and took over, her ideas for this time different. Slowly standing up, bangs covering her eyes so Inuyasha wouldn't see the change of her eyes. She walked over to the dagger the freed her from the soul stealers. A ruby gem at the top of the silver handle, blade was 3-4 inches long. Mika had given this to him a long time ago. Pulling it from the ground and put it next to Shadow Blade.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha looking at her. She guessed he saw the second pair of scars. "Feh, you don't have to worry about me Inuyasha. I have no interest in killing again." she said, voice sounded more demonic. Letting her eyes be seen.

Inuyasha flinched back, remembering that glare. "Give me one good reason why I should trust something like you?" Inuyasha growled

"Feh, like it or not I'm the same person just a different side. The one you know, she's knocked out." she said coldly.

"I still don't see the reason why I should trust you!" Inuyasha yelled

"I have no resentment against you anymore, the same goes for your friends. I'm only making sure nothing happens. I will not attack anything besides demons ok." she said getting annoyed.

"You as so much try to attack us, I will kill you got it!" Inuyasha growled

"Yea whatever, as long as they don't set of my temper then you won't have to worry now will you." she said, walking past him. "Oh yea, if I give a few villagers a heart attack don't blame me."

Inuyasha was about to say something when he heard his friends coming, "Inuyasha! Mika! You guys ok?" Kagome asked getting off of Kirara's back. Inuyasha made sure they stayed a little ways from Mika. Still not being able to trust her.

"Hey Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked

"Inuyasha is still being a baka."

Hearing that voice, Kirara started growling. "Kirara, what's wrong?" Sango asked

Miroku had already sensed the darker aura, since her back was too them he couldn't see the changes. What could have caused a transformation though? "Feh, Inuyasha already knows and I'm guessing the monk has guessed. You can say I'm not myself right now." she said, the others heard the clear change of her voice, aura not really evil though. Intimidating yes, powerful very, evil no. A lot of pain, rage, sadness, grief, pent up wrath, loneliness, those stood out the most. Her normal aura held the same things, but now it was overwhelming.

Miroku then figured it out, the reasons for the transformations, all the killings Mika had done in the past, for this knew side coming only when she was shoot with Kikyo's arrow. He had only heard of something like this once. When ever a pack in demon terms are close, like a family, or someone you loved. When they all die when the one was not able to do anything. Rage, pain, grief all of those emotions take over, when such a thing happens and being shot by a mikos arrow it creates a new side so to speak. One that shows little emotion, and holds all of the painful memories, the side that kept her going to kill the one that did it. The killings were away to get the pain and anger free. No matter how wrong it was. Even that side of her could not handle it, losing her best friends, and love. Even one like her could not handle the strain.

"So I see Shadow Killer is released again." Miroku started, ready to use his wind tunnel just in case.

"Feh, you guessed right monk, but the other side of me is right. Its ex-killer, only person I am planning to kill is Kinomi, Kikyo, and Naraku. Or any other baka demon that gets in my way." she growled, turning around to face them. Kirara slightly settled down.

Inuyasha still standing in front of Kagome, yeah he trusted his sister but not this thing. The others were surprised by the intimidating appearance, stepping back themselves. "Look I'm only around until the other half of me wakes up. What ever that clay bitch used, knocked her out." she said

"Inuyasha what happen earlier?" Sango asked

"I could tell ya that, came out here to talk to Inuyasha about something. Well dead wench comes around, looks as if she's working for Naraku. Since she's using my friends against me." Mika growled

"That explains the transformation then." Miroku thought.

(For the few loyal reviewers i have, which i am really thankful for i need a little help, for future chapters a sword name that means faimly, pack, bond or something along those lines. Or something that means strong or something like that, or sounds cool but you get my point.

Anyway tell me what ya think you know the drill PUSH THE BUTTON!)


	8. Chapter 8

From Darkness to Light

(Chapter 8)

A eerie silence went across the group, seemingly waiting to see if they could trust this thing. The more demonic side, was enjoying the fear tempted to become what she was. Holding on to the little sanity she had left. She feed on fear, pain, well that's what she thought anyway. Claws slightly twitching in anticipation for blood, but she would save it for the demons. "Look I know who and who not to attack, as long as you don't get me mad. You won't have to worry. If its all the same to you, I'll just stay out here tonight. Wouldn't want to lose myself now would I?" she laughed, and a whirlwind of shadows came out of no where. When it was gone, so was she.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, what happened to make her transform?" Miroku asked

Growling low he looked towards the forest, "Kikyo, she joined up with Naraku. She came around, so did Mika's friends. Three of them anyway. Something happened, she changed. Simple." Inuyasha growled.

"Can we trust her to be alone with out attacking?" Sango asked

"We don't have a choice, she uses the shadows to teleport so her scent can't be traced. One of the reasons she isn't dead yet." Inuyasha said.

(10 miles from Kaede's village)

"M'lord, where are we going?" a small imp demon asked. A two headed dragon following behind the imp, with a young girl on his back.

Ignoring the annoying imp behind him, following where the tensaiga pulled him towards. When he suddenly stopped, almost causing Jaken to run into him. When Jaken sensed a source of power that almost surpassed Lord Sesshoumaru, in fact the power level was almost the same.

A dark purple and black circle appeared, a dark shadowed figure came from it. Jaken was already trembling, remembering the fearsome hanyou. A small, (were you could barley see it) smile went to the demon lord. To say the sibling relationship between him and his sister was weird would be an understatement. He held some respect though very little. He easily respected the "shadow" side of her. Only he knew the really reason she had this side.

"So I see you have returned." Sesshoumaru said.

Looking over her shoulder, "Sesshoumaru. Its been a while." she said, noticing the human girl. Sesshoumaru gave Jaken a look that clearly said to get lost. Which the imp gladly did. "Letting a human girl travel with you? Where did the cold demon I knew go?" she laughed

"How did you get back?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Pushy as ever, I was sent to the future. Found the well to get back."

"I see you have yet to show my sister that you are not apart of her." Sesshoumaru stated

"Your wrong on that Sesshoumaru, I might be a different soul. Me and her share the same emotions, my soul lives in her body but we are after the same thing. Are souls are fusing, even I had no control over the killings." she stated.

"You will have to reveal yourself to her, before she finds away to expel your soul from her." Sesshoumaru said, and turned to leave.

When they both heard a scream, and the smell of blood hit them. Mika was gone that quick, as was Sesshoumaru. Landing in front of the dragon and imp who had a long gash on his arm. Looking to the front, a bunch of bandits stood.

"Move out of our way or we will do worse." the leader warned.

She didn't even flinch, "I said move!" the leader yelled.

"I guess you don't know me then do you?" she laughed.

"Should we?" one of the bandits laughed

"Answer me this you low lives, ever hear of the story of the Shadow Killer? Controller of shadows, master of darkness. The story your parents told you to behave, thinking it would come to kill you. That it would attack your village. Ever hear of it?" she laughed, seeing the looks of fear on some of the bandits.

"Shadow Killer is just a myth!" the leader yelled

"Oh really?" she laughed, and purple, blue, and black energy circled her. "Ever think, that maybe it was real. That they hid the truth from you?"

The dark energy started to form into a figure, the bandits were getting paler by the second. When a red glow returned to her eyes, only then did they realize who it was. When they got ready to run, a black shield stopped them. "You also might know, I don't let my victims live." she growled, and the black figure took shape. It looked like a giant black wolf, with red eyes, curved spikes along its back, sabered fangs, razor sharp claws. It turned solid black, with a purple glow around it while it stayed in the air.

"I can already tell you have caused many women pain, as well as children. This is for them. Now attack." she growled, and the wolf attacked, it seem to fly at them. One swipe of its claws, all of them were gone. The last things they heard was the screams of the bandits. Nothing was left of them.

The black wolf let out a deep howl, and the dark energy shot back into Mika. The red glow to her eyes gone. Turning her head to the side, looking at the frightened girl. The looked over at the forest, "So Sesshoumaru like the show." she said

"I see _your_ powers are returning." he said, turning around the demon lord started off. Jaken got up quickly and ran to caught up with him, with Rin and Ah-Un.

"I guess my soul and the soul of the hanyou are fusing at last. I will have to show myself soon." she thought out loud, and took to killing demons until the hanyou woke up.

(Back at the village)

Rushing back to the village, just in case. No one really had time to think what, Inuyasha and his sister had talked about. Or why kikyo was working with Naraku. They were really hoping that Mika didn't attack. It wasn't just they were would have to fight a friend, even if they had to they didn't know if they could win.

Sango and Miroku also noticed Inuyasha was blushing around Kagome like nuts. He tried to hide it, but it didn't work. When they got to the village, they relaxed a little. When they saw a dark energy shoot up in the air, they could tell it was at least 10 miles away.

Letting their guard down seeing who ever that was kept its word, it was still at least 4 hours before dawn. There wasn't much they could do right now, if they went to find whatever Mika was right now. There was a good chance of getting killed.

For some reason though, it seemed like two auras in one now. Each fusing together at a slow rate. Maybe there was more to these transformations that Kaede or Miroku did not know.

"Miroku you and the old hag are the only ones that seem to know why in the hell this is happening so spill it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku looked back at his hanyou friend, "If what I first thought is correct, then it seems her soul has divided. One holding the painful memories, and the images. It made another side so to speak. Were the pain was to much. But it could be something else as well..." Miroku said.

"What do you mean something else Miroku?" Kagome asked

"It is possible another soul is in her, but that is very unlikely." Miroku said

"Well make up your mind monk! What is it!" Inuyasha yelled

"I can not be completely sure, it is very possible a second soul entered her when she was young. The soul would have had to know that she would be able to handle it, as well as harbor the powers the soul used to have. Unlike wandering souls, it has a purpose. Slowly over the years the two souls start to fuse together, sharing each others powers, becoming one and the same. It is impossible to expel the soul after it is completely fused together." Miroku explained wisely.

"Wouldn't I know if my sister had another soul in her!" Inuyasha growled

"It sometimes seals itself, only released when it finds the one thing its looking for or if she got shot by a strong source of miko or demon energy." Miroku finished, "But like I said its highly unlikely, the soul would have to be tremendously strong to stay in her body."

"There isn't much we can find out or do now, so how about we get a little more rest before we head out in the morning." Sango said

They turned in again, while Inuyasha watched from the roof. Just in case. Not wanting to take any chances. His demon side secretly hoping maybe she would kill Kikyo. That was his demon side though, he realized what he had done earlier, and felt bad about it. Well a little anyway. He did promise not to go running to her again, and he wouldn't. Now he just had to figure out how to tell Kagome how he felt.

(Sunrise)

After getting rid of the more troublesome demons that would bother the surrounding villages, as well as some bandits that were going to attack the village. It was a small way to redeem herself for what she did, both sides of her. Standing on a hill overlooking a wide area, she saw the sun starting to rise as well as the hanyou started to come around. It was her turn to fell the throbbing from the mark on her back.

"I promise Mika, I will help you get him and your friends back. As redeem your name and mine." she said, and let the hanyou's soul take over again.

Mika shook her head, opening her eyes. Looking normal again, "How did I get here?" she asked herself. Looking down at her claws seeing black blood, "Demon blood, did that other side take over again?" she wondered.

She didn't smell human blood on her claws only a few small amount though. She usually remembered when she did change, then it hit her.

"That damn ice wench, she used Iva, Tora, and Koro. Wait, Koro he saved me even if he didn't remember. Iva and Tora even, I heard them. Maybe there is still is a chance, to set them free." Mika said to herself, hand went to the dagger close to her sword. A small but sad smile came, they made this together something was apart of them.

"I will set you guys free, even if I die trying." she said, and took off towards the village. A new hope in her heart, that her pack would be set free. If they were to die, so was she. She only hoped Ray, Ryuu, Kimsune, and Shadow had the same hold as Tora, Iva, and Koro. Feeling a renewed energy build up, she ran faster then she ever did.

Jumping a few up rooted trees, she skid to a stop when she saw Hiroki up a head blood all over him. "What the hell happen to you?" Mika asked

"The village to the north of the mountains, the village your mother used to live in. I searched there, then the mountains that barrier was to strong to get threw. The local villages have been troubled the a Nightmare Shadow demon." Hiroki said

Mika flinched, one at her mothers village, two at the demon. She knew her all to well, but she never saw the extent of her power. "A Nightmare Shadow demon huh? Good job Hiroki, in my mothers village, is it still inhabited by people?" Mika asked

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I over heard some of the parents telling their children about you and Inuyasha. About the lies the spread after you mothers death. Plus your rain as Shadow Killer." Hiroki said sadly.

"We'll have to put up with it, me and Inuyasha have to stop by there anyway. Settle a few things. Thanks for your help Hiroki, you may go. I'll call you if anything goes wrong." Mika said.

Hiroki bowed, "Yes master." With that said he ran into the forest. A new dread filled her, her nor her brother had ever returned to that village. The Nightmare Shadow demon, she had battled her once and won. But then she still had everyone she had no fears, worries. That's what the demon fed on. Now if she went threw that forest, she would probably kill herself. There might have been forests that showed worldly worries and fears. This forest, this demon, she revealed fears and pains of the heart.

"All I know is there is 3 trials to go threw, pass them and then face the demon. Even if you win, the torture lasts until you do something about it. If there is any place I worry about going is there." Mika said to herself and got to the village just as the sun was rising. Not looking a head, looking at the ground the whole time.

"No human has ever made it out of that forest, the 3 trials are to much to handle. The first trial you relive you worst memory, were it feels like you had died wanted to kill yourself. After you over come that the second trial of temptation, you live your paradise were everything is want you want it to be. Wether it be with the one you love of world domination, you could be stuck in that world the rest of your life living a lie. The third trial, everything you think could go wrong does. This is were you figure out your own destiny, you live or die. Go on with the haunting memory, or go into the next life. Even after that, the demon has fed off of all the nightmares, making it stronger while the victim is a wreck wanting to die."

"We were the only ones to pass threw that forest alive, we helped each other and some things even got a little out of hand." Mika thought turning slightly red at remembering it, but the same sensation came even at the thought. "But we got out alive, no memories left behind. Now I'll probably end up dying."

She saw the others up and more then likely ready to go. Now head mind was going a 100 miles a minute, reliving the more happy memories that made her turn red at thinking about it. These also made her realize how much of a fool she was not to see anything back then. Her hand went to the rose behind her ear. "Yo you still in that little head of yours?"

"Oh hey bro, sorry for the scare last night." Mika said looking behind her to see her brother up in a tree.

"What the hell happen to you?" Inuyasha asked

"Something the ice wench did, but bro, Koro, Tora, Iva they didn't try to hurt us did they?" Mika asked trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming that part.

"Yea, wolf boy was worried about you mostly. Freed ya from those snakes, and made sure you were ok." Inuyasha said

"Yea that's what I thought, so you think there might be a chance of getting them back?" she asked, not really expecting a optimistic answer.

"With the bond you guys had I wouldn't doubt it, they didn't attack because that bond and you know it." Inuyasha said

She looked back at him, confused beyond words. "He has learned a lot since I haven't been around." she thought. "Thanks bro, hope your right on that. Well you want to start going, we have a stop to make I don't think your going to like to much." Mika said and walked a head.

"What dose that mean?" Inuyasha growled, and jumped down.

"Mother's village is on the way there, there getting trouble from a demon. From what Hiroki told me, those damn rumors of us killing her are still going around." Mika explained.

"Go back there! Are you nuts! You know what they did to her!" Inuyasha yelled

"You don't think I know! It wasn't them it was the grandparents that did it. I know we vowed never to do back there, but if there's trouble there and we ignore it what dose that make us?" Mika growled, "Besides I was to get the bastered that killed our mother, cause you know they planned it! They knew when out demonic powers would come, so they made it look like it was us. Why did you think they already had a army ready for us when we ran away?"

"I guess your right." he growled, "We should let the demon take care of the bastereds."

"I know, makes you feel any better I did kill a few of them when I was Shadow Killer, now come on. Lets just keep the village part a secret from the others for a while though ok. I rather them not know yet." she said

"I wasn't planning on telling them." he growled and ran a head. Mika felt bad for bring it up, she might have looked more like her mom, but she always knew Inuyasha was closer to their more attached. Whenever the kids made fun of her she never knew what it meant, but she didn't go running to her mom either. She scared most of the kids of by making them think her claws were deadly at the time. She always felt like she had to prove she didn't need anyone, and she felt bad for mot spending as much time with her mom as Inuyasha did.

She was knocked out of her thoughts what Sakura tackled her down, "Morning to you to Sakura." Mika laughed

"Mommy are we going to train today?" Sakura asked excitedly

"Later Sakura, we have to start traveling today." Mika said and got up, Sakura jumped on to her shoulder. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked

"You'll see, its going to take a while to get there though." she said

She got to the village, were the others were getting ready to go. Mika at the time really wasn't hungry. Her mind was to clouded, and she felt weird.

(3 days later)

Nothing much had went on the first 3 days, except for the odd behavior with Mika anyway. The return of the Shadow Killer wasn't mentioned at all, and no one asked were she got the dagger from. For some strange reason though, she seemed a lot more aggressive, short tempered, and less talkative. Kagome thought she was acting more like Inuyasha when she first meet him. The only one that wasn't scared was Sakura, she was the only one that could get near Mika at all. She hadn't eaten for the whole time, and the black eye shadow was slowly started to come into few. It was either that of from lack of sleep.

Miroku was starting to rethink the possibility of a second soul, the behavior seemed the same. The only one that seemed brave enough to get Mika mad was Inuyasha, and a few black eyes later it still didn't get threw. That last encounter with Kikyo seemed to really get her really on edge.

To her though it felt like something was going whack inside her head, like her dog demon side was angry at everything. Well angry at her brother for some reason, past few days her thoughts were along the lines of "Why in the hell does he get to have friends, when mine are stuck under damn mind control." She had not the slightest idea why, this was really getting to her now. The inner beast inside was raging, and she couldn't find anything to make it even slightly better. Along with the weird dreams she had been having lately, and the voice in the back of her head trying to calm her down. The same pain in her heart had grown to were her kick ass side had come out.

She acted the same around Sakura, and that was just because she was the only one that was part of her real pack. She was the girls mother after all. She acted the same around Shippo and Kirara too, slightly the same around Sango, Kagome and Miroku. She couldn't blame them for anything, but Inuyasha was a different story. He was there, he could have stopped that damn wench from killing them in the first place! Inuyasha could have at least helped them, he was part of the pack until _she_ came. He didn't hate them that much! She wanted to know if Inuyasha just stood by and watched, or couldn't get to them to help. That's all she wanted to know.

Gray clouds darkened the sky, and thunder was easily heard in the distance. They had been going on this path to a village, where Miroku was going to pull a fake to get a place to stay during the storm. Mika didn't think it was a good idea for her to be seen around here, she clearly remembered attacking this place. Leaving a little to many survivors to be normal for her legendary status, it was one of the last ones she ever attacked.

Seeing the entrance of the village up ahead, making sure to stay behind the others. Sakura was playing tag with Shippo and Kirara, so she might be able to find a cave some where instead of this place. It looked like she wouldn't get that chance, there was a loud crashing sound coming from the village ahead. She never really had a real demon to fight yet, it might take out some frustrations.

"Just great what now?" Inuyasha growled, hand on his sword.

"A sense a strong demonic aura." Miroku said, stating the obvious. Mika caught the scent of a dragon demon. Worse part was it was part of Ryuu's old clan. "Great, it's a freaking dragon demon. Come on before he kills everything." Mika growled, and ran ahead. On her left hand a small light pierced threw her skin. A small dragon tattoo appeared on her palm.

"Come on before she kills the thing on her own!" Inuyasha growled and ran ahead. Kirara transformed and Sango and Kagome got on her back, Shippo and Sakura sitting on top her head. Miroku was running along side them.

The village came into view, a red pair of dragon wings were very visible. A blue beam shot out of its mouth. Jumping over the wall that was supposed to protect the village. Mika had learned how to kill dragon demons the easy way from Ryuu and Iva. She wanted this one to last though, holding out her palm the blue beam was about to hit a hut that was filler with kids, a blue dragon shot out of her hand blocking the beam. The dragon turned his enormous head around, his reptile like eyes staring at the hanyou. He almost immediately recognized her.

"Well what if it isn't Mika, or do you still go by the title Shadow Killer." the dragon laughed "So how is my dear cousin?"

Mika growled low, the rest of them had caught up with her. "And I see that you got a new pack, so dose that mean Ryuu and the rest of those half breeds are dead? Or left you for dead?" the dragon laughed

"Cut the crap, what do you want!" Inuyasha yelled

The dragon landed, four giant claws marks were left when he took a step toward them. A red swirl of light and he was in a more human form. Bright red hair, pointed ears, reptile like yellow eyes, a battle kimono with armor, and a staff sword in his right hand, not a second later bright red wings spread from his back.

"Simple half breed, this village was troublesome to my clan. I was hoping they were taken out by your sister but I see she went soft here." he laughed

"Shut up Shouta, you might be related to Ryuu, but we won't go easy on you." Mika warned, the dragon mark on her hand pulsated

"Do not say my name you worthless half breed, I am now leader of the dragon clan. If you do not address me as that, I will not hesitate to let them attack." Shouta spat

"Oh yeah like that means a lot cause we're going to kill your sorry ass anyway." Inuyasha growled, and drew tetsusaiga. "Kagome get the people out of the area, this guy doesn't play." Mika said quickly.

"Right." Kagome said and ran towards the one hut that was almost destroyed. Shouta was about to send another blast but the dragon the shot out of Mika's hand came back. Now it was very clear, it had ocean blue scales, red reptile eyes, huge fangs, the claws looked like diamonds, its wings were blue up till the middle were red was mixed in.

Miroku was amazed, Inuyasha was slightly impressed, Shippo and Sakura thought it was cool looking, Sango was busy helping Kagome.

"So I see my dear cousin gave you a dragon spirit, as he did for the rest of that pack of his. The question is how long can you keep it out." Shouta laughed

"You would be surprised what Ryuu and Iva taught me. The spirit draws power from emotions, it gains power the stronger the emotion is. Believe me, I have enough to let him out for a long time." she growled, the shape of the dragon started to fade and the energy shot into her sword.

"You know Shouta, you aren't even supposed to be leader of the dragon clan. It is rightfully Ryuu's, since he does have two ancient dragons spirts in him, as well as the "Dragon Blades" you should know the rules." Mika laughed, drawing his sword, a light blue outline of a dragon circling it. "Ryuu would be a better leader then you that's for sure, sad to see such a powerful clan take such a turn."

The dragons temper was rising, "He looks like a wimp anyway." Inuyasha mocked.

"Shut your mouths fools!" he yelled, "I could have you killed right now!"

Mika looked over her shoulder, when she saw something. "Feh I don't see how, since you aren't even apart of your old clan. You have no army." She growled, and spun around slicing something in half. It looked like a simple lizard demon that could conceal himself. "Degraded to lizards, fits you better." Mika mocked

Miroku did not know how she saw that, he couldn't sense it at all. "Enough talk! You here to fight or what!" Inuyasha yelled

"As you wish fools." Shouta spat.

Charging toward each other, Shouta jumped into the air before Inuyasha could get in a hit. "Get down here and fight!" Inuyasha growled.

Shouta didn't say anything, his weapon's blade was engulfed in a purple flame. Diving down, Inuyasha quickly but his sword in a defensive stance. The blade hit, sparks flew. Mika stood back, waiting for the right time to hit. Sheathing her sword seeing she wouldn't need it this time, and the blue energy shot into her hand. She held on to the dagger at her side.

Inuyasha was having a slightly harder time, he had hit the guys arm to were it should have been cut off. There wasn't a scratch. "Fool, you will have to do better then that. Naraku did say you were a weakling." Shouta laughed

"What do you know about Naraku!" Miroku yelled

"I know, how he's using your pack half breed. Hate to tell you how bad they get hurt when they don't do something right." Shouta mocked, seeing Mika's eyes turn red.

"Damn it Shouta, what the hell is Naraku doing to them!" Mika yelled, trying to stay calm. Finger twitching badly. "I swear, you don't tell me now, I will torture you."

Eye changing at a slow rate, "Your little boyfriend is getting the worst of it, seeing he's the only one that is fighting that curse. The others get it second, wouldn't be surprised if Naraku killed him before you even had a chance to get to them." Shouta mocked, seeing her eyes change, aura flaring. Something unexpected happen, her eyes turned blood red, pupils a violet color. Shadows around the area started to gather. The energy started to swirl around her, a shadowed figure started to form. The giant wolf took shape, row a spikes along its back, sharp fangs, glowing red eyes matching its masters. It landed gracefully next to her, growling low, its fur a deep blue glowing with a dark purple glow on the back if its next stood on end, its claws a pearl white digging into the ground. Three red claw marks on each shoulder, that seemed to glow. It seemed each time it came out, it became more life like.

"What the hell is that thing!" Inuyasha yelled, distracted from the battle.

"That demonic aura, it surpasses even Naraku's." Miroku said, looking at the beast. Knowing he had seen something about it before.

"Inuyasha, you still haven't figured it out yet. As for the useless lizard behind you," a even more demonic voice said, it didn't sound anything like his sister even in her demonic form. Now having the same markings as before, as well as a covered symbol on her forehead.

Shouta stepped back, "Do not worry yourself you worthless excuse for a dragon. She will only attack if I order it, unless of course you get it or me anymore pissed off." she growled low, putting a hand against the animals leg. The wolf barded its fangs, ready to attack the thing.

"Now you had better tell me what Naraku is doing to my pack, or I will put you threw pain worse then hell can even make." she growled

Shouta spread out his wings and took off, "Foolish, get him." Mika ordered, the beast shot up into the sky. Shouta barley had a chance to move, when the beast chomped down on his left wing. The thin membrane was easily broken, as well as the bones. Once again he was on the ground no escape this time. Under the beasts paw, claws on either side of him.

"That thing, he moved faster then I could even see." Miroku thought.

Mika stepped toward Shouta, "Now I won't ask again, what has Naraku done to them!" she growled, he did not say anything at first. The beast pushed him farther into the ground hearing a loud crack. He hissed in pain, he couldn't feel his legs anymore.

"You have already been paralyzed from the waist down, you can't get away now. Now, you are going to tell me now what it happening to them! Or I assure you, the pain will be worse then you can imagine." she spat.

Kagome and Sango came running back, seeing the huge wolf and the now demon Mika. "What's going on? What is that thing?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha growled low, yeah the guy was probably getting what he deserved but torture wasn't right anyway you look at it. "Let the guy go! He isn't going to say anything!" Inuyasha growled

Mika glared at him, "Well what do you know, standing on the side that is against what you are again I see. You care so much for a low level demon, why not care at all for the ones that helped you for so many years!" she growled

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Don't play dumb with me! You were there when they were killed and you didn't do anything to prevent it! The wench was using you, and you watched the people that helped you and cared for you, die for no reason when they couldn't protect themselves. I was to stupid to realize it, I only saw rage and pain, until I came back. I started to think, you never left the ice wench. You followed her like a lost puppy. So when she went to kill them, you let it happen. You watched it happen, knowing you were causing your own blood pain, to kill the ones that never did anything to earn that! Explain that to me brother!" she yelled, saying the last part coldly. Almost as he did the first time he saw him with the wench. The wolf also turned its glare on him, head low to the ground.

Mika put a hand on top of its head settling it down. "I will expect an answer later from you, for now I have other things to worry about." she growled coldly, turning her red eyes back to Shouta.

"You want to know what's happening to them fine, but you have to kill me after." he said

"That could easily be done, now tell me." she spat

"The first time that wolf broke free, and returned to the castle. Naraku did not take kindly to it, almost poisoned him to death. Funny thing though, he healed him every time after. The rest of them I have not the slightest." he laughed.

Mika looked at him for a minute, growling low, "Your lying, its his trick to mess with my head!" she yelled

"Believe what you wish when you find that wolf and the rest of them dead, don't say I didn't warn you." he laughed.

The wolf growled loudly, "Kill him." she growled, and loud snap and the demons neck snapped. His body was engulfed in shadows and was gone. A loud crash of thunder and rain soon started to pour. Unlike Miroku thought, the rain did now simply go threw the beast. "This is unbelievable." he thought.

The wolf held her head low, Mika put her hand on its head again. A low whimper escaped from the beast. "I know, its ok things will be better soon Kita."she said, her eyes changed from red but still narrow and instead of amber they were a deep purple color, as well as Kita's.

"That thing has a name!" Inuyasha growled

"You had better respect her, cause I can not always control her." Mika growled, turning back her attention to Kita. "I promise I'll tell her soon, so you can come out more often ok."

The wolf, now known as Kita, wagged her tail. The dark energy surrounded it and shot back into Mika. Who in turn changed back to normal. Eyes still cold when she looked at her brother.

When they saw the village headman come towards them, "We are all very grateful you got rid of that troublesome demon. Is there anyway we can repay your kindness?" he asked, Miroku stepped in.

"A place to stay while this terrible weather passes is all we ask." Miroku said

"Of coarse, follow me." the headman said and lead the way. Mika was about to turn around and get out of this place, but was stopped by a small hand holding hers. "Mommy where are you going?" Sakura asked

"No where Sakura, come hear." Mika laughed, taking off her outer kimono and wrapped it around Sakura, covering her from the pouring rain. "What about you?" Sakura asked

"I'll be fine, come on lets caught up with the others." Mika said, and picked up Sakura. Quickly following the others.

When they got to a large building, and under the overhang were the rain couldn't hit them. "I would be honored if you would stay here tonight, a feast will be held in your honor." the head man said.

When several young girls passed, Miroku got a glint in his eye. Before he could make a move, Sango grabbed him by the ear.

The rest of the night went by, Mika ditched the feast thing at the last minute. Even if it was raining she would hunt something down. Personally, she didn't like those kinda things. Girls most of the time acting like slaves. Plus walking alone gave her a little time to think, while she was transformed she remembered everything. She let herself change, but it didn't feel like it was totally her. The giant wolf, she had no idea how that happened. What Shouta said was bugging her too.

"What if he is right? Every time they come close to breaking it or disobey him they get hurt? Damn it all!" she growled to herself. Rain still pouring lightening and thunder could be heard and seen. A voice in the back of her head still trying to settle her down. "Damn brother, I swear if he could have done something and he sat there like a stupid baka. I don't know what I would do! I couldn't do anything, I promised Kagome I would help her get together with him, not kill him. Damn." she growled

With the upcoming village and forest, all of this was just going to make it10 times harder. "I have to start clearing my head, I have too. Who am I kidding! There's to much to think about! That demon is going to eat me alive!" she growled again, leaning against a tree slightly shielding herself from the rain.

"I swear if bro let Kikyo kill them, then why didn't they kill me too?" she wondered, she knew that feast thing was long past over and knew she smelt someone coming. Couldn't tell who though, but she was guessing the only one stupid enough to follow her was Inuyasha. "What do you want?" she growled knowing he was in the next tree over.

"Why in the hell are you mad at me for?" he growled back, jumping down.

"Feh simple, I have been thinking to much. You heard what I said earlier." she said

"I didn't know if that was you or that other side." he yelled

"Well hint bro, it was me I heard everything and said most of it." Mika said, "So did you just stand by and watch them die? Or did the wench manage to loss you for a good few hours?"

"I was their ok, but I wouldn't just let them get killed even I didn't like them ok!" he growled

"If you were their then why didn't you do anything! Afraid you would scare her off!" Mika yelled

"By the time I figured it out a damn barrier was already up!" he growled

"Well who put up the damn thing in the first place, why didn't you have the freaking guts to face me and find me when they were in danger!" she yelled, she was sure she would flip if this didn't get out sooner or later.

"Cause I made a dumb promise to not tell you!" he yelled

"What?" she asked, totally confused now. Kikyo wouldn't ask that she wouldn't care if Mika knew one way or the other.

"As much as I hated that wolf, he freaking made me promise not to tell you ok." Inuyasha said

"Why in the hell would he say that?" Mika asked

"Cause it wasn't Kikyo who made the barrier in the first place." he said, "Koro did, he put it up to protect you. He knew you were coming, and didn't want you to die. When I was going to help I couldn't get threw the damn thing."

"To protect me? But I could have defended myself and got them out of there he knew that!" she said, and slid down into a sitting position.

"No you would have got shot down too, your life energy was to low. He didn't know I was there until it was to late. He didn't want me to tell you because they knew you would blame yourself for everything." Inuyasha said

"He sacrificed his life for mine, they all did. Look how I use that chance, killing innocent lives. When I should have found a way to bring them back. Now look, they lost their memories and are in pain because of me. All I ever cause is pain." she said, Inuyasha could barley hear it.

"Face it sis your lying to yourself, you didn't find them in the first place all of us would be dead by now. Most half demons don't make it passed 10, only reason we did is because you found them." He growled

"Yea I guess, I just want them back to normal. You have friends now bro, mine are stuck in mind control central. They're like my real family, all of them are as much as siblings as you are. They thought the same about you as much as you say you hate it." Mika said, laughing slightly

"Feh, well you coming back anytime soon the kid is looking for ya." Inuyasha said

"Let me hunt something down first I haven't eaten in 3 days you know." she said

"You better not go doing anything crazy Mika, just because things look bad now but things can change." Inuyasha said seriously.

"I won't do anything crazy ok, I promise." Mika said, Inuyasha started to head back. She looked back up at the gray clouds, "They wouldn't allow to get hurt." she said to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Born in Shadows

(Chapter 9)

It had been awhile since Inuyasha had went to check on Mika, the rain still hadn't let up. The headman put the guys in one room girls in the other, with the exception of Shippo anyway. It wasn't that late in the night, but it felt it. Sakura and Shippo were drawing in the corner while Kirara watched chasing after the crayons that started rolling.

Sango was polishing her weapon, while Kagome changed into her pj's, witch in this case was blue pants with cats faces on thing, and a light blue tank top with a cat on the front. "Its nice to not sleep on the hard ground for once." Kagome said

"Yeah, don't have to worry about demon sneaking up on us." Sango said.

"Sango what do you think happened earlier, with that giant wolf and all?" Kagome asked, sitting on top of one of the three mats on the floor.

"I'm not sure, but Mika sure did look different. She controlled her demon side almost, it must have been that second side Miroku was talking about." Sango said, setting her weapon in the corner. "But I think Miroku is right on her having a second soul though."

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked

"Our father took us out to destroy what we thought was a demon, but it turned out to be a half demon. But it was theorizing the village, when it changed it was totally different. When Inuyasha changed into his demon form, he has a small amount of control looks the same besides a few things. When it changed though you couldn't tell what it used to be. In Mika's case, it seems the soul, if any, in her is trying to fully fuse together. That would explain the increase of power from time to time." Sango explained.

"Yeah, but wouldn't that show right away?" Kagome asked

"Not really, its starts out small at first. Small changes. Didn't you say when she got mad at Kouga her eyes only changed?" Sango asked

"Yeah."

"Then when we saw the second transformation she started to have markings, and then just a little while ago. Im sure I saw a mark on her forehead. The soul has excepted hers, and is trying to fuse together fully." Sango finished.

"Would she know?" Kagome asked

"No unless the soul revealed itself." Sango said.

Kagome looked out the window, "I feel so bad for her though, she got beat by her step father, watched her friends die, and now this. I don't think I could handle that." Kagome said

"I know, you would have to be really strong willed too. I can understand her hatred towards Kikyo now." Sango said

"I could give you more reasons then that." someone said from the door. The screen was slightly open, they could see a drenched half demon. Her hair in a low pony tail, witch at the time she was trying to wring out to get her hair a little dry. "Mommy!" Sakura exclaimed and soon had a death grip around Mika's neck.

Setting the hyper half cat demon down, she took off her outer kimono off, and set it in the far corner to dry. Since it was totally soaked threw, but it prevented the rain from hitting her so.

"Mommy where did you go?" Sakura asked

"Just needed to think some things over." Mika said and sat down, her sleeveless black shirt easily showed some of the scar that those gashes made a little while ago, as well as the symbol on her right shoulder. Sakura went back to drawing with Shippo.

"Hey Mika, feeling any better?" Kagome asked

"Yea, needed to think on some things. Nothing much." she shrugged

" I wonder if we're going to be able to start traveling again in the morning, this rain isn't letting up at all." Sango started

"I can already tell ya we aren't going any where by morning. Its not going to let up until after tomorrow." Mika said.

"Well the headman said we can stay as long as we need." Kagome said

"We're going to need the rest for where we're going." Mika mumbled

Sango, seeing an opening to start a conversation, asked, "Mika it sounds that you know this path, where do we have to go threw?"

"Well might as well give you guys a warning, well first its more of a pain for me and Inuyasha. We have to go threw our mothers old village for one, I have to get something there my mother wanted me to have. She made it pretty clear I needed to get it. But I want to get the guy that murdered her. After that well a Nightmare Shadow demon has been causing trouble..." Mika said

Kagome looked at Mika confused, she had no clue what a Nightmare Shadow demon was. "Mika what is a Nightmare Demon?" Kagome asked

"Well all I know is there isn't many left, but there's this one that guards this forest we have to go threw. What they do really is, whenever you pass threw their territory you have to pass 3 trials. I went threw it once but it was different, anyway the three trials. Well the first one is where you relive your worst memory. It will feel real because all of this will seem like it was a dream. After that, if you live threw it anyway, you live your own paradise. If you stay to long you will never be able to return to the real world. The temptation is great, and you won't want to leave. If you make it threw that, then its your worst fear come to life. Everything turns against you, you will want to die when its all over."

"During this time the demon is feeding on the fears, finally when you make it threw all of that you have to fight her to get out of the forest." Mika finished

"That hardly sounds fair." Kagome said, it was clear she was scared already.

"Is it true that they call it "The Forest of No Return"?" Sango asked

"Yeah."

"My father told me about that forest, he wouldn't allow any of the slayers to take that on. No man has ever made it threw alive." Sango said

"Its true, me and the rest of my pack were the only ones that ever got threw alive. That's why so many demons lay on the other side." Mika said, "Only ones that it won't effect would be Shippo, Sakura, and Kirara. They'll be able to get threw. The demon might be nuts, but she wouldn't hurt kids."

"How did you pass threw without getting hurt?" Kagome asked

Mika kinda turned red, "Well me and the gang didn't really have anything to worry about, we had a few run ins. Nothing that was really big or anything. The demon even let us pass without fighting, saying something about a strong bond and ah... I mean nothing else really" she said, slightly blushing still. She almost caught herself there, yeah she would admit it was one of the most awesome moments of her life. She still couldn't help but be embarrassed. "Really? What made the demon change its mind?" Kagome asked, getting an evil glint in her eye. Sango noticed it everything Kagome tried to corner her about Miroku.

"Well she said we had a strong friendship and stuff, nothing else really." Mika said quickly

"There has to be more then that." Kagome said

"Yeah you can kinda say that." Mika said nervously, a tingle went down her spine whenever she thought about it. She had never really talked to someone like Kagome before, Tora, Iva, and Kimsune were like she was. A tom-boy in future terms, not someone like Kagome that loved this kinda stuff. Shippo and Sakura were ignoring the whole thing.

"Well come on don't hold out on us!" Kagome said excitedly

"Lets put it this way, if I read the memory bro had right. The whole Kaguya thing, where bro kinda goes nuts." Mika said, it was Kagome's turn to go red, "Well that just with me and Koro, minus the whack demon forms. Well it was the last trial and we both kinda lost it." she finished, and was totally red. Sango laughing slightly.

"Well it made her see something I was to blind too, but anyway not the point. In all three trials it will feel real only way if you totally forget, it to make one of the people in your would bleed. If its fake there will no blood. Unless in the nightmare anyway." Mika said trying to get off the subject.

"Is it possible to see what the other is seeing?" Sango asked

"Yeah, but I don't think it would be a good idea. Sometime you loss sight of reality, if we stick together we could easily kill each other. Plus some fears you really don't want to see, trust me." Mika said, looking out the window she was sitting next too. It wasn't that late, but she hadn't had much sleep in the past few days. Here at least they wouldn't have to worry about demons. She guessed it was maybe about 10:30 but hey they could sleep in tonight, they weren't going any where in the morning.

With the guys:

Inuyasha was lazily sitting in one corner of the room, while Miroku took the other side. Tired of the silence Miroku started off the conversation. "So Inuyasha, what village is up ahead?" Miroku asked

"An old village me and my sister used to live in." Inuyasha said, not really paying attention she was trying to listen in on the girls conversation. Miroku noticed ans scooted closer, "What are they saying?" Miroku asked

"Back of monk nothing important." Inuyasha growled, the crash of thunder made Inuyasha's ears go flat against his skull. "It seems we are not going to be able to travel by morning." Miroku said

"You think? We're going to be stuck in this dump for another day." Inuyasha said gruffly.

Else where:

An old woman walked threw the pouring rain, threw the village. Stopping at the giant paw print in the earth. Seeing the blackish circle around witch the shadows collected. "So it is true." the old woman said.

She went on her way, stopping were she felt the energy. Confirming her thoughts, she went on. "So it seems Lady Nami has returned to this world." the old woman said, and walked on not wanting to confront the young lady who harbored Lady Nami's soul just yet. It would come as a great surprise to whoever it was. "This must mean she has returned to try and find him once more, that must mean the young one she is living in has strong feelings for who ever holds Isamu lost soul. We shall soon find out." the old woman said and continued on towards her own hut.

(Next day)

As they had thought the rain went on threw the night, and was still going strong. The headman eagerly let them stay one more night, though Inuyasha was ready just to go threw the downpour. After getting sat twice and hit in the head 3 times he stopped being stubborn about it. "Well since we're stuck here all day, what are we supposed to do all day?" Inuyasha growled

"How about you do some mental training, you need to get a brain sooner or later." Mika said with a straight face, trying not to laugh. All of them were sitting in the same room at the time until tonight.

(Outside)

The same old woman from the night before walked to the place were she had sensed the soul, going to threw the rain to the headman's house. Getting under the overhang where the rain could not. Knocking once on the headman's door, the headman looked out. "Priestess Akako, what brings you hear?" he asked

"The ones that saved the village, I would like to speak to the young girl hanyou, she is an old friend of mine." she said

"Of coarse Priestess Akako, would you like the rest of them as well?" he asked

"Yes of corse, tell them to come by my hut this afternoon."Akako said, and turned to leave.

"Lady Akako, please stay here for now. I don't want you getting hurt." he offered

"Thank you headman, that would be most appreciated." she said, and walked in.

(Afternoon)

It had been a boring day so far, nothing much happened. Mika was tuning out listening to music, to block out her brothers mumbling. Miroku was unconscious again, and Kagome was studying for when she did get back. Shippo, Kirara, and Sakura were chasing each other in circles.

The others were getting a laugh when Mika scared the crud out of Inuyasha by turning up the music loud enough to scare him. "Remedy" by "Seether" was a good choice to use on the first power cords. Once again tuning him out listening to "Everybodys Fool" by "Evanescence".

When the rain started to settle down, someone knocked on the door. The screen creep open, a young girl stood there. "Lady Mika, Priestess Akako would like to meet with you." she said

"Ok, anyway idea why?" Mika asked

"No she told me to come and get you." she said

"Ok whatever. Be back in soon guys." Mika said, walking out. Without anyone asking questions.

Following the girl she entered a small dark room, lit by a signal candle a old hag sitting in front of it. Dressed in the usual miko stuff, expect green instead of red. A forest green eye patch over her left eye.

"Sit child, I would like to speak with you." she said

Mika did without question, hoping it wasn't the usual Shadow Killer story again. The old woman eyes her down, "Very unusual rose behind your ear, wolf rose correct?" Akako asked

Mika turned slightly red, "Yea, my friend gave it to me." Mika said, trying to avoid the whole thing.

"More then a friend by the meaning, who is the young man?" Akako asked

"Its no one, anyway why did you want to see me?" Mika asked quickly

"Yes, well I wanted to tell you a little story. Something that might connect you to your transformation some years ago." Akako explained

"How do you know that was me?" Mika asked

"I know many things child, before I start do you have any questions?" asked Akako

Mika shook her head, "Good them I shall start."

"Over 200 years ago, a very powerful demon controlled the coast. A Shadow Wolf demon, as you may know they died out many years ago. Though a Shadow demon she was not evil, she was very kind and helped villages whenever possible. Her name, Lady Nami. Her father was always finding her suitors, but she never loved any of them, though many came many also died for trying to force it upon her. Until one day she was attacked and Isamu a young half wolf demon found her saving her life."

"Soon the two started to fall in love with each other, but her father forbid it. Nami did not care what her father wanted. Soon her father went as far as try to kill Isamu, and in turn Nami killed her father."

"Three years after her fathers death her and Isamu became one so to speak, and were expecting a child. Though the happiness soon ended. The lords had been plotting to kill her and Isamu to control the lands, not ignoring her fathers killing. When they fought together they were almost unbeatable, when apart though it was not the same. They took advantage of Isamu on his human night murdering him."

"After learning of his death Lady Nami, was heart broken, had no hope left. After killing all the armies on her own, she ordered she be burned alive so that her soul stay on the world so that she finds his soul once again."

"Over the years of wandering, she found a body to harbor her soul as well as her powers, the body she picked would find the young man that held Isamu's soul. The souls would bond and become one. To this day, no one knows what body she lives in, till now."

Mika looked at her, trying to figure out where she was going with this. Sad story yes, but what did it have to do with her. "What does that have to do with me?" Mika asked

"Do you not see?" Akako asked

"No I don't." Mika said

"You are the one who holds Lady Nami's soul, and whoever gave you that wolf rose holds Isamu soul." Akako said, laughing slightly

Mika turned red again, if what the hag said was true then, "Oh boy." Mika thought.

"I see you have guessed what I meant." Akako laughed

"Yea kinda, but if Nami's soul is in me wouldn't I know it?" Mika asked

"I am sure of it, you bare the mark when you transform as well as have the shadow powers. There is no doubt, I think she did not show herself because she did not want you to see what she has been threw." Akako explained

"But why would that cause my transformation?" Mika asked

"Simple, when your friend died so did Isamu for the second time. Lady Nami's demon blood as well as your mixed fusing making the Shadow Killer. So though you did not look demon, you were in fact. And now your souls are finally fusing." Akako explained

"That explains a lot, well since I know she's there think she'll show herself?" Mika asked

"I am sure she will." Akako said

All of a sudden a bright light came threw the room, blinding Mika for a second. Finally able to see again.

Finally when the light faded a tall very powerful looking demon stood. Long black hair with deep blue highlights, purple eyes with black eye shadow, two jagged purple scars on each side of her face, a three slash mark scar on her forehead, deep blue markings around each wrist, deadly looking claws, pointed ears, and fangs.

Her deep blue and purple kimono had a dragon winding around it, sword at her side, and several daggers, then something stood out, a rose similar to the one Koro had given her, the same thing was behind on of her pointed ears, except a purple color.

Mika had no clue that someone like her would want to live in the same body as her. Feeling a mark burn into her forehead, her hand went to her the source of the pain. Feeling three claws mark slashes burn into her forehead. Growling low at the pain she closed her eyes, feeling her demon blood rush threw her as well as human, along with a foreign blood line. Marks burning into her wrists and the other side of her face copying the scars she had on the right. Claws slightly longer, as fangs.

The pain finally subsided, and she was able to open her eyes again. Not seeing the deep blue eye shadow over each eye. Seeing the odd markings on her wrist, which were a deep shade of purple. As the scars on her face turned dark blue as the three slash marks stayed red.

"What the hell just happened to me?" Mika growled

"Your soul as well as mine are now fused together, so you might take on some of my looks. They will soon fade and only show when you transform, besides a few things." Nami said

"So your Nami huh?" Mika asked, ignoring the changes. "So you the voice in my head now?"

"You guessed right." Nami laughed

"I guess he..."

"Yes"

"I'm such a baka." Mika mumbled

"I see everything is now as it should be." Akako said, "Glad to see you in good health Lady Nami."

Akako stood up, "I am sure you have much to talk about, now child before you leave please let me know." she said

Mika stood up, "Yeah I will. Thanks." Mika said, and walked out. Nami followed. When they screen closed behind them. "So you probably know me pretty well, right?" Mika asked

"I know a lot, including your older brother from when he was little." Nami laughed

"You I like! I guess that means you knew my dad?" Mika asked

"Yes very well, a little to serious though. Acts more like Inuyasha then your other brother though." Nami shrugged

"That explains it, so I guess you know about my other friends?" Mika asked.

"Yea, they're as much as my pack as yours. I want the ice wench as much as you do." Nami said

"Now I can really get used to you! Now since you know my past and everything what about yours? I could understand why you wanted to keep it hidden, I have been threw things that could rival." Mika said

"I will in time, some I don't even want to remember."

"I know how that is." Mika said

"For what happen 50 years ago, I'm sorry for that. I didn't even have control of my demon side, I might be full demon but I still have a human heart. That was even bad for demons." Nami said

"That, don't worry about it. That was 50-50 on that, both of us went whack. Even if that didn't happen, I would have done something drastic. As in killing myself or something. Now that there's a small chance that we might get them back, well glad I didn't do something like that." Mika said

"Its sad to see some one as young as you go threw that." Nami said

"Well seeing your mother murdered when your 8 years old messes ya up too, but I got past it." Mika shrugged, "So how long am I going to look like this anyway?"

"Week at the most. I think it looks good on you, exotic almost. I'm sure a certain someone would find it even more appealing then before." Nami laughed, seeing Mika turn dead red.

"Do... Don't start. I have to get them free before anything else." Mika said, trying to get the blood to go back threw her limbs then face. She was going to have to put up with this again, it was bad enough with Iva and Tora.

"Well if I read the spell right, its withering. I think one final thing could break threw." Nami said

"Your serious?" Mika asked

"Yea, they would never be able to really hurt you without it breaking." said Nami.

"So if both our souls are fused now, dose that mean I have all your shadow powers?" Mika asked

"Yes, some training though you should learn quickly. You did with the other attacks." Nami said

"More ways to kill Kikyo and Kinomi that I like, and really painful ones?" Mika asked, evil glint in her eye.

"Of coarse." Nami laughed

Mika barely noticing where she was found herself right in front of the room the others where in. "Hey Nami, if Akako said that story right and all. Since you never had a pup, you see Sakura as that right?"

"Yeah, you as well. I protected you from those demons when you where younger." Nami said sadly

"Ok well now how do we explain that to the others?" Mika asked laughing nervously.

"Your brother is the only one we have to worry about. The others already suspect it." said Nami, shrugging.

"Great, Miroku pulls something he dies." Mika growled.

Knocking once just in case they where _planning_ anything. Opening the screen Nami disappeared a small light came from above Mika's heart. "Nami! Great leave me to do this alone." Mika growled

"_I'll come out when they want to see me." _Nami said

"_Fine_." Mika growled mentally.

Opening the screen, the others looked at her. "What the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha asked

"Shut up and I'll tell ya baka." Mika said

Sakura jumped on Mika's shoulder, "Mommy you look pretty." Sakura said

"Thanks Sakura." Mika laughed and sat down.

Miroku looked at her for a second, "I'm guessing a second soul has finally fused." Miroku stated.

"The monk hits it on the head, yeah your right." Mika said.

"That's why Akako wanted to speak with you?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, now if she wants to show herself I could explain easier." Mika growled.

"_Fine, fine._" Nami said

Without the light this time, Nami appeared next to her again. Miroku almost fell backwards, the others not sure because of the demonic aura or the demon that looked like that. Either way, Inuyasha growled lowly. "Shut up Inuyasha I saved you when you were little I'm not going to attack you." Nami growled back

Sango swore she saw this demon before, in scrolls or something. "Well this is Nami, and Inuyasha would you shut up." Mika growled

"Feh."

Kirara stood in front of Nami, purring loudly. Nudging Nami's hand, "Hey Kirara haven't seen you in a while." Nami said, some how petting Kirara with her hand going threw.

"How do you know Kirara?" Mika asked

"I knew her previous master, good friends really. You might know her as the person who created the Shikon jewel, Midoriko." Nami said, as if it was nothing.

"What else, or who else do you know!" Mika yelled

"I didn't get out much, me and Midoriko trained together. Only friend I had." Nami said

"Amazing, Priestess Midoriko a demon slayer and miko be friends with a Shadow demon." Miroku said

"What's so unbelievable about it monk? Some people don't care what you are as long as your there friend they don't care." Nami said

"I meant no insult, simply it is most unheard of." Miroku said quickly.

"Miroku just shut up." Inuyasha growled

Mika shook her head, Nami once again disappeared into Mika again. "And I'm going to not look the same for a week or so."

"I knew you were the weird one for reasons." Inuyasha mumbled

"Shut up baka." Mika growled, "I'm just glad I figured out why I transformed though. That damn wench is going to die from more then one person now."

(Another chapter up! I'm still not getting a lot of reviews! (cries) Anyway names for a sword is still open. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	10. Chapter 10

Born in Shadows

(Chapter 10)

The next day the sky cleared up, and after another nights rest they headed off. Mika stopped by to see Akako. Now on the road again, demons kept there distance. No doubt it was the markings, and the new scent of Nami on her. She didn't complain. Traveling over the hills, Mika stayed in the back listening to her iPod again, only way to not go nuts anymore. Seeing dead looking trees a few days ahead from one of the tallest hills the others felt cold.

Before that though they also saw a village, making Inuyasha and Mika growl low. Same scents where still there. They would get there by nightfall. "_The person that killed your mother is still there."_ Nami said

"_I know, it's a demon too." _Mika growled, also catching her grandfathers scent. How is that possible! He should have been dead! "_Fine I can kill him then." _Mika thought.

"That bastered is still alive." Inuyasha growled

"I know, fine with me more to kill then. The damn demon assassin is still there too, so who do you want to take?" Mika laughed, making this sound like a game.

"Whoever I run into first." Inuyasha growled

"Who are you talking about?" Kagome asked

"Are so called grandfather, killed his own daughter. Plus the demon that killed our mother, before we were little, couldn't fight. Now there in for it." Mika growled.

Wanting to get this out of the way, Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara with Shippo. Kagome on Inuyasha's back again. Getting to the entrance all to quickly Mika heard horses coming, an evil grin came to her. Human or not they didn't let them pass they would die. Inuyasha put his hand on his sword.

Hearing a bow string snap she turned around catching it between her fingers, snapping it. It seemed the changes in her looks weren't the only thing, her senses were sharper then ever. When a huge explosion erupted threw the area around the village, a giant raven demon flapped its wings.

"Great a welcoming comity." Mika said sarcastically

"I've been looking for a demon to kill." Inuyasha laughed drawing tetsusaiga.

The demon spotted them, a energy beam collecting in its beak. Getting out of the way before it hit, Kirara and her normal passengers Sango and Miroku to the right with Shippo, Mika to the left with Sakura, Inuyasha and Kagome back.

Suddenly the demon shot his head up towards Inuyasha, letting the energy fly. Not being able to move out of the way in time. Only one seeing in well the second hanyou, "Shit." she cursed. "_Use the your shadow powers! Transform in into a beam you should easily over power it!" _Nami yelled

Mika acting on a picture in her head Nami gave her, left hand front, palm out, right hand over it also palm out, a deep blue and purple oval came into her hand, the mark on her forehead started to glow. The energy shot out, light blue energy circling in.

Hitting the demons attack right before it hit Inuyasha, the demon didn't let up. The beam got stronger, so did Mika. It got stronger and started to drain her. She still didn't let up. "_Mika settle down, you can drain the rest of you life energy!" _Nami yelled

"_I can handle it, I couldn't protect the others and I won't make the same mistake twice. I will not fail again!" _she growled, the power growing again.

"You guys hurry up and do something, I can't hold this forever!" Mika yelled

The demon let up, and she let the energy flow back though little was left. "Show off." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome got off his back, and got an arrow ready.

Kirara flew over the bird, "Hiraikotsu!"

The giant boomerang flew threw the air, the demon knocked it out of the way like a twig. Sango caught it once again.

"Simple humans, you can't defeat me." the demon mocked

"Great the thing can talk. How about I shut the over sized beak of yours, SHADOW RAZOR!"

The 5 blades where knocked away, embedding in the ground. A blue barrier stood in front of the demon. "Even with Nami's powers you are no match to a master Shadow Demon half breed. You couldn't even save your worthless friends." the demon mocked

"Shut up! WIND SCAR!"

The golden energy ripped threw the earth, stopped by the same barrier. "What do you no about them you bastered!" Mika yelled eyes flashing red.

"Who doesn't no about your pack getting killed under your nose, so Shadow Killer your pack dyed by a miko and they where to weak to even fight back. The wolf I think suffered most though, using the rest of his energy to protect a you. Dying for no reason. Sad." the demon mocked

"Oh shit." Inuyasha cursed

"Not again." Miroku said

The blue and black energy started to collect, the wolf now known as Kita appeared more clearer then ever. This time though, her eyes didn't turn red, her bangs covering one eye. Still deadly narrow, "You will not insult my friends, you will not insult me, and you will not insult my pack! Cause unlike them you will not die with honor. I will make sure you pay." she growled, voice slightly different.

Kita growled loudly, head low next to Mika. Grabbing on to one of the neck spikes, swinging herself on top of Kita. Lifting her head, the wolf looked like it was grinning. "You forget you loser demon, I have more then Nami's soul." Mika growled

"She can control that thing?" Sango asked

"I'm not sure, whenever it appeared Nami had taken over. Now it seems she is still normal." Miroku said

"It looks cool!" Sakura said, (who had joined Miroku and Sango)

Mika looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome, giving them a cocky grin she drew her sword. Blue energy swirled around it. When it changed it wasn't the giant fang, the size was about the same, but the edge went straight then stopped at a point diving down making almost like a dagger melted in. The from there the blade normal besides ancient letters in scripted on front tip to base.

Mika looked at it, "_What the hell?_"

"_This was my sword, much like yours only able to center your powers better. And looks cool to." _Nami said

"_I'll ask later"_

Without warning Kita jumped into the air, hanging there over the demon. Kita let out and energy much like she did earlier. Mika got the point, "Right I get it, SHADOW RAGE!"

The letters started to glow with the attack released it was much more powerful. The first attack hit breaking the barrier, second cutting the thing in half. "Now finish this guy off!" Mika yelled

Without a word one again, Sango threw her boomerang, cutting the demon into smaller pieces. At the same time Inuyasha let lose the Wind Scar with Kagome's arrow. When it seemed to be over pieces of flesh lay on the ground. When they started to reconnect.

"One no you don't, WIND TUNNEL!"

The void opened, what remained of the demon was sucked up. Wrapping the beads around his wrist again. Kirara landing as did Kita. Mika jumped off her back, landing on jell-O legs. Leaning on Kita to stand. Putting her sword back, she was sure she was seeing double. Shaking her head she say straight again. Kita turned to face her, and nudged her arm. Putting her hand on the wolfs head, Kita licked her face.

"Ok nice to see you too." Mika laughed

They others gathered around her. "Mika you ok?" Kagome asked

"Yeah I'll be fine, some things take a lot more power then they look." she said.

Inuyasha looked at Kita, she snapped at him. "I wouldn't do that bro." Mika laughed

Kita started growling again, men surrounded then spears pointed at them. One of them on a horse. "Oh great what now." Miroku said holding on to his staff with both hands.

"Looks like they remember us huh bro?" Mika laughed

"We can't kill humans." Sango said holding up her boomerang in front of her.

"You guys not be able too, but we can. Can't we Kita." Mika growled, "Under orders or not they threaten us, then they have already dug there graves. Humans can be just as bad as demons, so why should I take it any easier on them as I do demons?"

The one on the horse stepped toward them, "You half breeds are not welcome here!" he yelled

"Like we give a care." Mika growled

"So it is you, Shadow Killer. Or is it still the daughter of the whore you killed and the son as well." he mocked

Inuyasha almost lost it, Mika grabbed him by the arm. "Not yet, trust me." she growled only him hearing. "Head games sound fun about now."

"So you might know what I am, then that means you know what I can do." she said, dead stare on him. "You are to weak to fight now!" the leader yelled

"Oh really?" she growled, grabbing the dagger at her side.

They others backed up, "You can't even stand!"

"I might not be able to stand, but I could kill you without even moving. That goes for everyone here." she said

"That isn't possible!"

"_Ready Nami?_"

"_Give the word._"

Staring across the way to a solider, flinching under the glare. "_Now_"

The guy suddenly dropped, throat slit. The dagger in her hand now had a thin line of blood along the edge. The others gasped and fell back. They didn't know what it was, could she really move fast enough for them not to see? Or was it a Shadow trick?

"Now anyone else want to gamble on that." she growled

The men ran, in fear for there life, the only one left the leader standing dumbfounded. "Now you want to bet huh? I could test that. Kita."

The wolf let out a fierce growl and pinned the guy to the ground. The very similar position of a certain dragon demon a few days earlier. "Now if you give me answers I won't have to kill you. Now tell me how is the old fool still alive?" Mika growled

"He sold his soul to the demons! Giving him eternal life, his second in command it a demon. Please let me go!" he cried

"Good enough, Kita let him go." Mika ordered, a disappointed growl came from her and she removed her paw. The guy ran off.

"Baka." Mika mumbled

"What do you think your doing!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly

"What are you talking about?" she growled

"You killed the guy for nothing!" he yelled

Mika rolled her eyes, still with Kita's help she went over to the corpse. Ripping a chain from the guys neck, his skin turned blue and scales appeared.

"The guy was a snake demon, making himself look human. I knew what I was doing." Mika snapped

"Feh, so how are you supposed to fight now. You can't even walk straight." Inuyasha said

Before Mika could answer, Kita changed into a smaller form. About Kirara's size, minus a few spikes were someone could sit. "_How many tricks does Kita know anyway?" _Mika laughed

"_I have had her since she was a pup, I trained her well. And it seems she likes you." _Nami said

"Answer your question bro. Come on there bound to be more snakes where he came from. I guess the guy was right the old man sold his soul aright, matches him too."

Getting to the castle they felt an aura and caught a scent that was really not expected. Inuyasha started growling low. "What's Naraku doing here?" he thought

"What is he doing here?" Mika growled

"Naraku."

"Good the sooner we kill him the sooner I get my friends back." Mika growled "_Nami can you do something to get my strength up. I'm going to need it." _

"_Yes, of coarse remember to keep focused and try not to let him scare you into giving up. Even if he has them with him." _Nami said

"_I know."_

Inuyasha being himself tore down the front doors, sword ready. As was everyone else. Shippo holding on to Kirara for dear life, Sakura being more daring sat ready. A purple miasma started to creep threw the doors ahead. All other scents blocked. Getting ready for anything. Kita stayed close to Mika, Kagome was scared what if this was the final battle?

Another door knocked down, the purple cloud started to clear up. Nami helping her own way used her small amount of powers to get the poison out of the way. A red glow became clear, "Naraku! Show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled

A cold dark laughed went threw the room, "Well, well Inuyasha I see you have come. And I finally get to meet the legendary Shadow Killer. What a delight." a dark voice laughed

"To bad I can't say the same, how about you start playing fair and let my friends go!" Mika yelled

"What fun would that be? Your friends are quite the tool, why would I want to get rid of them." he mocked, cloud slowly clearing up.

"You bastered." she spat.

Finally the cloud was gone, Naraku (in his new and improved form) stood there. Along with two minions. Sango stepped back, Kohaku stood there mask over his face weapon ready in his hand. It seemed though he hand a weapon for everyone though, Koro also there. One of his swords out. Mika growled low, Kita snarled.

"Bastered always hiding behind someone, how about you fight like a man Naraku!" Inuyasha growled

Naraku ignoring Inuyasha, went back to the normal torture. "Well Mika, or is it still Shadow Killer, I forget which you go by now. I brought you someone that you might miss." Naraku said

"Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!" Mika yelled, tears brimming her eyes.

" Oh but he has everything to do with it. By knowing you they all have sealed their fate. But it seems Koro here has the worst of it. Seeing he holds feelings for you. Isn't that right?" he said, looking at Koro. Black dagger in Naraku's hand, rasing it up to Koro's neck.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Mika growled.

"Its your fault its like this, leaving them alone. Letting your emotions running wild, you might have been able to save them from this. You might have had a normal life, your pack wouldn't be suffering now. You did it and you know it, now they must pay for it." Naraku said, pushing the blade further. A thine line of blood went down the his neck. Seeing him flinch in pain.

"If you want anyone take me! Let them go you can have me!" Mika yelled

"_Mika!_" Nami yelled

"Quite a option, one with the Shadow Wolfs soul. Shadow powers, but I think I'll stay with what I have." he said

"I will kill you." she growled

"I have many of those same threats. Now, how about we find out what the wolf here thinks about you now, knowing you're the source of all of this. He must hate you now." Naraku said

"No."

Only thing that he had said during the whole thing, Naraku shot a look at him. "I don't hate her, its you I hate." Koro growled

Keeping herself from attacking now, knowing Naraku would kill him. She couldn't let that happen, he knew something some how. Kita unnoticed by Naraku, seemed to morph into the shadows creeping towards him. Kita suddenly reappeared behind Naraku, without a second thought her jaws clamped down on Narkau's arm ripping in off with the dagger.

The cocky look on his face gone, anger replaced. Seeing now a opening Inuyasha didn't wait. "WIND SCAR!"

Catching Naraku by slight surprise, he moved easily. But putting someone else in his place. Acting on the voice in her head, Mika quickly drew her sword. Black and blue energy encircled it. "SHADOW RAGE!"

The attack knocked her brothers of course as well as hers, it wasn't going to hit Naraku. He knew she would do it. She didn't care. Dust once again filled the room, a blade hit her side. Flying right back, barley noticing it. _"Mika! What are you doing!" _Nami yelled

"_I was not going to let him get hurt! He would have dyed if that hit!" _She growled

Not listening to Nami she heard something behind her. Kita now next to her put it was something else. Feeling something against the side of her neck. A low growl was heard, "_Its not your fault this happened. We'll be fine, and we will get threw this." _a more demonic voice said, but it was the demon language. She learned it with her friends a while ago.

The feeling was gone, something else was leaning against her shoulder. Naraku was no where to be seen, no trace of anyone else either. As well as Inuyasha cursing left and right. Ignoring it she looked over where she felt the weight against her shoulder. It was a sword, but how? She knew who it was from by the symbol on the front, same mark as the tattoo on her shoulder.

"_It seems the demon side of him still remembers."_ Nami said

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING! I COULD HAVE KILLED THE GUY!" Inuyasha yelled

"Well maybe if you took some time to look, it wasn't him! I wasn't going to let anything happen to him because of you!" she yelled

"It would have speed things up! The damn wolf is going to have to die sooner or later!" he yelled. (Baka)

"_Put yourself where I am! What if it was Kagome huh? You would want me to kill her because she was under mind control!" _she growled, using the demon language so he got the point.

"That wouldn't happen!" he growled

"_Really! I could tell how well that worked with the ice wench! I will not let them get hurt!" _

"Well maybe they wouldn't be in this mess if you had used your head!" he yelled

"_Fine I get it! Its my fault ok! I don't need to hear it! I have had enough nightmares to know, and going threw that damn forest is going to just push it farther into my head! I blame myself everyday already, I don't need it someone like you!" _she growled

"Well it looks like you do, because if every time your friends get in the way and you do the same thing we don't need you around!"

"Well to bad cause either way I will make sure they don't get hurt! So your telling me if it was your friends up there you would kill them to get to Naraku! If that's the case you might as well be a demon!" she growled, not caring if the others understood or not.

Hearing someone run towards them they stopped for a second, "Finally! Inuyasha, Mika it took you too long enough to come back!" a girl yelled, pointed ears, red hair.

"Sora?"

"Knew you would recognize me! That damn demon has been hear forever waiting for you two!"

Without notice Miroku slipped by, Sango grabbing him by the ear before he could do anything. "So the old man isn't alive? Just a trick huh?" Mika asked

"Yeah, I killed the guy years ago! Wasn't going to let him get away with killing your mother. Killed the demon too." she said

"Inuyasha why don't you introduce your friend." Miroku said

"Oh yea I forgot, the names Sora. Hawk demon served under there father longer then I can remember. You guys must be Inuyasha's friends right?" she asked

"Yea." Shippo said

Running over to the two hanyou, "You two have grown! Mika you look so much like your mother, and going for the exotic look? Inuyasha your starting to look like your dad big time!" Sora said, "Speaking of which Mika could I talk to you alone for a sec."

"Fine with me, ok if my daughter comes along?"

"You have a kid!"

"Adoptive." Mika added

"Makes more sense, but sure why not!" Sora said

Sakura ran over and jumped on Mika's shoulder, Kita close behind. When Inuyasha was out of ear shot. "So the one girl is with Inuyasha right?" Sora asked

"Feh if he keeps on the way he is I doubt it." Mika said

"So he dumped the ice wench, good! The others are his pack?" asked Sora

"Yeah." Mika said

"So how's the cute little girl huh?" Sora asked

"This is Sakura." Mika said, slightly happier.

"Cute one aren't ya. I swear your mother thought of everything." Sora laughed

"What are you talking about?" Mika asked, "You'll see in a second, but who was the other hanyou?"

"Oh it's a long story."

"Well I'm guessing the rose has some connections and that sword that you have in a death grip." Sora said

"This I don't know, I just got it." Mika said looking at it again.

"Well what kinda connection did you have to him?"

"He's part of my pack, the others are also under Narkau's control. I'm trying to get them free."

"Yeah, I guess that's why you transformed huh?" Sora asked

"Yeah, the ice wench caused it too." Mika growled

"Your kidding!"

"Nope."

"I'm going to kill her!" Sora yelled

"That's my job, I'm going to get her back." Mika said, noticing that they where going down the same hallway where her and her brother used to be with the mom. The blood still on the walls. "Its sick I know, taking pride in killing someone like your mother." Sora said

"Mommy is this where you used to live?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, when I was about your age."

"She looked just like you too." Sora laughed

"Did not." Mika mumbled

"So why where you so pissed off at Inuyasha anyway?" Sora asked

"Baka, let me ask you something say your best friend or someone you liked was under mind control and working for your enemy. Well he has no control over that. Well if your brother goes trying to kill him what are you going to do? Stand around and let it happen? Hell no! He doesn't seem to think it's a good idea to let him live, and I'm not going to let him do it! He's having issues with it." Mika growled

"I see, a guy being a guy. I can see your point." Sora said

"Yeah, now I'm trying to get him to see the ice wench was tricking him. I got that point threw but now getting him with Kagome is a whole other story."

"Well I think it will happen, well I know it'll happen." Sora said

"Really?" Mika asked

"Sure do, lets just say me and your mother discussed a few things with me before she dyed." Sora said

"Like what?" Mika asked

"Can't say, might mess things up." Sora said

"Not about me, about Inuyasha. Personally I don't want to know what happens in my future rather find out." Mika said

"Well I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind but..." Sora whispered something in demon language to Mika.

"Really, oh nice." Mika laughed

"Yeah, that's why your mother left me something to give you. But you can't give it to Inuyasha yet. There's something for you too." Sora said

Getting to a door, a cold shill went down her back. She hadn't been here in so long. Opening the door the room looked like the same the run away. Even the scent was still there. "This place hasn't changed much." Mika said

"Can't say the same for you but not the point." Sora said, going to a chest it the back. If Mika remembered right, that's where there mom always kept the things they made her. No matter how stupid they where. It hit her then how much she did miss her mother.

"You know Mika, your mother is sad for what you and Inuyasha had gone threw. She feels regret because she should have been more prepared for this. Leaving you two alone at such a young age. Wishing she could really meet your friends in person, not to mention Kagome. Your friends too." Sora said

"How do you know all this stuff?" Mika asked

"You forget your father gave me special powers, able to talk to the dead." Sora laughed "But she did want me to tell you she wishes she could have stopped what happen when you where in that other world. You didn't deserve that." Sora said sadly.

Sakura shook slightly, Mika's hand went to her one ear which was still badly scarred. "The bastered deserved death, you still let him live though. You took the beatings for your daughter, and still protected your friends. Not turning cold. Its amazing." Sora said

"Not really. After what I did, I kinda deserved it."

"Not true, it was not your fault. No one should be treated like that! You suffered greatly already, that just but salt in the wound. Some things are deserved but not that." Sora said harshly

"Yeah mommy she's right." Sakura said

"Your brother was pinned to a tree for 50 years, yeah that's bad. But if felt like he was asleep for the whole time. You felt pain and went threw hell for a mistake that wasn't supposed to happen." Sora said, finally pulling out a thin box, two of them with a closer look.

"What is it, well the first one is for you know what, the second is something she made you for your 16th birthday. Since its past, you can look whenever you get the chance. Third well you'll have to wait." Sora said

"Oh come on, what's the third?" Mika asked

"You'll see when the time is right, and you'll know too. Look whenever you find and free the one who ever gave ya that rose and something happens then you open it." Sora said, laughing at the blush that went across Mika's features.

"Fine." Mika mumbled

"Oh yeah there's one more thing." Sora said grabbing a small package. "Your mom made it for Sakura. Don't ask me how she knew."

"Yeah, well since you can talk to the dead, what does our dad think of us? He saw Inuyasha when he was born, gave him his name and all. I'm not so sure about me though." Mika said

"Are you kidding me, he wants to hit Inuyasha on the head sometimes but he's still proud of him none the less. Same goes for you, lately he's been wanting to knock his son into next week but, not the point. He does seem to like Kagome's attitude too."

"How much to you talk to them?" Mika asked

"All the time, I really don't have much else to do. Did I tell you they really want to meet Sakura too?"

"Well from the story mom told me, at least there together again." Mika said

"Yeah, I swear though your father went nuts after what happen all those years ago." Sora laughed

After putting the things in her pack she looked out the window next to the bed, when they where little her and Inuyasha usually spent there time looking out there when they were to scared to go out.

"So you know what will happen to my friends I mean?" Mika asked

"I do, but like I said I can't say. It might change for the worst." Sora said not hinting good or bad. "You know you're the only one that ever served my dad that looks normal you know that?"

"Stop trying to suck up, lets go. Before Inuyasha leaves without ya."

"I wouldn't mind at this point." Mika mumbled and walked out, Sora in front. Sakura riding on Kita's back.

(Ok another chapter up! And there are going to be more twists too! For those who read it anyway. Well you know the drill! REVIEW!)


	11. Chapter 11

Born in Shadows

(Chapter 11)

Getting back Inuyasha was still mumbling, "Baka." she mumbled. Feeling a sting in her side suddenly, she finally remembered getting hit once. It was already healed though. "Anyone get hurt?" Mika asked

"We're fine. It looked it was just a trick Naraku set up." Sango said

"As well as head games." Miroku said

"Head games it right." Mika growled low. Words repeating in her head again, the same things Naraku said. For some reason though they all seemed true. _"Naraku is only trying to make you weak from the inside out. He knows what the forest does and is trying to make it worse." _Nami said

"_Nami they dyed in the first place because of me, they said just to stay there and I didn't listen. If I did stay they wouldhave beenfine." _Mika growled

"Mika what's that?" Kagome asked

"Oh this, I'm not sure." she said

"OK are we going to stay in this dump or get out of here!" Inuyasha growled

"Would you hold it baka, I'm not in a rush to get to that damn forest and I know you aren't either."

"A stupid forest isn't going to stop me! I'm not scared of anything anyway." he growled

"Well that might be a problem for you, because it finds your fears. Makes them as bad as they can possibly make it." Mika growled

"Then you might have the problem, not me!" he growled

"Inuyasha Sit boy!" Kagome said

Slamming into the ground shut him up, "Mika how far is this forest?" Kagome asked

"3 days. I think." she shrugged

"So there is no other way around it? Or to pass without going threw such trials?" Miroku asked

"Nope, take almost a year to go around it, and if you go over it you die from the poison. Only ones that won't get hurt is Shippo, Sakura, and Kirara. That's it." Mika said

"How bad could the thing be? Humans I could see not passing..."

Before he could finish, "Sit!"

"That's what ya get bro." Mika laughed

After finally leaving, and Sora went her own way they headed towards the mountains. Demons seemed to get more powerful the farther they went. It was understandable, no human went near the forest. Some demons even feared it. Mika swore once or twice she saw Kikyo's soul snatchers. But it always seemed to be nothing. Still not sure of what powers the sword that Koro gave her hand, she never used it yet. Kept it with her other sword, it seemed to have all her friends auras mixed in one.

* * *

It had been two days and they where very close to the forest. Stopping early so they could get threw the thing first thing in the morning. Camp was by the river. No one looking forward to the next morning.

Only one that knew anything was Mika and looked what she went threw. "So Mika is there anyway to make this forest any easier to go threw?" Sango asked

"Nope, besides keep in mind that its not real no matter how bad it is." Mika said

"How does it all start, I mean what makes you think its real?" Miroku asked

"When you first get in, a thick fog creeps up. Out of know where your knocked out. When you wake up your living your worst memory. It keeps on like that, until finally the last one. Since we're going in as a group only one of us can fight the demon at the end. Who ever that might be, you can not I mean can NOT let the demon bite you. I know weird, but if you do you'll keep on having to go threw the same thing over until you get over it. Tora got it last time, but Shadow got rid of it." Mika explained

"Sounds stupid if you ask me." Inuyasha said

"Well we didn't ask you, I swear you come out of that place looking like you fought Naraku don't look at me for sympathy." Mika said

"Feh, I'll get threw that thing no problem." he said

"Sure you will." Shippo said

"Shut it runt!" Inuyasha yelled

"_You know this will be a lot worse then last time, things are different now. You always blame yourself_. _Without them, things are much more harder now." _Nami said

"_You don't think I know that? I'm going nuts without them I know that, with the gang back in the future it was better yea but even then. But for some reason this sword, it feels like they're here." _Mika said

"_From what I can tell, it is made from Koro's fang and the others blood. It is part of them." _Nami said

"_Why didn't you tell me? I would have used this instead, they did train me to battle with two swords you know." _

"_Yes but usually the you need the two to make one attack, in this case no it might be a power you might not control." _Nami said

"_I don't care! I'm using it for them! I will get them back with this!" _she growled

"_I know, this you shall do on your own. Not with my help, your own strength as well as your friends." _Nami said

"_You got that right." _

"Hey Mika you in there?"

Shaking her head, "Oh yea sorry Kagome. Talking to Nami." Mika said

"Worried us for a second." Sango said

"Don't worry about me, I'm always daydreaming." Mika said, suddenly a spike in dark energy went off over the river. Glowing low.

"What is it?" Miroku asked

"One of my old problems, you guys stay here don't need you getting involved." Mika growled. Running before anyone could argue.

Jumping over the river, and on a dash towards her scent. Almost grabbing on to her Shadow Blade but stopped herself. "If anything is going to kill this wench, its this." she though.

The handle silver wrapped in black, she not ever taken it out of the sheath so she didn't know what would happen. Seeing a flash of black she knew she found her. Jumping up in a tree to make sure it was her, seeing it was and that she had already drawn an arrow. Jumping out of the way, landing in front of her.

"So wench have the guts to come within a 10 mile radius. How stupid are you?" Mika spat.

"Well scar long time know see, so you found your second power I see." Kinomi laughed

"Shut your trap! Why aren't you with Naraku anyway?" Mika growled

"He's to much of a bore, besides even with their minds are erased they still try to kill me." Kinomi said

"Good, still a chance then." Mika said

"Yeah right, if they don't kill you first. Naraku had almost the whole jewel the more he has the more control." Kinomi said

"They will get free, but for now I still have a score to settle." Mika growled, drawing her new sword, it looked more like Ray, Iva , and Tora's (which looked kind like fluffy's). Blue shine to the blade with the mark in the center.

"You don't even know how to use that thing." Kinomi mocked getting an arrow ready.

"I guess I'll just have to learn with you now won't I." Mika growled

Kinomi took the first shot with her arrow, moving out of the way easily. Getting in close range, Kinomi grabbed a staff from her back blocking the blade. Sparks flew. "You don't even know how to use its power do you scar?" Kinomi laughed

"Like you do?" Mika spat, trying to hit her in the side. But Kinomi blocked it. "How do expect to beat me when you don't know how to use this thing?" Kinomi said

"I'll figure it out!" Mika growled

It went the same from there, she was fighting like a new kid to the skill. She was tempted to use her other sword but stopped herself. "Shit." Mika cursed

Jumping out of the way with a black energy ball. "How can I fight with it when I don't know what it can do?" she thought.

"Why would Koro fall for you anyway? Someone that can't even fight." Kinomi mocked

Something set of in her, growling loudly. The blade started to glow red, rubies seemed to crystalize and small red beams shot at Kinomi.

Knowing that she set off the hanyou she left. Mika looked down at the blade, "Well I guess it acts on strong emotions." Mika thought.

Putting it back in its sheath, still growling low. "Damn wench." Mika growled

Turning to leave, running back. Jumping back over the same river. "That was quick." Inuyasha said

"Yeah well she ran what do you expect?" Mika said

"You used that new thing of yours?" he asked

"Yeah your point? It scared her off." she said

"You still don't know how to use that thing." Inuyasha growled

"Want to train me then? Love to fight you again so I could beat your ass." Mika laughed

"Sure you keep on thinking that?" Inuyasha mumbled

"Afraid to lose to a girl bro?" Mika said

Setting off the guy ego again, "I'm not scared! You want a fight you got one!"

"_Good way to train." _Nami said

Laughing slightly, "Bring it."

Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga, Mika drew hers. Miroku and Sango rolled her eyes, "I wonder if it just runs in there family." Sango said

"Maybe." Kagome said

A loud sound of metal on metal echoed threw the area. Both jumping back, and at it again. Blocking each others attacks.

Shippo, Sakura, and Kirara watched. "I wonder who wins this one." Shippo said

"Yea." Sakura said

"Mew!"

For some reason the more she fought with it, the more the sword seemed easier to control. Enjoyed it almost. Jumping out of her brothers range, and slashed downward. He blocked it. It kept on like that for what seemed like 2 hours! If they kept there timing right. A cloud of dust clearing. Blade to each of there throats. Breathing heavier then before.

"Looks like a draw this time bro." Mika said

"Yea right I went easy on you." Inuyasha said

Putting her sword away, trying to think of a name for it. If it had hers friends blood in it well she had to call it something. Thinking of a name was that harder part. "Was that you or Nami fighting?" Inuyasha asked

"Me, the sword can't use my shadow powers." Mika said.

"Never knew you two could fight that long." Miroku said

"That's nothing." Inuyasha said

Sitting against a tree, hands behind her head. "I can go up to 4 non-stop. Well that's the record I hold with Tora anyway." Mika said

"_4 hours and 45 minutes really."_ Nami corrected

Mika rolled her eyes.

* * *

Everyone had been trying to put off going into that forest, now at the entrance. It looked a lot worse. Shippo had a death grip on Kirara. The dead trees, and fog that seemed to settle at the forest floor. The ground dry and cracked, dead planets every were. No light entered it blocked by a dark cloud over head.

An ominous aura radiated from this place. "OK listen Kirara just go straight threw, don't stop for anything." Mika said

Kirara growled. "Good."

Mika covered Sakura in her outer blue haori. Someone tapped her on her shoulder, "Here, this might help remind us its not real." Kagome said, black cloth in her hand, everyone else already tied it on the arm. "Good idea, thanks."

Kirara had already went ahead, nothing happened. At lest she was right on that. "Ok well lets hope we see each other on the other side."

Entering the forest from different areas, they all felt something in the back of there minds. Inuyasha, thinking he could out run the thing, ran threw the place full speed. When an eerie dark voice seemed to enter his mind. "_You can't run from your fears Inuyasha, the three trials you must pass or you will never see your love again." _

Out of know were, hit in the head hard enough to pass out.

* * *

Kagome,slowly walking threw the forest, looking every which way. Having her bow and arrows ready. When a denser fog rolled up. "_Young miko from another time, you test your will and heart. Though from another time, you heart belong to the young hanyou. Now will you make it out to see him again." _a voice said

Looking around farcically, when a sharp pain hit her. Knocking her out.

* * *

Miroku walkedthrew the forest, eyes closed hoping avoid this. It did not work. A slight shaking of the ground and he almost lost balance. "_So you lecher of a monk, you test yourself. Though you ask many to bear your heir, there is only one you hope will before the void sucks you in as well. Now let us see if you can make it threw." _

The voice said, a vine crept behind him knocking him in the side of the head. He passed out.

* * *

Sango held on toher weapon tightly she walked threw, listening for anything. Hearing a crack behind her she spun around. "_Slayer you hold many fears I see, loss of your brother, as well as the one you hold close. Test you heart, to see if it holds true." _

As the others, she was knocked out soon after.

* * *

Going threw and stopped, looking around. "Ok lets get this damn thing over with!" Mika growled

The thick fog rolled up. "_Mika I see you have returned. I do not see your pack though, I guess you have yet to free them. So how do you expect to get threw when you have no one, your love gone, your best friends not around. How do you plane to survive. I can already see you have many fears, many more then the last time. Some even I could not handle." _

"Well lets get it over with! If I die, I die fine! You want to feed on my damn fears then get it over with!" Mika yelled

"_As you wish young hanyou." _

Expecting it a sharp pain went threw her head, and total blackness took its place.

* * *

_Growling low, he sat up. "What the hell happened?" Inuyasha his head, when he noticed something. His hands, where smaller. Looking his claws were still small, and he was shorter. Standing up he looked around. He was in the courtyard where his mother lived. _

"_What happened?" he asked himself _

"_One of the bullies hit you a little to hard.." someone said behind him, it was his sister, she had a black eye as well as other bruises._

"_What happen to you?" Inuyasha asked _

_Mika looked at him for a second, "Couldn't let them hurt my brother and get away with it." she shrugged _

"_You know mother says not to hurt them!" he yelled _

"_Well its about time we change that rule! She doesn't know what they do when she's not around. Now come on we better get going." Mika said helping her brother up. Then she noticed the weird thing on his arm. "Where did you get that thing?" she asked, pointing at the black thing tied to his arm. _

_He looked at it, "I don't know." _

"_Well we'll figure that out later, lets go moms probably already worried." Mika said _

_The sun was setting and they saw the castle, seeing there mom up ahead. "Want to race?" mika asked _

"_You bet!" Inuyasha said, both running as fast as a 8 year olds could. Both getting there at the same time. _

"_Beat you!" _

"_You wish!" _

_Then their mother saw the bruises, but let the two play for a while. At the time play fighting. When it got late, they went in. When suddenly it hit Inuyasha, he started remembering everything and knew what was going to happen. Running ahead, he already saw the dagger flying inches away from him. Blood was soon every where. _

"_No!" _

_When another sharp pain hit him._

_This time when he got up he was normal, "Must have been a dream." Inuyasha thought looking around. But the black thing was still on his arm. Looking around he noticed something, this place. He knew it from some where. It was an old shrine. _(Just letting people know I made this event up!)_ Suddenly the smell of blood hit him, not just any blood. _

_Shooting up, he got a better look at where he was. It was some where he had been before. Suddenly the windows darkened only to reveal the no moon. "Crap!" _

_His hair turned black, dog ears gone along with his senses, claws, and fangs. Hearing a scream from across the way. He ran towards it. Cursing how slow he was in his human state. Suddenly he saw Shippo be thrown threw a door. "Inuyasha!" _

"_What the hells going on?" Inuyasha yelled _

"_The demon, it has Kagome! The others can't fight it off!" Shippo cried _

_Running in the others fighting off a giant lizard demon, a bloody body next to it. It felt like a ice cold dagger just got shot threw him. "Inuyasha! Get Kagome out of here!" Miroku yelled, fending off one of the things arms. _

_Finding an opening, forgetting he had no defense if this thing saw him. Getting past the thing was the easy part. Seeing Kagome like she was, that was the hard part. Three gashes ripped into her side. _

_Wrapping he in his red haori, he got out of the way just as a claws came crashing down. Seeing Kagome out of harms way, Miroku saw his opening. "Wind Tunnel!" _

_The thing was sucked in leaving nothing behind. Neither Sango or Miroku knew the extent of Kagome's injures yet. _

_The possibility of her living were slim, Inuyasha wouldn't take that for an answer. Three days the odds looked bad, he never left. __

* * *

__Waking up to a dull throbbing in the back of his head. He got up, and looked around. He was in Mushin's temple. Getting up he noticed he was much shorter. He walked outside, noticing a bright purple light. "No!"Miroku thought. _

_Running across the temple to where the light was brightest. When he was close enough, he saw his father, wind tunnel out of control. Getting to the steps that led down he tried to run to him. But Mushin stopped him. "Its to late!" he yelled _

"_Father!" _

_It was to late, the wind got stronger and the void bigger. When there was nothing left but a crater in the earth. _

_

* * *

__Feeling some shaking her, her eyes shot open. "Sister you fell asleep. I can't blame you though, been on steak out all night." Kohaku said _

_Smacking herself mentally, how can she be so stupid! A few second later the demon came out. Killing it seemed to easy. _

_When it seemed dead something struck her father and the others, when a sharp pain came from her back. Turning around to see her brother holding the blood stained blade, eyes blank. _

_Suddenly Kohaku's eyes turn back to normal, hands shacking. "What have I done?" _

_Suddenly the archers get ready to fire. Hitting him and Sango in the back. "No!" _

_

* * *

_

_Waking up to a dull head ace, not having the slightest idea where she was. Not able to remember anything. It was sunrise as far as she could tell. "Hey sis, guess your up." _

"_Oh hey Tora." Mika said sitting up. _

"_So you ready for the fight today, Ryuu said its going to be hard." Kimsune said_

"_We can beat 'em." Mika said, "Were the others at?" _

"_Huh, oh they'll be back soon. They just went to get something." Shadow said _

_Looking at the neko demon and her other two friends she shrugged it off. "Surprised you didn't go with Ray, you two haven't been more then 5 feet from each other anymore." Mika laughed, seeing slight red come to her friend. _

"_That is not true and you know it!" _

"_I don't think so." Kimsune laughed _

_About an hour later the others came back, "Were have you guys been?" _

"_No where." Iva said _

"_Sure, ok so when are we going to fight this clan of yours Ryuu?" Mika asked _

"_Today hopefully." Koro mumbled _

_The trip was quick, as was the battle all though very painful. Shadow had to fly Ray back. Getting to a place near her brothers village to rest for a bit. Even though she had a really bad feeling about it. _

"_Well if you guys want to stay here at lest let me check this place." Mika growled _

"_Your hurt too you know!" Koro said _

"_Not as bad as you guys, just let me make sure. I'll only be a second." she said _

"_Fine." _

_Walking around about 2 miles out and around she didn't see or sense anything, when a sudden power surge of miko energy caught her attention. Not to mention the smell of blood thick in the air. "No." she growled_

_Running as fast as possible she ran smack into a barrier, landing on her back. Landing on her bad side. Hissing low, and not able to use her sword at the time cause of her wrist. As fast as the barrier was there is was gone. _

_Running past it the scent of blood was so strong. She knew something had happened. Jumped over a fallen log, finally getting there. Only to feel like a white hot knife just went threw her. Her pack lay, dead. _

_They demon in her head went nuts, tears fell. Landing on her knees, she felt dead. How could this happen! She was supposed to be the leader of th e pack, protect them. Now this! Hearing something, her mind snapped "Koro!" _

_Getting up she found him, another icy knife stabbed at her, this time aimed full on at the heart. She wanted to drop dead right then and there. To die with them! Her hand went to the dagger at her side, wait. Since when did she have a dagger?__

* * *

_

_From what Kagome could tell it was late in the night. Slowly getting up, she looked around. She was in the middle of the forest. "What am I doing here?" she wondered when she saw the faint glow of Kikyo's soul stealers. Her heart sank. She knew what was going on without even looking. _

_The place seemed to change though. Several soul snatchers wrapped around her, tying her to a tree. Kikyo had a sick smile on her face. Kagome shuddered. When she heard foot steps. "Inuyasha." _

_He could not see her, and the whole in the earth kept on getting deeper. "Inuyasha!" _

* * *

A tall woman stood at the exit of the forest. Watching as all of this took place. 5 bubble like things floated in front of her. Dressed in all black and purple, narrow red eyes watched. "So it seems Mika is much easier to break now. She might have made it threw that, but will she want to return from her paradise? As the others, but I think hers would be most interesting, though most people might not know this is the possibility of their future." she laughed a dark voice, a raven landed on her shoulder.

"The girl is weakening, I have feeling she will not survive the last of the trials." the raven said

"If she does she is the one I will fight. She will live, the real Shadow Killer is coming back I can feel it." she said.

"You plan to tell her the cure of such a thing?" the raven asked

"She can only do that. Now as for her friends, they might have some troubles." she said_

* * *

_

_Fighting the demon in his head, another dull pain entered his head. The demon blood settled, as if he had control. Without looking, he felt the scars on his face, his claws much longer. Though fangs were not. He had control, he knew what was going on. Hand going to his neck for an odd reason, feeling two fang marks. _

"_Fangs marks? That means..." he thought. _

"_Took you two long enough to figure it out." someone laughed _

_Finally realizing someone was next to him, looking up seeing his sister a little away. Stupid grin on her face. "Guys been gone all night lover boy, the others are starting to worry about you two." she said _

"_Why are you here!" he growled harshly_

"_You wanted the monk to find you?" she laughed_

_Thinking over time, "What about Naraku!_"

"_Bro what did you do last night? We killed Naraku 3 years ago." Mika said _

"_What about your friends, the others?_" _he asked _

"_Ok you got a little rough it looks like, hello bro they've been find. You think the eye color change it normal?" Mika laughed, he just noticed her right eye was ocean blue._

"_So that means, never mind." he growled _

_Then focusing on the person next to him, her hair now slightly longer with silver ends. Curled next to him. "Ok bro do you have short term memory loss or something? Me and the gang we just came for a visit you numbskull, I still run the hanyou village you know. Anything you want me to fill in?" she asked, "That Sango and Miroku already have like 5 kids, and you and kag are expecting?"_

"_We're what!" he almost yelled _

"_Ok you are really lost it, when you found out you ran around this place telling everyone! How could you forget that?" _

_Suddenly a flood of memories hit him, everything his sister said. "Ok now I remember. But the wolf is never away from you, were's he?" _

"_He's training Sakura. Well when ever you two feel like it, come back soon." Mika and walked off. _

_Even if this all did make sense something wasn't right, he still didn't remember anything he just went along with it. What was he to complain though? Naraku was dead, Kagome was with him, the others were doing great. He was full demon but still had a human heart. Why worry?__

* * *

_

_Having no clue why that dream_ _had occurred he tried to figure out where he was. Opening his eyes_ _he was staring at a shrine ceiling. Something laying next to him. Looking over he almost jumped, Sango lay next to him, and the more surprising thing was, well the lack of clothing on each of them. "We, but how?" he thought, though very happy also really confused. _

_Looking at his cursed hand, he soon learned it wasn't cursed! The wind tunnel was gone! _

_

* * *

_

_Shacking slightly she did not want to look, afraid she would see everyone dead. But it never came, in fact she heard her brother and fathers voice outside. Feeling someone holding her, she froze for a second. Opening her eyes slowly and saw, "Miroku!" _

_The laughing of her brother and father were followed by children. They were calling her father, grand father. "Then that means.." _

_

* * *

_

_Slowly opening her eyes, almost blinding by the suns rays. Birds chippering loudly. She could tell she was in the feudal era from the cleaner air. Not knowing were she was though. Feeling something pull her closer to whoever it was, her heart got stuck in her throat. Until she saw silver. Then wondering how this happened. _

_Seeing something glow on her finger, looking closely she saw what looked like a wedding ring! "Me with Inuyasha!" _

_

* * *

_

_Growling low in her head, sharp jolts of pain in her head. Until something tightened around her waist. Stopping for a second trying to remember where she was, but having no idea. A steady heart beat calmed her down, as well as the scent around her. A light pulsing on the side of her neck kinda sent things back into her head. Sighing in her head she leaned back, demon in her head happy. _

"_It was just a dream, things changed since then." she thought, "The gangs fine, he's gone, Kinomi's dead."_

_Opening her eyes slightly, and looked over her shoulder. A light smile crept to her. "Thinks turned out better for me then I thought." she laughed in her head._

"_Yo Mika! Koro! Do you plan to stay up there all day?" Ray laughed _

"_I'm going to kill him." she growled _

"_Your not the only one." growled Koro. _

* * *

"There dreams simple but seem so far out of reach. The monk and slayers trials had already become one as the miko and the hanyou's brother. Just as his sister it seems." the demon laughed

"The girls quest is also a great deed, she wishes to build a village for ones like her. If that were to happen many half demons live past there young age." the raven said

"Yes, one deed that will bring many wars as well." the demon said

"Yet she has no care." the raven stated.

"The others have similar quests, but some will have many troubles. Now let us see how they fair against this." the demon said

"I still think you should change the trials it is almost impossible to fair against this." the raven said

* * *

_Things were as good as they could get, he even got along with his sisters friends! Which was almost impossible. Shippo was slightly taller, and was followed my Sango and Miroku's kids a lot. _

_The village didn't care less what he was anymore. Even if things were better then he could hope, something kept on nagging him in the back of his head. Even if the memories of Naraku's death seemed real they just didn't seem it. _

_When a sudden rage filled his head, he didn't know what is was! The demon blood in his veins raged_, _and the want for blood great._

_Knowing he would hurt Kagome if he did not gain control. But his efforts proved useless, suddenly he blacked out. All he saw was red, blood. _

_After second, he had control again. But he didn't know how long it had really been. Afraid to look up, he looked at his claws. Dried blood, as well as fresh coated is claws, the worse thing was. It smelled like Kagome's blood! _

"_No I couldn't have!" he thought. _

_Shooting up he looked around, dead bodies littered the area. Not paying as much attention to them. Finally finding her scent he raced for it, her scent seemed cold, dead! "No I didn't! I couldn't have done something like this!" he yelled _

_Finally coming upon a body that held her scent, though he couldn't tell. Afraid what he might find, he gathered all the courage he could and looked at her. It was Kagome, claw marks around her neck, and three slash marks on her side. _

"_No!" _

_He knew his claws did that, he did it! He killed her, he killed his own mate! Hands shaking. Things went black, "You did this, you killed her. Her and your own child. You had no control and look what happened." a voice said _

"_No." _

"_You did, you killed countless others. You killed the one that meant most to you, why do you still walk this earth when you did such things." _

"_I just want to be with her that's all!"_

"_Then join her in the afterlife, join all the ones you killed in the after live. That's what you deserve." _

_Hands shaking already leaving long gashes in his arm. "Do it, your pain will end everything will end." _

"_Its not real." he growled_

"_Oh yes it is." _

"_No its not! Even my demon side couldn't hurt her! This isn't real!" he yelled _

_A cold laugh filled the area, "Smart hanyou, one of the first to get threw without killing ones self. You are free." the voice said _

The darkness gone, he was on the hard dead dirt floor. Bloody gashes every were on him, emotionally drained. Hardly even to stand up straight. Standing up, using a tree to keep straight he meet the demon at eye level.

"Good job Inuyasha, you must take these traits from you sister. Second to pass threw these woods." she said

"Sick wench." he growled

"You saw what could happen in your future, you also saw what could happen if your selfish enough to get the two things you want most. Take it as a warning." she said

"How do you know!" he yelled

"I know all, I know what's going to happen to Naraku, with the jewel, and what your future holds. I know who and who will not die in the last battle, so as I say again take it as a warning Inuyasha." she said

"So you want to fight me or not!" he growled

"It is not you I wish to fight, though very close. She eluded me last time, but I very much wish to fight someone with my power." she said

"I swear if my friends don't make it out, I'll kill you." he growled

The demon put her hand to his forehead, and a black shock hit him knocking him out.

(Another one up! Any weapon name ideas please tell me! Anyway please tell me what ya think and Review please!)


	12. Chapter 12

Born in Shadows

(Chapter 12)

_After learning of his marriage with Sango, and having several children things were just like he wanted it! No wind tunnel, no worries. More surprising his perverted ways were gone. _

_Walking along a river with Sango with him of course, he couldn't help but fell something was amiss. When suddenly a sharp pain entered his (_Im not sure if its right or left) _hand where the wind tunnel used to be. Knowing the pain, he tried to warn Sango but his voice lost. _

_When the black void started to reappear, it started to suck up everything. Finally able to find his voice though it was to late. Also sucking him in as well. _

_But now found himself in complete darkness. A dagger lying by him. "No, I killed her." he thought._

"_Yes you did monk, the slayer is gone all because of you." a cold voice laughed _

"_No, I didn't." he said to himself _

"_You did, and all your other friends as well."_

"_No!"_

"_It did, and you know it. You know the day will come when it sucks you in as it did your father and grandfather."_

"_We'll defeat Naraku before then!" he thought _

"_Are you so sure? You could end this all now." it said _

"_Yes, it would be for the better. Wait..NO!"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can't be real! It didn't happen!" he yelled _

"_Well first human to pass, amazing." the voice said, and the blackness went._

Small gashes covered him, and he could barley stand straight. Once again falling into unconsciousness. The raven flew over landing on the monks back, "He'll live." it said

"Good." the demon said

* * *

_Finding her village rebuilt and the people back, as well as her father and brother alive once again. Also finding she had two daughters, Miroku the father surprisingly enough. Though things seemed about as good as they were going to get, something nagged in the back of her head saying this wasn't right. Miroku wasn't even a lecher! _

_As that thought crossed her mind, storm clouds crept in. Shadowing everything. A huge demon aura erupted threw the area. And everything went black. When the light came back, a huge demon had an unconscious Miroku and Kohaku in its grip. _

"_So demon slayer what will it be your brother or the one you care for. You only have enough time to save one." the demon growled _

"_Let them go!" _

"_So what is it going to be slayer, your running out of time." _

_Things went black._

* * *

"Why did you stop it!" the demon growled

"The girl has had enough!" the raven said harshly

"You've grown soft."she spat

"I will let you do as you wish with the other hanyou but these two have had enough." the raven said

"Why the hanyou? You do not feel such things for her as these too?" the demon asked

"I wish to see her power as you do." the raven said. Landing on the unconscious slayer, next to the miko. Each having gashes on them from the mental torture.

"So you wish to see what one with shadow powers such as mine could do?" she asked

"The girl will need this to finally take hold of her dark side, the real killer in her. It is starting to break from the spell Nami put on it. Shadow killer is a mix of both the girls power and Nami make a deadly mix until she masters that nothing else will be in reach." the raven said

"Yet you did not want her brother to take hold of his demon side, what is your reasoning?"

"He will never be able to take hold until he mates with the miko you know that as well as I."

"Though the girl might not make this, you know the torment the girl has gone threw is far worse then any of them. Losing the ones that meant most, seeing the person she loved die in her arms, get beat for 8 years, murdering so many, as well as seeing her friends now. What makes you think she'll live?" the demon asked

"I do not know. But I must ask you reasoning, why are you making it harder for her them? You are pulling out everything now I can tell." the raven said

"I have my reasoning."

_

* * *

_

_All of this, she could hardly believe it. Actually building a village for hanyous' was one thing, not as far fetched as the second, which made her heart jump every time. The others were great, Ryuu wasn't even cold anymore. _

_Though it was everything she wished had happened, something told her it wasn't real. As much as she hated it too. "Damn it if this is a damn dream don't let me wake up." she thought bitterly. _

"_Mika! Your still in the forest! This isn't real! You want your real friends to suffer while your stuck here!" Nami yelled _

_With that said, things went black. But unlike the rest of them, something different happened. Images flashed in front of her, mostly good times in the past. Making her heart wench every time wishing it would just go back to that. Then something unexpected. The scene were Kikyo had first had killed her friends, the things she didn't see. _

_A dark energy it had paralyzed them, "Kinomi that bastered!" mika yelled _

_But things didn't stop there, she saw what Inuyasha was saying about Koro putting up the barrier. _

"_Why do you protect such an insect." Kikyo spat. _

"_She's more then you'll ever be wench, I love her to much to let you kill her." he growled _

_Talk about getting your heart ripped out. "I was such a baka." she whispered to herself, eyes stung with tears. _

_When a dark voice entered the area, "He dyed protecting you. And what do you do kill countless." it said _

"_Most of them deserved it." Mika spat_

"_You see threw demon eyes then." it said _

"_No I see threw the same eyes that saw her pack get murdered!" she growled _

"_Then why do you say humans deserve such a fate." it spat_

"_Simple its not only humans its demons as well! Both are nothing but bakas!" she yelled _

"_Why you say such things." the voice asked_

"_Humans and demons are the ones that cause the deaths of my kind! All they see is what could happen, not what they can do! The so called tainted blood giving them a worthless weakness, of a heart and one of power. I don't see either as a weakness. The few that don't hurt us for what we are I respect, but I got beat by a human and trust me demons could not rival that." she growled _

"_So you see as your were meant, but that didn't save them now did it?" the voice said _

_Mika didn't say anything, "You were to blind to see the connection you even had with the wolf. And look what happened, that scar on your shoulder proves it." the voice laughed_

"_Its not them! They wouldn't do this if they were in their right minds!" she growled _

"_But they know what they do, and are tormented by it. They might not know who you are but the nightmares are enough. The pain they are going threw because of the shard in their forehead. What if you can't save them?"_

"_What if they are the ones to cause mass murder along the lands? What will you do? Let them?"_

"_Yes I would, and I would still protect them with everything I am. I don't care what happens." she said _

"_What if your older brother were to kill them? Kouga even. What will happen then? You'll follow them?" _

"_Yes I would, after killing the bastered that dare hurt them."_

"_Why don't you end the suffering now? Just tell me that? You caused all of this, your friends are suffering because of you. Why not end it." the voice said _

"_You want me to take my own life, fine! Your right I don't deserve to live ok! I know that!" she yelled, grabbing the dagger from her side pushing it against her neck. _

"_Go ahead say the word and I'll do it! Satan is probably waiting for me anyway!" mika growled "I don't fear pain or death so get on with it!" _

_When something strong grabbed her wrist, and something else around her waist. It felt like something, digging into the back of her neck. A small whimper came from her. Never noticing the mark on her sword glowing._

"_Don't you even think about it!" a harsh voice growled, whatever was in the back of her neck dug in. She let the dagger go. _

"_I thought it told you things were going to be fine, we would figure this out. Since when have I ever broke a promise. What you don't trust me?" He growled _

"_I still trust you with my life." she said_

"_Then don't let this happen to you! Your stronger then that! I won't let anything happen to you, I might not be there but my soul is. I said before I would protect you with everything I have, even now. I couldn't do anything when that bastered hurt you, and I curse myself for that. But I will not let anything else happen!" He growled _

_She almost broke down. This was real. _

_The half wolf demon let her wrist go. The demon watched said nothing as this went on. The hanyou deserved some peace if any. _

"_I never meant for this to happen. I'm nothing without you guys, its just after what I went threw I just want things to be back like they were." she said, trying to keep calm not being able to hide all the tears that fell. _

"_Things will be, and better. After all of this things will be better. Just be strong for us ok." _

Things cleared up, the pressure on her neck gone. But felt two small wholes, making things all the harder. A thing line a blood was across her neck, and countless gashes on her. The few cuts on her face stung slightly.

Darkness threaten to take her, but she made herself stay awake, seeing the Nightmare Shadow demon in front of her. Also seeing the others got threw ok, but still passed out.

"Amazing, you still share the same bond you did back then." the demon said

"You got what you want! My freaking nightmares even changed it since the last time, what do you want now?" she growled

"Just as feisty as ever I see. You know the rules one of you battle me, since you're the only one standing its you I want to fight." the demon said.

"Fine." Mika growled

Grabbing her sword, almost yelping as a surge of pain shot threw her arm. "Your right wrist is broken half demon." the demon said

"Then how do you expect me to fight!" she growled

"That is your problem." the demon said, as she grabbed her staff sword. The raven flew landing on the demons shoulder.

Mika glad for once she could fight with her left hand grabbed her sword. The mark on it glowing still, a light image of a wolf showed up.

The demon being first to move, stuck hard. Sending shock waves threw her. She blocked and jumped out of the way. Slashing downward the demon blocked easily. "Your emotions blind you." the demon said "You must fight with only the passion to win."

"Im tried of hearing that crap!" she growled "The only reason I fight to get my friends back, as well as protect them. I couldn't give a crap about winning!"

She tried to hit the demon again but she blocked. "That is were your wrong, your passion is fighting. You need that as much as you need air."

"Yeah right." Mika spat

"These is something I have yet to understand half demon, with power such as yours why don't you wish for more power much like your older brother." the demon said

"Power is something you gain the friendship, that's why fluffy will never get it." Mika growled, throwing the demon back.

"Something Inuyasha even has yet to see." the demon laughed

"It's a guy thing to want power I guess." mika said

"Not all, your three friends did not desire such things." the demon said

"No they didn't, Ryuu and Ray just wanted to avenge there parents and to find something that wasn't supposed to be there for half demons. But they still did." she said

"What about the wolf, last time things got a little out of hand if I remember correctly. And yet you did not say anything. Yet now the rose is now with you I see. A tragic way to learn of his feelings for you." the demon said

"We were baka's I know, we were so caught up we would reject one another had the nerve to say it." mika growled

"Much like a few others you know now am I right?" the demons said.

"Figures, battling and having a conversation at the same time." mika thought. "Yea, I guess."

The demon getting a shot in, giving Mika a gash on her side. Suddenly stopped, snapping her fingers and the others started to wake up. "You are free to go. Since being the only ones to pass threw in close to 100 years. Some things that might help you out on this journey."

The others using the trees to keep there balance, some more shaken then others. From what Mika could tell Kagome and Sango did not go threw the whole thing. Bro looked bad too.

The demon handed something to Mika, "Give this to slayer and monk they might find them useful. As for you, the way to free your friends it purify the shards that control them, or something has to happen for the spell to break. The beads are for the monk, it will not allow his wind tunnel to suck him in. It will last as long as the curse is there, for the slayer this will bring her brother back. For your brother and the miko I can offer nothing."

With that the demon was gone. The others half awake, and not sure were they were. Causing some odd reactions so to speak. Miroku being so close to Sango, grabbed her holding her tightly no hands roaming for once. Sango didn't even turn red.

Looking to were her brother was, seeing him still pretty shaken. "His must have been pretty bad." she thought.

"_He didn't threaten to take his own life." _she thought, then looking to the sword,_ "That sword is part of Koro and the others, it looks like just as determined as ever too too." _Nami said

Then it hit her again same cold knife going threw her, "You guys ok?" Mika asked

"I think so." Kagome said

"I'll live." Sango said

"You look like you got the worst of it." Miroku said

"I think I did, here she wanted me to give this to you guys." Mika said, handing Miroku the beads and Sango what looked like a sutra. "She said the beads will keep the wind tunnel from sucking ya in, and that's for freeing Kohaku." she said

Walking over to her brother, "Bro you going to be alright?"

He shook his head, "who said I wasn't ok in the first place!" he growled.

"Get over it baka, the only ones that didn't get full on effect was Sango and Kagome. She picked me to be her favorite." mika growled not wanting to put up with this.

Inuyasha glared at her, then saw the two small fangs marks on her neck. "What the hell is that?"

Laughing slightly, "I got put in my place that's what, you know anything on wolf demons you would know." she said

"You mean him?"

"Yeah, don't care if he's under mind control or not he's still as stubborn as you are. Lets get out of here, I hate this place." Mika said

When the blood loss was starting to get to her, the gash on her side was still gushing, the other ones were not as bad. "I was driven to the point were I just wanted to die, and he brought me right back." she thought.

"_You expected different?"_ Nami laughed

"_Yea, its just I miss them so much. I never knew this could happen."_

"_I know. We'll get them back, we never break promises either." _Nami said

"_Damn right on that."_

The others were able to get up, one with the least amount of cuts was Kagome, but it looked like she just saw the beginning of the 3rd trial before she came out of it. Without much said they made there way out, when they finally saw the sun again. Kirara was curled up with Shippo who was pacing, and Sakura.

"Kagome!_" _Shippo cried, jumping into her arms." Are you guys ok? You took a long time!"

"We're fine Shippo."

Sakura ran over to Mika, "Mommy your hurt! What happened?" she cried.

"Its ok Sakura, I'll be fine." she lied, she was already seeing double. When blackness took her.

"Mommy!" Sakura cried

"She'll be fine kid, loss to much blood that's all." Inuyasha said

"You mean like when that man hurt us?" Sakura asked

Inuyasha flinched how bad had that guy been, to make his sister to get knocked out it took a lot. "Come on we lets find a cave or something for a while." Inuyasha growled

* * *

They had found a cave not to far from were they were, Kagome had wrapped up Mika's wounds but she was still out cold. Miroku was still staring at the beads, he had never heard of such a thing but he would use them none the less.

Sango and Miroku went to go get wood, while Shippo, Sakura and Kirara went to get water. Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone for a while. "Inuyasha, what happen to you in the forest?" Kagome asked

He flinched slightly, "Nothing wench." he growled, then remembered one of those damn rules. "I mean it wasn't anything to worry about."

Kagome was kinda shocked, he was usually rough with his answers. "Me I was thrown out for some reason." she said

"Good." he thought.

She was already sitting next to him, but he moved slightly closer to her. "I wonder what would have happened if I had gone threw." she said

"You probably would have made it." he said

Once again shocking her, since when did he think of her as strong? Or was she thinking to much into this. When a cold wind blew into the cave, making Kagome shiver slightly. Seeing this, Inuyasha put his red haori over her. "Don't want you getting sick." he said

Kagome blushed a little, when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders.

A small laugh made them pull apart quickly, "Hey don't go acting any different on my account." Mika laughed, wincing when she put weight on her wrist.

"You feeling any better?" Kagome asked

"I fell like I got ran over, but I'll be ok." she said, sitting up leaning against the cave wall.

"When you were knocked out, the kid said something about that happening because of the bastered you had to live with. What was that about?" Inuyasha asked

"He knocked me out all the time, either from blood loss or smashing my head into a counter, wall or table anything that was hard. It was normal, I took the beatings for Sakura so I got 2x the pain" Mika growled

"I think you should have killed the bastered." Inuyasha growled

"Might when I get back." she said

"I don't see how anyone could be so cruel." Kagome said

"Normal thing, the first time was the worst, when he found the dog ears ten times worse. I got used to it."

"It still isn't right." Kagome said "How's your side feeling?"

"I'll be ok, you guys ok?"

"Yea, it looks like you got the worst of it though." Kagome said

Mika felt a cold chill go down her spine, "Well she changed it up with me, I was going to kill myself till he saved my ass again." she laughed

"Who are you talking about? And what are the fang marks on your neck."Kagome asked

Grabbing the sword that lay by her"Koro and the gang, they made this thing and it saved me. The marks on the back of my neck a wolf fang marks, when the pack leader thinks that his or her mates or future mate is in danger of doing something stupid to themselves, for some reason stops them. In my case me and him were leaders, so instead of him it was his soul but all the same." she explained not even realizing what she was implicating. Then realizing what she did sayand turned red.

She heard her brother laugh a little"Don't start bro, anyway it stopped me." she said, looking around the cave. "Wait a second I've been here before."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked

"We lived here for a year, found hot springs and stuff under here." she said, "Good place to hide during a war or something too."

When a streak of black and purple tackled her. "Mommy I'm so glad your ok!" Sakura said, death grip around her, hitting her bad side. Not showing the pain though. Putting a hand on sakura' head, the other trying to settle her down by rubbing her back.

"We went threw worse, you know I'll be all right." Mika said

"But it scared me, I thought that bad man was back." Sakura cried

"He's not coming back, I promise."

Then everyone else walked in, "Lady Mika I see your awake." Miroku said

"Glad to see your up." Sango said, Kirara mewed happily.

They started a fire, making Inuyasha's all favorite food, or as Mika put his damn life blood. (My brother is that way with Salsa Fires ;)

Sakura sat in her lap, carful of her side. "Lady Mika, you said that the demon gave you these beads correct?" Miroku asked

"Yea, said since you guys were the first humans to pass you got that." she said

"Do you think it could be a trap?" he asked

"No I doubt it, she's honest might be a little crazy but honest." Mika shrugged

"Are we going to have to go threw that again on the way back?" Shippo asked

"No only on the way here, thank kami." she said

"Don't think wolf wouldn't save ya again? Or don't want to get put in your place again?" Inuyasha said sarcastically

"Shut up baka." she growled, looking back up at the ceiling. "I hope you guys are ok." She thought

* * *

Having returned finally to Naraku's castle the still demon Koro growled, dark blue marks on his face and a light mark of the pack symbol on his forehead blocking out the jewel shard, glowing red eyes deep blue slits. "I swear if he doesn't lift this damn spell, I'll kill him." he thought.

Though the human and hanyou side were still under it the demon side was to strong for it, and he wouldn't let himself be controlled. "I will not let him hurt her again damn it!" he growled

Breaking down the front doors to were Naraku was, he growled in disgust with the many demon corpses laying around. "Show your damn face Naraku!" he growled

"Koro I see you finally came back." Naraku said

"Look bastered I know what you did to my other sides! And my pack if you don't let us go I swear I'll kill you were you stand." he growled, necklace around his neck glowing.

"I see my spell was to weak to block out your memories demon, your love for that bitch I guess kept that there." Naraku spat

"Don't you dare insult her!" he yelled, claws extending impossibly longer. "Let my pack go now! You already made me hurt her once, and I won't let that happen!"

"You are the first demon I've seen that doesn't want more power, or is it your human heart still is free? Why do you care so much for her and those insect friends of yours!" Naraku said

"My pack is the only family I have, and she is the only one that ever trusted me with her life and soul! I will not break that trust because of you!" he growled

"So noble for one so weak, your demon side is still has human blood coursing threw your veins. As well as emotions, Kinomi!"

The dark miko stepped out, making the demon growl louder. "Take another step closer witch and your dead!"

"Since our demon friend here is having trouble, maybe we should teach him who he obeys." Naraku said, black jewel in his hand, the black aura radiating causing the shard in his forehead to sent jolts of pain threw him.

Falling to his knees, still not letting the spell take hold. Kinomi walking to him, placing a hand on his forehead a sharp zap and the demon passed out. "His memory is now gone." Kinomi said

"Take the necklace from him it seems to repel the spell." Naraku ordered

When Kinomi went to grab in a small barrier zapped her, "The freaks soul is in that thing, I can't get near it." she said

"That explains it then." Naraku said, a vine reaching out ripping the necklace from around Koro's neck, ignoring the pain. "Give this to Kikyo, she might find it useful in convincing the girl he is dead. That may get her angry enough to change again." Naraku said, throwing the thing at Kinomi catching it by the chain. "Right." Kinomi said, holding the thing as far away from her as possible.

* * *

Things were dead quiet, most staring into the fire. When a sharp pain shot threw Mika, and a sudden cold feeling entering her. She had always felt a small connection if any with Koro threw that necklace, but now it was gone. It held each of there souls, it was some whack thing they did on they're 13th birthday since they were so close, and everything.

Images flashed threw her head, of the scene that just took place at Naraku's castle. Then the connection seemed to return the necklace around her neck glowing lightly. "Its still there, he might not have my soul anymore but I still have his." she thought

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." she growled looking away, she felt so bad. His demon side still had memories of her and what happened, when he tried to get things right he just got hurt. Growling low, as well as ignoring the injuries she left the cave.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked

"Give her a break Inuyasha, things are not easy for her." Miroku said

"Feh."

Even though walking was a pain at the time she ignored it. Her demon blood raging, she needed to do something! "_You must settle down." _Nami yelled

"_That is NOT going to bring them back Nami!_" Mika growled back

There were tons of trees in the area, so she was hoping to get more practice in with her sword, which she still couldn't think of a name for it. Her wrist might have been broken, but didn't bug her in the least anymore. Pain was something that was as normal as breathing was to her now.

"_Why would he ever want to be with someone like you." _Kinomi's voice went threw her head. Growling furiously, she hit the mountain side wall with her right fist also making a jolt of pain shoot threw her, breaking her wrist again more then likely. A small crater was left, and her knuckles busted open, blood ran down her fingers. Trying to settle herself down, with not to much avail. "_He'll die along with the rest of them because of you." _

Hitting the wall again with her left hand making a slightly bigger crater, still busting her knuckles. Other small flashbacks hit her, resulting in 7 foot wide craters each and about 4 feet deep ones. Bloody hands as well.

Trying to settle her raging blood, resting her forehead on the side. It didn't help, fist glowing blue, she hit it hard. Making a crater twice the size as the other ones put together. Nothing worked.

"Get out of my head damn it!" she growled

It just got worse, when she realized it was the killer half that was saying it, trying to get her angry enough to let it out.

When several demon auras came into the area, "A injured half breed, out here all alone." a rough voice laughed

"Yelling at yourself as well, you want attention of demons I see." another said

A sinister smirk crossed her features, the mark on her forehead started glowing slightly. "You want to fight me, then come out." she growled

Six demons came out, from the looks of in monkey demons. One eyed, ugly things. Turning to face them, a sicker smile crossed her when they saw the mark and tried to escape. "I don't think so." she laughed

Grabbing her sword, slicing three of them in half with one shot. When sudden anger entered her and the blade started glowing a crimson red, to a dark blue. A blue twister took the rest of the demons out. Her demon senses growled in delight at the sight of blood, as did the killer.

"Get out of my head!" she growled

Clouds soon blocked the sky, thunder shook the earth. When a small whimpering sound brought her back to reality. She hadn't even noticed her claws had sightly dug into her arm. A small whining sound caught her again. Looking to the right were she heard it, a small black wolf pup came limping her way. Tail hung low, and it was fur and bones. One thing the pup did have was striking blue eyes, it looked only to be 15 weeks old.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing out here alone?" she asked, and walked over. Laughing slightly, "I guess I have a think for lone wolf pups with blue eyes." she said, remembered when she found Koro hurt.

It whimpered again, Mika picked it up and looked at the pups injured leg. "I guess you were left alone to huh?"

The pup sniffed her hand, and tried to clean the blood away. "Its ok little guy you don't have too, I did this myself. So what's your name anyway? Or do you need one?" she asked, laughing at herself for talking to a wolf that couldn't even understand her.

When the puppy barked once, "I guess that means you need a name."

For some reason one name seemed to fit it, "How about Kenshin?"

The pup wagged its tail, and licked her face. "Ok I get it. I guess your with me now." she said, once again the puppy licked her face. "Ok lets get your leg healed up first, looks painful." she said, noticing the small cuts and could see the bone.

"_Nami a little help please." _

"_Sure thing, it looks like it's a demon like Kirara but isn't old enough to know yet." _Nami said

Holding her hand over the injured leg it mended quickly. Putting Kenshin down, he ran around in circles. "Don't break your leg again." she laughed

It jumped into her arms again, "You have the same eye color as he does, same hair color too." she laughed

Kenshin looked at her, well at the rose anyway. Then back at her, looking a little confused. "Long story." she said

Getting the pup something to eat, drink, as well as swim in the near by river to get cleaned off. Cleaning off her bloody hands as well. "I don't care what my brother says your staying with me." she said

Getting back to the cave, Sakura came running out. "Mommy were did you get the puppy? Its so cute!" Sakura squealed

"It's a wolf pup, his names Kenshin." she said

"What wolf pup!" Inuyasha yelled

Kenshin growled, fur standing on end. Mika rolled her eyes. "Don't care what you say bro he's staying!" she growled

"Over my dead body!" he yelled

"Inuyasha sit!"

Sakura hugged the small pup, "Were did you find him?"

"He was hurt, couldn't leave out there alone." she said

"What is with you and wolves anyway?" Inuyasha growled

"Not any wolf ok. Kouga could jump into a volcano for all I care." Mika said.

Getting out of the crater, he looked at the wolf. "That thing looks like the other wolf, figures." he growled

"Your point?" she growled

Kagome seeing the little puppy, did the same as Sakura. She picked him up, "He's so cute! Inuyasha how could you think of leaving this little guy alone?" Kagome yelled

"Don't look at me!" he yelled, "Fine the dumb thing can stay with us, but it better not slow us down!"

"Just a big softie." Mika laughed

"Mika what happen to your hand?" Shippo asked

Looking down and the gashes, "Well a little frustrations, nothing really." she said, flexing her fingers on her right hand.

(Ok another chapter done! IT only gets better! Well for those who do read it. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	13. Chapter 13

Born in Shadows

(Chapter 13)

Walking down a dirt road that looked wide enough for demons only. Which the encountered daily. Learning Kenshin was a little fighter too, might not be so dangerous but he had heart. And tortured Inuyasha. Always reminding Mika or him no matter how much she tried. She swore the wolf was related some how. They acted so much alike from when they were kids anyway.

The closer to the mountains they got the clearer a purple cloud became clear. Though something told them it wasn't him, it was to easy. The same thing going on. Walking down the path, no demon auras for now.

The sun slowly set behind the mountains, going threw the nightly thing. "Is there any villages ahead?" Miroku asked

"Yea one, but I had one to many bad things happen there." Mika growled

"What happen?" Sango asked

"When me and Inuyasha were on our own we went threw the forest without knowing it, came across this village. That's when I ran into Koro and Ray." Mika started, "They had beat them for 4 freaking days. We found them on the main road passed out. Even if my brother hated me for a week. We took care of them."

"Yea I still think it was a bad idea." Inuyasha mumbled

"Next time you get into that then don't look to me for help. You got along with them, just don't want to say. They like brothers you never wanted." Mika laughed

"They were annoying!" he growled

"Ryuu didn't even talk much!" Mika said

"They were still annoying!" Inuyasha said

"They were your family too! You took on the role of big brother enough if I may add. Ruin enough moments." Mika growled, mumbling the last part.

"We might have to stop by the village though, we need supplies." Miroku said

"If you do, I'm staying 10 miles behind." Mika said

"Fine with me." Inuyasha said

Making a fire, they all relaxed. Well some not so much relax but rest. Kenshin laying by Mika, Sakura and Shippo drawing, Kagome studying. Mika being totally board out of her mind, dug threw the small chest she had. Old stuff from her gang back in the future and now. Holding up a panther necklace from her gang. One thing she did miss, along with the red bandanna, and a picture of all of them. "Maybe when this is over I'll drag them back too." she thought.

Digging threw it a little more, she pulled out a black headband. It had a red outline of the pack mark with a dagger on each side. She got it when she was 12 when they knew her and Koro were the pack leaders like it or not. He had one too. She didn't feel she should wear it now though, always feeling she failed in that respect.

Then a silver ankle bracelet, both sides in the shape of dragons with a star at were it joined. Iva gave that to her when she turned 13. Something in there came from all of them, sash with a golden fox outline from Tora, something like what Sango wears to cover her hidden weapons, but with light blue dragon outlines on each from Ryuu, a sliver bracelet from Ray, and from Shadow and Kimsune a fox fang and cat claw necklace, well that's what it was made out of.

When something at the bottom caught her eye. Pulling out a stack tied together with a black ribbon. Untying it. She saw pictures of the past. Everything from when she was 10 to a few weeks before everything happened. "How in the hell is this possible!" Mika thought

Even some of which she turned complete red, also mentally laughed at. Including when her brother was a kid. "Well why not have a little fun." she thought.

"Hey Kagome, ever wander like baka up there looked like when he was little?" Mika asked

Inuyasha jumped down, "What the hell are you talking about?" he growled

"This ring a bell?" she laughed

Showing a picture of him when he was 10. (totally kawaii too!) "How in the hell did you get those things?" he growled, knowing that was something from Kagome's time.

"No clue." she said

"Let me see!" Shippo said, getting on Mika's shoulder, "Inuyasha you were small!"

"Shut it runt!" Inuyasha yelled, "Hand it over before someone gets hurt."

"No way bro." she laughed, and ran.

"I'm going to kill you." he yelled

Running past Kagome, she slipped the picture to her. Miroku and Sango looked too. "Aww, Inuyasha you looked so kawaii!" Kagome thought

Miroku also finding torture in this, "To think a destructive hanyou could look so innocent." Miroku said

Mika tossed the stack of pictures to Kenshin, who was playing to, caught 'em. "Come back here mutt!" Inuyasha growled

Kenshin out ran him and tossed them back to Mika. "They already saw it bro. Rest are mine." she laughed

Before Inuyasha could take it, Kagome hid it. "Inuyasha you looked so cute when you were little." Miroku said in a baby voice, earning a hit on the head.

"What else are in those damn things?" he growled

"None of your business." she growled, sitting back down, landing on one picture that made a light smile go across her face. "_Aren't you two kawaii!" _Nami laughed

"_Oh shut it." _Mika said

"_I'm just saying." _

Mika rolled her eyes. In the picture, a 13 year old Mika and Koro fast asleep. Head on his shoulder, and his arm was tightly around her waist, head laying on top of hers.

"_Well Tora and Iva tortured you forever after that." _Nami said

"_What I said though was a lie, one thing I wish didn't end." _she said

Going threw more of them, one had writing on the back.

This picture is well it might set off something

it is just to test your powers don't take it to heart

please. 

Sora

Now slightly afraid of what it was, she flipped it over. Talk about set something off, her eyes flashed red. Kenshin looked up. Soon the picture burst into blue and black flames. No one seemed to notice.

When a sharp howl echoed threw the night air, it sounded sad, lost. "Damn wolves." Inuyasha mumbled

That wasn't just a normal howl though, she knew who that was and knew what it meant. Mika quickly changed into her dog form and ran towards the area, the little wolf following. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Inuyasha wondered

* * *

Running threw the forest until she got to a ledge, were a water fall came to a steep drop. Following the few wolf instincts she had, let it loose. A second howl went threw the night air, just as sad as the other one. 

Changing back to normal, she sat on a boulder overlooking the rest of the land. When something licked her fingers. "Hey Kenshin, didn't have to follow me you know." she said

He just sat there, "I guess you knew what that meant huh?" she asked

He licked her fingers again, "I guess that's a yes."

When the crescent moon appeared over the mountains, and a hard scent hit her. "Oh no you have got to be joking." she growled, "Spring already! Just great now I have to watch out for demons that would freaking get whatever girl they can get. And Inu baka's going to be effected this year too great."

Thinking lightly on the subject, "I hope Koro doesn't lose it either." she thought

"_Couldn't happen unless you were around." _Nami said

"_Or really?_" Mika growled back

"_The rose behind your ear for one, two its only demons that are effected like that, half demons figure out who there real mate is not some bitch to fuck."_ Nami spat

"_A little harsh don't ya think?" _Mika said

"_Its true, I've been threw it. Only thing you better hope not happen is him going after you. Cause if I remember right, females are also effected in a small way." _Nami said

"_Yea, yea. I don't think that'll happen." _

"_More like let demon blood surface to well, you get the point. You wouldn't be able to stop it." _Nami said

"_Yea and didn't need to know!" _

When Kenshin started growling at something, looking back she could easily see a demon in human form stalking her. "And so it starts." she thought

"If you don't want a early death bed, get out of here now I'm not one to be messed with." she spat

When a more human looking demon stepped out, most girls find attractive, her well rather jump in lava. Tall guy, dark skin, deep red hair, pointed ears, light green eyes, armor, red skinny tail swishing around. From what she could tell another very different wolf demon. "Figures sees the damn rose doesn't give a freak. Unless I have a damn mark even then I don't think that'll get this guy to back off." she thought"Well what is a young girl doing alone out here?" he asked, smooth as ever. Not caring about any mark that showed what power she did have.

"None of your damn concern." she growled

"Now, now is that any way to talk to your mate."

Making her choke, "Hell if I am!" she yelled

"Don't make this more pain then it wouldn't be as much fun later now would it." he said

Talk about getting her pissed off, treat her like some slut don't think so. "I would shut your trap if you want to live. If you haven't noticed, I'm already have someone." she growled, fangs bared

"The means nothing without a mark, so your still free for the taking. By the way, my names Jiro." he said

Growling slightly louder then before, she grabbed her sword. "You'll die if you think I'm something to be taken." she growled

Jiro did not seemed worried, "I guess you where taught wrong, the female has no say in who they are with. It is demon law that they can be taken willingly or not. It is time to learn your place."

Ok now she was ticked off, "Well get this straight, I'm not normal. I will not be some slave to any man. Cause I can kill any demon like you." Mika growled.

In a flash sparks flew, metal on metal. "I never caught a name." Jiro said

"Cause I didn't give it." she spat, and threw him back. This guy was stronger then a normal demon, but it made no difference. Kenshin tried to help but Mika told him to stay put. The sword fight kept on.

Some how he got the drop on her, and hit her hard enough to fly over the cliff. Quickly knocked the sword out of her hands, imbedding itself in a tree. Before she could even reach for her other one, both her hands were pinned. Her legs refused to work at the moment. Until she noticed she was numb from the neck down.

"When the hell did you to me!" she growled

Jiro didn't say anything, an evil smile slipped to his face. Ripping her outer kimono clean off. Growling louder, she did the one thing she could do. She head-butted him. Only thing that did was piss the guy off. "I see you still have yet to learn your place." he growled

"My place isn't with you." she spat

Balling his fist up he hit her across the face. Leaving a gash on the right side of the face. Baring his fangs he was ready to mark her. She wasn't going to let that happen. Busting her head against his, giving her another gash to the side of the head. This time he punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

Next thing she knew, she was on the ground and could move again. Very angry growling entered her head. Looking up now having a major head ace, she saw a black wolf with a small white star on the back of one ear and a blue rose behind his ear. "Koro?" she thought

He looked over to make sure she was ok, seeing the injuries he turned to look at the other demon. Changing into his human form, confirming what Mika thought. _"Knew Koro would come sooner or later." _Nami said

"So the slut has a savior." Jiro spat

"Say that again, and you will die." Koro growled

Mika totally confused at this point, if he didn't remember anything then why was he still protecting her. "_The promise you two made when you were young, to always protect each other. He might not remember anything but his instinct is what makes him." _Nami said

"You bastered, have no right to take her by force, she's already spoken for." he growled

"By who?" Jiro spat.

"By me!" Koro growled

Staring in total shock, and heart stuck in her throat. Demon in her head very happy. Usually something like this would bug her, but in this case no way. For once feeling every side of her shut up.

Jiro didn't say anything, he turned into his wolf form, about the same size as Kirara. Koro did the same, a sharp row of spikes along his back, same size as Jiro. "_What the hell is going on?" _

"_Fighting for you, one more set on protecting though." _Nami said

The two wolves circled one another, Jiro making the first move. Koro moved out of the way easily, swiftly turning around and slashed Jiro in the side. Jiro tackled Koro down, ripping a whole in his arm. Nami had to stop Mika from interfering.

He got Jiro off of him, tossing him back a few feet. This time Jiro ended up on his back, Koro's front paws on him to keep him still. When Jiro tried to move, Koro growled low, and quickly ripped the guys throat out. Changing back to normal, blood still on his fangs. When another harsh growl was heard, and out of no were he grabbed another demon from the forest. Shaking badly.

"I do not intend to go after the girl!" he screeched

"Good, tell any other demon they try anything I'll kill 'em. She's intended to me alone got it!" he growled and let the thing go. He had no clue what made him say it, but all he knew was he didn't want any other male near this girl. His demon side already choose a mate, and it looked like it was this girl. He agreed fully for some reason. "But I don't even know her!" he thought, but something said he did.

Still kinda frozen in place, by what happened demon side really, really happy. Turning slightly red when he looked at her. Walking over to her, to see if she was hurt at all. Already seeing the obvious injury on her face. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

She was fine other then a few cuts, but at the time her voice was not in working orders. It looked like he didn't need to be told. Seeing the gash on her arm, and small cuts on her wrists. When a name hit him.

"Mika."

She looked up at him, hoping maybe it was a good sign. "That's your name right?" he asked

"Yea." she said

When the smell of blood hit him again, the demon in his head kept yelling to make sure he healed them. Bringing her arm to eyes level to see the injures. Mika was already in a total state of shock, deep red slits appeared in her eyes. It didn't help when he started gently licking the small cuts and gash on her arm.

Nami was laughed at how she was acting, totally going unnoticed to Mika was in a total state of shock, and pleasure. Which a totally new thing to her. Loving every minute of this. It wasn't any easier for Koro, her scent was already driving him nuts, but the taste of her blood made him go totally out of it. Finishing the cuts on her arms, she finally found her voice again. Until he started to do the same to the gash on the side of her face, and side of her head. When a very small whimper like sound escaped her without even knowing. "What the hell!" she thought, Nami busted up again.

Hearing it he finished quick, knowing he would lose himself if that happened again "**Must protect mate, she must come with us!" **it said "We can't do that!" "**Then put the mark!"** Neither of them having no clue what to say or do. Her heart wouldn't slow down, and the demon in her head wouldn't shut up.

Not having any idea what he was doing, he kissed her. Now heart totally frozen in place. When her nerves kicked in and returned it. Two clawed fingers, went to her neck and made two small marks. A small whimper escaped her again without her knowing. Pulling away, he ran feeling the shard pulsate. And that his demon side almost came out to take her.

Leaving a very shocked but happy hanyou. Her hand went to the small marks on her neck, "H...he marked me."

It was only a temporary mark, it would keep the other demons away. But the fact that it happened, "_He has a lot more confident now then when he did remember." _Nami laughed

"_You can say that again." _Mika said, heart still going x5 times faster then normal. "_Nami what the hell was wrong with me when that happened?" _

Nami started laughing again, "_Females are effected by this too. It's a way showing him he's doing something right if you get what I mean." _

Mika went totally red, "_Great." _

Grabbing her outer kimono, and getting the sword out of the tree, she jumped back up on the cliff meet by Kenshin. Sniffing at her neck. "Don't worry I let it happen." she said, making sure that the mark was covered she went back to camp. Still in her little world.

Inuyasha noticing her first, and also catching the wolfs scent along with something he just couldn't place. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked, seeing the cuts. All sealed.

"Nothing. Had a run in with a demon no big deal." she said, not looking straight at him.

"That's why the wolfs scents on ya?" he growled

"None ya business."

The subject was left alone, now it was late in the night and a sudden surge of energy shot threw Inuyasha. Very bad images filled his head, in words very Miroku like images. Hearing a light laugh, he looked down, red slits now visible. "So it finally hit ya then." Mika said, looking up. Getting on ear piece out so she could hear him.

"What are you talking about?" he growled

Standing up, "Come on, might as well tell ya now." she said. Following her about 5 feet into the forest.

"Ok what the hell is wrong with me!" Inuyasha growled.

"Its mating season bro, it finally hit ya." Mika laughed

"What!"

"Figured I should have explained this when I learned it. Putting it simple any demon that has the male works goes nuts. In short goes after any girl they can get." she said

"Do I look like a full demon to you! Why is it effecting me?" he growled

"We have demon blood don't we? But the beauty of the thing for half demon, they only go nuts around there real mate not any girl they pass. In your case Kagome." Mika explained

Inuyasha then figured out what the wolf was going on, "Wait a minute, is that why the wolf was around?" he growled

"Give the guy a cookie, no duh." she growled in annoyance

"And it looks like girls get more moody!" Inuyasha growled

"No that's from stress!" Mika growled

"That doesn't say why wolf boy was around. Spill it all ready!" he growled

Growling low, she moved her kimono enough to show the mark, which turned into in the shape of a star. "Some baka wolf demon was trying to focus it on me. I was lucky enough he did come around." she said

"I thought he can't remember anything!" Inuyasha said

"Nami said it was instinct, like I said for half demons they find who they second half really is. He ripped the guys throat out saving me ok, there's something saying to do it."

"Ok fine, but why didn't this happen when I was with Kikyo!" he growled

Mika laughed slightly, "Like I said true half, not icy cold wench without a heart. Plus it doesn't start until your 17 or 18."

"Let me guess you don't get effected at all?" he growled

"Oh don't even start! Do you think the red slits are normal? And yes the moody thing is normal! I don't think you want to know the other effect." she growled

"Try me."

"How in the hell do you think this mark got there, I got a little caught up! The damn shard knocked both of us out!" she growled

Shaking his head, "How long does this last?"

"Until summer, as it goes on it gets worse. One way to calm your demon blood is to either tell her how you feel, mark her. Unless you want to spend the next month in a cold river. Cause the scent only gets stronger as it goes on. Even your sword won't help." she said

Cursing mentally, "If I turn demon, I don't care what you have to do make sure I don't hurt her." he growled

Mika looked at him for a second, "Sure thing bro. From what I'm guessing you want to tell Kagome in the whole special way right? And this isn't what I think you want as special right?"

He shook his head, not wanting to say it. "Ok, ok . I get it, don't you think you should at least tell her though?" Mika asked

"Hell no!" he yelled

"Ok, ok jeez. Just saying. When you go demon I'm saying something, now is there anything else you want to know?" she asked

"Is there anyone going to go after Kagome?"

"If they went after me, more then likely." she said

"Good point." he mumbled

"Oh shut it! Come on, get some rest before we have to go." Mika growled, left. Inuyasha jumped a few trees and was looking over the camp again. Thinking of what he was going to do to keep himself under control. When a small peck on the neck, knocked him out of it. Smashing what ever it was.

"Myoga!" he growled

"Master Inuyasha, I see the season has taken effect." Myoga said

"I already got it from my sister, I don't need the stupid thing again." Inuyasha growled

"I knew I was waiting for you to learn, it is something else I must explain." Myoga said

"What?" he growled, getting really annoyed.

The flee sat down, and crossed his arms. "I am sure your sister did not explain the way of Inu demon mating." he said

Mika almost fell laughing, Inuyasha turned dead red. "Myoga I so owe you one!" Mika laughed

"I don't need to know _that_ you damn flee!" Inuyasha growled

"It is very important to know, it is the only way to truly mark Lady Kagome." Myoga said

Once again going red, and he swore his sister was going to pass out from laughing so hard. Glad they were still a little ways away from the others of no one heard.. "Would you be quiet!" he growled harshly

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Master Inuyasha." the flee said

"Myoga, I think he'll know! The second mind will go to work." Mika laughed

"Oh would you shut up!" Inuyasha growled

Finally settling down, Myoga jumped to Mika's shoulder looked at the mark. "I see you have been marked, by who may I ask?"

"You remember Koro right?" she asked

"Yes."

"Him, well he was still kinda brain washed but as you know the whole instinct thing." she shrugged

"I see, I am sure it will turn out fine. Have you yet tell your brother about the ceremony?" Myoga asked

"No, until he does anything what's the point." Mika said

Then Myoga pulled a piece of paper 5 times his size. "Lady Akina wanted me to give this to you." Myoga said

Mika looked at Myoga, "Who?"

"I believe it is Sakura's real mother, lady of the southern lands. She is quiet eager to meet you, as is Lord Ronin." Myoga said

Catching Mika off guard, Sakura's real mother. But if that was the case, more then likely they would want there daughter, "But, I've taken care of her for so long, she's like my daughter." she thought

Inuyasha looked down, feeling bad for her. Knowing more then likely what was going to happen.

Shakily reading the letter, "Just fucking great!" she growled, usually she never cursed badly, but in this case. "I already lost my damn pack now my daughter too! I'm the one that took all those damn blows to protect her!" she growled, fighting the tears.

Jumping down, he looked over he shoulder at the note. "You know its safer if she lives with her real parents." he said

Growling low, "You don't know what its like! For 7 damn years I have taken care of her. She is like a daughter to me! What the hell do they expect, me just hand her over!"

"You don't get it, fighting Naraku and all these demons is no place for a kid! Last thing that girl needs to see is someone she loves die! You know what that's like too! I don't think you want to her go threw that either!" Inuyasha growled, "We saw death to early and looked what happen to us! That scar you have should prove it!"

"You don't think I know that! She was the only thing that kept me from slitting my damn throat when I was in that hell whole! She's the only one that ever fully trusted me!" she growled

"We never got the chance to grow up with our real parents, give her something that you never had! The best thing for the her is to go there!"

"She's a half demon, any where she goes it'll be the same damn thing! If you remember right, our mother was never fully able to protect us from the damn bullies!" she yelled

When Myoga spoke up, "The clan holds many half demons, and in well shielded. I believe master Inuyasha is right Mika."

Growling in defeat, "I know that, I just don't want to be alone again. My pack is still gone, she's the only one left. Tell Akina to give us 2 weeks, we'll be there then." she said

"Very well." Myoga said, and hopped off.

Looking down at his sister, he felt the older brother thing kick in. He didn't like when girls cried in general, but three always effected him more then normal, Kagome, his mother when she was alive, and his sister even if it was few times he has ever saw it which in his life time was four times including when she found her friends dead, and when there mother dyed. The other two times well, had something to do with the wolf and the wench Kinomi. Glad everyone was asleep, or else he would have never head the end of this from the monk.

Suddenly she felt someone holding her. A little shocked, the only other time this happened is when there mom dyed. "Your not alone, you know as much as I do I never break promises. Mom made me promise to watch out for you and I will."

Laughing slightly, she knew how hard it was for her brother to act like he had emotion. "Who knew you could act like you care." she laughed

Letting her go, he was glad she settled down. "I guess you are still a puppy under the hard shell huh bro?" she laughed

"Feh."

"I guess that promise didn't apply though when you ran off with Kikyo?" she asked

"Don't start." he growled

"I guess you still can't stand seeing girls cry, well I still got two weeks with her, and I don't want her to go threw all of this." she said, "Breaking it to her though, that might be a problem."

"She'll understand."

(Next morning)

Mika was dreading today, it wasn't going to be easy. When the others were up and ready, she decided to talk to her alone. "Hey Sakura, could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure mommy." Sakura said

Making this all the harder, going a little way from the others. "Sakura do you remember your real parents from this time?" Mika asked

"Sorta." Sakura said

"Well there still alive, and they want you to live with them now." Mika said, pinning herself to the ground so she wouldn't get out of this.

Sakura looked a little confused, "But I don't want to live with them, I want to stay with you."

Adding salt to the wound, "I know, but I think it would be better if you stayed with them."

Then tears came to the little girls eyes, "Y..you don't want me anymore."

"No! Its not that, its just I don't want to put you in any danger. You would be safer with them." Mika said

"You can protect me, you always have!" Sakura cried, latching herself to Mika.

"I don't want you to see this, death is something a girl your age shouldn't see." Mika said

"I don't care! You're my mom now!" Sakura cried

Holding on to the small girl, "I know, but don't you want to know your real parents?"

Sakura shook her head, "No! They left me!"

"Your real mother is really worried about you, and I promise after I get my pack back and Naraku's gone I'll come and get you." Mika assured

"You mean when you find daddy too?" Sakura asked innocently, meaning Koro. Sakura knew, when mika had told her about everyone else.

Mika totally broke down then. Holding on to Sakura, she refused to let herself cry now. "Yea, when I find him." she said

The others watched, feeling really bad for the young hanyou. Her pack gone and now this.

(OK i wrote this a head of time, but i won't be updateing for a while for those who read it. But anyway still review!)


	14. Chapter 14

Born in Shadows

(Chpater 14)

Third day since the beginning of spring, and Inuyasha was totally nuts. And was ready to kill his smart ass sister of his. Teasing him constantly. Kenshin having some what of a growth spurt the past few days, and Mika had let Kita out all the time now. Letting the little wolf pup be with some of his own. Sakura had tried to forget her date with her parents in two weeks.

The others were slightly worried about how Inuyasha was acting, but didn't ask. But they did notice he was much nicer with Kagome, which confused all of them to no end. Normally there was at least one fight a day, now hardly even one. The demons seemed to come out of the wood works all the time now, insect demons to lions.

Mika was slightly surprised stronger demons haden't come around yet, but wasn't complaining, she was up for anything though. Damn though the wolf was hyper all the time. Bugged Inuyasha to know end now, and giving Kita a run every now and then looked like she could be just as much of a puppy.

Now the moutains were a day away, Inuyasha complaing about it take so long. He'd gone alone could have been there and done. Looked like there was going to be another delay. Stopping and caught the thick scent of full ookami yokai, "Bro, we got company." Mika growled, hand going to her Shadow Blade.

Inuyasha growled low, just getting the mutts scent. His sword drawn seconds before he showed up. Red haze over his eyes, two tough looking wolves with him. Kita would be able to take those two, and Kenshin would try to help anyway. Kita lowered her head towards the ground, fangs bared, hackles rising. Kenshin followed suit, not so scary though.

"What do you want you flee bitten wolf!" Inuyasha snarled, eyes already lining with red.

"I've come to take what's mine mutt, Kagome has stayed with you for to long now. Now its time for me to take her."

This at first sounded like normal, but more demonic. Kagome could feel the stronger demonic aura. Suddenly his sword was thrown aside, Mika caught it out of reflex. Glad it didn't hurt her, like Sesshomaru. Soon the stronger demonic aura also came to Inuyasha. The strips returned, and eyes started glowing red. "H-he transformed!" Shippo yelped hiding behind Kirara.

Then the others saw Mika visible stiffen up, usually meant one thing. In the trees, the hanyou ookami looked on. Seeing his brother well he guessed from the scent. Still made him think. The inu hanyou had tranfromed already, probably that girl he was protecting.

The fight started, in a clash of claws. Mika quickly covering Kagome's mouth with her clawed hand, "Don't use the command unless you want him to die." she growled harshly

"What's going on?!"

Knowing her brother was going to hurt her later for this, "Look spring time means mating season for demons, and hanyous. Koga's effected as much as Inuyasha. They're fighting for you." she said quickly, not adding the side effect for half demons. Making Kagome blush knowing this. "It's a fight to the death like it or not, they won't stop until ones dead."

"What!"

"Look I'll step in if I have to but, you guys would get killed."

The hanyou quickly became worried, what about her?! Getting in the middle of two male demons fighting for something like this was a signed death warrent! Kita holding off the two extra wolves easily, having fun really. Proving her strentgh to these mutts. Koga, now having a gash across his stomach. Inuyasha having a few brusies. A sick smirk, that easily matched his sisters killer in mallic. Not letting up on the wolf at all. Kagome watched helplessly from the side lines, she didn't want Koga to die, but she didn't want Inuyasha to get hurt either.

This just didn't seem right! Inuyasha got a hard hit to the back, tossing him to the side, "Inuyasha!"

Koga turned demonic eyes on her, a grin that meant NO good crossed. Before he could get to his 'prize' was stopped by another hanyou. Snarling at her for interferring. Sakura worried about her mother now. Blasting him back with a wave of shadow energy, "Well so you are powerful mutt, I might just forget about the miko. You're much more powerful then her."

Ok she never felt so disgusted! Making Nami laugh at her, _"How about you come out and do this!" _

Koro was about as pissed as her, she was his damn it! Wait, ok nevermind that. Mika shaking her head slightly, "Never in a million years mutt. Love your half brother, hell sure not you!"

"Well I could always just keep you as a toy."

Oh he was pushing it! Before Inuyasha slammed a fist into the wolf's face. Lucky he did before the other ookami stepped in. Growling low in his chest already. Watching as the Inu demon fought with this guy. The mutt got a whole threw the stomach and the other wolf got slashed across the back.

"Please Mika you've got to do something! They're going to kill each other!"

Putting a hand over her eyes, mumbling something about baka males. Soon Koga was knocked all the way into the woods completely knocked out. Inuyasha went in for the kill, and as much as she wanted to let this happen couldn't. _"Inuyasha, stop! You've won let the mutt go!" _

Knowing the demonic langauge, didn't mean he listened, "_He threatened to take mate! I must kill him!" _

_"You've won! He has no claim!" _

_"Who are you to command me!" _

_"I am over you in rank, wethier you are still in or not I am the pack leader. Now stand down!" _

Didn't listen, snarling low, red eyes glaring at her. Knowing a challange when she heard it, "Fine puppy, you want a fight you got it."

Stabbing both swords in the ground, cracking her knuckles, already sencing Kagome's worry, "I won't hurt him, don't worry."

Quickly back flipping over the red blades that matched her Shadow Razor, dodging his attacks with ease. The demons attacks were shoppy, uncordinated, no thought at all. Burt force, that's why Shadow Killer was so feared, still used brains and strength. Still used 'em too. If he had focused might have been harder, maybe even dangrous.

Kicking him off his feet, before quickly morphing into the shadows when his claws got her across the arm. Wanting to end this now, waiting for when he turned around before getting him in a choker hold. Quickly fangs sank into hir forearm, when the demon receeded and he passed out. Letting him fall, quickly spitting the blood out, "Nasty! Kami I hate doing that!"

Sakura running over jumping into her mom's arms, "That was awesome momma!"

The wolf taken back, what! B-but she didn't have a mark! Snarling low thinking threw the possiblites, demon quickly seeing the girl was a cat. Must be adopted then. A huge relief with that. Watching the girl hold on to the one he saw as his, an inu hanyou taking in a neko? This woman must have a huge heart for that. Demon laughing at the obvious thing like that.

Sakura jumping on to her mom's shoulder, "Great now I gotta lug him around. Kirara think you can handle three plus Shippo?"

The neko just mewed before transfroming, "Ok that's good enough."

Getting the unconsious dog on her back, "This should not be allowed by any rule." she thought, demon being more graphic, **"Last person I want on my back." **

"Shit bro, gained a few since last time."

"You got him?" Sango asked

"Yea, yea. Hold on Sakura."

"K momma."

Kenshin and Kita ready for a race, with a strong leap took off at a run, Inuyasha only weighing her down slightly. Not being able to help but fell someone watching, "It's nothing, just over thinking again."

"Mommy?"

"Huh? What's up?"

"Um...I think I can smell your friend."

Stiffening slightly, having not really taken in the scents around here. More like afraid too, and damn the neko was right. Making a twinge of pain shoot threw her heart. She couldn't free them yet, what was the point! As much as it hurt, only went faster. Sakura smelling tears, "Mama? Please don't cry, you can still see him."

"No, not like that. It hurts more to see him like that."she said lowly

"But maybe it'll help."

"No, it won't. It's just hard to explain."

Seemed like a dagger was shoved deeper into her heart every step, feeling Sakura hug her around the neck a low purr trying to help her mom feel better. Glad the others didn't see her distress. Glad to see the caves coming up soon. Taking a strong leap ahead landed on the rock ledge, hearing the ookami follow her, "I can hear you there Koro, why do you try to hide?" she thought.

Finding a cave, dropped the still knocked out inu demon on her back. Sakura staying on her shoulder. The others getting there soon after. Going back to the front of the cave, Sakura sitting in her lap, Kenshin and Kita sitting next to her. "Why couldn't you talk to him momma?"

Ears falling, brushing her claws threw her hair getting rid of any knots, "It's hard to see him like that."

Looking over her shoulder, "But you love him, right momma?"

"Have for a long time."

"Then why can't he remember?"

"A bad man is controling him, and you need a spell and I haven't really gotten it down yet."

Hugging her around the neck, "I know you can get it right momma."

Laughing slightly, hugging the little girl back, "Thanks."

Inside, Kagome had checked all of Inuyasha's injuries, now laying his head on her lap, looking for threw her bag, "I have to go home soon to get supplies. We don't even have any food left!"

When Sakura came in, Kirara purring up against the cat hanyou, "Kagome can we go out and play please!" Shippo begged

"Sure, just stay close." Kagome said

Seeing the other inu hanyou leaning against the cave wall, "I'm guessing you ran out of supplies right?"

Laughing nervoulsy, "Guess I didn't keep track this time."

Rolling her eyes, "Give me 'bout a hour, get a fire going. And if bozo there wakes up, well might be a little lost."

"Right."

Leaping from the cave, haven't gone hunting for more then just her for a while, "Well should be easy considering."

Scents around saying the was plenty around, cracking her knuckles just looking around at first, taking a few leaps, landing on a tree branch close to a village she hated with everything she was. The Southern Village. She saved Ryuu, Ray, and Koro from this place when she was only 6 years old, "Give me a chance to take out this place. Wish I had when I was the Killer."

During the 45 minutes easily caught two boars, and now was caughting a few fish for Kirara and Sakura. Not really seeing how much she had, used to looking for 7 hanyous including herself, _"Shit girl you always got this much?" _

_"Normally twice if it was possible. Winter months you could never be sure so we had to, I tried to cut from stealing as much as I could. But when you need things and that close to freezing to death don't have much of a chocie." _

_"You just wanted a real home back then." _

_"Yea, I wanted my pack to be safe and not have to fight from day to day. Never happened." _

Looking up from the river, _"Koro was to helpful sometimes for his own good back then. With that whore I mean." _

_"Why you say that?"_

_"Look threw my mind, you don't have much else."

* * *

_

_Late in the night, in the dead of winter at least 10 below. Snow thick on the ground. Back against the village wall, a hanyou about 12 maybe waiting for the right time to get past the gaurds. It had been days since her pack had, had anything. Rivers frozen over, trees dead, animals in the winterly sleep. They tried to stay as far away from humans as possible, but she wouldn't let her pack die. She just needed a little bit, and this village seemed well off. _

_Seeing the perfect time lept over the wall onto on of the roofs. Glaring at the happy families, all she wanted was something like that for her pack and friends. But then again, hanyou's could never have that. Hiding from the gaurds got to the storage area, picking the lock got inside closing the door behind her. Smirking slightly, had everything here she needed. Grabbing as much food as possible and enough blankets at least for them to share. Tying it quickly in a make shift black bag, tossing it over her shoulder as well as grabbing a few dried out herbs and other healing supplies. _

_Hearing the door open froze slightly, back against a dark corner. The human running out, "We've gotten robbed! The demons robbed us again." _

_"Baka." she growled lowly_

_Leaping out of the shack almost running into about 5 archers, "Fuck!" _

_Taking off, harshly slipping on some ice twisting her ankle. Recovering easly, but hurt like hell to run, "Get back here you disgusting half demon!" _

_Hissing in pain when an arrow got her in the shoulder and leg. Acting quick and used something that was still really new. Engulfed in shadows and got out of there. Getting far away, breathing harsh, whatever that was it used a lot of energy. Limping her way to were the others were waiting._

_Pacing nervously, "Where is she! She should have been back by now!" Koro growled _

_"You think mutt! Stop pacing its annoying." Inuyasha growled back, shutting up when his stomach started growling. _

_"Why couldn't one of us go with her?!" _

_"Only one of us could get past." Ryuu said, though was really start to worry himself. He knew she did it for them since none of them had anything in a long time. Winters were always the worst. During the other seasons at least they could hunt, fish, or something. _

_Shadow smelling blood, so did the wolf, seeing there friend limp her way into the clearing. Running over, getting one of her arms around his shoulders, "Shit what happened?" _

_"Got caught." she growled, tossing the pack to Tora, "It's not much, but it's something." _

_Helping her with the injuries making her eat something, at first refusing to but stomach disagreed badly. Now actually having to find shelter. Otherwise yea, nice clearing, sturdy tree fine. Now though that wasn't so much of an option. Going in pairs to find a cave or abadoned hut. Inuyasha went with Shadow, Tora went with Ray, and Ryuu went with Iva. Leaving the two leaders. After a small argument let him carry her since her ankle was still a little swollen. Arms around his neck, looking ahead, "What's up?" _

_"What you talking about?" Mika asked _

_"You're acting weird, what's wrong?" _

_"It's nothing important." _

_Hearing a small growl from him, "You can tell me anything you know that, so what's wrong?" _

_Hearing a sigh, leaning her forehead against his shoulder, "Do you ever get tired of this. Running from place to place, never really safe from anything. Never able to stay in one place for to long." _

_"Not really, I know this stuff sucks but I don't think I could ever stay in one place for to long. I wouldn't want to stay in a place were I'm hated anyway." _

_"What if it was a a place with just us? Or other hanyous?" _

_Thinking for a second, "I guess, never really thought of that. As long as we're together though, that's all that matters to me." _

_Smirking, hugging him from behind, "Guess you're right, just wish we could find a place where we were safe." _

_Looking up ahead, seeing a cave up ahead, not sencing any demons guessed it was safe. Leaping on the edge looking inside, "I'll send the signal, think you could find some fire wood." _

_"Got it." _

_Seeing the snow start to fall lightly, knowing a blizzard was coming though. Sending a dark purple cloud in the shape of a raven letting the others know were they were. Now just had to wait. Ryuu and Iva crashing in first, both freezing. Ryuu might have been part ice dragon but it was still freezing. Settling slightly when Koro got back. _

_Seeing Tora dragging a very much frozen Ray behind, "What happened to you?" _

_"He fell threw an ice patch chasing a damn snow rabbit." Tora growled _

_"It was asking for it!" _

_Inuyasha sent flying into the back, Shadow getting in shaking off the ice just as the blizzard started, "Damn it cat! What was that for!" _

_"I didn't feel like getting stuck in that!" she hissed _

_Getting a fire going with Tora's help, now late in the night, having the pair up to share the blankets, Inuyasha being stubborn staying with Shadow. Neither of the leaders able to sleep at all. Not able to help but blush at how close he was holding her. Outside it looked completely white, wind howling. A snow mound already collected in front of the cave making a wall of some sorts. Keeping a little warmth inside. Both hearing a distant scream outside. Snorting slightly, it was just that slut. "Let her die out there." she thought harshly _

_Looking up, ears falling seeing how worried he looked. How could she forget? The others were out and was slightly glad for that, "We have to help her!" _

_"Why? She's just a pain." she growled _

_"I know Mika, but please. Just this once." _

_Growling slightly, she didn't want him to think she was a heatless bitch, "Fine. Come on." _

_Getting up reluctenly following him into the storm. Demon yelling not to do this, let that slut die now. Following the screams, growling low. Finding the witch, now even wanting him to come near her. Ready to let the rabbit demon eat her. But Koro killed the thing before it could happen.Growling in disgust, getting the slut on her back, ready to get sick. He offered but she wasn't about to let that slut get the privlage. _

_"WHY AM I DOING THIS!" _

_"Cause you don't want him to think I'm heartless." _

_Running back to the cave, coming so close to getting sick when the witch thought she was him, "I knew you'd find me wolfie baby." _

_"Wrong hanyou wench." she spat _

_"Let go me you bitch!" _

_"I ain't letting you even touch him witch! So shut up!" She yelled, knocking her out again_

_The others had woken up, all looking dumbfounded seeing Mika carrying the slut at all. Pratically throwing her down, off her. Tora looking sadly at her sister, knowing what she was thinking. Everyone looking at her disgusted, and there brother in sheer amazment. Ryuu glaring at his brother slightly, but the ookami payed no mind. _

_Seeing how Mika was making an effort to keep the witch and him apart. Going as far as wrapped up her broken arm, tighter to make sure it hurt still. Glaring towards the entrace where the wench was and he wasn't to far. Soon making sure she took his place. The others couldn't help but laugh whenever she knocked the slut out behind his back about 7 times. Give her a major headache and maybe more braindamage._

_Well couldn't be THAT lucky. Morning came around, waiting for this witch to get up so she could get rid of her, "Had to help her! Just had to!" _

_Inuyasha was more surprised then any of them, knowing his sister had a major temper and had no tolernace for things like this wench. Then why was she helping. Glaring slightly at the ookami, "Cause of him." _

_Seeing the wench get up, "Get up ya wench, it's just a damn broken arm." she growled _

_"Get away from me you damn bitch!" _

_Snarling before shoving a apple in her mouth to shut her up, only getting it thrown at the back of her head, "Why you little..." _

_Getting a hit to the face, when the slut started crying and ran to the ookami. Didn't see a thing, as normal, "It was so scary! I thought I was going to die cause of that nasty demon! I knew you'd save me." _

_"Wish you did get killed." Ryuu growled, ignoring the glare from his brother _

_"For kami's sake! It was a rabbit you wench, get over it!" Inuyasha said _

_"Shut it baka!" _

_Really getting tired of the closeness of him and her, fists clenched painfully, he was falling for it! "He loves her, of course he'd care." she thought bitterly _

_Staying at the entrance eyes staying away, Shadow purring up against her side. Grateful for the neko's presence, still hearing everything. Next thing almost made her heart break, "I knew you loved me wolfie! I knew it!" _

_"Course I do." _

_Fangs clenched, tears stinging her eyes. Without a word ran out, not caring how freezing cold it was. Tora and Ryuu finally lost it, "Nice going you fucking baka! And you wench, I'm this close to finishing what that rabbit started!" Ryuu snarled _

_"What that bitch is just a worthless peice of trash anyway." _

_Inuyasha even getting pissed, it was still his sister she was talking about. Getting severally pissed seeing he said nothing to her defence. Pushing the wench out of the way, grabbing the ookami by the front of his shirt, the fox hanyou was pissed, "I cannot believe you, you ingrateful bastered! You are such a damn baka! You're going to let her talk about Mika like that!" _

_Really pissed when he said nothing, hauling off and giving the ookami a black eye, Inuyasha snorted slightly, "You deserved that mutt." _

_Tora running out to find her sister, Ryuu glaring at him, she was like a little sister to him and now was really pissed off, "Well bro? Where the hell does your loyalties lie? If you were her friend, you wouldn't be doing this." Ryuu growled_

_Dragon wings springing from his back, probably following the fox. Inuyasha already knew were she was, and the whole brotherly instinct kicked in. Glaring at the ookami who looked shocked still, "And wench, you say anything like that about my sister again, I will kill you. And wolf, you won't fucking stop me either." _

_Leaping along the rock edge, spotting the black and blue dot amoung the white. Smelling a very small amount of tears. Knees drawn up to her chest, trying to get the tears to stop. Why did she kid herself? There was no way, and that just confirmed it. He loved the wench, not her. "I should have let her die!" she thought harshly_

_How was she supposed to face him now without crying, or breaking down inside? There always was a small hope but that was shattered. Looked like she was out of the pack. She couldn't face him now. _

_"Why did you do this to yourself?" _

_Jumping at the sudden apperance of her brother, trying to get rid of the tears, "Just leave me alone baka." _

_"You know if your planning on running, I'm going with ya." _

_Snorting slightly, "I'm the worthless one, not you!" _

_"What happened?" she growled _

_"She started insulting you again, Tora and Ryuu lost it." _

_"He didn't say, anything did he?" she asked sadly _

_"No. Tora gave the bastered a black eye though." _

_"What did she say though?" _

_He didn't give it to her any lighter then he would anyone, "That you were a worthless peice of trash." _

_Ears falling, head lower then before. Choking back a sob, fangs digging into her bottom lip. What the hell did she have to do! She gave her blood for her pack, risked her life to make sure they at least lived! What did she have to do to prove herself? "I thought at least I was a little higher then that to him, figuers. Then why stick with a half breed when you could be with a full blood?"_

_"Why do you feel you have to prove yourself to him? You do a lot more then needed. Last night for one. Saved his sorry ass from the start." _

_"I can't help my feeling bro." _

_"You saved the witch to prove you weren't heartless, look what it got ya. You only think of what would make him happy, you need to be a little selfish on certain things. Unless you want to be the beta of this thing." _

_"Hell if I am!" she snarled, growling slightly, "Bro I just need to stay away from that for a while, I'll be back by night fall." _

_Leaping from the ledge, finding a tree in the forest away from that. Thinking of anything to try and prove that she was better then that slut. Then again gotta do everything ten times better when you're a hanyou, even then it's not good enough. What had Kinomi ever done? She beat the wench in every fight, stopped her from really hurting any of them, him included. Why did he still choice her?! _

_"Sis!" _

_Looking up, seeing Tora when the fox hanyou lept up onto the branch, "You doing ok sis?" _

_"Feh, define ok." she growled _

_Ryuu soon gaining, "Anything we could do for ya sis?" _

_"Yea, kill that whore." she mumbled _

_Snarling when that sluts scent hit again, glaring towards the deretion Shadow suddenly leaping onto her shoulder, the rest of them coming as well. Inuyasha looked disgusted, "You are not going to like this one." _

_"The sluts stuck with us for a few days sis." Ray growled _

_"What! Like it wasn't enough we had to deal with her sorry ass now!" Mika growled _

_"Bro wants to make sure the whore gets to the village, please. Damn fucking slut." Iva growled, "Says one more word I'm slitting her throat." _

_Ears falling flat seeing the slut holding on to Koro's hand, and he looked fucking happy enough. Shadow growling low, leaping down changing into her saber tooth form, getting right in both their faces. The neko saw Mika as a daughter and was tired of this, "Tell me one good reason why I should let her come with us." Shadow hissed, "And you, you're lucky you are a damn pack leader wolf, or else I would take you down right now." _

_"Shut up cat."_

_Tackling the slut down, paw firmly on her shoulders claws digging in, "Everyone of these guys are like my kids, you insult any of them I will take you down so fast it's not funny! And I am a demon, I'm not afriad to kill the likes of you." _

_Hitting the slut, before he could do anything the neko was close,"And I won't let you stop me on this. You are not leader of me, only one is and you are hurting her more then you know bastered." _

_"That goes for all of us." Ray snapped _

_The day was as tense as hell the others stayed as far away from the two as possible, Shadow staying up with her. Purring while nudging her arm, purring again when she scratched her behind the ear. Shadow hearing her stomach start up, "We could stop you know, the others are pretty starved and we do had a little left." Shadow said _

_"I really don't care, and trust me I couldn't eat anything right now." she said lowly, "Besides that whore will start whining soon enough. Wouldn't want her to get fucking sick." _

_Knowing she wouldn't say anything, "We're stopping her for a while, ya got 10 minutes make good use of it." Shadow growled _

_"What weak little puppy tired already, knew you were just a weakling." _

_Not turning around to look, ears falling once again hearing nothing from him on her defence. The others were ready to take her out, Shadow growled low towards her, "Shut it wench!" _

_"How about you shut it cat." Koro growled _

_Shadow ready to hurt him badly, "Don't Shadow. I'll just go, tell me whenever you guys are ready." _

_Ears falling seeing her friend walk off, hearing him just snort slightly, "Stench was getting to me anyway." _

_Fire starting up around her paws, this bastered was pushing it. Why did he act like this around that slut! It killed Mika everytime and he kept on doing it! Dragging a fish over away from the rest of them, "What about sis? She hardly had anything last night, and nothing this morning either." Ray asked_

_"Slut better be freaking grateful, letting you have it." Shadow hissed _

_"Wouldn't matter to me. Bitch can starve for all I care." _

_Having enough of this, went after her friend, bringing a little for her at least. At least going out half a mile seeing a frozen stream. Then seeing the very depressed inu hanyou trying to punch a whole threw the ice. Coming up next to her, purring against her leg, "I know you said you weren't hungery but I know you need something, here." _

_"I can't right now Shadow, you have it . Don't think my stomach can handle anything right now." _

_Shadow seeing her bloody knuckles from trying to punch a whole threw the ice, "What are you trying to do?" _

_"Need to get water for the others, the stream turns a few miles up and this it the only sorce for a while. Looks like an ice demon froze it over though." she mumbled _

_Bloody fist turning purple, slammed it once more make a whole threw the thick ice, "But nothing is to soild for me." _

_Grabbing a large leaf and some rocks made two large containers for it using her powers to make it into an actual container, hands freezing by the time it was done. Splashing some cold water on her face, getting any knots or snarls out of her hair. Getting an extra container closing them up with make shift corks, tying a rope around the top to carry them easier. Shadow licking the blood from her hand, looking up sadly at her. Seeing her clench her fists, quickly wrapping it up, still seeing the dark blue marks the freezing water made on her arm. Shadow's ears falling again when she gave her some in a stone in the shape of a dish, "You need something to drink. Can't really get your favorite right now." _

_"As long as you do." Shadow said _

_Actually agreeing with her, actually feeling better since her thoat was raw. Getting the three heavy containers over her shoulder walking back, slightly afraid to see what was going on. Shadow staying close. _

_Seeing that they were staying at least 5 feet from them. Eyes downcast, "Heres water if ya need it." _

_"Bout time wench." _

_Stiffening at the harshness in his voice, but pissed all to hell, "Don't call me a fucking wench, the only one here it next to you." she spat_

_"Yea right. Just get lost better when you were gone." _

_Heart clenching painfully, "Fine! Go ahead the fuck without me! I don't need this!" she snarled, "Don't bother to come find me either!" _

_"Hope you get fucking killed bitch!" _

_Running as fast as her legs could go, "Mika! Now look what you did!" Ray snarled _

_"You are such a bastered!" Inuyasha growled, "She gives everything to you and you do this! Because of that witch! I don't see why she even puts up with you!" _

_"Her own damn fault then." _

_Shadow running ahead trying to caught her scent, but she hid it. Now really worried. Demons were ruthless this time of year and she was alone! Not to mention weak from lack of sleep or food the past week. "She won't survive out there alone!" she thought _

_Shadow lost it, a savage growl and all but attacked the wench and ookami. Scaring the other hanyous half to death. That cat never lost it! Headbutting Kinomi harshly in the gut, pinning the wolf to a tree. Paw harshly against his chest other one with claws ready, "You are nothing but a low down coward! Do you know how much that she respects you! Do you know how much this freaking hurts her! As stupid as you are to see it, she does love you! I don't care what you say she does, wiether it be a friend or more I can't say but when you put her down it hurts worse then anything she ever gets! She sheds blood protecting this pack, and for you! Trying to prove herself the whole time! Yet you go with that! Now, now she's going to die out there because of you! She's weak right now from hardly any sleep or food for the past damn week. Giving her share to that thing while she was still making sure you guys got what you needed! And what can you say? You fucking inslut her, didn't even see she was injuried! She knew that wench was going to do this, yet she still helps you save that whore! For what, to keep you freaking happy!" she hissed, fangs bared, "Then say you're digusted with her, want her dead! That's worse then any human or demon saying that! You have her damn heart and you're crushing it with this! That thing has tried to kill you. Who saved your ass when you just got out of that place? Who protected you from humans and demons? Who's taken care of you? Who the hell has been with you through everything?! And you show her that you don't care, that you think she's worthless, that she's a dead weight, that she means nothing to you! I know that's a damn lie! You love her I don't care how much you deny it! If she dies out there, I will not let you live."_

_Inuyasha and Ryuu even frightened at how pissed the neko was, but agreed fully. Shadow looking dead in the ookami's eyes, seeing a weird haze kind of snap. "That witch put a spell on him." she thought _

_Dropping him, still growling, looking back at the witch, "Ryuu, throw her in the nearest village you can find, now." _

_Ryuu using his blade to pick up the wench by the back of the shirt, "Got it." _

_Getting some icy water throwing it over him, harshly snapping awake, "How the heck did we get here?" _

_Paw over here eyes, mumbling something, "You have no idea?" _

_Blinking dumbly, looking around slightly worried not seeing her there, "Where's Mika?" _

_"You don't remember anything?" _

_Once again getting the confused look, "Lets see, said you hated her to even be around, and for her to die already!" Inuyasha growling _

_"W-what! I wouldn't say that!" _

_"You did!" all of them growled, "She ran off, and covered her scent so we couldn't follow." Tora growled _

_Seeing the darkening storm clouds, knowing a blizzard would start soon, "She can't go out there alone!" _

_"We know that bozo!" _

_Pushing himself up, demon going nuts, "I have to fine her! Go back to the cave, a blizzard is coming. Get any food you can find, we're going to be stuck there for a while." _

_"For once you're right mutt." _

_Running as fast as she could go, tears literally freezing to her face from the harsh winds, even demons besides ice demons in hiding from the blizzard that was coming, all the humans hiding as well. "He wants me dead! What the hell happened, last night we were best friends now this! It's just a damn act." _

_When the snow started falling, it didn't stop her. Soon the winds picked up, even slowing her down. Chilled to the bone. Shaking uncontrobally, finally having to stop. Vision starting to blurr, falling against a tree painlessly falling into darkness. _

_The ookami having already changed into his other form, wolves were known for being able to stand blizzards like this. Closly following her scent, whimpering slightly. Then caught a sharp whiff of her scent, darting towards that area, snow blowing everywhere, snow almost up to his belly. Seeing a dark spot against a tree. Running over, quickly digging threw seeing her out cold. Dragging her up by the collar of her shirt, nudging her, whimpering low. She didn't stirr. Getting her on his back, raced back towards the cave. Happy to feel her lightly hold on to him around the neck, burying herself face against the thick fur of his neck. _

_The blizzard only getting worse, leaping over snow mounds and ice patches. Feeling her shivering against his back, hold tightening. Glad to see the rock ledge, leaping over the snow mound that was partically covering the cave entrance. Ryuu having stood by ready to seal the entrance threw the night at least. A completely clear ice sheild ar least three feet thick with air wholes not to big or small fire already started. _

_Changing back to normal, tightly wrapping her up in his outer shirt. Threw out the night holding on to her, Shadow forgiving him and warming him up as well. Tails covering both of them, "You're lucky, you know that. You would have been dead if that slut was just there and didn't put some damn spell." _

_Rubbing up and down her arm, trying to get her warmed up again. Feeling terrible, what he said, kami why did he save that wench. Ears falling feeling her shiver, holding her tighter. The others having passed out a while ago, so it left them alone. _

_Holding her closer, Shadow still watching as well. A light flame around her tails not burning them but enough to warm 'em up. Hearing a small whimper of pain from her before her eyes started to open. Hearing a small yelp, feeling how stiff she went. Ears flat trying to dissapper into her own shadow. Only stiffening when he hold tightened. Shadow nudging her arm, "It's ok, that sluts gone, he's back to normal. She pulled a spell again." _

_Hesitantly looking up, seeing the sad look, "Shadow's right." _

_"You don't hate me?" _

_"Never have, never will."

* * *

_

Staring down at the river not seeing how lost she was, shaking her head, grabbing the caught headed back, "Why can't this be a dream and you guys be waiting for me." she thought sadly

It was dark out, baka probably was up or close to it. Having skinned and gutted the main thing, Kita and Kenshin ran up, giving both a good size, Kenshin jumping up licking her face, "Ok I get it, trust me there'll be some left if ya want any."

Kita letting the younger pup share. Getting inside and seeing Inuyasha was still half out of it. Looking like the kids had way to much sugar again. "Wow! Inuyasha and Miroku never caught this much!" Shippo said, eyes bugging at seeing how much there was.

Kirara innocently poking at a fish, "Well baka over there never did the hunting I did, plus he has no patheints."

Growling at her, "Just lucky."

"Sure, whatever bozo."

Kirara happily taking a small pile of fish for herself, she was a growing kitten after all. Sakura laying on her moms lap waiting for everying to be done, "Why you so good at hunting momma?"

"Had to caught enough for 6 hanyous, after a while you learn how much you need. Plus baka could put away a truck load."

"Oh shut up." he growled

"It's true!"

"Yea, he always steals mine." Shippo said, trying to act like a tough guy. Hearing a growl took a step towards the female inu hanyou, "Leave the kid alone bozo. After Kimsune you should be used to it."

"Why do you think I have a thing against foxes at all."

"Hey! Who's Kimsune?"

"Half fox demon bout your age. But saw her when she was younger then you."

Finally done, sitting against the far wall though she hadn't had anything for a few days just wasn't that hungey or even had much of an appitie for a while, "Aren't you going to have anything momma?"

"Not today Sakura."

Getting up and leaping outside, something obvisouly bugging her, "It seems something is troubling her." Miroku said

"Something always has." Inuyasha growled, grabbing whatever he could get, tossing a slightly annoyed glance at the now worried neko hanyou, "Don't worry kid, she'll be fine. Wouldn't have anything either way knowing her."

"Why would that be?"

"She was basically raised by that wolf, and took on some instincts. Since she is leader of her own pack, it was always her and the wolfs job to do all the hunting crud. Even then it was everyone else before her, but seeing us, sees another pack, where she dosen't belong. So she wouldn't cause she caught it for you guys, and only the pack leader can say if she can or not."

Shippo being as cocky as normal, "Well since I'm obviously the leader I'll do it."

"You're the lowest here!"

"Am not! You can't be since your so mean all the time!"

"Wrong again shrimp. But I ain't a stinken wolf so I don't follow it."

"Well Inuyasha, dogs are known to travel in packs too."

Glaring at the monk, "Fine whatever, ain't my fault."

Getting a harsh glare from Kagome, making him back up slightly, "Fine, I will later jeez."

* * *

Seeing the storm clouds collect, liking the smell of rain, always had. It seemed to be the only thing that clensed the blood from her hands, earsed whatever it might have been. Also, it was part of his scent, the other part she was never able to place but it always calmed her down for some reason. Everything about him she couldn't help but love. Even if he did screw up, so did she. 

Looking up at the sky, mind wondering to when her and her friends would mess around at night when they weren't fighting for there life. Staying up late in the night with him, messing with her sisters, mock fighting with her brothers. Also missing that over protective cat too. Drove her nuts sometimes but Shadow was like the mother she lost. Cat or not. Now, she just felt out of place. Her brother had his own pack that she knew he didn't want her in. She didn't want to be. For humans, they were alright, but she'd never feel safe with humans. She wanted her pack, they were alive just not there. They were a family, Ryuu and Ray were like the older brothers, Iva and Kimsune the younger sisters, Tora only being a month older was still the older sister and Shadow was like her mom. Able to talk to her about anything and no it wouldn't go past that.

Rain started to fall, and welcomed the feeling, for some reason this always made her remember a part in her life were she was more then sure they would be together. Then again the guy was at deaths door at the time so it might not have counted. Remembering a time were she wished she had said then, might have stopped all of this.

* * *

_Dark storm clouds gathered over head making the hanyou growl, her grip around his wasit tighten. Arm around her shoulders, "Don't you dare die on me now!" _

_Hanging limply on her shoulders, whimpering in pain every now and then. A huge fight with a clan of snake demons had severly wounded him, and seperated both of them from the rest of the pack. Right now she was completely focused on helping him. He taken the hit that was supposed to be for her. A huge whole threw his abdomen infected with a strong posion, broken leg and many other injuries. _

_Wildly looking around, ears falling, gently nudging the side of his face. A low whimper escaping, "I'll last." he said lowly _

_Heart racing, smelling the scent of death she was trying to evade. Seeing a cave up ahead, thanking every god known to man. Leaping up onto the ledge, hearing a sharp yelp of pain at the sudden movment of his wound. Growling an apology. Getting her outer blue haroi off and laid it on the ground gently laying him on it. Gently putting a hand on his forehead, he was already burning up. _

_"Would it scare ya if I said I see a white light?"_

_"Don't even play like that!" she growled harshly_

_Grabbing the few healing supplies she had, which wasn't much. Gently removing his outer and inner shirt seeing the huge whole threw his gut. Gently as possible cleaning the blood from around the wound, helping him sit up so she could get his back as well. Not being able to help but blush slightly, even with the injury. _

_"See something you like?" _

_More embrassed at getting caught more then anything, growling slightly, grabbing the bandages next to her, "Sure, best looking guy with a whole threw his gut." she mumbled _

_After wrapping up all the injuries seeing his condition worsen, sitting him up. Really worried when he laid on her shoulder, "You feeling any better?" _

_Hearing a small whimper, then felt him nuzzle into her neck, "It hurts." _

_Trying to think of anything about that kind of posion, remembering something the demon said. "That's it! Oh hell no! I can't do that!" she thought, hearing a small whimper of pain. Feeling him nuzzle deeper into the crook of her neck grip tightening around her. "I have to do this! It's to save him only! Oh hell I love the guy and I just happen to have to do this! If it even works." _

_Pain overriding his sences, though her scent started to distract him. Feeling the nervousness in her aura spike, whimpering slightly when she shifted him away from were her scent was strongest. Eyes snapping open she kissed him. Leaning into it, egarly returning it. Before she got caught up felt his fang against her bottom lip, quickly slicing across making her blood rush into his mouth. Didn't seem to notice. Only gently licking at her bottom lip sealing the gash. When a huge pain whacked him hard. Even making the demon flinch. Reluctenly pulling away, eyes clenched in pain. Nuzzling back deep into her neck, whimpering low, claws digging in slightly but she didn't feel it. Holding on to him, trying to calm him down. Gently running her claws threw his hair, a low soothing growl vibrating from her throat. Remembering a song that he told her about. One his mother used to sing to when he was sick or hurt. Though she was really subconsious about her voice, sung it anyway. _

_Ears twitching to the heavenly sound, he never knew she could sing like that. Leaning more against her, feeling the pain almost dissapper. Ears falling slightly when she stopped. Gently laying him down, putting a gentle hand on his forehead again, the fever was going down._

_"You feeling any better?" _

_"A little better. How did you know how to get rid of it?" _

_Blushing slightly, "Remembered what the snake said, and well a really good guess." _

_"So you didn't know if that'd work or not?" _

_Glaring slightly, "Shut up and lay down." _

_Doing as told, glad to be laying on her outer shirt able to be surronded by her scent. Feeling her gently guide his head to lay on her lap. Looking up at her slightly confused, "It'll help the wound threw your stomach. It won't strech out as much." she said_

_Not minding to much, laying back on her lap. Low soothing growl as she brushing her claws threw his hair. Almost purring when she started rubbing the base of his ears. Not seeing the caring smile that crossed her. Shaking her head sharply, "Mates only do this for each other, there's no way that's possible!" _

_Feeling him nuzzle closer to her stomach, "I really like your scent." _

_Blushing slightly, "Your more dilirous then I thought." she said _

_"I'm serious. I always have." _

_With that said fell into a light sleep. A still caring look in her eyes as a low growl came from her, still petting his hair. Covering him in his own outer shirt, rubbing his ears again. Growling at herself. Why was she kidding herself. She could never really be like this. Acting like mates. He was so out of right now he probably didn't know what he was saying. Ears falling at the thought. Then again you never know. _

_Looking at the falling rain outside, the scent was always soothing, well also defined his scent if anything. Not paying attention to her own wounds that were small in camparisson to his. Leaning down, gently kissing his forehead, brushing his bangs aside. Leaning against the cave wall, shivering slightly at the cold. But wouldn't take either of the outer shirts away when he was still pretty sick. Soon it started getting warmer, letting the sound of the rain outside lure her into a light sleep. _

_Not seeing a mist creep up from the floor of the cave, seeping into both the hanyous sences. The strom outside went strong till morning, even then it didn't let up. The female hanyou in a cold sweat, breathing ragged. Shooting awake, hands shaking, hands hurridly searching for something along her neck. There was nothing. That dream, that was just to real! Her blood still on fire, skin still felt like it was burning with desire. Looking down at the innocent wolf laying on her lap, that was not so innocent in that dream either. She wasn't going to lie she had those kind of dreams, but never like that. Secertly wishing it was real. Not sencing the spike in his aura. _

_"There's no way possible that could happen. If if he did have dreams like that, it wouldn't have been me, probably that skank." she thought _

_Hearing a low growl a arm snaking around her, a low posessive growl started up. Jumping slightly he was able to get a little under her shirt, affenatlly nipping at her side. Making her nerves jump but was still dening the possiblitly. When an arm snaked around her. Blushing like mad when he moaned her name, hold tightening around her, "Mika, mine." _

_"M-maybe not Kinomi." _

_Thunder shook outside brining the happily ookami around, almost being knocked back out with her scent so close. And had a weird spike to it. Looking up, seeing the weird look in her eye. "You feeling ok?" _

_Shaking her head, trying to get back to normal, "I'm fine." _

_When the demon figuered it out, making him blush slightly, "There's no way that's because of me!" **"Well then who else is there dumbshit?!" **_

_Shaking her head trying to get bad to normal, "You feeling any better?" _

_Looking down at the slightly stained bandage, "Should be fully healed up by tonight." _

_Berating herself for not seeing it earlier, "Nice, leave him if freaking pain while I'm off in fantasy land." she thought harshly_

_Helping him sit up, seeing the wound was healed just a few ribs that needed healing. A very carefuly claw sliced off the bandages. Making sure not to cut him at all. Now seeing the basically healed wound. Carfully wrapping it back up again, a dark blush when her claws brushed against his six pack and sides. Stiffening up at the feel, a sudden fire set off threw his veins at the feeling. Shit, it was never this easy to set him off with her. Yea it was easy, but not like this! _

_Quickly finishing up, helping him get his inner shirt back on. Some how tripping up on something and landed on him in a very provoctive way. Faces hardly apart. Until a huge crash was heard outside. Blushing like mad and pushed herself up._

_Seeing the rain turn to hail and snow, a huge ice fox demon came from the forest. Fur white, ice green crystals on it's arms and legs, as well as the tops of its ears. Glowing red eyes, and was about the size a 5 storybuilding. _

_"Just fucking great!" she crused, then saw him try to get up, "Oh no you don't stay down!" _

_"You need help killing that thing!" _

_"I can do it on my own! I don't want you getting hurt anymore that you already are!" _

_Not waiting for any further argument, grabbed her sword and dashed out. And it caught the demons eye. Opening it's massive jaws created a blizzard with small ice spears. Drawing her sword knocking the blizzard out. The demon snarling and several huge ice spears shot towards her. Cutting threw one, but one got threw and got her right threw the stomach pinning her to the side of the mountain. Growling low put her hand flat against the spear making it shatter. _

_When she felt a hand on her shoulder, "I told you, you needed help!" Koro yelled _

_"Get back damn it!" she growled _

_When more ice spears came there way tackled him out of the way.

* * *

_

Basically after that he took care of her till they others found them.

Snapped out of her thoughts when Shippo's crying echoed threw the entire area, "What the fuck?"

Jumping down, and looking inside the cave, Sakura running into her arms, "Momma, your brother is scary."

"Give it Inuyasha! I'm still a growing kid you know!"

Growling low, obviously annoyed. Plus the small twitch helped to point that out. If it was one thing that baka couldn't do was lead a pack, though that was her opion. Fist slamming to the back of his head, giving Shippo the advantage, "I swear you couldn't handle a pack to save your life." she growled

"Who asked you!" he yelled, "I'm the damn main fighter and all that little twerp does is sit in that damn bike and complain!"

"Well maybe if you were doing your job right then he COULD fight now couldn't he! I've done more training with him then you have! Isn't that supposed to be the guys job?"

"And it's supposed to be the girls job to listen to the male and submit to anything they might do. Never do that now do you."

"You did not just go there." Mika growled

"If I did?"

Earning another whack on the head, "At least I could take care of my pack. Unlike you."

"Really? That's why they're with Naraku then?"

Sakura even looked pissed, growling at the inu hanyou, holding on to her mother. Seeing how ticked off her mom looked as well. "Always gotta hit below the belt don't you." she growled lowly, "Fine, take care of it yourself."

Sakura looking sadly at her mother, she knew that her mom had taken great pride in her pack and bringing that up really must have hurt her. Not afraid of getting hit by the older hanyou, sliced him right across the face.

"What the hell!"

Hissing at him, ears flat, "You don't talk to my momma like that! She misses her pack and wants them back! She couldn't help what happened thanks to the one slut that followed you! It's your fault they're gone, not hers!"

The young neko running out to go back with her mother. Shippo even glaring at him, threw the short time of knowing the other hanyou, she was like an older sister. Grabbing the small amount that he and Inuyasha had been fighting over and walked out.

"Why are women always so damn sensitinve."

He just had to add on, "Inuyasha SIT BOY!"

_SLAM_

"She does make many a point Inuyasha." Miroku said

"And you were the incentive jerk! How could you say that!" Kagome yelled

Growling at her brothers stupidity, "I did everything for them! I gave my life to my pack! That damn wench caused all of this!" she growled to herself

Getting back to her spot, ears still feel, "Could I have done better?"

Shaking her head, growling slightly, "No! I did all I could! Right?"

When Sakura jumped into her arms, purring up against her arm, "He's all wrong momma! You're a great pack leader! I know it!"

Smiling down at her adoptive daughter, "Thanks Sakura."

When Shippo ran out, "Well since I'm obviously a better leader then baka, here."

Trying to act like as much older as possible, "And I think it's be a great idea for you to join our pack, temperally of course."

Ruffling up his hair, knowing the kid had the best intentions, "It's ok Shippo. You know bozo is the actual leader and I really don't want to be in the pack that led by him."

"Then can I go with you!"

"Kag's is your adoptive mom, not me."

"But he's a big meanie! You're nice to us!"

"You can handle him. Just let me know if he get to rough with ya."

"Ok, but have this. Even strong demons need food."

"If it'll make ya feel any better, fine."

Shippo had a fangy grin, "Do you think you can train me some more tonight? Please?"

"Sure."

"Cool! Ok see you later!"

Rolling her eyes at the hyper active kid, how did she grow a tolrance towards them again? "Momma?"

"What's up?"

"Can you tell me a bed time story tonight? About one of your adventures with your friends?"

Feeling her heart sink, knowing that Sakura only asked when she was scared. With that day coming close, she could tell why, "Yea. All you had to do was ask."

Seeing a smile jumping up and kissed her mother on the cheek before running back inside. When a harsh scent hit her. Snarling, eyes flashing red. Standing up, hand on one sword, "This will end now."

* * *

Deep in the forest the dead miko walked close to where Inuyasha and the others where, as well as the other half breed. When a strong gust of cold wind and a spike of energy let her know of the others arrival. Without even looking behind her, "What do you want, half breed?"

Hearing the sound of metal coming out of a steel sheath, "I want you dead wench."

"If you do not already know, I am already one of the dead."

Growling low, fangs bared at her smart ass attitude. Treating her like some pup, "Then why are you still here!" she snarled

"I could ask you the same. You are not wanted here, yet you do not leave."

"If you hadn't murdered my pack, then I would have left you and baka be." she spat, "But you couldn't live with that."

"What would a hanyou know of love, such as you say? Only living to kill."

Slamming the blade to the side of her head, point at the neck, "And what gave you the right to kill them! We caused nothing! Bandits caused more damage!"

"Are you still haunted by the images of their dead bodies staring lifelessly at you?"

Easily seeing the blade start to tremble in anger.

"Are you still haunted by the fact he saved your life for the price of his own? When yours is worth nothing. That they still suffer now thanks to you."

Tears snapping to her eyes, "SHUT UP!"

Slamming a hit to the sluts face, "You caused all of this! You took them away from me! You took my life away!"

Leaping back, missing for arrows easily. Trying to attack head on, but was blasted back by a barrier. Snarling at the witch, blade glowing blue. When a wicked smirk crossed her. When a scent hit, "Sakura!"

Looking to the side, seeing her daughter stumple her way over, "Momma?"

That witch let the arrow go towards her. Sakura was stuck like a deer in headlights, "Sakura!"

Racing the arrow, grabbed on to her right before the arrow hit. Sakura was shaking against her mothers form until she smelt blood. Seeing the arrow stuck in her mothers back. "Momma!"

Bangs covering her eyes, a sick smile crossed, "Isn't this ironic, hit the same spot as 51 years ago. But this time, YOU'RE DEAD!"

The dead witch jumped her claws and the soul stealers wrapped around her, "Another time wretch."

"Damn it!"

Ripping the arrow from her back, tossing it aside. Then smelling Sakura's tears, "I'm so sorry momma!"

Ears falling, "It's ok, it's not your fault that she got away."

"But you got hurt protecting me again!"

"That's what I do."

Trying to calm the upset neko down, lowly singing a song that always calmed her down. Not stopping still she only heard small sniffles, "There you better now?"

Eyes slightly red, but shook her head, "That's my girl."

"Momma is that the lady who hurt you and your pack?"

"Yea, that's her."

The little neko hugged her around the neck, "We'll get her momma, I know it!"

(I know it took me forever but it's up! And it will be up sooner along with other chapters I promise! PLEASE REVIEW!!)


	15. Chapter 15

Born in Shadows

(Chapter 15)

The lead they thought was Naraku, wasn't nothing but a damn false alarm. Now both Mika and Kagome had to go back to the futrure. "Why are you going back?"

"I gotta drop out of school before that bastered gets contacted." she growled, "Kami I hate wearing that damn uniform!"

"Why don't you just wear the girls uniform?"

"I'll wear a skirt when I'm dead." she growled

Then saw how worried Sakura looked, "Don't worry Sakura, I'm not going there. Just to school one more time ok?"

Girl suddenly clutching to her around the neck, "What if he finds you."

"He won't, don't worry. I'll be back by tonight I promise."

The little girl sniffled slightly, "Ok momma."

"Sango, could you watch her for me?"

"Sure Mika, no problem."

"You behave ok?"

"Ok momma."

"You two better be back by sundown." Inuyasha growled

"Oh shut up ya nag." Mika growled, "Trust me I don't want to be there long."

Jumping threw with Kagome saftly landing on the other side, finding the earring for her consealment, and hooked both on. Soon looked as human as you could get. Already having on black jeans and shirt. "Lets get this over with."

Giving Kagome a hand up, "What time is it anyway?" Kagome asked

"We got two hours don't worry. After we'll get whatever you think ya need." She shrugged

"You've been getting everything the past 5 days, you can't do that all the time."

"Don't see why not.. But whatever, I hunt for myself anyway."

Waiting up in the god tree as Kagome visited with her family, she really didn't feel like talking. In 6 more days she'd have to give up her daughter. Six more days and she'd be alone again. Tears coming to her eyes but shook them off. Sakura was her life right now, she felt like the girls mother. What right did this wench have to take her away from her! Ears falling again under the consealment, she didn't deserve to see the blood shed, the hatered, the killings. She deserved to know her real parents, the way she couldn't know hers. Kenshin and Kita were nice to have around, but they weren't what she needed. It'd hurt if they died but she'd be able to move on sooner or later. Nami was just a voice in her head and she wouldn't talk to Inuyasha's friends about whatever issue she had.

Suddenly stopping a soccor ball, "Sorry Mika! Didn't see you there." Souta laughed nervously

Tossing it back down to him, "Did Inuyasha come too?"

"Nah, but I'm sure he'll come soon."

"So, you wanna play soccor for a while, I don't have school for 3 hours and you look kind of board."

Shrugging jumped down, "How about I show ya a few moves."

"Yea sure!'

Teaching the kid a few moves that she learned herself with the gang, "Hey I got it!'

"Hey Mika, we gotta go in...5 minutes!"

Rolling her eyes, changed in record time, "Get on my back, it'll be faster."

"Won't someone see us?"

"Oh yea, ok shadow morph it is. Hold on to my shoulder."

Doing as told a sharp swirl of dark energy twisted around both of them and the next where in the back of the school, "Well that's one way." Kagome said

The bell letting out harsh sheik, "Come on!'

Reluctently following, she had a really bad feeling about today for some reason. Black backpack slung over her shoulder. Throwing whatever in the locker and went to history class, "Like I don't already know it."

Sitting in the back corner while Kagome was up towards the front center, flipping lazily threw the history book. Ears falling at one, "_Izayoi, prinecess of the North." _

Fingers running longingly over the title, then went down to read the passages. Getting more and more pissed at each senetence, "Fucking no good bastereds!" she growled lowly

The thing said her two _mistaken hanyou childern_ murdered her in cold blood, and took out everything. Fucking liars! Her own father killed her, not them. They'd never hurt their mother. Saying how that evil demon _Inutasio_ forced Izayoi to be his mate and have his pups.

Slamming the book shut, hating to see what else was in it. When the stuck up teacher came in, "Well, glad you could finally join us Ms. Hiragushi, Ms. Tasio. What might have happened to you?"

"None of your damn bussiness." she growled

The others surprised by the show of disrespect, glaring at her for a second before he turned away, "Now today you will be reading pages 124-142, on the story of one of the most desrutive demons, Shadow Killer. What led to the half breed becoming of such, as well as the other details."

Trying not to laugh at the irony, "Great get to read about myself."

Filpping the pages open, _'Shadow Killer was a ruthless demon who slaughtered for one year, scaring demons and humans alike. Now before all this the demon was nothing but a worthless hanyou. The daughter of Inutasio, the evil demon who assulted Lady Izayoi of the North. She was not the only one, traveling with a group of other worthless hanyous." _Making her snarl low, they knew nothing, _'The group consisting of a neko demon, two fox hanyous, a dragon hanyou, cyotoe hanyou, another inu hanyou, and an ookami hanyou. It is beleived that the ookami and the killer were leaders of this pack. But the fair madien known as, Kinomi, caught the ookami's heart." _

Fists clenching painfully, she didn't like where this was going, _"Though the killer shared feelings for the ookami, he never loved her as she did him. The miko caught his heart and kept it. Though the killer kept on getting in the way of the two. Beating the miko and keeping her away from her true love. The ookami never saw this, so never supected, only thinking his love had abonded him. Without warning some years later, killed her own pack in cold blood for power." _

Growling loudly now, "What the fuck is this shit?!"

"Ms. Tasio what is this outburst about?"

"What the hell is this shit! Kinomi is a back stabbing whore! And hell if the hanyou killed her own pack! She loved them like her own, she'd never hurt them!"

"Kinomi was great miko, much like the tale of Kikyou and Inuyasha."

"Another tale you probably fucked up! One, the ookami NEVER loved that slut, he was in love with the killer even if she couldn't see it, that slut tried to kill them to many times! The killer never murdered them, she watched behind a barrier as they did then that fucking whore Kikyo relelased the killer. It was the pain of losing the one she loved and her family that made her change! Not power!"

Kagome was getting nervous now, why did she have to have a temper like Inuyasha? Though this wasn't right this could blow her cover.

"Oh yea and by the way Izayoi and Inutasio were in love, he forced nothing on her. And her father ordered an assassin to kill his own daughter, her kids had nothing to do with it."

"How would you know all of this?"

A sick smirk crossed stalking towards the teacher, "You wanna know how I'd know?"

Taking off the earring the hide her dog ears, claws, fangs, and eye color. Slowly changing back almost giving the teacher a heart attack, making the three mark slash sign apper, "I AM Shadow Killer, I know what and what I didn't do. I didn't kill my mother, I didn't kill my pack. And I sure as hell know where the ookami's love lied. And it wasn't with Kinomi."

_"Mika what are you doing!!!!" _

Kagome looked mortified while the others were freaking out, "Mika what are you doing?!"

"Like I give a fuck if they know what I am! I will not let that be said about me, I don't care whatever else but NO one says I killed them!" she snarled, eyes flashing dangerously, "I might be Shadow Killer but I won't let their names be run threw the mud like that. And if any of you know the story, I will kill anyone who gets in my way!"

The teacher had passed out, and the one idiot wanted to be the hero. Of course it was the all around nice guy that she really hated, "What are you doing here demon?"

"Hojo what are you doing?!" some of them yelled

Cracking her claws, "And what are you going to do you whimp?"

The guy was shaking for kami's sake, what would someone like him do? Feeling just plain annoyed spun around, slamming a hit to the guys face. (YAY!)

Sending him flying into a wall, knocking him out, "Mika! Why did you do that?! He didn't do anything."

"He was annoying." she growled

"That's no reason!"

"What you gonna do?! You can't control me like my idiot brother! You tell me how you would take it if this happened to you! Outcasted by everything, called a killer, said that you killed the one you love, and that he loved some skank! No one gets what I have to go threw every day, how hard it is not to kill myself. No one knows what I'm going threw! Not you, not my idiot brother, I'm alone in this world because of that slut! Because she took everything I had! Pretty soon I won't even have the one that does care what happens to me! You have friends, you have family. Both my brothers rather disown me then know me! When you have the blood of your mother, the one man you love, all your friends that ever cares about you, on your hands then maybe you can understand."

A rush up purple energy and the others were knocked out. Besides Kagome, who was surprised by the hanyou's outburst. Then again knew that no one could hold all that in, seeing that must have made her lose it. Then thought about losing her little brother, mom, and grandpa, made her feel sick. The thought of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara dieing almost made her get sick. The thought of losing Inuyasha, her stomach completely turned, "She had to go threw all that, and she still has to deal with it."

"These idiots won't remember any of this. I'm out of here." she growled feeling the tears come to her eyes. Leaving a note on the teachers desk saying she was dropping out. Leaping out of the school window. She needed to see a few people. Now in a black tank top only having tossed the school top. Leaping to the bad part knowing that bastered wasn't around. When she was tackled down, "Scar, man we missed ya homes!"

Not being able to help but laugh, "Hey Lee, hey Chang."

"Homes what are you doing here?" Lee asked

"Just needed to get away is all."

Both the boys hanging off her shoulder, "How about we head for Tsunami and we can talk. We might be idiots but we know how to listen."

"Fine."

Getting to the 24 hour club, rock music blaring. Ordering the strongest they had, sitting in a booth both on either side, "_So Scar what's going on homies?" _Lee asked

"_Yea. What be going on with the demons and stuff." _

"_You guys know what I was right?"_

_"Yep." _

_"Well it's comed to bite me in the ass, there's this guy, Naraku that has my pack, the ones I told you about. The ones that were supposed to be dead." _

Both flinching slightly, "_Yea we remember homes. But how could they be alive? I mean wouldn't you have known." _Lee asked

_"That's what I thought. But that bastered has them under control, and using them against me. They can't remember anything. That fucking bastered hurts them to control them!" _

Feeling two hands on her shoulder, "Man, we're sorry Scar. The one dude, the wolf dude, you and him had something right?"

Laughing sadly, "I love the guy, still do. And I'm pretty sure it was the same." she growled, shooting down another shot, "Best fucking thing is, that bastered also brings back my damn worst enemy! Made my life a living hell!"

"What that Kinomi whore?"

"Yea her, he gave her, her youth back in exchange for her help. That slut always tried to take him away from me, now she has him. Just lucky he still hates her!"

"Why you?"

"Cause I'm one of the last Shadow users, plus have a second soul in me."

"So like a double personality?" Chang asked

"Yea, me, phyco, and mental." she said sarcastically

Grabbing the pictures from her pocket, "This is my pack." she said lowly

The two looking over, "The one in all black is Koro, he's the ookami. The one with the pointed ears is Ryuu, he's the dragon. The one with him is Iva. Dirty blond hair with every other color is Ray, one with him is Tora. The big cat and little fox are Shadow and Kimsune."

"So he's the one you love then huh?" pointing at the one with the ookami

Eyes falling, "Yea that's him."

"There's something else bugging ya Scar." Lee said

"Though looks like you gotta enough already." Chang added

"I found Sakura's real mother, back in the fudeal era." she said lowly

They caught on, "Oh shit. Come on that's not right!" Lee said

"Serious! You've taken care of the little neko since forever! Her real mother obviously abdoned her you shouldn't have to give her back!"

"I don't want her to see the killings, the blood, I don't want to put her in danger. I rather her be safe with her real mother then in harms way with me."

"But..."

"I've already almost been killed more then once, been keeping my brother from crazed demons, fighting a dead wench, I don't want her to see this. I want her to stay alive. She has the right to know her real mother and father anyway." she growled

"But that means you'd be alone there, you'd have no one to back you up. The kid might be little, but she helped you more then I thing you even know." Chang said

"I know that, but I can't always protect her! Everyone there is out to get me, I won't let her get hurt. I failed my pack, I won't fail her!" she snarled

* * *

"Man, why do I have so much homework!" Kagome thought

The class had no idea how the room got so mess up from earlier, or why Hojo had a broken jaw. She didn't say anything on the subject though. Feeling bad for Mika though. She'd never seen someone break like that, "No one can hold it forever. I'd probably act the same if I lost Shippo, he's just like my son."

"Hey."

Jumping slightly at the sudden vocie, "Mika, when did you get here?"

"Been looking for ya, thought you said you needed to get stuff so we could get back."

"Right."

Walking by her, "Mika, I'm sorry for before. I didn't know."

"Feh, yea you do. You didn't want to see it." she growled, "Personally that's what I hate about you, that damn inoccence I was never able to have or ever will have. You block out the bad, I don't know how but you do."

"How do you know that!"

"You worry about this time, that fucked up school, homework, shit like that. You sit baka over the stupidest things sometimes, plus your eyes say enough. It's all about how you act. You've seen some of what I have, yea. You've seen demons killing humans, each other. But Inuyasha is still alive, he's had close calls but he's pulled threw. There was a point where the person I loved most in my life died in my arms. That all my friends were murdered. Yours are still alive."

The rest of the day was silence, she refused to say anything. And it was killing Kagome to know end, "Mika, I might not have been threw the same things. But I want to help you, so do the others."

"Yea right." she growled bitterly, "Your loylaty is to them, and I don't care about that. I've had no one for 9 years, I can deal with it again."

"J..just like Inuyasha was." she thought sadly

* * *

The others waiting impathently by the well, Sakura sitting by Shippo on the lip on the well. Inuyasha's eyes darting around constantly. Something wasn't right, "Damn it! Why does that mutt have to come around! It's not like she doesn't have enough to deal with!"

When the well emitted a blue glow, and a swift dark blue blur and green and white one landed next to them. The miko looking slightly dazed, guess she never went that fast so suddenly. Sakura latching herself to her mom's neck. It was the first smile that crossed the hanyou all day. But knew where the next journey was too. Kita and Kenshin running up to meet her, Kenshin jumping up wanting attention. Kita growling low and he backed off, "Looks like you got him trained don't ya?"

Laughing slightly at the smug look, soon turning down, "I'm guessing you guys know where I have to go next, you don't have to though."

"Please, there could be shards on the way." Inuyasha growled, though he really was worried about her.

"Keh, what ever, I'm leaving in the morning."

Smelling Sakura's tears making her ears fall flat, "I'll see you guys later."

Taking a running leap into the forest, finding somewhere away from the others. By the time she got to a tree, Sakura was sobbing into her shoulder. Soothingly rubbing her back, a low growl trying to calm her down, "Shhh, come on why you crying?"

"I don't want to go! I want to stay with you!"

"I thought I told you why I have to do this Sakura. It's not easy for me either, it's harder then you know." she said the last part lowly

"Why! My mother and father left me, you are my momma now! You never abdoned me! You'd always protect me I know it!"

How could she make her understand! Sitting her in her lap, "You know I love you like a daughter Sakura, it's my job to make sure you're safe and taken care of. I can't do either of that. I have no real home here you know that, I have demons after me, and they'd go after you. I don't want to lose you like I did my pack. I won't let you get hurt. The only way is if you stay with them. They're in a village that's hidden, hasn't had an attack in 100 years. I know you'd be safe there."

"But what about you, why couldn't you stay with me?!"

"I have to try and free my pack, I need to help kill Naraku, I can't stay there and honestly I don't think your mom would want me there."

"Why not?!"

"Because of what I am, Shadow Killer attracts a lot more attention then any demon lord would want. But I promise you, after I'm all down with everything, I'll come and get you back I promise."

"But momma, you'll be alone again."

Making tears come to her eyes, pulling her in a tight embrace, "If it means you're safe then I'll deal with that. You don't know how much you mean to me Sakura, you're like a real daughter to me. You've pulled me threw more then you know. The least I can do is make sure you're safe."

More tears came to the neko's eyes hearing that she was like a real daughter to her. Not knowing of the very concerned ookami that looked on. Demon yelling to comfort the inu hanyou, just hold on to her. Still only knowing her name but everything else was flashes he didn't understand. Smelling tears made it worse, but he held back.

"But I don't want you to be alone again momma, it hurts you I know it! I want you to have someone again, so it wouldn't hurt anymore."

"I want to be that someone." Koro said lowly, growling in frustration, this wasn't right! She was important to him and he couldn't help her!

"I'm always going to hurt Sakura, until I have my friends back. I was alone before, I can handle it again."

"What if my real mother doesn't want me! What if she is like all the other higher people and ignore me."

"I'll stay for a few days to check it out, if I don't like it, you're coming with me don't worry."

Knowing one way to settle her down, softly started singing a lullaby that her mother sing to her. Gently petting her hair while doing it. The hiding ookami even finding it soothing, and fimilar as well. Weird flashes he didn't understand. Of this woman taking care of him, laying on her lap when he was hurt, holding on to him when he was in pain. Snarling in frustration, head pounding as the jewel fought for control, running before be completely lost it.

Seeing that she was fast asleep, clutching to her shirt. Kissing her forehead, picking her up. Feeling her snuggle closer. Jumping off towards Keade's, she didn't know it was that late already. Hurridly whipping the tears away. Getting to Keade's seeing the others already there. Kenshin and Kita looked up worridly. Sitting in the corner, laying Sakura down on a mat and covering her up.

"Here child, ye must be starved."

"Thanks." she muttered lowly, taking the bowl of stew Keade offered

"How's the kid taking it?" Inuyasha asked bluntly

"What do you think? She doesn't want to go."

"It's better for her this way, she'll deal with it. We did, she can."

Glaring at him slightly, like he knew. "Just shut up baka."

The one hanyou couldn't sleep at all that night, looking down at the little girl next to her. What if her real mother was like her older brother or something. Just sent some nanny to watch her all the time instead of taking care of her herself. Or if her father was the same or worse. All those worries crossed her, she didn't want to put Sakura in the hands of cold hearted demons. Slapping her neck at feeling the fimilar prick on her neck, "What do you want Myoga?" she growled

"Why Lady Mika, nice to see you again." he sqeaked

"Hey Myoga, what is Sakura's parents like? I mean how do they act?"

"I knew you'd ask. Well Lady Akina is quit the beatuy I must say, but she's very kind hearted for a demon. Lord Ronin as well. They avoid conflict as much as possible."

"Can they take care of a kid is what I'm asking." she growled harshly

"Well, I'm not sure. Sakura is their only child since Lady Akina cannot have anymore childern after an accident. It's also how they lost little Sakura. A time traveling demon stole their daughter and must have sent her there."

Ears falling, "So they didn't abadon her?"

"No, from what I understand both them were heart broken." Myoga said, "But Lady Mika, I'm sure that they'll take care of her. But something else is troubling you."

"I don't want to lose the only one I have left."

"Oh I see...it's perfectly understandable. Your father had few of the very same actually, I'm afraid that was part of his downfall towards the end."

Growling lowly, "Do you have any idea how to set my pack free?"

"Well there is one way, since you are part miko as well as a shadow demon."

_"Damn it flee shut up!" _

Ok now she knew Nami was hiding something from her, "Go on."

"Well it you were able to combine each into a singal orb and make contact with the shard it would set them free. But it takes months of painful training, and is life threatening. Since miko energy is the very opposite of shadow energy. When combined it could blow you up from the inside out or from the outside all the same. It could drive you insane with grief is the shadow energy becomes to much, your dreams will haunt you of your worst nightmares constantly until you get it right."

_"And that's why I didn't say anything on that!" _Nami yelled

_"You didn't tell me there was a way to free them!" _she snarled back

_"Look, after we take Sakura back, I'll show you. The kid doesn't need to see what you have to do." _Nami growled lowly

_"Sure as hell better."

* * *

_

Walking the path that Myoga told her to go to reach the village, and was sticking on her shoulder. Wishing the annoying bug would go to Kirara or anyone else but her. Shippo, Sakura, Kita, and Kenshin were rough housing. Kita and Kirara on Sakura's team, while Kenshin stuck with Shippo.

When an arrow flew hardly a half an inch from her, snarling at the blacken arrow. "Kinomi."

* * *

"I'm not doing this!" Koro snarled

"And who said you have a choice!" Kinomi yelled, "I have control over you mutt! When I say attack that bitch, you do it!"

"I am not attacking her! I don't know what you did to us skank, but I know I don't love you, and she does mean something to me! I will not hurt her!"

Running before she could take control, "Damn mutt!" she cursed

"Fine, I'll do it myself."

* * *

Snarling towards the forest, sword drawn, shadow energy acting like a radar. Spinning around snapping three arrows in half, "Get ready! This skank knows what she's doing!" Mika growled

Kirara transformed, Inuyasha got his sword ready, "Well bitch looks like you've gotten better."

The voice came from all sides, concentrating on the other dark energy there. Eyes snapping open, now completely black orbs. Seeing threw the forest, able to see figuers by energy levels. Scanning the forest, eyes going back to normal, letting lose an attack of sapphire shards. Hearing a scream of pain, making a sick smirk cross. The dark miko came from the forest, glowing shard threw her shoulder, "You no good bitch."

"Don't underestimate me." she spat

Charging fowrad blade blocked by her staff, "What, miss your friends?"

Making her snarl, slamming a kick to her side sending her flying. Seeing the evil smirk when a huge purple dragon clamed it's jaws around her, holding back a scream of pain.

Sango threw her boomerang but a taloned hand tossed it back, it's jaws tightening around the hanyou. Eyes narrowed, she stabbed her sword threw the roof of the dragons mouth. Roaring in pain reared back and and tossed her into a boulder, dragon curling behind it's master. Falling to her knees, wounds bleeding badly.

"Momma!" Sakura cried

When two other demons appered, one a huge bear, the other was a gaint snake, "Lets see if you can take these on!" Hardly dodging the bears gaint claws, and got her leg caught by the snakes fang. Seeing a blur of red and the snake was tossed back. Grabbing her arm lept over the bears attack. "You get the dragon, we got the other ones." Inuyasha growled

"Why the damn dragon."

"That's the one protecting that witch."

Both going different ways when flames ripped threw the air, blocking it with the kimono sleeve since it also protected from fire. Soon Kita was by her side. Blade blocking the talons that heading for her, Kita ripping the things arm off. Only for it to regrow, "How the fuck do we kill these things!" she thought harshly feeling the pain in her chest increase, she was losing to much blood.

Sango and Miroku were taking on the snake demon, while Inuyasha and Kagome took on the bear. Each having problems. Kirara hardly able to dodge the snakes tail, when it tackled them hard. Sending both Sango and Miroku flying off of Kirara's back. Kirara hitting her head hard. Sango hurridly picked up her compaion, when Miroku tackled them both out of the way when the tail hardly missed them.

Kagome on Inuyasha's back, arrow ready, "Can you hit it!"

"Just give me a minute!"

Letting the arrow fly, the bear hit it away like a fly, "It's not working!"

Landing got his sword ready, "Take this ugly, WIND SCAR!"

The bear demon cried out and feel, blood everywhere, "Knew it'd work!"

Wrong, the blood dissappered into the demon and the wound magically healed, when both were hit, Inuyasha taking most of the hit, "How can we beat this thing!"

* * *

Hearing a yelp of pain from Kita, that was not a good thing. The wolf already transformed and was having trouble, _"What is this thing!" _

"_You have to transfrom!" _

Not liking the idea but did. Focusing, her aura pulsated. Dog ears dissapperings, pointed ears taking their place, eyes narrowing, all the markings appering, claws tripling in size, spikes appering along her back, along her knucles, hair growing out. Venmous purple eyes snapped open, a wolf like tail appering. Just as the sun was setting, "Tonight's the new moon, I have to do this quick!"

Blocking the claws and earning a huge gash across her arms, "What do I do Nami!"

_"Shadow barrier will take them all out, there the living dead it's the only thing that'll work." _

Going by what she saw in her head, consentrating hard, eyes snapping open and once again black orbs. A circle swirling around her, sparking with energy. An unearthly wind started, the circle spread the dragon roared in pain. Able to get another hit across her back with his talons before it turned to ash. Doing the same to the other demons. Just as the sun set. A howl of pain and she was forced to change back. Claws dissappering, fangs gone, normal human ears, eyes a deep stormy blue color. Cluthing to her chest, harshly coughing up blood. Seeing a shadow stalk over her, seeing Kinomi with an arrow ready.

"So this how it ends Scarface, as a helpless human."

Head falling, ready for death. They were to far to save her this time, letting one tear slip, "I'm sorry Koro, I promised to free you, now I'm dieing by the one I hate."

Kinomi grabbed her by the neck, "I want to see the life drain from your eyes Scar. I will be the one to kill the oh great Shadow Killer, then I'll let that idiotic wolf remember, let him see your dead eyes. Better yet..."

One hand glowing black, hearing a howl of pain, the ookami was forced to the open. Tear riden eyes widening. Several black soul reaper like things had him, tying his wrists together, others wrapping around each leg, worst thing was he did remember right now.

"Take a look wolf at what your beloveds turned into!"

Terrifed blue eyes snapped up, "Mika..."

Tears coming faster, head turning back down not able to look at him.

"We have to do something, she's going to kill her!" Kagome yelled

Inuyasha already having changed as well, Miroku and Sango couldn't move, Kirara was knocked out, and she couldn't find her arrows. The ookami was struggling against the snakes with everything he had, "Mika don't give up, get up and fight! Don't let her do this! You can't die! Please fight it!" the last part was close to tears

"Pathitic." the dark witch laughed

Drawing an arrow back, head still hung low, "Damn it you no good slut! Don't do this!"

When something tackled Kinomi in the gut, causing her to release the arrow, making her cry out in pain, but not as damaging as it would have been. Painfully looking up seeing Sakura had tackled her down and sliced Kinomi's face, "I won't let you kill my momma!" she hissed

The snakes lost there grip on the ookami, getting out of the things grasp. Sakura ran over to her mom crying, "Momma, please say something!" she cried

She couldn't say anything, blood was flooding her mouth as she fought to breath. Instead of the arrow hitting her heart, it hit her lung. Pain over riding her sences, hearing Nami yelling to try and get up. Sakura getting really scared at the dulled look in her mom's eyes. Growling low at the ookami's presence, "I'm her friend kid."

Backing away slightly, still growling. Quickly breaking the shaft of the arrow, carefully digging out the arrow head. Seeing the deep gashes and that, plus the fang marks, huge gash across her arms, and some kind of posion the snake injected, "Mika, come on say something."

Dulled eyes looked up to his, making a cold chill go threw him, "I'm sorry I couldn't fix this." she choked out

Holding her close, "Don't say that, you're going to make it."

Harshly coughing up blood, "I can't breath."

Feeling something tug on his sleeve, seeing the teary eyed neko, "Please you have to help her!"

Hearing Kinomi coming around, acted fast. Though scared stiff on losing her like this. Putting a hand over the major wound, consintrating on the internal as much as extrenal. Hearing her breathing become easier. But was still losing a lot of blood.

When Kinomi came around, "You little no good bitch!"

Holding on protectivly to her mother, seeing the flash in the ookami's eyes, feeling a tiny hand grab on to his, "Please you can't leave momma again, she needs you! Don't leave her again, I don't want her to hurt anymore!"

Looking down at the dulled helpless eyes of the one he loves, making his heart wretch. Holding her close for a second, "I can't kid, I want to stay but I can't."

Hearing the witch come close, making him snarl. Sakura hissed, blue lightening coming around her hand. Attacking the witch with her claws, trying to hit her. Grabbing on to the staff and shocked her threw that, "Let him go! I won't let you hurt my mom anymore witch!"

"Get off me you brat!"

Shooting the little girl back, but it didn't stop her. The kid showed a lot of guts. Shooting an ice beam on the ground making her slip. "Enough!"

Blasting her back, making her hit a tree, hand glowing black made the jewel shard take control again. Ripping his hand from hers was forced to leave, helplessly reaching out to him. But the blood lose was to much. Collapsing in a pool of her own blood. Sakura having gotten up and raced over to her mother, "Momma! Momma please wake up!"

Kita limping her way over, while Kenshin ran. With that witch gone, the demon remains were gone as well. Inuyasha ran over to check on her. Not being able to use any of his normally stronger sences, used what Kagome taught him about checking for a pulse. Found one but it was really weak. Breathing still harsh from the broken ribs and deep wounds.

The others following, "We have to get her to a village, none of use can heal these kind of wounds." Miroku said

Kita transformed into her medium state, being able to help them get her master onto her back without anymore damage. Sakura making sure her mother wouldn't fall. While Shippo changed into his big balloon like form so they could all fly to the cloest village, "Wait, that village is Lady Akako's village!" Shippo said

"Good, that gives us more time then sun up. They respect Lady Mika there they won't turn her away." Miroku said

Going as fast she could, Kita being able to sence how close to death her friend was, Sakura and Kita's ears falling hearing her whimper out the ookami's name. Sakura tried to whip away the blood on her mom's face, then actually heard Kita, _"You did a great job Sakura, you're much more powerful then I thought. You gave that witch a run that's for sure." _

"But it didn't get momma's friend back."

"_But you saved your mom's life, she wouldn't be alive now if you hadn't done anything." _

Getting to the front gates, two gaurds standing by, "Who goes there?!"

"We need someone to heal our friend, she's been badly injuried." Miroku said

Looking at the badly beaten girl, both jumping, "It's Lady Mika, let them threw!"

One of the gaurds leading them to Akako's hut, going threw the many winding hallways, "Miko Akako, lady Mika has been badly injuried."

Seeing the old lady get up, going over to see her on the wolf's back, "Oh dear kami, lay her down!"

Miroku and Inuyasha laying her down as instructed, "All ye must leave."

Sakura growled and held on to her mom, "I won't leave my momma."

"Ye must child, or else I will not be able to heal her."

Kagome picked her up, "Come on, we'll be close don't worry."

"Give them a room Ryu, and tell the cooks to make something for them."

"Yes lady Akako. Please follow me."

Doing so reluctently, espically the two ookami's, but followed. The old lady looking down at the young hanyou, "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

Giving them the room and promising food soon before leaving, Kita curled up in the conrer nursing her own wounds as Kirara was doing, "Kinomi is unnartually cruel." Kagome said lowly

"You think? I actually feel bad for that mutt." Inuyasha said lowly

"To use ones own heart against him, no wonder Naraku is using her. But she saved all of us."

"True, without that barrier those demons would have gotten us." Sango said

Inuyasha looking at the neko hanyou, "Hey kid, nice work out there."

"Only reason it worked was because I wanted to help momma." she growled, acting more like her mom then herself

* * *

Putting a paste on the fang marks from the dragon, being able to feel the broken ribs. Then saw the one wound that was healed, "If that was left unchecked, she would have died before she got here." Akako thought

Putting the paste on all the deeper wounds, then started to stitch the large gashes, all the way down to her lower leg. Hearing the whimpers of pain every not and then, finishing with the front wounds did the same to the back . Then wrapping them all up so she wouldn't scratch at them. A small portion of her lower leg. Bandages starting a little above her belly button and completely covering her chest and back so it also went a little over her shoulder. Then saw her leg and the posion. Mixing up a few different herbs and was able to get the girl to drink it in her sleep. Tightly wrapping the wound up as well, and most of her arms.

Covering her up, only using one candle for light, hearing the ragged breathing and the low whimpers of a young mans name. Soon sencing another demon presence, "Ye must be the young man that she's calling to."

The ookami hanyou stepping from the shadows, head low, "I needed to know if she was ok."

"Aie, she'll make it. Why don't you stay with her for a little while, you seem worn yourself."

Waiting till the old woman was out of the room before going over, the last thing he remembered was that she got hurt badly, that witch was to injuried to make him stay put. Going over sitting down close to her, ears falling seeing how injuried she was. Timidly grabbing on to her hand, ears perking up at hearing his name. Nuzzling the back of her hand, "I'm right here, don't worry."

Feeling her settle down, a light hand brushing her bangs aside. Hating how ragged her breathing was though. Able to see the brusies a little over the bandages knowing it was much worse father down. Feeling the pressure start again, making his ears fall flat. Kissing her forehead, nuzzling her scars before he made himself get up, "Please father watch over her in my place." he thought sadly

Making sure she was completely covered and left, letting a single tear fall. Akako watching sadly from the sidelines, "That is the holder of Isuma's soul then."

Feeling the drop on the girls aura at his lose, her chances dropping dramatically. Rushing over, "Wait!"

Stopping the ookami, "Ye cannot leave, she needs ye to make it threw the night."

"I can't! This damn shard will take control and I'll only hurt her worse!" he snarled

"If ye do not then she'll die for sure." Akako said gravly, "I can make ye a barrier to stop the shard for a few hours, but ye must stay unless ye want her to die."

Ears falling flat, hearing the girls heart rate drop dangeroulsy, "Fine."

The old woman seemed releived, putting two fingers on the shard that was in the ookami's forehead, "This will sting."

Not even feeling it. Quickly going back over to her, quickly grabbing on to her hand. Settling hearing her heart pick up, but was still low. Changing into his wolf form, laid next to her muzzle nuzzled up against her shoulder, one paw laying lightly on her abdomen, tail a little over her legs. This way he could make sure nothing happened. Tentivly licking her scars trying to let her know he was there.

"Surly Isuma's soul holder." Akako mused before walking away.

* * *

_Darkness was everywhere, pain erupting threw most. When a white light flew past, making her get into a defencive stance when it started to take form. Breath freezing in her throat, "Mother." _

_The almost transparent form of her mom standing in front of her, getting her mother in a tight embrace. Having missed the feeling when she was younger. She had nothing to worry about, her mom always helped her threw it. It was cut short so soon. She missed the feeling of being safe, protected, loved, heart falling, there was only one other she felt the same, making tears fall. _

_"Shhh my daughter, nothing else will hurt you here." _

_"Kami, I miss you mom." _

_"I know dear. But you miss him more." _

_"I'm sorry mom, I just, you've been gone for so long, and..." _

_"I know honey, I wouldn't expect any different, of couse you'd long for the man you love."_

_Letting herself cry into her moms shoulder never having been able to talk to anyone that would understand, "I just miss him so much mom, now that I'm losing Sakura, I'm going to be alone again. I don't want to be alone anymore." _

_Feeling her mom pet her hair, "I know dear, I know you inheritated one thing from your father. You can't stay from the ones that mean most to you. Neither could he." _

_"Why do you talk about me behind my back dear." _

_Jumping slightly from her mom's grasp, looking up at a silver haired demon, sinking down low, ears flat. This was her father? "F-father?" _

_"That would be me." _

_Stiffening slightly when his hand laid on top of her head between her ears, "I am glad my only daughter has gained her mothers beatuy. And bravery that surpasses the greatest of warriors." _

_"Am I dead?" _

_"No, this is the world between the living and the dead, the living only comes in dreams and the dead can come and go as they please. You were fatelly injuried but your brother and his friends found a village in time, as well as have him near by to help you threw it." _

_Confused on who they meant, eyes downcasted again, ears flat, "What does it matter, it just hurts worse when he leaves." she growled _

_Stiffening majorly at her fathers embrace, the only male that came close was Koro, Ray, Ryuu, and on some ocassions her brother, "I know of your pain, I saw what has happened the past years to you and your brother. I want you to be with your friends, that's the least you deserve after what you have gone threw." _

_"I can't set them free, I'm just a weak bitch that can't control the power I have!" _

_Ears falling at the harsh snarl, "You are my pup, you are not weak, you only need help. Even the greatest had a teacher to help them. You can and will set your friends free." _

_When things started to fade, she paniced slightly, "Wait don't leave me yet! Please." _

_"You have someone else waiting for you."

* * *

_

Hearing the harsh winds outside, but could tell she was still human. Pain burning threw her, it hurt to even breath. Then felt fur against her arm. Thinking it was Kita, Kenshin, or even Kirara but wasn't expecting him. Heart freezing in her chest, what happened? Did he remember? Where the others there too? Who got her here? Many questions ran threw her head. Flinching when she tried to move, but nuzzled against his neck. But could feel the shard making her whimper low. Feeling the paw that was around her tighten a little, careful of her wounds. Looked like he was he was out. Looking around the room to figuer out where she was, looked like Akako's room from before.

Feeling him stir, head rising, looking around wearily, yipping in excitment seeing she was up. Getting up, pushing himself under her arm, happily licking her scars. Glad to see a small smile cross. Lightly laying his head against her heart, "You still don't remember do you?" she rasped out

Hearing a small whimper and saw his ears fall flat, "It's ok, at least you're here."

Hearing how thristy she much have been hurridly going to the corner of the room and got her some water. Bringing it back over, and helped her get up. Ears falling seeing how much pain she was in. Seeing her whole upper body wrapped up in bandages. As soon as she drank it laid back down, not being able to sit up for that long with tremdous pain. But hugged him tightly around the neck. Feeling him lean on her shoulder, "Thank you for being here with me."

A low soothing growl vibrating from his chest, _"Thank you for still beleiveing in me." _

Suddenly changing back to normal, surprising her. Leaning into his hand when he caressed her scars, pulling each other into a tight embrace. Soothingly rubbing her back, careful of her wounds. Feeling tears hit his shoulder making his ears fall, "I'm scared to be alone again, I don't want you to leave." she whimpered

"I know, I want to stay, but...I just can't."

"That's why it hurts so much." she said lowly, hold tightening as much as she could

"But I could come and see you though, I know it's not much, but I mean, it'd be something. That witch is gone half the time, I could come then." he said hopfully

Smiling at the thoughtfulness in his voice, "I'd really like that."

Seeing the obvious smirk, making her heart jump for some reason, "That's going to be the one thing I think I look foward too."

"You're not the only one." he laughed

Making her lay down, "Get some rest, you really got beat up."

"Are you gonna be here when I wake up?"

Making his ears fall, "I-I don't know. I'll stay as long as I can."

A small blush crossed when she laid her head on his lap, but got over it. Soon running his claws threw her hair, sencing that she fell asleep, "Really must have been worn out."

He was fully intending to keep his word on coming every now and then though, he couldn't last more then a week without seeing her. That witch couldn't stop him either, he told the others and they understood. Ryuu was even starting to have the same kind of flashes of memory. Smiling down at the girl, making sure he was fully covered up. She was his light at the end of a very dark tunnel, the one that kept him going. Yet he couldn't remember anything about her. That's what frustrated the hell out of him. And still he'd do anything for her. Kinomi knew none of this ever happened of course, probably be a completely zombie then. He couldn't let her know. Kami he hated that witch, everything about him annoyed him or pissed him off. Her scent disgusted him to know end, and he knew that skank and Naraku where doing something. Which made him sick. Cold eyes, cold tough, just plain outlook. How she treated his pack and her. Hated everything about that thing. Not more so for hurting her so bad, and taking advantage of her human state. Hearing the screen creep open marking him growl low, only seeing the girl. Timidly looking inside, "It's ok kid."

Coming inside, "Is momma ok?"

"She'll be fine, just talked to her actually."

Curling up next to her mom, "You know she doesn't want you to leave."

"I know, I promised her I'd come and see her though."

Smiling up at the man that her mom loved, "You know something?"

"What?"

"She really loves you a lot, she tells me so all the time."

Making the ookami hanyou blush majorly, making the neko giggle, "Yea, she says she has sence she was only 10, and that she hated when Kinomi and Sasha came around cause you acted all weird. Then the Kikyo thing happens."

"What did she tell you about that?"

"Well she said that she went to check around, then you made a barrier to keep her away, then well all this. Momma always starts crying when she talks about it, so I don't ask. But she never stops thinking about you guys. And she really misses everyone, but you more. Do you love her?"

Lovingly brushing her bangs aside, "I might not remember anything but yea I do."

Making the neko smirk, "Then can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead kid."

"Well since she's my momma, and you two love each other and all, could I ummm..call you dad?"

Caughting the ookami way off gaurd, only giving the girl a smirk, "Yea."

Getting the ookami in a hug, really not sure what to do on his part. Until the kid jumped back down and curled up against her mother. When a weird flash ran threw his head

_Blackened dead tree's were everywhere, seeing a dark spell circle around him, "Well ookami, do you want to be a full demon or not?" a witch laughed _

_Growling low, just seeing how badly she had been hurt because he was human, "Yes." _

_Soon the wind picked up harshly, feeling his claws lengthen, fangs grow, soon seeing all red. When his ears picked up the cry of his name. Ruby red eyes saw the girl he loved running towards him, arms tightly wrapping around him, "Please don't do this!" _

_"I couldn't protect you before because I was human..." _

_"I don't care! I love you as you are, I don't want you to change! Please don't leave me." _

_Ruby eyes flashed back to blue, demon whimpering low. All he wanted to do was protect her. But if she wanted the hanyou half fine. Breaking the spell, was able to change back to normal. _

Shaking his head, what was that? Ears falling seeing the sun was coming up, he had to leave. Lightly shaking the little girl, "Hey kid, you gotta watch her for me ok."

"Why do you have to go? Momma still dosen't want you to leave."

Looking sadly down at her, gently kissing her forehead, "I don't have a choice."

Gently moving her to where he was laying on her back, completely covered up. Gently burshing her bangs aside, gently caressing her scar, "Just tell her I'll see her soon."

Sakura reluctenly nobbed, watching as the ookami hanyou leapt out the window. Going up to next to her mom, curled up next to her.

* * *

Sunrise soon came making light blaze threw the tiny window, yet nothing changed about the hanyou. She was still human. Deep blue eyes craking open, cringing at the amount of pain threw her body. Trying to sit up then feeling a small pressure on her arm. Looking over seeing her daughter curled up next to her. Looking down, seeing her whole upper half wrapped in bandages. When Akako walked into the room.

"Lady Mika, I see ye are awake. Ye had a very close call yestered I must say." Akako said, mixing some herbs that made her cringe

"What the fuck happened?"

"I am guessing you were fighting demons, and you changed into a human in the mist of the attacks. If it wasn't for the young ookami, we would have lost you last night." Akako said, handing her some kind of drink, "It'll help the pain. Those wounds will heal at a normal rate do to the demons type."

Though she froze on the mention of the ookami, he was there with her? Then remembered a few hours earlier, making a few tears want to fall. And of for frustration for being so damn weak if front of that wench! Looking over at the little neko, and did remember her taking down the wench for a while.

"If it comforts ye, it was terribly hard for him to even move. He fought off that shard for as long as he could, even then tried some time after." Akako said

"So he saved me again?"

"Twice I am guessing from the light arrow wound."

"Great, that wench screwed me over and he still saves my sorry ass!" she said harshly

"Well isn't that what intended mates do for each other."

Growling harshly, "He doesn't know that." she growled

"Well he must see if some where if he treats you so lovingly."

Making her ears fall, "Yea I guess. Just woundering why the fuck am I still human anyway?"

"You're powers need to recharge, it's only a reaction to your demon blood. You should be normal by morning." Akako said

"Great." she said lowly

"Do ye have something else to wear, I could get you something while your mend from last night."

"I ain't looking like Kikwhore, I have something don't worry." she said lowly

Wishing she could just go around in the baggy black jeans and shirt in her backpack but that'd cause a small disagrement from the miko, "It wouldn't hurt for ye to look like a young lady ye know." Akako laughed

"Yea right."

"Well is seems you don't have a choice."

Cursing low, she was right. Grabbing the one thing that Sora had given her, might as well be now, "I swear Inu baka says one word and he's dead!"

Basically mortified at what it was, "Thank kami it doesn't have any pink in it." she thought.

The kimono was well made and all but it just wasn't her. Base midnight blue, almost black, silver splashed along the bottom like stars which spread upward, same along the edges of the sleeves. Looking more like silver rain then anything. A light blue and silver dragon going along the bottom of the leg, going once arond her, up along her back, the head resting on her left shoulder with a lunar flower in its claw. The under kimono being silver as well. Having a slit in the side about the knee down, completely black thin obi around her wasit. Plus it still looked like she had purple eye shadow on making it worse for her.

"Kami this is so a one time thing." she mumbled

"I think ye look very lovely dear."

"Yea, yea, still don't like it, can't even carry my swords or anything."

"Nothing we get ye hear, you can leave in the morning."

When she heard Sakura wake up, "Momma?"

Kneeling down next to her, when Sakura got her in a tight hug, "I'm so glad your ok momma! I was so scared! But your ok now right?"

"I'll be fine, just a little pain, don't worry."

Seeing the confused look from Sakura, but then a small smile, "You look really pretty mommy."

"Thanks, I guess."

When Akako got up, "I shall send someone to get both ye something to eat, I must attend to some things."

Shrugging slightly didn't pay no mind, "Momma, guess who came last night." Sakura said excitidly

Knowing where this was going, "Koro?"

"Yea! But he said I could call him daddy! Since you love him and he loves you that means your like a real momma and daddy. But remember when you said you weren't sure that he loved you, I know for sure he does cause he told me so!"

Seeing the really shocked look, but a small smile crossed, sounded like him, "And momma, he really hated going last night."

"I know, I hated it when he left."

Hugging her close, "You know you did really great last night Sakura, you're really getting powerful."

Making Sakura blush slightly, "I just wanted to help you momma."

"I know, but your still getting really strong, I'm proud of ya."

Able to actually eat something with her ribs hurting but it really still hurt to walk. The movement killed her ribs, and leg. Sakura trying to help but was a little to short. Using the wall instead, Sakura showing her were the others were. Hearing arguing already, "Maybe I should go back."

To late, and Miroku was quick on the uptake with the one he didn't recoginze, "Would you consider bearing my child?"

The monk was half way across the room with a black eye, and a fuming hanyou, "For fucking sake monk, just because I look different don't mean nothing."

"Oh Lady Mika it's you."

"Why are you in that?" Inuyasha laughed

Glaring at him, growling slightly, "Because baka, my normal stuff is still mending and I don't want to look like that clay wench."

"But why are you still human?"

"After effect of what I did last night, I don't know." she growled, "You say anything, you're dead."

"Well what are we supposed to do all day since you're basically usless." Inuyasha growled

"Jeez, thanks for the confedence boost. And bozo it's called relaxing, it's something people do." she said, bonking him on the head

"You're just afraid to fight again after getting beat by that skank."

OK human or hanyou you didn't say that, good thing she was still hurting from the injuries when she hit him in the back of the head and went below the belt even making him yelp, "That was low." Miroku mumbled

"You are so in for it!" he yelled

"Like that scares me loser! Never compare me to that! I was human, and I still saved your ass none the less!"

Rest of the day being board, not able to get any rest. Not able to start the straining either like she was, wouldn't for a few weeks. Ribs still burning and having a limp since her right leg still hurt. She'd never been so pissed at Kinomi, for making her so weak. Forced to her knee's by that slut and dominated by that slut. She had to prove herself again, she had to beat her!

Night once again came and was finally to change into her normal stuff and was never so glad for it. The moon come over head, "Please Koro, just be ok."

Flinching at thinking what could have happened since he did something like that, biting her still long nails at the thought. Holding on to the necklace and focusing on him, glad to see he wasn't in any pain at the time. When Kita came up, laying her head on her lap, curling up next to her. Gently petting the ookami's fur, silently thanking her for the comfort, _"I'll always help you Mika-sama, I know it's not the same as your pack, but I'll help you as much as I can." _

"Thanks Kita, means more then you know."

Then saw the white bandages around the wolf's torso, and leg, "How are your injuries?"

_"They'll be fine, it's you I worry about. You're still human after all."_

Flinching at a coughing fit, blood coming up this time, "_Mika-sama?!" _

"I'm fine." she said, scratching her behind the ears.

Holding on to her badly brusied abdomen, feeling the cracks in her ribs. Damn, how thin was she to be able to feel them so easily? Lungs burning, ribs aching badly. Then Kita caught the scent of blood, and a lot of it. _"Let me see your injuries." _

Doing so, seeing all crimson red, "_Your injruies have reopened! We must to get to Akako before you bleed out!" _

Not waiting for an answer got her friend onto her back and raced towards the old womans room, cringing at moving the injuries. Hating not being able to comunticate with humans besides her master and Sakura. Running up, tugging on the old miko's sleeve, whimpering for help.

"What is it?"

"She said my wounds reopened." Mika growled lowly

The older woman hitting her sit down, seeing the completely red bandages, "Oh my, lay back child."

Listening reluctenly, feeling her limbs start to tingle and numb and vision blur from the blood loose. Now really seeing how thin she become from not eating for weeks at a time, though having muscle still was much to thin to be healthly.

"No wonder your not healing right child, how long have ye been starving yourself?"

"I eat every week or two."

"For the love of kami child, what are ye doing to yourself. That's not good, even by the standards of demons."

Kita even looked surpirsed, she'd been starving herself? She thought she hunted at night while the others had there's during the day. Like her and Kenshin did. _"What do you think your doing! This isn't right, why are you doing this to yourself?!" _

After changing the bandages and resealing the wounds gave her a cup of an odd smelling liquid, "What the hell is this?"

"Several herbs that'll help replace what ye do not have, you need something to help your wounds heal faster then they are. Why do ye not eat anything?"

"I don't want anything, anytime I do I feel sick." she said lowly

"Her worrying is making her condition worse." Akako thought

"So your friends absence have made your worry to that extent I see. Ye must not do this though, it'll sooner kill you then do you any good."

"I can't help it." she growled lowly

"Yes ye can, it's a matter of the mind lady Mika, you must think postive only then can you perfect the shadow and miko powers."

"How am I supposed to think postivie when the one I love is gone and my friends are getting hurt?!" she yelled, "Why does no one get what I'm going threw? I'm tried of people telling me not to worry, hell if I'm not going too!"

Pushing her back down making her growl, "Careful child you'll reopen the wounds."

"Like I give a care." she snapped

"Think of it this way, what would ye's friends think knowing you were doing this to yourself. If you won't live for yourself live for them, your the only one that can free then after all." Akako said

Flinching when the bandages around her arms were tightened, "What use am I if I can't beat that witch."

"You were human, what do ye expect?"

Growling lowly, "There has to be a way to use my powers while I'm human."

"If I am correct, you can."

"What, ok what else has Nami not told me!" she snapped harshly

"Also hard, it puts tremdous strain on the body."

"I'll deal! _And if you don't tell me now Nami, you're dead!" _

_"Later." _

Kita laying by her, looking worridly at the wounds, _"I'll help too Mika-sama." _

Petting the wolf, hugging her around the neck with one arm. Laughing slightly when she nudged her arm. "It seems ye have a compaion that is willing to help."

"_We'll start your training in the morning." _Nami growled relcutently

_"Good." _

_(Ok there ya go, please try to ignore the spelling mistakes and stuudd. But PLEASE REVIEW!!!!)_


	16. Chapter 16

Born in Shadows

(Chapter 16)

After spending the day there, decided to stay one more night. Glad to have her demonic blood back, though the pain was still bad still would be for a while. Sitting in the back, arms behind her head, just looking up at the stars, flinching every once and a while from the pain. Kenshin practically on her lap and Kita next to her, Sakura asleep with the others already, might as well as start putting some distance now.

Eyes slightly clouded in thought, wishing she knew what to do. If she died doing this her friends had no hope, and if she did not she might not be able to free then at all. She didn't care about her life at this point her pack came first, she failed them once it wouldn't happen again. Sitting close to the koi pond, watching as the black and white fish as they swam around, clueless to the world, wishing that could be her right now, might have made things easier. With tons of other colorful fish with the lily pads and flowers and small rock waterfall to the side, relaxing if you didn't have too much problems. Seeing the midnight blue sky start to turn into a lighter shade of blue, purple, and reds, these always used to calm her down now it only made the pain worse. Sighing, trying to get the worries under control. Had to balance it out, dark and light had to be even, completely at balance, hell that was NEVER going to happen! Hearing the distant crash, Inuyasha must have been trying to get them up already.

Kita and Kenshin reluctantly getting up, along with her, Kita offering to help but she declined. Still having a pretty bad limp, and ribs still hurt if she moved to suddenly. Kita still sticking to her side just in case, Kenshin following the older ookami's example, both having sensed that she needed help right now and made sure to stay close.

Pushing the screen open, glaring slightly, not wanting to deal with this. With a snap of her fingers were stopped somehow, "Now, how about we not pull this crap this early in the morning, cause if you can't play nice, I'll make sure you do and I really ain't in the mood." she growled, "And bozo there's a little trick I learning I can pull, so don't piss me off."

"What the hell are you going to do to me?" he growled

Snorting slightly, "Sit."

The hanyou slammed to the ground a small satisfied look, "H-how the hell did you do that!"

"Shadow powers numbskull, over shadow any other spell. So like I said, don't try me."

Growling low, "Bitch."

"Point." she snapped

Staying a little behind them the whole time, not showing how much pain she was in, though every step felt like fire shooting threw her veins. Leg almost collapsing from under her several times already, she needed rest but wouldn't allow it. Kita was trying to help but she wouldn't accept it. Right now, the thought of Kinomi actually beating her, it drove her on to find the whore and take back what was hers. NO one like that would beat her!

Fangs clenching painfully when pain shot threw her leg, fuck. How was she supposed to fight like this? Whimpering low, trying to hold it back the pain hitting like a sucker punch and was getting harder to hide. Smelling blood, just fucking great this was not what she needed right now. Ignoring it while they went on about their business, only fixing it when they stopped, then it'd be easier to hide. Inuyasha would probably start bitching about being slowed down if she made them stop.

Really glad when they stopped for a while, now she could fix her wounds easier. Jumping up into a tree to check on her injured leg, flinching at the sight, up to her knee was completely black and blue with a huge crimson gash the same length. Still looked very bad if not worse from before, the bruises hadn't shown up fully before, well until now. Rewrapping it, flinching every now and then when hitting a harsher bruise or gash, especially glad when she was finished, this had stopped the pain. Going a little away seeing her sides, abdomen, and some of her chest was completely black, blue, purple, and red. The fang marks still deep, and so were the gashes. Making sure, they were completely covered, and then saw her arms weren't even close to healed either. She could see the bone almost. Quickly getting back, pain only getting worse, this wasn't supposed to happen!

"Lady Mika, are you ok?" Miroku asked

"I'm fine." she growled

"Lady Akako said that you would heal at a human's rate now, there must be some pain."

"So what, I can take pain," she growled

Grabbing a pill case, she snagged from when she went back of some heavy ass pain killers, said take one, yea right. Popping three dry, shaking her head at the nasty after taste, well at least they were better then the medications here. Putting them back in her pocket and was hoping it kicked in soon if it even worked on such intensive wounds.

It was only a short break and the pain was still bad. Now in a dense forest like area, using the trees to help her balance would have fallen flat if otherwise by now. Vision starting to blur, shaking her head, closing her eyes for a second, "You ok or not?" Inuyasha growled

"I'm fine!"

Growling low, making herself go ahead, they were close she knew that and just wanted to get this over with. Then the strong scent of cats hit, they were in the territory already? Great, cats and dogs don't mix. Sakura leaping into her arms, making her flinch slightly, "Come on it's ok."

"I'm scared momma." she whimpered

"I know honey, don't worry, I'm here."

When several panthers, tigers, and leopards leapt from the surrounding forest, fangs and claws ready. Kita snarling low, the cats were demonic, the bigger one stepped toward, "What do a bunch of humans and _dogs_ want here." a leopard growled, emerald eyes shining in blood lust.

"The bitch here told me to, don't look at me." Mika growled smugly

Making him hiss, "What ya going to do fur ball?" she sneered

Then one of the cats saw little Sakura, "its Sakura-sama." a tiger growled

Making Sakura whimper, hiding in her mothers arms, holding her protectively, "You must be Mika then." the leopard growled, "You need not go farther, give the child to us and she'll be taken care of."

"Hell if I am! If she wants Sakura back, I'm meeting her face to face." Mika growled

"Fine, I shall take you myself." a more feminine cat said, a panther demon, "I am Luna, I shall lead you and your friends myself."

"What?! And show these filthy dogs come into our village."

"It is young Sakura's protector she has a right." Luna said simply, "Go on now; I'm sure Lady Akina is very eager to get her daughter back."

Holding Sakura close, growling lowly, something wasn't right. Following the cat, Kita close, growling lowly at the cats, the ookami didn't trust these things and neither did she. The wild cats seemed just as reluctant.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Sango asked

When Kirara transformed into her saber tooth form, the other wild cats backed down, Kirara seemed to be very proud of herself. Mika laughed slightly; damn she wished Shadow was around. Kirara went over to her, nudging her arm. Ok so the only three cats she likes, Shadow, Kirara, and Sakura.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, surprised seeing her brother, "Why do you care what I go threw anymore? I could have been the reason Naraku came around at all." she growled

"Family is still family, no matter how annoying."

Seeing something pierce the forest canopy, making her growl, why'd it have to be so soon? Getting to a pair of pearl white gates, two demons like Kirara at the front gate. They backed off but not without the growl. The village had tons of different nekos and hanyous a like. However, all other demons weren't. Sakura only hiding deeper on her arms, only peaking up every now and then to see the surroundings, still very scared of what was going to happen. Soon a huge mansion came up. Sakura trees all around with ponds all around. It was quiet a sight. It was bad enough she had to see this, but she looked like crap, and had a bad rep with everything else.

The double sliding doors opened the other cats fell back besides Luna. Looking up seeing a cat demon with silver hair with a purple shine to it, elegantly pointed ears, cat like emerald eyes, purple markings, with the strips on each side of her face like Sesshomaru but light purple, and an outline of the star on her forehead. Kimono one of a normal royal demon with the well-made designs and symbols, and one that Mika would never think she could possibly have. A mix of purples and whites with a flower design, hands hidden. Though knew of the deadly claws that reside under the many layers. Looking more like an elf more then demon until a long silver cat tail was seen swishing behind her.

A man next to her has shaggy black hair, deep stormy green eyes, now demon though much more demonic looking. Narrowed eyes, sharply pointed ears, deadly claws, and fangs, looked like a real fighter. Battle kimono more like hers but having spiked armor on each shoulder, showing a general position no doubt, the swords at each waist also proved that. Deep green color and black mostly with dragon designs along the back.

Growling low then had a small idea. Transforming quickly to her full demon ookami form, dog-ears gone and pointed ears took place, eyes narrowed, as the other features took place. However, it pained a little to change and continued to follow the panther, "Lady Akina, Lord Ronin." Luna bowed low, "This I believe is Kumroi-sama."

Both standing, this could be bad, ookami and neko in the same room it never worked. There was a reason there was four rulers, dogs, cats, ookami, and bears. Never put them in the same area. Sakura hiding deep in her arms, though in this form was not mean or rough. Kita loyalty at her side, eyes narrowed as well but kept calm.

"You must be the famous Mika then."

Not showing any respect what so ever, "Glad you know." she growled

Soon both demons eyes widening hearing the small girl, "Sakura."

Stepping back when they came close, "Please, let me see my daughter."

Kneeling down, gently placing Sakura on her own two feet. Almost immediately latching back onto her, whimpering lowly. Trying to comfort her but had no idea how, "It's ok Sakura, please trust me."

Turning around, cowering slightly. Visible tears came to the demons eyes, making her soul drop. Secretly hoping they were heartless so she could keep her with her. Standing back up as Akina kneeled in front of Sakura, "Sakura, do you remember me? I'm your momma."

Tears came to Sakura's eyes, whimpering when Mika sharply looked away. Looking up at her mother, though still afraid to say anything, "W-why did you leave me?" she asked shakily

"I didn't honey, a demon got you, and we thought he killed you."

Nami trying to help her friend but it wasn't easy; also bring that side out so she wouldn't cry. Sakura hugging the neko demon, making her heart fall.

The first few minutes were hard, they would be great parents, and better then she had been. They had given a room for the guys, and Sakura as well.

Wanting to leave now, to save from the heart-wrenching place. Trying to walk out until the cat demon stopped her, "Wait, I would like to speak with you." Akina said, almost like she was demanding it

"Why, you have your daughter back, she's happy that's all I need to know."

"That does not change the fact I would like to speak with you, as a hanyou."

Changing back, flinching slightly, "Ok what?" she snapped

"I want to thank you, for taking such good care of Sakura." Akina said

"That's what hanyous do, they watch out for each other." Mika said lowly

"But you know you're not her real mother."

Growling lowly, eyes narrowed towards her, "Tell me something, who has taken the hits for her? Who has held her threw nightmares? Who protected her from demons and humans a like? Don't tell me I'm not that girl's mother, not by blood no, but by heart, I am. She's like my daughter, the only reason I brought her here is because I don't want her getting hurt, I can't always protect her, as much as I hate to admit it. I'm giving her a chance I never had, because I care more about her then me."

"You are an ookami/inu hanyou, our ways are much different then yours. You have already taught her some of the more _barbaric _traits I see."

"Barbaric?! Please! You are nothing but a prejudice cat, get over it and try to see past blood for once! I'm an inu/ookami, so what? If you still see that, you have no idea then. I stopped seeing types long ago, anyone can be just as bad." she almost snarled

The neko demon stalked up to her, making her growl, "You're lucky I don't kill you."

Laughing sadistically, "Kill me, you wish cat. Look I'm staying one night with her to be sure she's alright. Hell after, I don't care."

"You are nothing then a worthless lone wolf, you have no pack, and you have no home. Only what you can carry and those scraps attached to your hip, it's funny that you could think you can do anything. You might have power, but you don't know how to use it. You can't take care of a child."

"I HAVE taken care of her for almost 6 years! I might be a lone wolf but I can take care of her! And I know how to use my powers, but I don't want anything with it. I want my pack that's it, and I will have a real home sooner of later. Do not tell me what I can or can't do." Mika growled harshly

"See as you will, now I must talk to my daughter, we have much to caught up on."

Glaring towards the demon, what right did she have to talk to her like some insolent baka pup?! "She's much nicer then she appears."

Looking around at the other demon, "You're her mate, you'd say that." she growled, "You see me as the same, don't try and say different. I was just hoping it'd be easier losing the last one I have left."

_"Mika..." _

_"Don't Nami, just leave it. I'm used to it. I'm worthless, a damn senseless bitch with NO idea! I got it! " _

_"I want to be there for you hun, I know how hard this must be." _

"No one does, no one ever does." she growled to herself

The day went by all too slowly and she tried to stay far away as possible. Having fell asleep up in a tree close by from the pain, when a small whine was heard from below, "Momma?"

Looking down seeing an eager eyed Sakura, letting a small smile cross seeing that she was happy, at least she didn't have to worry about that anymore. Attentively jumping down, "Hey hun, what you doing out here, thought you'd be talking to your mom and dad."

Hugging her around the neck, "I missed you." then grabbed on to her hand, "I wanna show you something!"

Following the hyperactive cat hanyou, though still really depressed. She was being selfish on wanting to keep Sakura with her when the girl could have all this. Following the neko to a huge room and with all of Sakura's favorite colors purple and black on all four walls, with tons of other things that the neko always wanted or would need, making her heart fall a little. Awesome view and really well protected, "It's really great Sakura." she said lowly

"Yea!" then picked up a little baby panther, that purred with Sakura's touch, "And this is Raven. "

Sakura making her sit on the bed, showing her a lot of stuff. Raven purring on her lap. The walls had paintings of tigers and panthers all of the corners. They thing was bigger then that old shack put together. Sakura jumped back up onto her lap, "Isn't this so cool, Mika."

Ears falling, great, already started, "I guess you really like your mom don't you." she said, trying to sound normal

Then Sakura caught what happened, "I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok, she's your real mother, I'm glad you like her."

Whimpering low, ears flat, "But...w-what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just come and find me when you need me."

Walking out, ears falling flat, no one needed her anymore she was useless. Kita and Kenshin could live on their own, a lot of good she did for her pack. Nami could probably possess someone else. Nuzzled up in the high branches of a tree, away from all the nekos and Inuyasha's friends. Of course, the demon could be better at this then her! She had everything! Ears flat once again, and she had absolutely nothing. It'd still be hard to leave though, but she was better off here. "Why am I still here if no one needs me anymore." she growled lowly

_"You have a pack that needs you, Mika. They can't break free without you." _

Changing into her dog form, injuries more apparent then, but less pain then her human form, so she planned to stay like this for a while. Laying her head on her front paws, whimpering lowly at what had happened, _"I'm alone, but that, I'm not a damn pup! I know what I was doing!" _Nami wished she could help her younger friend out, knowing very well what it was like to be alone. Nevertheless, this was worse then she even had to get threw.

Jumping from the trees, leaping up to a huge boulder, able to see miles and miles around, to bad this didn't lift her mood in the least. Letting out a saddened, longing howl threw the night air. Curling up when no answer was heard, he might have heard it but didn't answer. How could she do this? She'd never been alone, longest a few years and then she was close to suicide. Ears perking up hearing a second howl, one of reassurance, saying it's be alright soon. Feeling a little better but not much, she wanted to be with him so badly. Whimpering at the pain in her leg, but tried to ignore it. When a harsh growl woke her up from her world, nerves standing on end at the feral growl, this was not going to be good. Seeing that damn tiger from before. Growling lowly, "What do you want?"

When the tiger tackled her down, making her whimper in pain after the harsh hit that painful jostled her broken bones. When a paw was firmly planted on her ribs claws out, "Who do you think you are? Disrespecting our bloodline by soiling little Sakura's mind."

Fighting to get up but was too weak still from her injuries, "I didn't lose her!" she snarled, fangs sinking into his arm letting her get up, matching him in size almost.

"You're nothing by a half breed in all ways, half human, half demon, half dog, half wolf, nothing but a mutt."

Almost collapsing from the pain, "What the hell do you want with me?" she growled

"I want you dead!"

A strong paw swiped her across face, making her loose vision in one eye. Snarling fangs bared dangerously before lounged at the tiger, only to miss and be slashed across the side. She was hardly in a fighting condition.

"You're pathetic, you're supposed to be the great 'Shadow Killer' please." he laughed coldly

Yelping when his paw pushed against her injury, "You're nothing but a pathetic dog. Lets see if puppy can still play."

Tackling her harshly in the stomach knocking her into a tree, fangs soon sinking into her the back of her neck, before tossing her like a rag doll to the side, grinning evilly at his prey, this would be all to easy. Almost ripping her arm off, ripping the flesh clear off the bone. Not able to get a hit in at all, this person was strong, either way. However, she was too weak to even defend herself right now.

_"A wolf without a pack is nothing; they'll die alone as they live alone." _

She couldn't reach her powers they seemed blocked. When the paw pushed against her neck, making the wounds bleed anew. Normally shining black fur slicked back with blood, wild mane that went down her back blood soaked as well. The normally fierce wolf was, was nothing more then a beaten dog. When she was knocked into water, "Look at yourself mutt, nothing but a beaten dog." The tiger demanded

Pushing herself up, looking down at herself, growling low, "I'm not a damn dog." she growled

"Oh really?"

"Get it straight cat, I'm a wolf." she snarled and leapt at him.

Fangs sinking into his neck, ripping a chunk out making the blood rush into her mouth. Only to be tackled down again, "No matter what you are, wolf or dog you're nothing!"

Turning to an all out fight, sure might think the tiger had the advantage but don't try to underestimate a determined ookami. However, was still losing, when the moon showed overhead. Fangs sinking into her neck again before tossing her towards a cliff, hardly hanging on, "You're dead."

When a very close howl roared threw the area, "No one attacks one of my pack!"

The tiger was tossing several feet away; hopeful amber eyes saw the other transformed ookami. Rushing over and as gently as possible got the loose skin of her neck in his fangs and got her back up. Nuzzling up under his muzzle, a sign only the two leaders or intended shared. Feeling a paw over her back, in a slight grip, like the hug in a weird way, snarling when the tiger came back.

Fangs shining in the want for blood, lightly nuzzling her neck saying to stay back, only to get a small harsh growl of disagreement.

"So we got two mutts for the price of one huh? Big deal I can take both you."

Now with his help was taking him down easy. They always worked best as a team they were almost unstoppable. The tiger almost collapsing on his own weight, "This is not the last you'll see of me!"

Running before they could do anymore, letting herself collapse now. The pain in her arm and leg being too much to handle, and the fight had taken the rest of her energy. Feeling him worriedly lick her face, whimpering and whining only wanting to know if she was ok, extremely worried about his intended. Not able to change back or get back to that place at this point. Looking around quickly was able to get to a small cave like area where the large boulders were. The bandages had been ripped off already and he saw the ugly looking wounds making him flinch at the painful sight. Whimpering again, lightly licking the claw marks over her eye. Ears falling when there was a small whine in reply.

Running back out, not to long after dragged in a huge leaf with water the bowl like shape. Licking the huge wound on her front left leg, hearing the sharp whine of pain making him hesitate before going on with the rest of the injuries, being careful to cause as little pain as possible. Took close to an hour to get rid of all the blood and seal the injuries but was able to get it done with the least amount of pain possible. Now for the ones on her neck, which seemed to be the most painful, well from what he could tell. Whining low, before gently sealing each deep fang mark, being as careful as possible not to cause her anymore pain then needed.

Able to push her upper half up a least, hearing a small whimper of concern from the ookami but ignored it for now. Almost falling against his chest, but licked his face as a way of saying thanks. Making her lay down, pushing the water towards her. Thankful for it since her throat was raw. When it looked like he was about to leave, making her whimper really wanting him to stay. Coming back over, nudging her face, _"I'll be right back." _

Weakly shaking her head before he ran out, laying her head on her front paws, wondering why she couldn't change back. She'd never been stuck like this before. _"You'll find out why soon hun." _

Falling into a restless sleep, about a half hour later something gently nudged her. Hearing a yipping sound of excitement and caught the smell of fresh meat. Opening her eyes, seeing him sitting proudly next to a fresh kill, looking very happy to see her awake. Two rabbit demons it seemed like. Pushing it closer to her, telling her to have a little at least, he could sense how weak she was right now and needed something in her. Since depriving herself of anything the past weeks it looked all too good. Weakly sitting up before sinking her fangs into it, loving the taste of fresh meat again, humans she didn't do this around only now she would. Still part demon and let it relished in the taste of fresh blood.

Demon sitting proudly in the back of his mind, though she was already his intended still liked to prove himself none the less. Plus could tell she was far from well from just her scent, wanting to help her get better at least. Glad there was at least good sized rabbit demons around here though. Finishing then less then ten minutes, tossing the bones and skins over the ledge as to not attract any attention to themselves, he didn't want to attract any more cats. Feeling much better after actually having something, once again licking his muzzle, _"Thanks." _

_"It's what I do, you're my intended, I'm not going to lose you so easily." _he said, nipping behind her ear

Making herself get up, making him worry, _"Where are you going?" _

_"I have to get back." _she growled, though really didn't want to leave

_"What?! But you're still hurt." _he said, getting up in front of her, _"I want you to come back with me. She's not going to be there for almost a week, I want the pack to see you again." _

Looking up at him hopefully, what she wouldn't give to see all them again. Looking back at the outline of the castle, they didn't need her, but they did_, "I'll go with you." _

Yipping in excitement, almost looking like a dog, _"But you need rest, we'll leave at dawn." _

Lovingly licking his muzzle as in saying she agreed. Lying down finally able to rest peacefully with him around again, hadn't been able to feel like this in a long time. Then felt him lay next to her, larger body curling around hers, one paw protectively over her shoulders calming her down greatly, which made him relax as well, hadn't felt this safe in a long time either. He knew he was really risking bringing her back, but kami it was to easy. Kinomi was going to be gone for close to a week, maybe then they'd be able to break free with her help. Not to say he was down right worried about her, and missed her much more then he thought.

Not sleeping that night, just watching over her, making sure her injuries didn't get any worse. When two other scents came into the area, snarling low, eyes narrowed. When two other wolves came around, both demonic, the smaller one backed up a little, tail between his legs. The other stood tall, not giving in, _"We're Mika-sama's companions, if you intend to leave with her, and we're coming as well. Our place is not with her brother." _

Just as the sun was rising, looked at the two, wondering if they could be trusted. Ignoring them for a second lightly nudged her side. Amber eyes cracking open, seeing the sun rising. Then saw Kenshin and Kita, _"You can trust them, don't worry." _

Letting his guard down, shook his head, _"Come on, it's just a few hours walking." _

Standing up, feeling a little better then before but was still in a lot of pain and would be for a while. Standing about a foot taller then Kita was, and the ookami was pretty big to start with, and maybe half a foot shorter then Koro. Stepping out of the tiny cave like area, the dew on the grass shining in the early morning light and a light breeze sweeping by bringing the scents from near by making him growl. The red of her wounds still showed a lot though, that tiger did a number on her. _"Are you up for this?" _

_"Don't worry, I'll make it." _

Kita and Kenshin actually taking the lead and leaping from the ledges, waiting down at the bottom for them to caught up. This would probably be the only part that hurt. Following close behind him stopping the flinch every jump, her legs still hurt badly from yesterday. Front leg giving out but he was able to catch her. Staying close the whole way until they got to the bottom, lying against him heavily for a moment to regain her balance, feeling like a weakling for it though, these injuries shouldn't have been a problem yet was still causing all this. Even then stayed close after going ahead, besides the fact feeling extremely open just wanted to be close to him. Feeling a little guilty about leaving them without saying anything, "They don't need me. They do."

Not missing the slight limp, but was happy to see they were close. Seeing her perk up caught the others scents. Stopping her for a second, before changing back himself with a rush of dark blue energy, sending a pulse threw her as well. Finally able to, and could see the full extent of the injuries. The three gashes going clear over her eye and the other wounds were apparent. Kita's ears fell, as his did.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches." she laughed

Getting closer to their scents, smirking slightly knowing Ray and Ryuu's arguing anywhere, "Never thought I miss that." She said lightly, not able to stop the small smirk

"I still find it annoying."

Laughing slightly, really missing all of this. When a shot of fire was easily seen. Knowing her sisters attacks all to well since Ray had suffered it often. This actually might be the better choice.

(I know it's taken forever for me to get anything and I really am sorry for that but my minds been else where and I haven't really been able to focus. I should be able to get the other soon so please don't kill me. And yes I have changed my Pen Name just to let ya know. Now PLEASE Review!)


	17. In Honor

I know I haven't been active on here for awhile, but things have been going on. But I plan on coming back, and hard. This here was submitted to a previous place and I unfroantly didn't get picked. But this is in honor of a very speical person to me who passed away a few years back, I wrote this to honor her and I want to share it with the people on this sight. This is for my grandmoter, Rita Marie Hacker, who passed away September 3, 2004. She had suffered most of her life and that's how she passed, in pain, and I want to just show how much she still is missed. This is my orginal work. And yes I want honest reviews. Thank you.

Lost Angel 

Born with silver wings stitched

To your back, halo set upon your

Head. Yet your mortal

Living on this earth of crime and

Hate yet your silver wings never

Blackened. Your love for humanity

Grew, your trust in humans grew

I was a victim of your kindness

And hope. Never understanding

Why, but you kept faith.

This pain these mortals put

You threw, yet you still

Had faith. Cradling me through

The storms of life, protecting me

From the demons that haunted

Me. Those silver wings where

A barrier from the outside world

This faith that held you, I still

Can't understand, but angels

I'm sure are real cause you were mine.

Despite your wings, illness

Overtook you, the constant fights

Took it's toll. Through knife and needle

You fought until the last silver feather

Of your wings fell, a sign you were

Needed elsewhere. Despite the pain

In my own heart I knew that even if

I could no longer see you, you'd be

there. But someone else needed

You and it was my turn to stand on

My own. The pain is gone now for you, now you

Are able to fly with those silver wings

That were bestowed to you, to spread

The same kindness and love

Is being spread onto others as you

Had given to me. The heavens

Lost an important member, and now your

Back were you belong, watching and guiding

Others threw their own storms

Not only had heaven lost its angel

Now I had lost mine.


End file.
